A New Beginning
by Lerris
Summary: [On hold]This is a Ranma 12,Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo xover. It is the story of changes that occur in Ranma's and Akane's life after things diverge at Jusendo. How will Akane's near death affect everyone? Just what happened to Ranma at Jusendo?
1. Baptism by Water and Fire

Baptism by Water and Fire 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Author's Notes: This story is a continuation based on the Ranma 1/2 series by Rumiko Takahashi. The story diverges shortly before the end of the Ranma 1/2 manga. _A characters thoughts are shown this way._

* * *

I would like to start with a quote from the end of William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. I hope you enjoy the story.

PUCK:  
If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this,-and all is mended,-  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend;  
If you pardon, we will mend.  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call:  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends.

* * *

It was early afternoon. Ranma stood his ground and continued his relentless assault on Lord Saffron of the Phoenix people. None of it did any good though. Saffron just regenerated any injuries and Ranma's own strength was not going to last forever.

_I've got to do something. This is getting me nowhere and if I don't get past him soon Akane is going to be killed. Dang it! If only.. If only I had trained harder or I could come up with a way to stop his regeneration or ... Arggh! Akane is going to die and its going to be my incompetence that kills her.. and I never even told her.. I've got to do something.._

Suddenly as Ranma prepared to launch yet another Ki blast at Saffron the world in front of him went black and out of the darkness came a young woman who looked much like his cursed form but was a little taller and perhaps a couple years older.

"Ranma, please listen, I think I can help."

"Where am I? What is going on? I've got to save her.."

"This place exists only in your mind. I can't maintain it for long, but while we talk here no time is passing in the rest of the world."

Ranma looked up at her, at the curse he used to hate, with what could only be hope. "Help how?"

"My name is Cara Inverse. Over 1500 years ago I was a 16 year old Sorceress healer in training. I was running from a group of bandits who wanted me in ways I wasn't willing to give them. While I was talented, I had never spent much time learning how to use magic to harm so was unable to give much defense. I managed to make two of them too sick to continue the chase, but this only enraged the others. When I ran across the pool that imprisoned my spirit for so long, I had already had an arrow into my chest. Still I drowned before the arrow could kill me, and thus begins the story of the spring of drowned girl."

"So how does that help me save Akane?"

"When you fell in that spring, my spirit was carried with that part of the magic that is your curse. I don't know why then, and not before. I think that when I died I was exactly as old as you were when you fell in. Perhaps that was part of it. Perhaps something in your spirit resonated with my own. I don't know."

"Akane.."

"Ranma, Saffron's fires are burning with a _lot_ of magical energy. I don't think you will be able to win this battle as you are, and when you lose we are all, Akane included, likely to be engulfed in those flames. I don't want to know what would be left of our spirits after that. They might survive intact, but I think it more likely that they would be shredded. I really don't want to end like that, nor do I want to see you or Akane end that way."

"Please, just tell me how to save her.."

"Impatient as always I see. Ranma, if you are completely willing, I think we can merge our two spirits. I'm not sure, but I think then we would have enough skill and power to kill Saffron and save Akane. If we do this though, there is no going back. Ranma and Cara as they were would be gone forever. We would be one person forever."

"Would... I still .. lov..e her?"

"Well its about time you finally admitted it, even to a voice in your head. Ranma, I have been with you since you have known her and care for her a lot. It seemed that fate destined the two of you to marry someday, and I confess I liked the idea, although the thought of losing that mallet of hers somewhere before the honeymoon sounded like a very good idea."

Ranma laughed quietly. "I was prepared to die to save her life. Perhaps this is death in its own way, but it gives me a chance to save her. Lets do it."

"Ranma, my spirit is somewhat weakened from being in that pool for all that time. When you feel my spirit touch yours, you must allow it and accept me completely. Please Ranma, this is important. I do not want to be destroyed and I can't help if I am. I know the idiocy your father taught you about women, but please for Akane's sake at least.."

"I promise." _I will save her, no matter what it costs._

Ranma saw her come closer and suddenly she was fading into him. He focused all of his will on accepting and welcoming this... part of himself. It was strange, it was .. warm and it felt like he was getting back some part of himself that had been missing for years. The memories came. The years spent training with her dear mother. Her fathers sickness when she was 12. Her mothers tireless efforts to save him, spending her magic, spending herself but it was not enough. A year later her mother was lost to her as well, unable to fully recover from her fathers loss and the magic she had spent trying to save him. He had a mother who loved him..err her.. without a contract and a katana. But she was long gone.. Loss, sadness. She stayed with her grandfather from then on. He taught her more about magic, about healing and nurturing life. Then the bandits came. Grandfather tried to stop them, but died from a sword through the gut almost right away.. I ran and ran. In desperation I tried to cast a spell to slow a couple of them down, but I got shot with an arrow... then the water claiming me, the long sleep, waking up shorter.. can't control my body, running after a panda..

Disorientation, confusion. _Who am I? I am Cara. No, I am Ranma. I was Cara. A part of me still is, but I am Ranma. Saffron.. Akane... What can I do? If I combine a spell to disrupt his ability to regenerate with a ki blast.._

* * *

Shampoo looked up at Ranma. _Aiyah. Ranma is fighting Saffron. Saffron who could destroy us all and Ranma is facing him for her. We are dead, but at least I got to see Ranma fight once more, even if it was for her, again._ For a second Ranma glows brilliant blue and white and then a ball of red and blue energy leaves his hands that impacts on Saffrons right side causing it to cease to exist. A second blast swiftly follows and Saffron explodes.

* * *

As soon as Ranma launches his second attack he grabs Akane and jumps in the spring as Saffron explodes shattering the top of the mountain and sending waves of raw magic and rocks into the surrounding area. Fortunately only two people were in the path of the blast. As Ranma and the lifeless Akane fell below the surface of the magical spring the wave hit, penetrating the springs surface and impacting their bodies. A brief thought that at least the water was warm ran through him.

Ranma could feel the raw chaotic magic of the spring leaching into him, and then the wave that was Saffron's power hit and he almost blacked out. _This is so not good._ He could feel the wild energy eating away at his being but their was nothing he could do. The way in was probably blocked by half a mountain. _First things first. Air._ Ranma called on the half of him that was Cara and cast a spell on Akane and himself. Sooner enough their was a small continuously refreshed shell of air around their heads.

Ranma looked down at Akane. Her skin looked healthier than just moments ago, but she was still not breathing. She was dying in his arms. _If only the mountain hadn't fallen on top of us and trapped us here. A short immersion in the waters of Jusendo would have probably cured her as intended. Continuous immersion is killing her, even quicker than it is killing me. She will be dead before I can find a way out of here. I refuse to let her die.. Their must be something I can do.._ Ranma held Akane gently while searching for a solution. He could sense that there was no way out of here near enough.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of frantic thought, but was in actuality only about a minute he remembered a very intricate spell that his grandfather showed him on his 16th birthday. It created a bond of sorts between a man and a woman tying their essences together. His grandfather joked at the time that perhaps someday she, for she was Cara then, would meet a lucky man to marry who she would love enough to risk forming such an intimate attachment with. Cara didn't think she would ever use the spell, given she was fairly certain that men were scum, but now it gave Ranma a small hope. The spell was permanent so if they survived this, there was the possibility that he would be linked to an Akane who would hate him and thanks to the bond he might have to live with that hatred as a living thing for the rest of his life. _I don't really think she hates me though, well she says she does allot, but then sometimes she smiles and... It doesn't matter, it is her only chance. I owe her whatever chance at life I can give her._

Ranma began to cast the spell. He focused on his love for her and his hope for her well being. Delicate webs of spirit, water, and fire formed around Akane and then settled into her resonating with that part of her spirit that recognized Ranma and cared for him. The webs changed and grew. Parts of Ranma's spirit found a permanent home in Akane's heart, while other parts of Akane's spirit wove themselves into the web which reformed and rose out of Akane and formed back around Ranma. He pushed aside the part of him that would always react in a rather childish way to her and welcomed her spirit into his heart where it settled and resonated with his own. The bond did not form quite as expected though. The residual energy Saffron emitted and the raw magic leaching into them changed it-made it into something much stronger than originally intended. Saffron's regenerative powers incorporated into the bond had bought them time. He wondered how long. It might be years before the bond developed fully. He hoped she would have those years. Seconds later Akane awoke in Ranma's arms surrounded by water.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm drowning." She flailed her arms randomly in what wasn't a good approximation of swimming. Ranma managed to keep her in a lose grip.

He carefully turned her to face him. "Akane. Stop struggling. You are alright. We will get out of here." Ranma was in no way certain of the last. He created a small globe of light using a mixture of ki and magic and held it in his hand.

"Where the heck are we?" Akane completed ignored the fact that their was air around her head in spite of being surrounded by water. She looked around, and could see the cavern extended for a long ways down, but couldn't see any way to go up.

"We are in the spring at Jusendo. I was able to defeat Saffron, and get us to the spring, for your cure, but he kinda blew up leaving a good part of the mountain on top of us."

"Baka! Only you would managed to trap us under a mountain in the process of trying to save me!"

Ranma smiled. Akane was alive, and for the moment everything was right with the world. "Follow me. We must get out of this water as soon as possible. I'll explain later."

For once Akane resisted the impulse to demand he explain now, sensing the urgency of the situation. Ranma moved down into the tunnel and glanced around every now and then to make sure Akane was keeping up. They really needed to get out of here soon, if it wasn't already too late. Almost an hour later they found a way up that led into an underground cavern. They were out of the water, but their was no way out of the cavern.

"No, not after all this.. There must be a way out.. I won't let it end like this."

"We can just go back in the water and find another way out."

"Its not that simple. While that water may have been your cure, continuous exposure to that raw magic was killing us. I don't know.. if we got out of it soon enough. Going back in, even if we knew another way out would almost certainly result in our deaths within days."

"Your kidding right? Besides what do you know about magic. Your Jusenkyo curse hardly makes you an expert. I feel fine."

"Actually it was my Jusenkyo curse that helped us get this far. The girl who died in that pool so long ago was a young sorceress. Her name was Cara. Somehow when I fell into the spring of drowned girl her spirit was freed from the pool and became a part of me. I was losing the final battle with Saffron. I was going to lose you. Cara was able to join her spirit with my own. Under less insane circumstances I don't think either of us would have been willing, but it was our only chance. In a way Ranma and Cara are gone. In another way they both live on in me. Thankfully it gave me the power and the knowledge to kill Saffron and save you, but now... Its not fair.. I tried so hard.." The stress and the chaos, finally showed their toll on Ranma and he started crying and shaking..

Akane didn't know what to say right away. It was almost as if she could feel his pain, but she dismissed it as her imagination. She just took him into her arms and held on. After several minutes she said, "Hey! Since when does Ranma Saotome give up a fight? Has my fianc? become a quitter?"

"Akane?"

"You can't give up now. Not after we have come this far. What would Nabiki think if she lost her best source of revenue, or our parents think if they lost their pastime of scheming to get us married? Heck if both the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo died, Kuno's heart would be broken forever!"

"Thanks Akane. Hmm, well there are two options. I can try to blast a way to the surface or someone else can save us. I seriously doubt I have the strength to blast so far, and if I did, the cave in would probably finish us so that leaves us with someone to save us.. Hmm Ryoga and Shampoo might manage something, if they knew where we were, but then I imagine all those phoenix mountain people might be hunting for me by now, making it unlikely they could even get close to us.."

"If only the Sailor Scouts were here. They could save us."

Ranma groaned. "Akane, be serious."

"I am being serious. Don't you ever watch the news. They have saved a lot of people in Jubaan. I guess its pointless though, how would they even find out where we were?"

This sparked a memory in Ranma. There was a spell he had studied long ago when he was staying with his grandfather. It was a spell from the silver millennium. It was given to her grandfather, as village elder, as a way to summon help in a crisis. He hoped it would work. "Thanks Akane. You helped me remember a spell that might be able to ask them for help."

Akane smiled, but since when did Ranma learn manners? Perhaps it was only the about dying thing. Akane hoped that if they survived this, it wouldn't take about dying again for them to talk.

"Akane, after I cast this spell I might fall asleep for a little while. Don't worry, I'm just tired." Ranma focused his energy and small ball of blue and gold energy began to form in his hands. He focused his thoughts on the ball and a copy of their basic situation became a part of the ball of magic. Finally he took the ball of magic and information and pushed it into subspace in the manner he remembered. His energy expended, he slumped into sleep.

Akane took hold of the sleeping baka, and hoped it wouldn't end here. She didn't notice her own tears stream down her face and fall on her fianc, before she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ryoga shouted, "Akane!..."

Genma said, "Run! The whole mountain is coming down. We can't save them.."

"Airen!"

Mouse struck Shampoo in the back of the head knocking her out and picked her up and ran to safety.

Genma was already gone.

Ryoga intended to run towards Akane, but got lost.

They managed to meet up a short time later and tried to go back to see what had happened. Unfortunately their was an army of Phoenix mountain warriors searching the area. Evidently they weren't pleased that their kami was killed. The bird people seemed confused for some reason, almost as if they couldn't believe their leader was gone.

Regardless, they had to leave if they didn't want to join their friends. At least it seems that the searchers hadn't found them. Perhaps their was hope, but no one really believed it. A mountain came down on them after all.

* * *

In a dimension isolated from the rest of the universe that was geographically located on the planet Pluto, Setsuna Meio was startled out of her ponderings by the appearance of a ball of blue and gold energy appearing before her on a small pedestal near the entrance of the time gates. _I never thought to see one of those again. I didn't think anyone existed who even could create a message spell._ She was hesitant, in case it could be a trap. There was a lot of power in that ball, much more so than the spell required. It could also be a legitimate call for help. She took out her communicator and called the other Senshi, "Meet me at the temple, ASAP. I received a message." She then took the time staff and directed her will to cause the spell to become attached to the end of her time staff. She then opened a portal to near the temple and stepped through.

* * *

When she arrived all of them were already there. It seemed they were already having a meeting.

"Hello. I called you here because I received a message spell just a few minutes ago. It is coded as an emergency message to us. What's strange is it has more power in it than a message spell like this should require. What is really strange is that it exists at all. That spell is over a thousand years old, and I don't know how anyone could have learned it. Regardless someone could be in trouble, so we should begin."

Ami asked, "What do we do?"

"Everyone transform and join hands. Then I will open the message. By opening it together we should be able to contain anything in case it is somehow a trap."

A light show later eight Senshi formed a circle and held hands. Pluto sent the message into the middle of the circle and caused it to be replayed. In his desperation and lack of understanding of the spell Ranma messed up making the message. It included not just details of his immediate situation, but all of his thoughts since the battle with Saffron began.

Usagi was the first to recover from the inundation of thoughts and feelings they were bombarded with. "We have to help them!" The others blinked their eyes and focused on their princess.

Mercury suggested, "Sailor Teleport?"

"No, your teleport drains too much of your energy. You may yet need it. I will bring them here."

* * *

Pluto opened a portal and appeared in the cave where Ranma and Akane had fallen asleep.

"Hey you two, Wakeup..."

Akane and Ranma blearily opened their eyes.

Ranma looked around. "What? Who?"

"It worked..Sailor Pluto.." _I'm glad Ranma never found my manga collection._

"I can only take one of you at a time. Who's first?"

"Take Akane first."

Akane stared at him, but by the time she tried to say something Sailor Pluto had already grabbed hold of her and deposited her in the middle of the other Senshi.

As she was setting Akane down, she could see the girl almost pass out. She didn't understand. "Saturn, try to heal her. I'll go get Ranma."

Pluto again appeared in the chamber, grabbed ahold of Ranma who had passed out, and pulled him with her into the temple and set her down next to Akane.

Saturn's hands were glowing as they were placed on Akane's head. Unfortunately she could do little. The chaotic magic coursing through their bodies prevented anything from working even as it continued to slowly kill them. As soon as Ranma appeared Akane's health improved, and she looked much better, but Saturn could tell it wasn't enough. They had time.. But time to do what? Saturn moved over to Ranma and checked his condition. It was almost the same as Akane's and just as depressing.

"It seems Ranma or should I say Cara's magic worked very well. The bond between them is sustaining their lives even while the raw magic from that spring and Saffron's death is killing them. As it is, they will still die in a few days and my own healing powers can do nothing for them. The very thing that is killing them prevents me from healing them. They should feel almost ok for a day or so though. From then it will go downhill rapidly."

Usagi said, "There has to be something we can do! Ranma has worked so hard to save the woman he loves. We are supposed to be protectors of love and justice. We can't fail in this."

Mercury replied, "I'm afraid I can't think of anything either. The raw magic that is coursing through them is literally eating them alive. Its certainly nothing a normal doctor could help with.. "

Makoto said, "If it were one of us.. Well we use magic to heal ourselves.. But that doesn't do them any good.."

Pluto glanced up at Makoto and then back at Ranma and Akane who were sleeping peacefully now. "I need to check on something at the time gates." She vanished.

Michuri said, "You don't think... I wonder if it is possible for them to become Senshi. Heck Ranma is half-girl.. even down to his soul."

Haruka said, "I wish we knew more about Akane. We know from the memories that Ranma sent, that he loves her more than his own life, but our knowledge of her is limited. Still to inspire such love, I bet she would make a good senshi."

Hotaru said, "I sensed that both of them were very strong willed, but beyond that I don't know."

Minako said, "Figures, we would manage to rescue a young hero that is allready in love with someone.. sigh Well I guess we are just going to have to find a way to make them Senshi or heal them in some other way. Love that true cannot be allowed to die."

Ranma and Akane woke up again to the sound of voices.

"We are not going to die. I wouldn't accept that from Ranma and I won't accept that from anyone else either. Ranma and I have been through too much to quit now."

"Huh? Make us into magical girls? But I'm a guy.." His automatic response felt empty on his tongue since he no longer was fully a guy, not even in his own mind. It felt like he should regret it, but he didn't. Somehow perhaps gaining that part of himself made up for part of his idiot fathers lack of parental skills during his 10 year training trip.

Michuri formed a ball of cold water and splatted him in the face with it then almost regretted it as Haruka glanced over in admiration.

Minako said, "Yep, you'll make a great magical girl."

Akane laughed and nodded.

Mercury said, "Were not even sure if we can do it or not, or if it will help. It may be your only chance though."

Saturn said, "Whatever we do, its going to have to be to both of you. That bond you created Ranma is probably the only reason both you and Akane are still alive. I'm fairly sure if either of you were to die now the other would as well.."

"Bond, what bond? What are you talking about? Is that why I almost passed out after Pluto transported me or why I think I can tell what Ranma is feeling?"

"I'm sorry Akane. You were unconscious and dying. I remembered an old spell my grandfather gave me to study to link the spirits of a man and a woman. It was the only thing I could think of to save you. It was said to allow one to heal faster by borrowing the others strength and vitality. I don't remember hardly any of the details, and I think the lingering magical power from Saffron and the raw magic in the water strengthened the spell far more than the could be expected of that spell. I think it also somehow imbued part of Saffron's regenerative magic into itself.. If we survive this, it seems likely that you will be stuck with me."

Akane said in a fond tone, "Baka." She continued with, "Only you would apologize for saving my life Ranma. Well it seems our idiot parents got their wish, we are a couple, if not how they intended. Don't worry Ranma. I don't regret this, well not much anyway. How can I regret being alive?"

Ranma-chan seemed torn between a mixture of surprise, relief, fear, and wonder.

Neptune said, "Actually there is one thing you forgot to mention about that spell. Didn't your grandfather say that perhaps you should use it someday when you find a man worthy enough to marry?"

"Marry a man? I think not. Besides the part of me that was Cara was even more convinced that men were the 'root of all evil.' than Akane was when I met her. It has taken me some time to sort out my feelings, but from what I can remember Cara came to love Akane as much as I did. She kept having these dreams were she got control of my female half and ... errr.. um.. nevermind"

Haruka added, "Sensible girl!"

The remaining senshi sans Michuri face fault.

Akane noted outloud, "Well I always knew you were a pervert.."

"Hey, I'm only half pervert...arrrggggghh!"

"Well merging with a 1500 year old spirit of a sorceress certainly was not enough to completely cure a case of Saotome foot in mouth disease."

Everyone except Ranma laughed. Ranma tried to look betrayed, but gave up and joined in.

As the laughter faded, Pluto stepped out of a portal right where she had left from. "I'm glad to see that everyone is getting along. First of all, I have been at the time gates for the past two months my time. I knew some of it before, but I hadn't intended to tell you yet, since it would have made little difference. I still can't make out any details."

"In about a year from now, the world will face some threat that if things continue as they are will probably lead to our deaths and the deaths of much of the worlds population shortly afterwards. I knew all of this last week, and have been searching for a way to avoid that fate ever since."

"What about Crystal Tokyo? What about my daughter?"

"Before she died stopping Beryl, Queen Serenity granted me the job of guiding the future towards a time when people and nature were in balance. That future is what we have known as Crystal Tokyo, although obviously it affects the entire solar system and not just Japan. Unfortunately, that future, as is any future, is still only a possible future until it comes to pass. Your daughter comes from that future, and we will continue to work to make it possible"

"Ranma and Akane were unexpected. Much of my time at the gates was spent studying their past. Ranma is a warrior that is almost without peer among those in his age group. Until his desperate merging with Cara, the woman his cursed form was based on, he was also completely without any form of tact. I have hopes that merging with Cara helped there. Many of his problems, including his pathetic social skills, and several of his fianc?s can be layed at the hands of his idiot father."

Minako said, "Fianc?s, as in plural?"

"Its not my fault. I never asked for my dad to use engagements like an atm card."

Akane said, "Baka."

Pluto said, "Perhaps it wasn't your fault initially, but it is _your_ problem now since letting it continue is making a lot of people miserable including yourself."

"Akane on the other hand, is from what I can tell possibly the equal in potential of Ranma as a warrior. She learned at a remarkable rate when she was very young, then her mother died leaving behind three daughters. The oldest hides behind a mask of being the mother in the family, always smiling without truly being happy. The middle decided to do battle with the world and prove that it could not get the better of her and turned into a mercenary of sorts."

"Akane, the youngest, got angry and stayed angry for a very long time. It got much worse when an idiot at her high school decided that she must be concurred through violence and had half the male student body attacking her every morning followed by the idiot himself once she had been worn down a bit. Fortunately the idiot, one Tatewaki Kuno, held back in his matches with her, and she was able to win them. Can you imagine what it would have felt like, to be living in constant fear of being forced into a relationship with a guy, just because he was the one to beat the crap out of you?"

Several of the senshi shuddered, Haruka and Makoto looked like they were ready to skin Kuno alive.

"I'm sorry. I never stopped to think of it that way. And then I showed up, and you thought I was a girl and felt betrayed when you walked in on a guy taking a bath and the secret of the curse came out.."

"Ranma.. That was a long time ago.. Why are we talking about all this now anyway? Shouldn't we be looking for a cure?"

Pluto added, "You have asked for our help, and I believe that we will give it, but first I think it is important for the other Senshi to understand a bit about you."

"Ranma it wasn't just discovery of your curse. Your father taught you to treat women as inferior and it showed in the way you casually beat Akane at sparing without ever taking her seriously. It got worse when she caught you sneaking in her room that night.. While your presence had put an end to the stupid fights at school, it just made her wonder if she hadn't traded one evil for another that lived with them... that had her fathers permission to do with her what he wanted."

"I would never hurt Akane.."

"I know Ranma. I still don't understand why you came into my room then though.."

"I know you made a promise Ranma, but it is time for the truth to come out. If you will not tell it, I will."

"Ranma.?"

"When Cara became a part of me, the Ranma that was before then was lost. I think perhaps it is time to free myself of the chains of my past. Cara sacrificed her individuality to allow me to become strong enough to save Akane, to save myself. How could I continue to bind myself by promises my father made or even my mother, or even myself. It wouldn't be fair to her. It wouldn't be fair to me either."

Quiet settled into the shrine as the Senshi waited for him to continue. A few tears touched the eyes of Usagi and Rei, but no one noticed.

Akane asked, "Ranma, what are you saying?"

"I suppose first things first. I who was once Ranma Saotome, who was once Cara Inverse renounce the promises made on my behalf by my parents and the one promise I made to a friend that has caused so much trouble. I never took Shampoo's engagement seriously since I am not an Amazon. As to my engagements to Ukyo Kuonji and Akane Tendo on behalf of my idiot father, I too declare them over. The same goes for any others that the panda may not have told me about."

"Nooo!..Ranma.. Please.."

"Akane, I don't intend to give up on you. If we survive this, then perhaps we can begin again. Who knows perhaps we can even get engaged again, but this time it will be our choice. Okay?"

Akane just nodded. Words seemed to be failing her now.

"Akane, do you remember the time I told everyone about Ryoga and I in junior high school. We were better friends then. I would lead him back and forth to school. He got so mad at me, because I won the competitions at lunch to get the best bread. It seems so silly looking back on it. At any rate I did wait for three days at the lot behind his house for the duel he wanted, but pop dragged me off to china."

"It was after pop knocked me into the spring of drowned girl.. and I surfaced, with.. those.. Given how I thought of girls then, it was as if my worst nightmare was given form. I was angry, so angry.. I chased pop around for like an hour. I didn't even notice when Ryoga stepped in the way. Apparently he was so angry that I didn't wait another day to fight him, that he followed me to china."

"I didn't find out what happened to Ryoga until later when Akane gave me a small pig to clean up. Because I was responsible I promised him that I would not reveal his curse. This was before P-chan started sleeping in your bed of course. I tried so often to give you hints, without breaking my promise, but you never caught on. It was so frustrating."

"No.. It can't be.. Ryoga can't be P-chan." She thought about it and knew it was true. "I slept with that little pig in my arms. I told him all my secrets. Hell I even dated Ryoga because I felt sorry for the poor schmuck. That pig is so dead. That bastard used what I told my little pig to drive a wedge between us time and time again.. And you.. How dare you not tell me?" Akane was so angry, at Ranma, at Ryoga, at herself that she didn't even think of her mallet, but instead slapped Ranma-chan across the head. Ranma-chan went down for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Akane.. I'm so sorry. Pluto is right, it was past time you knew... I'm sorry."

Rei added, "You should be. How dare you keep something so important secret from your fianc?"

Pluto noted, "To be fair, Ranma gave so many hints that it would be amazing the Akane never figured it out, except for one thing. Shampoo, the Amazon woman after Ranma for her husband, knows a technique for selectively erasing memory. She used in on all three Tendo daughters so that they would never make the connection between Ryoga and P-chan. I think she used it to somehow make Akane's cooking worse as well since I don't think it is possible to be that bad of cook and not realise it."

Ranma-chan said, "And I thought her a brainless idiot like everyone else. She must have thought that Ryoga's deception was bound to keep us apart giving her the chance she needed.."

Akane said, "When I'm through with her..."

"Akane, you aren't ready to face her. If we survive this, I will teach you if you want and then you can.. "

"There are more important things to consider now. To be honest, I didn't drag all of that out of you two because I like solving peoples relationship problems. I fully intend for you two to become Sailor Senshi. From what I saw looking at possible futures in the time gates, this would give us a much greater chance at surviving and winning against our next opponent. I don't really know why this is true, but I know that it is true, and that we need you. Also from all accounts the magic of the Senshi is the only thing we can think of that will give you a chance to live more than a few days as well."

Pluto asked to borrow the Mercury computer. Mercury hands it to her.

Pluto said, "Activate voice control, authorization Sailor Pluto, guardian of time."

The mercury computer responded with, "Access granted."

Pluto said, "Request level 1 priority 1 access."

"Reason for request?"

"The future of Crystal Tokyo is in danger. The creation of two new Sailor Senshi has the potential to greatly reduce that danger. We need the knowledge of how to make Ranma and Akane Sailor Senshi."

"Verifying statement with the time gates and the moon computer core... Statement verified. Level 1 access requires the consent of all current Sailor Senshi. Will those Senshi that consent to this place one hand on the time staff?"

After a few hesitant looks at Ranma, Akane, and Pluto, all of the Senshi, one by one placed a hand on the time staff.

"Level 1 access granted to knowledge of creation of Sailor Senshi. Will Ranma and Akane also take hold of the staff?" They each place a hand near the bottom of the staff. "Please keep hold of the time staff until the memory transfer is complete... Transfer complete. A recorded message from Queen Serenity plays now."

A life size hologram of Serenity appears. "It seems that dire times have fallen upon you all and despite all my preparations you are in danger of failing to be able to protect our home. You now have the knowledge that was used during the initial binding of your souls to the different celestial bodies in our solar system. The binding gives you great power and longevity, but it was very difficult to create requiring many of our most skilled Wizards. I pray that the knowledge you have now will be enough and that you will continue to be well."

"Mother.."

Mercury said, "She is right. This is not going to be easy. I understand how they did it now, but I don't see how we will be able to summon enough power.."

Usagi asked, "What about the silver crystal?"

Mercury said, "No, it would still not be enough. We could support you with all of our powers, and in the end the more likely result is your death and not a new senshi."

Uranus said, "We can't allow that, no matter what our princess must be kept safe."

Pluto said, "Dead is dead. Right now if we do nothing, she will almost certainly die, if we do something she may... Mercury what about them? They are coursing with raw magic. It is after all whats killing them."

Mercury added, "Of course, if we gave Sailor Moon our power and she directed the silver crystal to pull the raw magic from one of them and order it, then she would have the power to create the link and the power that was killing them would be burned up in the process!"

"I still don't like the idea of being a Sailor Senshi."

"Whats wrong with being a Sailor Senshi? Its a childhood dream of mine."

"Have you seen that outfit? Its enough to give Kuno a nosebleed that would cause him to die of blood loss."

"Well what is it your father always said, 'The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril."'

Everyone laughed and then Akane asked, "When can we begin?"

Mamoru had arrived some time ago, but had been largely silent until now. "Aren't we out of planets?"

Minako pointed out, "Well there are unclaimed moons.."

Mercury reported, "The mercury computer suggests Akane be linked to Jupiter's moon Io and that Ranma be linked to the Sun itself. It goes on to say that a link to the sun would potentially give Ranma more power than any other Senshi save Saturn. Unfortunately the attempt to use more power from the sun that what we could call from our planets would be dangerous to Ranma."

Mamoru said, "Why would it suggest that, if doing so is so risky?"

"It is probably for the same reason that certain things are forbidden to me rather than simply being impossible. I know that their use is very likely to cost me my life someday, but I also know that their may come a time when the trade is worth it."

"I don't see the problem. I'm well aware that attempting to do too much at once can kill me. It was that way when I learned to do chi blasts. I'll just be careful and not take needless risks."

"Hah! You not take needless risks. I sometimes think thats all you live for."

Ranma-chan said quietly, "I may not have a choice anymore. Unless becoming a Senshi lessons the link between us, a risk taken by me becomes almost a risk taken by both of us.."

Akane smiles.

Mamoru said, "Well the pizza's I ordered should arrive in a few minutes. Once we've eaten I suppose you'll be off to see the creation of a new Senshi." _Their are definitely times when I hate not being able to do more for them. Its almost as if Serenity was biased against men._

The remaining Senshi detransformed before the pizza delivery guy arrived. Night had fallen by the time they had finished the pizzas off and shared a few stories. Unfortunately for Ranma's sake, Minako had found a couple large capacity squirt guns. Akane got the one filled with hot water. By the end Ranma had changed gender a dozen times and ended up a girl. It seemed Akane didn't know how to ration her ammo. Usagi was similarly drenched, and everyone except for Ranma and Usagi got all the food they wanted. Oh Ranma and Usagi still ate twice as much as everyone else, so no one felt sorry for them. Rei found them towels and some dry shirts.

Fortunately the inner Senshi's parents were already expecting them to stay overnight at Rei's so they were able to leave right after dinner.

Ami said, "We should go now. I believe Akane should be the first. Ranma's will be harder due to the size and power of the sun and we will need what little practice we can get. Also that way Akane will be a Senshi then, and she will be able to help."

"It is time to help our new friends. Lets transform and do it.", added Usagi.

Eight light shows later the senshi stood and formed a circle and joined hands around Ranma and Akane.

Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Take care my love."

"I will."

Mercury added, "Hold on you too. Teleportation is a little disorienting for a non senshi. There is no air on Io anymore so you will have to remain close to us to breath."

"Eep.."

* * *

Sailor Moon asked, "Is everyone ready?" She waited for everyone to indicate their readiness. "Sailor Teleportation!"

For Akane and Ranma reality took a holiday as they were ripped from their rightful place in the universe and shot out to what was left of Castle Io. In moments they arrived at their destination in the courtyard in front of the library. It took several minutes more before their destination chose to hold still. The Senshi arrived with no ill effects.

Mercury scanned them her computer. "Just remain still you two. The effects of the teleportation were probably made worse by all that raw magic in your systems, but you should be ok in few minutes."

In the distance you could see several active volcanos, and the air was cloudy with volcanic ash and debris. Definitely not a vacation spot, yet it had a kind of terrible beauty to it.

Akane look around in awe. She was going to become a Sailor Senshi and this would be her world. She wondered if that would make her princess of Io.

"Ah this place is perfect. Volcanic fury to match Akane's temper."

"Ranma no Baka!" She then produced Mallet-sama and proceeded to emphasize her point.

Ranma recovered after a few minutes and said: "Um what I meant to say was, 'This place has a unique beauty and fierceness that complement Akane's own."

Minako said, "Nice save.. A bit late, but nice save.."

Akane in a quiet awe filled slightly confused voice, "Thank you Ranma." _Is this the result of the battle and the rest, or is this the result of merging with Cara? I like this new Ranma, but I almost miss the old one. What am I thinking, missing all those insults and taunts... argghh.._

Jupiter glanced up at her planet and then back at her surroundings. "This was allways my favorite moon. I think you will make a good Senshi of it."

"I will do my best."

"Because of his link to Akane, Ranma must be one of Akane's guardians during the ceremony. As the senshi of Jupiter, Io is in my domain. I offer myself as the second guardian."

"I .. Thank you. I accept."

Pluto said, "Akane, you must put your faith and trust in your two guardians and in us. In your heart you must accept a part of the soul of Io, as well as the duty given to all Senshi, and our hearts as well. Focus on that and you will do well during the ceremony."

Sailor Moon said, "When this is done, you will forever be a member one of us. You will forever have a place to be."

Mercury turned to Ranma. "Ranma, this will be hardest on you. You are not yet a Senshi, so will not be protected from the forces involved in linking Akane to Io. Unfortunately, due to the link you to share, you cannot be replaced. Believe in us. Believe that no matter the pain we will not let you die. Beyond that focus your heart and mind on giving Akane what strength and help you can during the ceremony."

Minako said, "Focus on your love for her Ranma. We all know that you have loved her for a very long time. It permeated the message you sent us. Focus on that love and it will allow you to endure what you must."

"I will use my strength and the strength of my guardian star jupiter to protect and help you both during it."

"Let us begin then. Jupiter, Ranma, Akane join hands and form the inner ring around me. Everyone else join hands and form the outer ring." With an effort of will Sailor Moon went beyond her normal transformation and became neo queen Serenity."

Rei said with a bit of awe, "Moon Princess.."

Serenity called forth the silver crystal. "It is time. Let us begin."

Sailor Pluto focused her power with "Pluto Star Power" and began sending all the power she could to Sailor Moon. Mercury, Mars, Venus,Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn followed immediately after and Serenity was glowing like the sun.

"Ranma, Akane, Jupiter are you ready?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, my Queen."

Serenity focused the power of the silver crystal on Akane and pulled forth the raw magic that was coursing through her veins, that was killing her. She pulled it into the silver crystal, and with the power of the other scouts purified it, and then pulled the power into herself. Serenity was now glowing a brilliant silver white with random flashes of other colors.

Serenity took all of that power and drew more from the crystal and began to weave the web of magic. The web's melded into Akane and you could see the pain in her eyes, yet she remained focused. Jupiter was also in rigid concentration with an aura of green power surrounding her. Akane could see the pain in Ranma-chan's eyes, yet she held on.

The weaves continued to grow and spread. She created a tapestry that no one who knew her could ever believe came from Usagi Tsukino. It grew and grew. For over an hour the tapestry grew. Ranma was glowing a faint blue that also surrounded Akane. He seemed to wilt over time, yet he held on. Jupiter looked tired but continued to glow green and give energy to Ranma and Akane. Akane was now surrounded by her own yellowish gold aura. Ranma's fading blue was surrounding and mixing with that, while being surrounded by Jupiter's green. The silver white light of the spell was surrounding her as well seeming to want to squish her out of existence.

Finally the tapestry spread out in all directions, lightly covering the surface of Io and settling into its heart. Serenity put away the power of the silver crystal, and collapsed to the ground as her transformation faded to her normal Sailor Moon form. Around her, Akane and Ranma also collapsed, while Jupiter managed to insure that no one was hurt during the fall, and proceeded to lie down as well.

Mars shouted, "Sailor Moon!..."

Saturn reached over and placed a hand on Sailor Moon's leg. "She's ok, just exhausted." She then placed one on Ranma and then Akane. "They are both ok. We did it."

Pluto said, "We are in no shape to teleport back to earth or to even attempt Ranma's ceremony now. Mercury can you tell if there is a good place left in the palace for us to spend the night?"

Mercury worked with her computer a bit before saying, "Yes there is one large room with full life support working. I think we can find some futons or something as well. Mars, will you help me look?"

"Sure Mercury."

After a time everyone met in the room. Pluto made a quick trip to the time gates, and recovered some rations she kept there. Mercury had found some drinking water as well so those that wanted it had a small not very tasty snack. Sailor Moon was given the first futon. She detransformed and was asleep seconds later. Akane was worried that Ranma hadn't woke up yet, but Mercury assured her that he was ok and he just needed rest. Akane layed down and fell asleep next to her erstwhile former fianc?. _hmm former.. something is going to have to be done about that.. but sleep..._ Makoto took the next palate and proceeding to commune with her pillow.

On the other side of the room the remaining senshi talked quietly.

Pluto said, "You all did very well."

Haruka turned to Sailor Pluto. "What about tomorrow? Linking to the sun is supposed to be harder, and what we just did took a lot out of Usagi as it was."

Michiru asked, "How long can we afford to wait? Perhaps if we were all rested.."

Ami turned to the others. "Akane will be able to help tomorrow since she is a full Senshi now. Unfortunately it will be harder to create a link to the sun, and Ranma doesn't have much time left. He had several days before Akane's ceremony, but the ceremony took a lot out of him. I don't think he will live more than another day without the Senshi magic. The longer we wait the harder it will be on Ranma.. I am worried."

Suddenly out a portal opened from the future and a 17 year old pink haired neo Sailor Moon walked through. "Hello guys. Miss me? I brought ramen." She sat down the ramen and detransformed.

Minako said, "Our hero.."

Pluto looked at Usa. "I take it you were sent..?"

"You know I can't say anything about the future. At any rate, I'm here and it looks like your doing something interesting. Can I help?" Somehow when Usa tried to look innocent it just didn't work..

Ami said, "Yes you can. First of all let me introduce you to our newest Senshi Akane Tendo otherwise known as Sailor Io. Tomorrow morning we will be performing the ceremony to create the Senshi of the Sun. Your help will definitely be appreciated."

Saturn turned to her friends. "Where will we teleport to? I mean we are supposed to teleport to the planet we are creating a senshi for, but well I don't particularly want to try standing on the surface of the sun.."

Mercury issued a query into her computer. "Were in luck their is a space station from the Silver Millenium near the sun."

Usa said, "We should all get whatever rest we can. Mercury can you have your computer wake us up early enough so that we will have time to fully recover from the teleport before we begin.. Oh and I can lead the teleport which should help as well.."

Mercury nodded.

Pluto glanced over at Usa again. _She was clearly sent. I shudder to think what disastrous outcome warranted sending Usa into the past to help us._ "Usa, is everything ok?"

"Sure, everything is fine.. I get to have an adventure and torment my mother. What more could you ask for?"

Pluto nodded. _Well I'd interpret that to mean, that with her help everything will be fine at least tomorrow. That was more reassurance than she could hope for._

* * *

The senshi slept and dreamed of the future. Shampoo, Mousse and Genma were nearing the cost of china. No one knew where Ryoga was, not even Ryoga himself. Genma didn't know how he was going to face his wife. Perhaps there was still hope. If anyone could survive that it would be Ranma. Unfortunately staying might have meant capture and death. Of course with his skills he could probably avoid discovery, but no it was too big a risk. Genma was well aware when it was time to leave, so he let old reflexes guide him.

Shampoo had been furious when she awoke and found herself being carried by Mouse. She had tried to beat the crap out of him for taking her away when her Airen needed her, but he had disarmed her and tied her up and carried her like a sack of potatoes. _I mustn't let Cologne find out about that. When the heck did Mouse get better than me?_ Then she recalled the rest of the details of the previous day. _Aiyah. Husband killed Saffron. But where is he. He can't be dead. Great Grandmother know what to do._

Mouse finally released her when she promised she wouldn't go back without talking with Cologne first. It was obvious really, they were grossly outnumbered. He looked over at Shampoo. _I bet she still believes that Ranma survived that and is going to be her husband._ He still doubted that Ranma lived, even after Genma had said he saw Ranma carrying Akane just before the mountain came down. Regardless, even if he did survive, it was obvious even to his poor eyesight who held Ranma's heart. He killed a kami for Akane. If by some chance Ranma did survive this, then it was time for him to try to make peace with Ranma. He definitely did not want someone who could kill Saffron as an enemy. It wouldn't be healthy. He had known for quite some time now, that Ranma wasn't trying to steal Shampoo from him. He just couldn't believe it. How could anyone not want Shampoo? He didn't know what he was going to do. A part of him really did hope that Ranma was dead, but then another part of him was afraid that even if he was, it would change nothing. He would still have lost Shampoo, to the memory of a dead man.

* * *

In Nerima, at the Tendo Dojo their was an air of anticipation in the air. If Nabiki's estimates were correct they should all be home in less than a week and then everything would be back to normal. After all, Ranma Saotome didn't lose, right? For once Nabiki was willing to believe in Ranma. The alternative was unthinkable.

In a small Okonomiyaki establishment downtown, Ukyo Kuonji was cleaning up after a long day serving customers. She didn't know why, but she felt.. something.. Some certainty that Ranma was lost to her. She forced the thought out of her mind with a rather large bat, and went back to cleaning.

Konatsu Kenzan finished sweeping the floors, and wondered what had upset his mistress.

* * *

At 6am, Japan time, the Mercury computer woke everyone up. It took a bit of work to get Usagi up who immediately claimed that it was too early. Ranma-chan awoke as well, but briefly wished she had not. Ranma looked over at Akane. She looked much better. That brought a brief smile to her face that Akane saw.

"Hey mom, wake up! You only need to stay awake long enough so that we can teleport to the space station near the sun, then you can rest a little more..."

"Chibi-usa, What are you doing here? Why are you so old?"

"Oh I just got bored and well you know.. sooner or later everyone grows up.. Come on guys the sooner you transform the sooner we can all get a couple hours more sleep."

Akane looked with concern at Ranma. "I don't want to hurry you guys, but Ranma does not look well."

Mercury said, "We know Akane. Why don't you transform so we can get moving. You should know how now.."

"Oh. Sorry." She reached out and suddenly a henshin stick was in her hand. "Io Lumina power, Make Up!" See links at end for pictures.

Ranma-chan decided not to comment about how the transformations made them all briefly naked for a moment.. No, he wanted to live through this day... That outfit made her shudder though..

By this time, everyone had packed up what supplies they had left. Those still wanting sleep also grabbed blankets.

"Ok everyone form a circle around Ranma and I'll lead the teleport."

"But I normally lead the teleport."

"As your daughter, and the future Sailor Moon, I have that power as well. I will lead the teleport this time. You will need to be at your best for Ranma today. Is everyone ready?.." Usa checks their faces for acknowledgment "Sailor Teleportation!"

Ranma-chan collapsed when they were done. She was really beginning to hate teleportations.

"Ranma!..."

Mercury said, "Akane, the best thing you can do for her right now is to hold on to her and make her comfortable. The link that exists between you too should help her. Staying transformed may help as well since you can draw strength from Io then. Don't worry I will set the computer to wake us all in two hours and then we will begin. We should all be rested and at our best then. Trying before we are fully rested would put us all including Ranma at much greater risk."

Akane found a little bit of hot water and splashed Ranma and then dried him off. He always preferred to be a guy after all. _Its not as if I like the idea of holding male Ranma more than female Ranma. No of course not._

Usa smiled at Akane. "Everything will be ok. Have faith in us."

Most of the senshi got in what sleep they could. Usa looked around for a few minutes, but decided that it was far more important to focus on what would happen before long. She knew that even with her help, trying to tap into the power of the Sun was a foolish thing, yet sometimes desperate people do desperate things. The Pluto of her time told her that she would be needed over a month ago, and she had diligently prepared for this. She still didn't know how Setsuna had got her mother to lend her the silver crystal to practice with. She hated that thing. It was the most powerful artifact of the silver millennium. It would faithfully do whatever its master asked, and just as faithfully drain the person dry if its master wasn't very careful about how much it asked it to do. Even with the Saturn of her time sitting in the room with her, the thing had almost killed her three times. Still in a few hours it would be over.

Time passed and a horrible buzzing occurred. Ranma's first thought was to smash whatever it was, but it was too far away and wherever he was it was comfortable.. and soft.. and.. _Oh my gosh I'm lying on Akane's chest.. She is going to kill me._ Ranma struggled to pull away but her arms were around him and he wasn't very strong for some reason..

Akane continued to hold him. _Haha the baka probably thinks I'm going to mallet him. It is tempting. Still I guess I'll have to wait till after we heal him before malleting him again._ She felt a moments guilt with the direction her thoughts were taking, even if she was not really serious now even in her own mind. _Hmm perhaps if I just held mallet-sama threateningly in the future it would work as well._ Finding new inspiration Akane smiles. "Wake up sleepyhead. I think its time." Ranma-chan had a sudden bad feeling about that smile.

The other senshi were getting up and taking care of their morning rituals. Most everyone spent a little time staring out at the sun through the darkened windows as they finished off what little food was left. In short order they were ready.

* * *

Ten light shows later they were truly ready to begin.

"In the name of the future moon I ask to be Ranma's second guardian during the ceremony."

"Not that I object, but is their any particular reason you are volunteering? Mercury is closest to the sun."

"I am volunteering because it is the way it must be."

Mercury nodded. She doubted she could get a better answer from Usa and her word was enough for her.

Neo Moon asked, "Saturn, you are my friend. You are also the best at healing among us. Will you be my guardian during the ceremony?"

"I thought the candidate could only have two guardians and that Akane had to be one, due to her link with Ranma."

"Ranma will be guarded by Akane and myself. I am also going to be using this." She summoned the silver crystal from her time. "I am asking for you to grant me your power during the ceremony to help me control it."

"What are you doing! How the heck did you get your hands on that? Do you know how dangerous that is? I could have died yesterday when I used the crystal, save for the other Senshi's support and strength.."

"I know exactly what this is and I know the risks of its use. The Setsuna of my time convinced my mother to let me practice with it. I still don't know how she pulled it off. I have spent a month preparing for this day. The ceremony yesterday weakened Ranma too much. Without my help and the second silver crystal from the future Ranma would not survive this day, nor would Usagi or Akane. Akane and I will guard and protect Ranma during the spell. This silver crystal will give me the power I need to do it, and it will allow you to focus on the main spell. With Hotaru's help I will have the strength to maintain control of the crystal."

"I still don't like it. Perhaps another Senshi should help you with your crystal."

"No. Your task is far more difficult than mine. I would not take Saturn's help if I didn't need it."

"I don't want anyone to risk their lives for me. I have known for sometime that their may be a fight that I don't return from.. Its ok really.."

Neo Moon said, "Are you forgetting Akane? If you die, she will as well."

"Surely you could use that crystal of yours to give you the power to dissipate the bond without killing Akane.."

"I don't want to lose you Ranma.."

Neo Moon said, "Forget it Ranma. You have become the friend of the Sailor Senshi, and we do _not_ abandon our friends."

Sailor Pluto said, "At the risk of inflating your ego Ranma, what I said yesterday is still true. You and Akane both becoming Senshi are somehow pivotal in making the future where Usa is born a reality instead of the future where most of mankind is dead. That is not to say that any of the Senshi are unimportant. I doubt that Crystal Tokyo is possible if any of us are lost. There is a lot of work ahead of us."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well first things first." Usa pulls a water balloon out of subspace and lobs it at him. poof Instant Ranma-chan "Ah your looking more like a Senshi all the time."

Ranma-chan pushed her wet hair out of her face and tried to look annoyed, but failed and somehow managed cute instead.

Neo Moon continued, "On a more serious note, the pain you and Akane endured yesterday will be much worse today. Just remember that Akane and I will be there with you. You must accept our help, and allow us to share the burden with you. This is very important, if you fight it, you might die and then Akane would die.. Ok?"

Ranma-chan did _not_ like this. She had to allow pain to come to Akane. It was bad enough yesterday when she was only able to take some of Akane's pain, but to allow Akane to take some of her pain.. She wasn't sure she could do that.. But if she didn't, then she could die, and then Akane would die... There was no choice then, she would have to let them take their share of it all, but she did not have to like it.

"Its ok Ranma. You have protected me so many times since you arrived at our home. I'm just glad that for once I will be able to protect you. Please Ranma, don't fight us on this. I want to do this for you."

Neo Moon asked, "Well it looks like you are outnumbered Ranma. Do you agree to consciously and willingly let us help you?"

Ranma-chan in a quiet voice, "Yes."

"Mother there is one final thing you must be prepared for. It would have already came up, were the cats not away. When Ranma was six years old, his idiot father attempted to train him in an insanely dangerous and foolish technique known as the Neko-Ken. It involved tossing his son into a pit full of starving cats repeatedly wrapped in fish products, until he learned the technique or died. Had Genma not been an idiot, he might have read the next page, and found out that it was banned for causing the recipient to go insane."

"The true purpose of the technique was to link the recipient to a demonic cat spirit, and create a berserker. Fortunately the training manual that Genma had was seriously flawed, and Ranma's own strength was such that he was never taken over by the demonic spirit. He did learn the technique, after a fashion though. A couple of the cats that were trapped with him felt so sorry for the young boy that they merged their own spirits with Ranma's as a way to protect him so that now whenever he is confronted by a cat and cannot escape he starts to act like one, complete with nearly unstoppable fighting abilities. It is fortunate that a demonic spirit never was able to take control, otherwise Ranma would be gone and he would have probably kill hundreds or maybe thousands before he was stopped."

Sailor Moon said, "Who could do such a thing to a child?"

"I'm kind of use to it." Several gasps are heard. "I've never hurt anyone that I know of. It has even helped a time or two. Still I worry that one day I will."

Neo Moon continued, "It says something for your true character and resolve that you have never been taken over. As long as the seeds of the Nekoken remain in you, that potential exists. We cannot allow the creation of a Senshi as powerful as you could potentially be to be potentially taken over by a demon. Mother, when you draw forth from Ranma the raw magic that is killing him, you must also use the silver crystal to free the trapped spirits of those cats that have valiantly protected his soul from the Nekoken for so long. Finally you must ensure that all of the tainted magic of the Nekoken is destroyed."

Sailor Moon said with a soft determination, "I will."

Uranus mused, "When we are done, I think we should pay a visit to Ranma's father."

Io just stared at Ranma. A little insight gained into her former fiancee, but at such a horrible cost.

"There is no need. My father is an idiot, who is often blinded by other considerations when he has a goal in mind. Despite it all, I still care for him. I.. will make sure that he understands again what his foolishness could have cost. You know that a few times the Neko-Ken has helped me. Akane's life has even been saved because of it, but I suppose I owe those times to the spirits of those cats that saved me in the pit.. I confess it will be good to not have to fear them. Even now, even with Cara as a part of me, I can barely talk about them."

"Mother can take away the taint of the Neko-Ken. With that gone, you will be able to one day even grow to like cats. It won't be easy, but then few worthwhile things ever are."

Pluto paused in thought. _Well now I know why my future self told me to arrange for the moon cats to be out of town for a few days. Still I wonder if they found anything useful searching the archives on the moon._

Neo Moon called forth her scepter which extended. The silver crystal flew forth and became a part of the top of th staff. "Moon Eternal Power, Make up!" Suddenly Neo Sailor Moon transformed into her Eternal form, a change that surprised many, but they were too focused to comment.

Usagi focused her own will on her need to go beyond Sailor Moon into her princess Serenity form. After a minute of concentration, the Moon princess was there in her white dress, holding the silver crystal.

Serenity spoke with a gentle yet commanding tone. "Then let us begin. Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Io, I charge you with guarding and protecting Ranma who will become Sailor Sun." Serenity stepped in the middle and Ranma, Moon, and Io formed a triangle of hands around her. "Saturn please lend your strength and healing to my daughter during this." Saturn walked behind Moon and placed her arms on her shoulders. "Everyone else form the outer ring. Sailor Moon let me know when you two are ready."

Saturn invoked her planets power with, "Saturn Star Power" and began to send everything she could into her friend. She hoped it would be enough. Io began to glow bright violet and then the glow passed over and into Ranma. Moon called forth the power of the crystal and a silver nimbus of power extended from her that formed around Ranma. A second silver cloud passed into Akane and mixed with her own power and intensified the aura around Ranma. "Begin."

A short while later the remaining scouts begun to call forth their power and pass it to Serenity to use. Serenity focused her power through the crystal into Ranma-chan. Amazingly she had converted some of the wild magic from the spring and Saffron into her own. The rest was still killing her though, and she was very weak. She saw the magic of her curse as well and left that alone. Finally she saw the horrible darkness that was the Nekoken and the souls of the two kittens that were protecting Ranma-chan from its darkest aspects.

Serenity took her daughters advice and did not spare any power to protect Ranma from the pain and damage destroying the Nekoken and the linking web would cause. She would trust her daughter and Akane there. She launched her will, amplified by all of the Senshi's power and the silver crystal against the Nekoken burning it out of existence, freeing the spirits of the kittens that had served so well."

Ranma-chan and Akane screamed and screamed in pain and terror. Io and Neo Moon tightened their grips on her hands and sent their care and strength to her. The bond with Io protected Ranma from a lot of damage, even as it shared the agony with her. Saturn's healing power flowed into Neo Moon and was amplified and given freely to Ranma and Akane, preventing any permanent injury if barely.

Serenity then lent a tiny amount of energy to the kittens spirits and wished them well. They gave Ranma-chan's face a small lick and brushed their cheeks against Serenity's face in thanks before departing. She then focused on all the remaining uncontrolled wild magic in Ranma-chan's body and drew it into the crystal where the powers of the other scouts helped her to change and order it. Finally she drew the purified power into herself. Serenity was now glowing silver white and even brighter than yesterday.

She spun the web of purest silver that melted into Ranma-chan's body. Serenity could see the pain they were enduring, but knew any hesitation on her part could spell disaster. She continued to spin and the web grew and grew and grew. Over 90 minutes had passed and she was finally nearing completion of a web large enough to create a Senshi of the Sun. Even without sparing any power to protect Ranma like she did for Akane yesterday, her strength was running out. Just a little more...

Ranma was in pain and agony.. Akane was in little better shape. The only time he could ever remember so much pain was the cats... No mustn't think about that.. He could sense the love and caring of everyone around him.. particularly Usa and Akane and that did help in a way.. He wanted it to end soon. He needed it to end soon. He wanted to see the look of pain leave their faces.

Akane was beginning to really regret saying she wanted to do this. Ok not really, it was the first time she was able to truly help Ranma in a fight and she would not fail him, but all the same she was praying it would end soon.

Neo Moon had been expecting it, as much as anyone could expect such pain. She endured it because she knew she must. For her friends, for their future.. Heck for her own life.. Now thats motivation. Still Mom had to be almost done right... right? now? how about now? Now? Please..

Serenity cast the final threads and the spell snapped outward and encompassed the sun and sunk into it. The Senshi of the Sun was born. Ranma screamed again. Ten seconds later it was over. Ranma, Akane, Usa, Hotaru, and Usagi passed out from the strain. Once the rest of the senshi confirmed everyone was only unconscious, they decided that the floor looked great and promptly followed suit.

On earth a twenty percent increase in the sun's output for 10 seconds was noted minutes later, that scientists were at a loss to figure out. They chalked it up to a fluke.

Ukyo was sleeping in late that day, and woke up covered in sweat and shaking. She didn't know why.

Cologne was beginning to get the shop ready for business when the feeling hit her. Somehow son in law was still alive. She had been uncertain for awhile after receiving the message from elder Sulin. Now how was she going to get that idiot to accept his fate.

Mouse, Shampoo, and Genma had made it back to Japan, and were heading to Nerima. None of them felt a thing.

* * *

Author's Notes: This work of fiction draws inspiration from both Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon anime series. Much thanks goes to their creators and creators of all quality anime series. Additional inspiration comes from various Ranma 1/2 fanfiction with a special credit going to the Sailor Ranko series. This is my first work of fanfiction and I hope it is something people will enjoy.

The sailor Ranko series was begun by Fire. It was entitled Sailor Ranko.(8/19/99). The character of Sailor Sun originates with Fire's work. Twice in a Millennium is a follow up by Kevin D. Hammel. (9/19/99). The character Io was introduced by him there. While I am using the same names for the lead characters, this work is an independent work and is otherwise unrelated.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	2. The Journey Home

The Journey Home 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

After a few hours Akane and Ranma-chan awoke. Ranma-chan was still fairly weak from everything, but he felt better than he had since Akane's ceremony. Setsuna was waiting for them to wake.

Setsuna, quietly so as not to wake the others said, "I need to talk with you two. Could you please come with me?"

Ranma-chan found it hard to stand, but Akane and Setsuna supported him and they soon made their way to what looked like a small kitchen complete with table and chairs. Ranma was really glad for the chair by then. Their was some takeout on the table. Setsuna merely commented that she picked it up. They eat the food while they talked.

"First of all, I suppose that this station is yours now Ranma seeing as the surface of the sun is somewhat inhospitable. You both will have to exercise some caution while you are here since without the stations shielding the radiation from the sun would kill you. Your Senshi transformation would probably protect you of course.."

Akane frowned. "Somehow I doubt you called us here to tell us about this place.."

"No. You are right. We did what we set out to do. You both are Sailor Senshi, and I suspect you have the potential to be among the strongest of us. You are also, almost certainly, the last of us that can be made. I was reading in the computer, and as each additional Senshi is linked to her celestial body, the process gets harder. Serenity would not survive something worse than the last."

Ranma-chan said, "I am sorry that it cost so much to save us. I owe you my life, and will try to help as much as I can."

"We, Ranma, We."

"Have you given any thought as to how to do that?"

"Some. There hasn't been a lot of time to think about it yet. I am one of the best martial artists of my generation. Thanks to the part of me that was Cara I also know a fair amount of magic. I gained control over some of the chaos magic, and will probably be able to use it as a weapon. Unfortunately most of my magic was focused on healing, and because of the chaos magic within me, it is much harder now. I have hopes that eventually Akane or others could learn some of it. She has a lot of potential there. I know the Scouts have great power in their spells, but how are they at physical attacks and teamwork?"

"The Sailor Scouts work together fairly well when it comes down to a crunch, but it could be much better. They have focused more on their own lives, whenever they could, than their lives as scouts. I can't really blame them for this, but it may cost us. I think their fighting skills and magic is more of a thing remembered from the Silver Millennium as much as anything else. They could be much better overall."

"You really think I could do magic?"

"Yes Akane, but given how much you need to learn, both in magic and martial arts it will be very hard on you. I think the link between us may shorten the time some, but we won't know till we try."

Akane had this huge silly grin on her face. Finally she was going to get some real training, and by Ranma. It was so hard to believe.

Ranma-chan continued after a pause. "For now I'm afraid that Akane and I will have our hands full settling that Nerima mess once and for all. Fixing the fiancee mess, our fathers, and straightening out our lives so we can help you without interference may take awhile." _That may be the understatement of the century._ "We also need to finish the last month of school and we have a lot of homework to make up."

Akane added, "We could come to Jubaan on weekends and learn about being Sailor Scouts and teach what we can to the Senshi who want to learn.."

"That sounds like the beginning of a plan. Hmm.. I'm well aware of the current mess you call a life. I have an idea that may help, but you may not like it. What if I had your name legally changed so that you no longer were a Saotome. That way legally you would no longer be responsible for any of your idiot fathers promises like the many engagements and debts he left in your name. I could then find you a place to live in Jubaan - perhaps some kind of dojo. A small stipend shouldn't be too hard either. How does that sound?"

"To no longer be a Saotome. To no longer be responsible for all the mess my Father made of my life. It won't be that simple you know.. and it does feel like running away.. I don't like accepting charity either."

"No, I don't think it will be that simple, but is it more important to try to honor the promises a dishonorable man made in your name, or to get your life together so you can help save the world? As to charity, what rubbish. If risking your lives to save the world isn't a worthwhile job, I don't know what is. As for the money, well I have been around for a very long time and have a lot of resources at my disposal. The money is not an issue."

"Akane what do you think? We could try to settle the fianc? mess during our last month of school and then move to Jubaan. You should know that when I force the issue with well Shampoo and Kodachi especially, your life might be endangered. Cologne particularly worries me. I hope to get her as an ally, yet.. It is very risky."

"Thank you Ranma, for the 'We'. I think we need to work out a lot of details, but the basic plan is a good one."

"Remember the Sailor Senshi are your friends now. Not even the entire Amazon nation could stand against us, were we together."

Ranma-chan said, "I know, but to an extent it is partly my fault things haven't been resolved before. I want to try to do this myself."

"Ranma you forgot the 'we' again. Don't think I'm letting you do this alone."

Ranma nodded. When Akane saw this she smiled. "Just remember that you chose to be by my side when I'm forcing you to train until you collapse.. If your going to stay this close to me, then your going to become an excellent martial artist, otherwise I'll go mad with worry." So many things had seemed so obvious to Ranma after the merging. He felt so guilty for opportunities lost.

Akane smiled. "I will Ranma. I promise. No matter what it takes."

Ranma-chan glanced at Akane then. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Ranma tried to capture that moment in her mind to treasure it allways.

"I'm glad we have a plan. The others should be waking soon, and we need to get back." They journeyed back into the main room, to find empty boxes as a memorial to the rest of the food Setsuna apparently brought.

Minako said, "Hey you guys, we were wondering about you."

Akane replied, "We were just having a talk with Setsuna."

In a sarcastic voice Rei added, "I'm a great fan of those talks."

Ami said, "I hate to intrude, but our families are probably missing us by now. We really should be going."

Suddenly a portal opened at Sailor Pluto stepped through. Setsuna looked at her future self but didn't bother asking any questions. She new better than anyone how useless it was to talk to herself about the future. She told what needed to be told and no more even to herself. Still Chibi-Usa's clear interference in the past was definitely bending the rules. She wondered if she was going to be forced to pay for that. No matter, even if her future self was stripped of her power and killed the moment she went back, she would do it again without blinking for it meant that she had fulfilled her queen's last request after all the thousands of years.

"I came to bring Usa back." She held Usa's form against her gently and prepared to open a portal to the future.

Setsuna caught her future self's eyes before she was gone. She could see the happiness and the fear in them. No one else could tell of course. She thought the happiness was probably due to her efforts with Usa succeeding, and the fear was understandable enough as well. The other Senshi largely held no loyalties to any gods or goddesses. She was the exception. Her control of time was a gift from them with a price. She forced the thought from her mind as Pluto disappeared. She thought of the power and great sense of responsibility she sensed in Akane and Ranma. She smiled a small smile. Yes some risks were worth the cost.

Setsuna turned back to the others. "Usa has gone home. Rei wake Usagi up and then let's go home."

Rei shook Usagi, and after a few, "just 5 more minutes Luna" she woke up. "We need Sailor Moon to lead the teleport home. Just think, once you get home you can eat ice cream."

Usagi's sleep induced mind perked up, "Ok."

Akane grinned. "Hey Ranma, why don't you transform first. We're curious."

Ranma-chan muttered quietly something about those outfits being indecently short. "Sun star power, Make up!"

Minako cheered. "Hey you look good Ranma." See the pictures for Sailor Sun and Io from the Sailor Ranko series. Links are provided at the end of Chapter 1.

Usagi rubbed her eyes. "You really do."

"Somehow I think I won't fit my mom's view of a Man among Men now... I do look good don't I? Its still indecent though. Kuno might die of a nosebleed if he saw me now."

Akane said, "Well what was it your father always said, 'The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril."'

Everyone laughed for a second and then transformed leaving a total of 10 Sailor Suited soldiers of justice. A ring was formed with all except Pluto who preferred to travel in her own way. With a yell of "Sailor Teleport" they all vanished and appeared in an isolated area a few blocks from the Hikawa shrine. They detransformed and walked towards the shrine.

Ami's communicator beeped and she nodded. "Setsuna says to tell Ranma that Artemis and Luna are back. They are intelligent cats that are friends of ours.."

"C...ats...?" Ranma cringed at the thought. Akane could tell Ranma did not want to face this now.

Rei said, "Ranma, we'll understand if you can't face this yet. You went through a lot and it will take time for you to finally overcome your fear."

Akane said, "We probably should be getting home anyway. Our families must be worried."

Ranma-chan sighed a bit in relief and looked a little guilty and nodded. They headed off to the direction of the train station. Before they got there, Setsuna caught up with them and handed them some cash and a cup of hot water. "I thought you might need that for the trip back." Ranma nodded and used the hot water.

Ranma said, "Thank you Setsuna. We are in your debt."

Setsuna waived and Ranma and Akane went into the train station.

* * *

Rei's grandfather walked into the room where everyone had gathered. "I have known for sometime you know. I called your parents and let them know that you went camping. Apparently you received some free train tickets that had to be used right away."

"Huh Grandfather? What do you mean?"

"Why I know you are all Sailor Senshi of course. You have often transformed in the very room. I may be old, but I do notice a few things." Everyone face faults. "What happened to those two that were here before? They didn't look too healthy."

Usagi said, "They are fine. Um, I think I'd better be getting home." The others voiced similar comments and got up to go leaving only Rei and her grandfather.

Rei's grandfather sighed. "Must it always be you, that goes into danger?"

"We have old souls and a responsibility to this world. Quite often we are the only ones who can fight the darkness that comes to this place."

"Come, there is dinner prepared, and then you can fill me in on all of this."

Rei gave a brief history of the Silver Millennium and how she became a Senshi.

"What about those two from before?"

"Their whole story is not mine to tell, but I will tell you a little. Ranma is a natural born hero I think. Apparently he was also a bit of a jerk until recently. I think Akane has much promise as well. Ranma had just saved Akane's life, but both of them were dying. Poisoned by magic that was meant as a cure for Akane. Usagi may be air brained at times, but you couldn't ask for a better friend. In the end it took all of our power together to save them. Usagi could have easily died in the attempt, yet I think she would have risked her life even if those two weren't somehow important."

"Usagi is your leader? This Sailor Moon."

"Yes. Don't tell her I said this, but while she isn't the brightest when push comes to shove she almost always makes the right decision. She thinks with her heart, and has risked her life for us many times."

"I actually didn't figure it out until a few weeks ago. You were fairly careful. I don't know if it will help, but I have some advanced scrolls on meditation techniques and martial arts lore. Perhaps it is something that will help you."

"Thank you grandfather. Actually some of us were thinking of asking Ranma to help train us. He fought a lower level kami to a standstill for her with only his training and skill."

"What happened then?"

"That is his story, I'm afraid. It was over by the time Ranma was brought to us for help. Goodnight grandfather. I really should get some rest. It has been a long day."

"Pleasant Dreams."

* * *

Ranma and Akane boarded the train back to Nerima. Ranma found a cabin in the back where they could talk without being seen or overheard.

Akane said, "I'll call home.. They must be worried."

"Ok. I think we need to plan what we are going to say when we get home, so perhaps you should limit what you say."

Akane nodded and brought out her communicator and dialed home.

"Hello."

"Hello Kasumi. Listen, I can't talk for long. I'm a bit short of money. I just wanted to let you know that Ranma and I are ok and that we are coming home. Goodbye sis."

"Oh, thats good to hear. I'll tell everyone. Bye."

* * *

Nabiki asked, "Who was that sis?"

"It was Akane, she was calling to let us know her and Ranma were fine and they were heading home."

"My little baby is ok." cries a flood

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, she said she didn't have much money and couldn't talk long."

Nabiki frowned in thought. _Well Akane's ok at least. I could so easily hate Ranma for bringing so much chaos to our family, save for the fact its usually not his fault and he does allways save my sister, no matter the odds._ She briefly wondered if she made a mistake palming him off on Akane so long ago. _Naah. She could never love someone she could manipulate that easily._ She looked up at Kasumi, "Did she say when she would get here?"

"No she didn't."

Nabiki went to the phone and hit the key sequence to return the phone call but nothing happened. _How odd. Well at least I'm good at waiting._

* * *

Akane asked, "So what are we going to tell our families."

"Mostly the truth, just not all of it I think. I am not looking forward to this."

Akane gave Ranma a hug. It seemed so much easier now. Ranma was so much more open now. She wished she could have truly got to know Ranma before though. She took a moment to regret opportunities lost.

Ranma and Akane discussed and planned out what they could of their future, never once considering that they no longer even questioned the "their" part.

The train ride ended and the long road home began. A home they both knew could not be theirs for much longer. It was time for them to find their own way. They also had their duty. They could see the darkness ahead of them, yet their was light now as well. A brief smile passed across their faces with the thought that the battles that they fought now would have meaning unlike much of the insanity of their past.

* * *

Shampoo and Mouse arrived at the Nekohaten. Because of Shampoo's agitation, Cologne closed the store so they could talk. Despite Shampoo's best efforts, Cologne managed to drag the entire story out of them, including how Shampoo was easily defeated by Mouse.

"I was wondering when your secret would slip Mouse. Continuous battles with Ranma do tend to improve a persons skills after all. Shampoo, by Amazon law Mouse stands equal with Ranma as a potential husband. He does this, because he saved your life combined with the fact he had to beat you in combat to do it. Mouse is correct, if you had stayed after Ranma killed Saffron, you would likely have been burned alive for your crimes." _Besides, what if I was wrong about the prophecy?_

"Nooo!. Shampoo no marry blind duck."

"I still intend to get Ranma for the tribe, but you should at least consider Mouse." _Ranma will probably never marry Shampoo now.. not if Akane is still alive. I certainly can't imagine him killing a kami for Shampoo._

Mouse just looked thoughtful during most of this. He had promised himself long ago, that while he loved Shampoo he would never force her to accept him via any of the villages laws. Mouse decided for once, just to wait and see. He did wonder why Cologne acted as if it was certain Ranma was alive though. How could she know?

* * *

Ranma and Akane walked into the door. Nabiki,Kasumi,Nodoka,Soun and Genma were sitting around the dinner table.

Kasumi smiled when she saw them. "Welcome home you two. Ranma, your father told us what happened. I'm so glad you were able to save my sister. Thank you."

"Ya thanks Saotome. Without you two around, how could I make any money?"

"Glad to see you made it boy."

"Oh happy day. We can have the wedding tomorrow."

Ranma voice turned cold. "Before you all go deciding _our_ future again, perhaps you should listen to us for a change. You know, just as a change of pace."

Akane said quietly, "Ranma was changed at Jusendo. In a way, the Ranma we all knew is dead."

"Oh come on sis, even I can see Ranma looks fine.."

Ranma proceeded to tell everyone present about what truly happened at the final battle. How in joining with Cara, he gained the strength to beat Saffron. He told that her knowledge allowed him to give Akane some of his strength so that she would live. Akane took up the story and told everyone that a Sailor Senshi had found them and brought them to safety. She went on to tell that the Sailor Senshi were able to heal them, but it was a great effort for them and that they owed a debt. The details about Ranma and Akane being permanently linked to each other, and about them becoming senshi were of course conveniently left out.

"I have an announcement to make. About a year ago Akane and I saved the life of a wealthy and influential person who does not wish to be named. He said he owed us a favor and gave us a way to contact him. Before our latest 'adventure' I gave copies of some taped conversations concerning things like the Nekoken training, the multiple fianc?s, being sold for rice and pickles, etc to someone who works for him."

"What do you think your doing son?"

Ranma ignored his fathers question. "Yesterday I gave him the final details. I owe my life to the sacrifice of Cara Inverse. In a way I am her, as much as Ranma and for that reason I chose Inverse as my new family name. Ranma Saotome is dead and with his death I leave behind all the promises made in his name by my former father."

"How dare you! You ungrateful girl! I'll teach you a lesson."

Ranma anticipated this and hit a pressure point on Genma that paralyzed him. He couldn't even talk.

"I am now Ranma Inverse. All the engagements and promises and debts made in my name no longer have anything to do with me. Cara's parents names were Gwyn and Jeran and I have taken them as my parents names."

Nodoka asked, "Ranma... Why?...What did I do?"

"How dare you. You will marry my daughter and thats final!"

"Oh my!"

"It was the only way. I need to live my own life, not the one that Genma tried to force on me or even the man among men goals of my mother which seem little short of turning into Happosai. Even if I wanted to meet all the obligations Genma made for me, it would be impossible to do so. I certainly don't intend on marrying eight women. And that says nothing for all the people that Genma stole from in my name. No, there was really no other choice. I have not given up on you mother, but you have made it hard sometimes."

"You are obligated to marry my daughter!"

"No, Mr. Tendo, I am not, nor is Akane or any of your daughters obligated to marry anyone. I love Akane, funny how I can say that now.. Maybe it comes with being half girl in truth now, or maybe its because my girl half was raised by such a loving family. At any rate, too much has changed in the past few days. We need time to get to know each other again and to make our own decisions."

Nodoka said, "I.. see.. Ranma, what did you mean by Nekoken training?"

Ranma froze up for a second. He hadn't planned on going into detail about that.

Genma started to sweat, but being paralyzed, that was all he could do.

Akane voice became quiet. "When Ranma was very young, not long after the training journey began, Genma decided Ranma would learn the legendary Nekoken. It involved digging a large pit and filing it with dozens of starving cats. The candidate would be wrapped in various fish products and thrown in the pit. This process was repeated many times until Ranma's mind finally snapped and he learned the Nekoken. Since then whenever he couldn't escape from a cat, his mind would snap and literally become like a cat. He was very powerful like that."

Ranma was shivering slightly. Akane took hold of Ranma's hand and he calmed slightly. Nabiki starred at their joined hands for a moment as if in thought. "The sailor scouts knew the whole truth about the Nekoken. The true purpose of the Nekoken was to destroy the mind of the subject and bind a demonic cat spirit into the subject. This was intended to create a nearly unstoppable berserker. We don't know quite know how the procedure went wrong, whether the procedure was messed up, or if Ranma was just incredibly lucky. At any rate, a couple of kittens died in that pit and we think they wanted to help child Ranma. Their spirits took the place of the demonic cat spirit, and protected Ranma from being taken over, else its quite likely Ranma would have killed us all by now. The sailor scouts were able to free the kitten's spirits and destroy the evil of the Nekoken from Ranma when they healed him, but his intense fear of cats remains."

"You bastard! How dare you do this to our son?" She brings her sword up to his throat.

Ranma moved to prevent her from killing him. "No, that solves nothing. I think the reason for most of his insane training was his obsession with my martial arts skills. He doesn't think about the cost of things.. unless he is the one to pay them."

Genma was finally getting to the point of being able to speak again. (quietly) "No-chan I'm sorry. It was all for the boy.."

"Akane and I have a month left of this school year. After that we plan on moving to Jubaan for our final year of high school. The favor came with a small place to live and enough money to get by for a little while if we find jobs. Akane and I need to be by ourselves, and away from the mess that is Nerima if we are to find our way. I also owe the Senshi my life. Perhaps I can help in some small way occasionally with the battles with monsters they continually get into to repay that debt."

"I owe them my life as well. Ranma has promised to train me very seriously so that I can help pay back that debt and be better at protecting myself."

"I forbid you to leave home. You aren't married. Why would you need to protect yourself? Thats what Ranma is for."

Nabiki said, "Haven't you been listening? Akane nearly died. Ranma may be good but their are limits. I'm sorry Ranma, but hanging too near you is hazardous to ones health."

"Before Saffron, I was undoubtedly one of the strongest martial artists of my generation and it wasn't enough. If it weren't for Cara and the Sailor Senshi your daughter would be dead now. Next time, she may not be so lucky. Nabiki is right. Chaos seems to follow me. A part of me wishes that Akane would find someone else.. someone not as apt to get her killed. Another part of me can't stand the thought of living without her. For as long as I live I will gladly protect her, and the best way I can do that now is to teach her. She will do very well I think."

"Thank you Ranma. Don't think your getting rid of me that easily Ranma. I owe you my life several times over, and even if I didn't I don't intend to let you go. I don't... I can't imagine a world without you with me. Father I do not wish to disobey you, but I owe a debt of honor to both Ranma and the Sailor Senshi. The only way to ever repay that debt is to be near them both." _I hope this appeal to honor thing we discussed actually works..._

Nabiki said, "What about all your fianc?s and rivals? Surely you don't think you can just move out of town and expect them not to follow. I mean its one thing to get yourself a new last name, but who is that really going to stop?"

"Nabiki, I don't pretend it is going to be easy. I have worried for some time that if Akane and I were to truly accept and welcome our engagement that Akane would be in danger. I don't think Ukyo would do anything to her, unless she panicked, but Shampoo was ever fond of "obstacles are for killing" and Kodachi is just as dangerous in her own way. Its hard to predict insanity. Then there is of course Cologne. That one is truly dangerous. Ryoga will probably try to kill me, again, of course, but thats nothing new and to be honest, as long as we can prevent him teaming up he doesn't worry me. Perhaps not even then. Besides once he knows that Akane finally figured out that Ryoga is p-chan, I don't think he will be a problem, but you never know."

Nabiki gasped. "Ryoga is p-chan?"

"Oh my!"

"Shampoo used her shiatsu technique on myself, Nabiki and Kasumi I'm afraid. It kept us from connecting the two. Ranma promised on his honor not to reveal Ryoga's weakness since he was the one who accidentally knocked the idiot in after he followed Ranma to china because of the stupid bread feud. To be fair, Ranma was a little mad about suddenly losing his manhood at the time and plotting revenge on the panda to pay attention to much. On the bright side, it is also why my cooking never improved."

Ranma was tempted to comment, that Pluto hadn't exactly said it was the only reason her cooking didn't improve, but decided being quiet was a good idea. _Nope, I'm not gonna risk unleashing Akane's fury. That would be a bad thing._

"That pig is dead. And you.. Saotome. You should have told us."

"I can't change the past Nabiki, no matter how much I sometimes want to.. About my only moral compass in life before Jusenkyo was my father and I sorta used him as an example of what not to do. I should not have kept that promise once Ryoga acted so dishonorably. In truth I don't think he started out intending to use his curse that way.. It just snowballed out of control. Part of me feels sorry for him.."

Akane said, "Why is that?"

"You were probably one of the first people to show him love and affection, but you were showing your pet pig..."

"At any rate Nabiki, I will deal with Ryoga. He betrayed my trust. If I need your help, I'll let you know."

"I have a question Mr. Tendo. I know Ryoga changed when you were in the bath several times. Why didn't you tell your daughter? For that matter I'm sure Genma knew too."

"I didn't want to reveal Ryoga's weakness, and he was a pig after all. Besides Genma and I thought that if Ranma was jealous he and Akane might finally get together..."

"Father, how could you?"

"Thank kami that mom had good genetics."

Akane said, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I'm just glad I'm leaving."

Nabiki said, "And I'm glad I'm going to college.."

"Well Genma, you should be able to move about now. Do you want to fight now, or are you going to accept that I am no longer your son and let me live my own life?"

"Fine, you ungrateful whelp. Lets go outside. I'll teach you a thing or two."

Akane turned to Ranma. "What are you doing?"

"What I must. About the only thing that ever gets Genma to back down when he sets his mind to something is fear. I am going to make him afraid, very afraid."

"Ha, your just a woman. There is no way you can beat me."

Four pairs of women's eyes gave him a hard look, and Ranma did as well.

"You can go on out and get ready. I will follow once I change."

Genma goes out to prepare. _Hmm, I must win this battle. From what I saw at Jusendo, I'll have to unseal the forbidden techniques, but he will bow down to me. I show that ungrateful welp._

"Nabiki, may I talk with you two for a second in my room? Akane will you call Dr. Tofu and ask him to come and then join us?"

They go in. "Nabiki, I know you need to make money for the dojo even if you sometimes seem to enjoy things a bit much, but I need you to please, for Akane's sake, be a little careful from now on. If you draw attention to me, Akane might get dragged into the mess, and I wouldn't want that. At any rate, you better make sure your camera has film. Seeing a little girl kick Genma's but should be worth preserving. Just don't let any pictures of anything odd get out ok?"

_Hmm I wonder what he meant by anything odd..._ "My sister seems to have chosen you.. even if you are not officially engaged. I.. hadn't thought about how .. things might affect her.. I'll be careful okay?" Nabiki frowned as if in thought. Had she really been putting Akane in danger? Ranma was right. Akane will probably become a target, but then again they have targeted her before, and I fed some of their obsessions..

Akane comes in the door and sits on the futon.

Ranma tossed a cup of water over his head. Instant Ranma-chan. "Hmm theres not much time.. What should I wear?"

Nabiki perked up. She knew just the thing. It was bought for Ranma after all, and she had been waiting almost a month to try to get something on Ranma to convince her to model it. "I'll be right back." She returned less than a minute later with a skin tight dark blue Lycra shirt and pants with the name Nike on them along with matching red Nike tennis shoes and a bright red belt. The shirt was long sleeve and came right up to the edge of her hands.

"So how much of my debt will you forget if I wear this?"

Nabiki thought she could possibly make 100,000 yen on this. Ranma's debt was at about 20,000 yen. "10,000 yen" _Since when did Ranma bargain?_

"Hmm my debt is around 20,000 yen. I'll wear it if you wipe out the whole debt."

"But... How am I supposed to make money if I pay you so much?"

"Even if you truly won't make much on this, which I doubt, you have made allot in the past so its fair. So is it a deal or not?"

"Deal. Since when did you learn to bargain?"

"I plead the 5th."

Akane said, "Ranma learning when to shut up. To quote Kuno, 'Tis truly a wondrous thing to behold."'

Ranma winced. "Now, how about going to find me a nice sports bra or something I can wear? Remember nothing fancy, I may be truly part girl now, but well Cara was a tomboy."

Nabiki went and came back with a simple sports bra that would fit Ranma-chan. She wasn't going to screw this up, trying to make this too interesting. Ranma's final outfit was very nice looking on her but...

Akane was feeling mischievous. "Well we can't have you spoiling a perfectly good look with a pigtail." Before he could object Ranma-chan's shoulder length red hair was pulled into a ponytail with a white bow. Nabiki had taken the opportunity while she was distracted to apply a little makeup as well.

Ranma-chan muttered quietly, "Ack I'm in hell." but her words seemed to lack much force, and she smiled when she looked in the mirror before she caught herself. "Ermm we better get this done with."

"Are you sure everything will be ok? I get the feeling your father will be fighting very seriously for once. That outfit probably won't help either." added Akane.

"Akane please don't use the term father. It is hard enough.. It is hard enough.. and yes I expect he will be. I expect he has a few tricks up his sleeve that he has never showed me. Both of you make sure to stay well back. I don't want a stray attack to endanger you."

In a short time they arrived outside. Ranma went out slightly after the others to give Nabiki a chance to get ready.

"You could still call this off you know. Simply agree to leave me and Akane alone." Ranma-chan extended her magical and ki senses to their limits searching for any tricks that Genma might throw out. She also cast a silent spell that no one noticed to extend her speed and started infusing her muscles with ki.

"I see I my son has become a weak little girl. No matter. I will beat that out of you as well." Genma blurred and came at Ranma-chan with a vacuum blade intending to end this quick.

Ranma-chan saw him move and blurred away but made note that his father was willing to use an invisible ki blade of some kind. She stopped and quickly pulled ki and chaos magic into a ball inside a small subspace pocket. She then quickly pulled it forth and threw it. It zoomed to Genma's right and straight into the koi pond which flashed instantly to steam. The whole in the ground was about twice as big as it was.

"Have a new trick eh son? Pity you throw like a girl as well."

"Oh I hit what I intended to hit. We wouldn't want you accidentally becoming a panda. It would spoil Nabiki's pictures." _Perhaps desting the koi pond was a mistake._ He had a vague hope that Genma would get a clue and end this, but it was not to be.

Genma launched at her again, disappearing briefly after he started moving and sliced at Ranma-chan again, but she was already gone. Ranma-chan had a much smaller chaos/ki blast prepared and hidden. "Time to end it old fool." Before Genma reoriented on Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan launched the energy sphere and nailed him right on the seat of his pants. She then blurred again and followed up with knife handed hit to his left forearm, breaking it nearly in two. Genma collapsed in pain and passed out.

Akane said, "Did you have to break his arm?"

"There is too much at stake. We will have enough to deal with trying to fix the fianc? mess without dealing with him as well."

Dr. Tofu arrived and looked at Genma. "What happened?"

"I challenged him for the right to live my own life, and he lost. His left arm is broke as well."

Dr. Tofu unrolls the stretcher he brought that he hoped he wouldn't need. "Ranma will you help me carry him back?"

"Sure Doc. Akane would you like to come?"

"Ok."

With Ranma-chan's help Dr. Tofu got Genma in a bed and put a cast on his arm. Genma was still very much passed out.

"Ranma, perhaps you care to tell me now why your father is dying? His aura is horribly disturbed. If I had to guess I'd say he wouldn't live more than a day or two.."

"You will keep it secret?"

"Yes of course."

"I don't have time to go into all the details now, but the important facts are. I have all the skills of a sorceress named Cara that lived over a thousand years ago, along with my own of course. She is a part of me now. Also through an accident I managed to get control of a small amount of chaos magic. I did it to try to keep it from killing me, but now it is a part of me. Thankfully a friend was able to remove the rest of it. This allowed me to learn how to draw it myself and control it and make attacks with it if I need to. I blasted him with a fairly small ball that was a mixture of chaos magic and my own ki energy. Your right, left untreated that will kill him, but then I don't intend to leave it."

Dr. Tofu asked, "Why did you use something so dangerous?"

"My goal was not just to win the fight, but to win the fight in such a way that their was no doubt that he did not stand any chance whatsoever. One thing I learned from watching Happosai is Genma will run away from any fight he doesn't think he can win. I hope I got the point across and he accepts that I am no longer a Saotome. Also, considering he was using some form of invisible ki blades, I didn't want to give him any chance of getting close to me."

"I should begin soon. Waiting will just make it harder to remove the energy that is killing him. Akane, If you and Dr. Tofu will take my left hand, I will try to make it so you can see what happens. Dr. Tofu your ki senses may help as well."

Ranma-chan focused her mind, and caught the spark of magic within herself. She then wove flows of spirit into Genma to determine the extent of the damage. She wove wind, water and spirit around the contaminated energy and drew it from his body and into a ball that sat inside her hand. "I need to get rid of this." Ranma-chan got up and walked out the clinic followed by Tofu and Akane. He then threw the ball into the ground near a wall a little ways away. It exploded about a 6 inch crater from the ground. They walked back inside.

"He will need to rest for several days, perhaps a week, and then his arm will need to heal as well."

Dr. Tofu asked, "Can you teach me how to do that? To heal like that I mean..."

"I will teach both you and Akane when there is time. I don't expect there will be for awhile and my first priority is Akane's martial arts training. Right now it takes me a great deal of effort to heal at all. Chaos and healing just do not mix well."

Dr. Tofu was a healer and noticed something that Akane missed. "I'm sorry for your loss Ranma. Cara trained to be a healer didn't she?"

"Yes I did. The part of me that is Cara grew up to be a healer, to save lives. The part of me that is Ranma grew up to be the best at the art. He always wanted to help others and now I am complete and find myself far more able to kill than to heal. I haven't given up though. In time I may be able to figure out how to heal without being so affected by the chaos within me. Akane gives me hope as well. In time I think her potential as a healer may well outstrip my own."

"Thank you Ranma... You could have healed him completely couldn't you?"

"Yes, but it would have exhausted me to do so. Genma has never seriously had to face the consequences of his actions and a part of me still blames him for what amounted to inhuman torture growing up. Yes, I could have healed him completely and yes I chose not to, partly because I intended that he stay out of our way for a few days at least."

Dr. Tofu asked, "Why now Ranma?"

Ranma-chan sighed. He wanted this day over with.

Akane answered before he could. "Because it must end. In the past, my jealously and rage against all the crap lead to me losing my temper with Ranma alot. No one can live like that.. Not truly live. It was destroying our lives. Ranma and I almost died at Jusendo. The fact that we are alive is a miracle to say the least. Ranma resolved that the chaos would end, and one of the root causes was his father promised him in trade for whatever he needed or even ran up debts in his name. Ranma had himself removed from the Saotome register. He is now Ranma Inverse and that is why Genma and he fought."

"I'm sorry, I can see you've been through a lot. What should I tell him when he wakes?"

"Tell him a part of the truth I suppose. Tell him that he is lucky to be alive from whatever happened."

Akane said, "I just thought of something. What if your father goes to try to swim in Jusendo thinking he could get whatever it is you did."

Ranma-chan sighed. "Well if the phoenix mountain people don't kill him, extended exposure to that water would. I thought I made it clear to everyone that it poisened us and we only survived thanks to the Senshi and even then we were damn lucky. I don't know Akane. Your right, he could be that stupid. We will just have to deal with it, when or if it happens."

"We should be going."

"Take care of him Doc."

"I will" _The bum deserved it anyway. Heck for just that stunt with the nekoken he deserved far more. It seems Ranma and Akane are growing up although I never expected to see Ranma in an outfit like that..._ He imagines what Kasumi would look like in that outfit and forgets all about his patient. _It is far past time I stopped acting like an idiot around Kasumi. I'll send Nabiki an email. Perhaps if she could get me a few tasteful pictures of Kasumi I could use them to get some tolerance over my reaction to her._

Ranma-chan and Akane were walking back to the dojo. Ranma was careful to keep her senses extended since she didn't want to deal with fiances or pigs tonight.

Akane said, "I've been thinking and I think we should tell Nabiki most of the rest."

Ranma-chan had been worried about Nabiki. If she found out Ranma was a scout.. That could be messy. "Huh?"

"Well think of it this way. Nabiki is very perceptive. If we don't tell her, it is quite likely she will find out sooner or later, and in the process cause a huge mess."

"So you think Nabiki can be trusted? Hmm I think your right, especially since if she told anyone it would endanger you, and she does protect her family. Lets stop by her room before we go to sleep."

Ranma-chan and Akane made their way back to the dojo. Everyone had gone to bed by then. Ranma grabbed ahold of Akane and jumped them onto the roof without making any noise.

"I will learn how to do that."

"I have no doubt."

Akane knocked on Nabiki's window. "Hey sis, its me, open up." Nabiki wasn't asleep yet. She was busy looking at the photos she had just taken and trying to make sense of all this.. She knew they hadn't told everything somehow... but what? She heard a knock and opened her window. "Akane what are you doing outside my window?"

"Never mind that. Can Ranma and I come in for a second?"

"Ah. Sure.. So why are you two here?"

Akane said, "We stopped by to talk with you."

"Oh about what?"

Ranma-chan said, "I was pondering going up into the countryside tomorrow to train. I thought Akane would probably want to go as well, and I thought perhaps you might want to go."

"Why would I want to go train?"

Ranma-chan continued, "Actually thats not a bad idea.." smiles evilly "But I kind of thought it might be a learning experience of a different sort for you."

Nabiki nodded. Since when had Ranma learned to be subtle. "Ok Saotome, you've piqued my interest. I'll leave a bit after you in the morning and meet you at the train station. You'll have to pack enough stuff for me as well, since it would be noticed if I had a pack with me."

"Sis, this is important."

Ranma-chan said quietly, "Nabiki no cameras or tapes or anything. Some secrets must remain secrets. To do otherwise would endanger people."

"Then why are you telling me?"

Ranma-chan gave a short quiet, sardonic laugh. "We came to the conclusion that you were apt to find out sooner or later, and that we wanted you as an ally and not an enemy."

Nabiki nodded. Ranma continued to amaze her. That level of foresight was unheard of for him. Perhaps there was something to this merging with the spirit from the spring..

Akane said, "Well we should get some sleep. Remember after breakfast, we are packing and going."

They snuck down the hall and went in Akane's room.

"Akane, may I please stay? I will sleep on the floor. I know your not a bad fighter, and I don't think Shampoo could be trying anything yet, but please.."

Akane frowned then looked thoughtful: "Ok Ranma, I'll get you a pair of pajama's. You know I gotta get a copy of one of the pictures Nabiki just took."

"Thanks Akane."

"Every time I think I'm used to the new you, you remind me that you really are different now. It will take some getting used to.."

Ranma said quietly, "I know.." _I just hope that you can love who I am now._ They turned around from each others and got into some pajamas and were asleep shortly afterward. It had been a long day.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	3. The Training Trip

The Training Trip 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Morning at the Tendo Dojo was a bit subdued. Thankfully they had today and tomorrow off of school.

At breakfast most everyone was quiet, although Nabiki had a small smile on her face remembering the email she had received from Doctor Tofu. So the Doc was going to finally try to get over his silliness around Kasumi. She considered forwarding him about a half dozen fairly ordinary snapshots of her sister, but decided to hand deliver them instead on the way to the train station. After all, she didn't want him to break his computer.

"Kasumi, after breakfast could you help me prepare some food? Akane and I are going on a training trip, and will be back sometime tomorrow." _Ranma wondered if anyone would come looking so soon. He didn't think so, and if they did, well Kasumi could tell them everything she knew and it might even help._

"Sure Ranma-kun."

Akane considered offering to help, but knew it would be refused. A battle for another day.

They finished eating and Kasumi and Ranma quickly made a selection of food for their trip. Kasumi thought it odd that Ranma volunteered to help in the kitchen, but then on the scale of oddities around here, that was pretty low.

Nabiki walked in. "Here's the homework you two missed while you were gone. I suggest starting on it during your trip."

"I knew I must have forgotten something."

"Come on Ranma. We can do it together."

Ranma looked annoyed, but then pondered it for a moment and smiled slightly.

Nabiki looked at the pair. _What is with those two? Akane is thinking before she speaks, and its like Ranma was replaced with a pod person. I'd better get some answers today._

Ranma and Akane left with large packs and both tents.

Nabiki pondered packing her mini camera and tape recorder, but they seemed so serious that she resisted the temptation. She dropped off the photos to the Doc and asked him to take something off the bill Mr. Saotome was making. The Doc nodded absently and began his own training. He would learn to not make an idiot out of himself around Kasumi, and then maybe.. maybe.. He wondered if Nabiki could get life sized prints..

They met up on the way to the train station.

Ranma turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki, do you think any of them will bother Kasumi?" He was fairly sure Kasumi would be fine regardless, but it still worried him.

Nabiki thought about it. "I don't think so. Shampoo and Cologne respect Kasumi after a fashion, and Ukyo wouldn't hurt her. Its not Kodachi's style either."

"Ranma what brought this up?"

"I came to about the same conclusions. I just wanted to be sure is all."

They arrived at the train station and Ranma paid for the tickets. They took a cabin near the back where it was likely they could talk without being overheard.

Ranma cast a silent spell to prevent their conversation from being overheard. Since the spell had no visible manifestation, no one noticed.

"So Saotome. What haven't you told me?"

"That's not my name anymore Nabiki." Nabiki frowned at him, clearly not willing to be diverted. Ranma sighed and continued. "Most of what we told everyone was true. It simply wasn't all of the truth."

Ranma paused in thought and continued in a quiet voice. "I held her to me under all that water in the darkness. I could sense what the water was doing to us. It undid the spell on Akane as was the purpose for jumping in, but it was already too late. She was so cold. She was too far gone and we were being poisoned by the energy of Saffron exploding and all the chaotic magic in the water around us. Its ironic, I had trained for most of my life to be able to heal with magic, but it was useless because of chaotic magic that was seeping into us. I was desperate, until I finally remembered a spell that I had never thought to use. I remember my grandfather joking about it, how I should find a man to marry someday that was worthy of the kind of bond possible with that spell."

"It was different than all the healing spells. Its simplicity and elegance made it possible to use even under those conditions. I spun the web and found that part of Akane's spirit that resonated with my own. I wove into it part of my own spirit, and guided a part of hers into my own. I wove my magic and ki into the bond to strengthen it and help it grow. It pulled in part of the energy from Saffron and the water around us as well before it was over. The spell worked better than expected, and Akane was able to wake almost right away. I still remember what I saw in her spirit then and was gladdened to see that Akane did care for me. The spell might not have worked otherwise. The spell is permanent. If it wasn't life our death I never would have attempted it without Akane's permission. It allows either of us to draw strength from the other at need. If one of us were to die, it is likely the other would follow."

Nabiki was busy trying to take it all in. She was somehow sure he wasn't making it up..

"Thank you again Ranma. Thats the first time I heard the entire sequence and Ranma, in case their was any doubt, I would have said yes."

Nabiki decided to toss out an obvious question while waiting for a better one to form in her mind. "So whats this bond do?"

"It was said to create a link between a man and a woman. Besides the assistance to healing, it was also said to allow one to sense at least part of what the other is feeling and in rare cases thoughts could eventually be sensed. The bond is supposed to grow and mature for about a year, before it fully takes affect."

"So Akane can you read Ranma's mind?"

Akane blushed slightly: "Um well not yet.. Sometimes I think I can sense what he is feeling, but it is usually a nebulous thing."

"It is the same with me Akane."

"I don't get it. Why did you two call off your own engagement then?"

"I'm no longer a Saotome, so the engagements to a Saotome were gone. As to my engagement with Akane, well we need time to get to know each other again, and then we can decide for ourselves. You might have noticed I don't act quite like I used to.."

Akane said quietly, "You didn't have to you know.."

Ranma didn't know what to say to that, so said nothing.

Nabiki was still in a bit of shock over it all. She wanted to fault Ranma, but how could she fault the person who saved her sister's life?

"There is more isn't there?" _Perhaps I was better off not knowing._

"Yes their is sis although I'm not sure you will believe it. It took over an hour to find a way out of the spring and the underwater tunnel system. It led to a underground cavern without any exits except the way we came. When Ranma ran out of ideas I jokingly made a comment wishing for the Sailor Scouts. Apparently this sparked a memory in Ranma because he fashioned some kind of weird ball of energy with a message for help and sent it somewhere."

"I didn't understand that spell very well and accidentally included all of my thoughts since Saffron, which was good in a way, since the spell did get to the Senshi and they were able to come to trust us apparently right away because of my mistake. Your turn."

"One of the Senshi came and teleported me to where they were meeting. I passed out for a few minutes though. Later I learned it was because I was separated from Ranma. Ranma was delivered a few minutes later."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me my sister has to follow you around everywhere?"

"No. I don't think that will be necessary. We were both very sick then. If we hadn't been healed, we would have died in a few days. When Akane was suddenly in Japan while I was still in China the link that was sustaining us was weakened dramatically and we collapsed. Now that we are both healthy it shouldn't matter as much. Beyond that, I don't know. There hasn't been time to test."

Nabiki pondered this. She didn't much like it, but then there was really nothing she could do. A vague thought occurred to her, that if this Cara truly was a part of Ranma now then Ranma could be making some of this up to suit his purposes, but to what end? She didn't think it likely, but would watch them carefully anyway.

Ranma saw suspicion in Nabiki's eyes. He thought about it but realized there was nothing they could do but press on. Akane glanced at him with a questioning look and he nodded.

Akane said, "The scouts wanted to help us right away, but their healer couldn't heal us either for the same reason Ranma couldn't. Someone mentioned that Senshi magic might be able to heal us, but that only worked for Senshi. One of them left and came back with news. Apparently she had the power to look at the past and even see a little how the future might go given certain conditions. She forced Ranma into telling me about Ryoga, although I think he would have told me soon anyway. She is the one who found out that Shampoo messed with our heads."

"I was wondering about that." Ranma saw comprehension dawn in Nabiki's eyes as Akane continued the story.

"She told the others about the Nekoken and about our past that she had looked at. She told us that as things were now, the Senshi would be killed in a battle that begins about a year from now, followed by much of the Earth's population. She said that if they were to somehow succeed in making us Senshi, then somehow we would tip the balance. It took them all working together to do it. Ranma and Sailor Jupiter guarded me while Sailor Moon focused the power of all the Senshi and used something called a silver crystal. I felt her pull something from me, and knew somehow that it was the wild magic that was killing me. It went into the crystal I think and then into Sailor Moon and then the silver energy came at me and their was pain. It was horrible. I think it lasted about an hour. In the end I survived and Sailor Io was born. I passed out then. When I woke up I learned that Sailor Moon had collapsed from the strain, as had Sailor Jupiter and Ranma. Ranma looked really bad then. I could see the strain on her face when she used her energy to protect me during the ceremony."

"Your trying to tell me, that you are a Sailor Senshi? Oh come on.. I expected Ranma to announced a mess of new people that wanted to kill him and maybe a fiancee or two he just found out about, but Sailor Senshi?"

"It is true Nabiki. I was in bad shape by then and apparently someone in the future decided we needed help. The future Sailor Moon arrived sometime when I was unconscious. She was the child of the current Sailor Moon. The next morning she teleported us from castle Io to a space station near the moon. Everyone then rested for another hour before beginning.

"She and Akane guarded me, while another of the Senshi guarded her. She had brought with her the silver crystal from that time and somehow used it to protect me during the ceremony while Sailor Moon used her crystal and the other scouts powers to do what was necessary. She was the one that told Sailor Moon that she would have to destroy the Nekoken, that it was too risky to create a scout that might be controllable by a demon. I still remember the looks of the two kitten's spirits after they were freed. One licked me on each side of my face and then rubbed up against Sailor Moon's cheek and then they were gone. There was a lot of pain during the ceremony. It lasted for about an hour and a half and then it was over and I collapsed."

Ranma said, "I learned later that it was a very close thing even with the extra help. Our Sailor Moon didn't wake until we were about to leave, and the future Sailor Moon was passed out almost as long. Akane, Myself and the other Senshi that guarded the Sailor Moon from the future were passed out nearly as long."

"I still don't buy it.. "

"We aren't asking you to buy it. When we get to our campsite, Akane and I will show you. Oh and in case you were wondering, there will be no more Senshi. It gets harder with each new one added. No one doubts that Sailor Moon and perhaps more would die if any such thing were attempted. None of us would allow that. Given that I was selected to be linked to the sun itself, it probably made it even worse."

"So lets see if I understand this. The main reason you are going to Jubaan is to be close to the Senshi. What about the rest of what you said at home?"

Akane said, "It was true as well, well except the bit about saving an important person. One of the Senshi knew someone who managed the name change and such. You have to keep all this a secret. If word of who any of the Senshi are were to get out, then they would not be able to do what they need to do. Who knows how many people would die then.."

Nabiki paused in thought. _I still don't buy it, but then if they were going to make up a story, surely they could have picked a more believable one._ A thought occurred to her. _If it does turn out to be true... Merchandising.. Even super heroes need money, right?_

Ranma said, "This is our stop lets go. No one talk about any of this until we get to our campsite. Its only about an hour walk. I'm dropping the ward against listening now."

Nabiki followed along, thankful that she got out of bringing a large pack. They talked about little things while they walked.

Nabiki commented that Dr. Tofu had bought pictures of Kasumi in an effort to learn to control his reactions around her. Akane and Ranma expressed their approval for once, for Nabiki's camera.

"Nabiki, I have not been entirely clueless since I arrived at your house. I have noticed the grace in your movements and how well you keep track of the environment around you."

Akane was a bit lost in though to remember her promise to herself to let Ranma speak before jumping to conclusions. "Stop flirting with my sister!" She winced slightly as if irritated with something. _Dang it, I promised myself I would stop doing that._

"I wasn't. I was going to ask her why she did not practice the art anymore. It is hard to say, but I'd say like you her potential is quite high."

"Daddy was always spending time teaching Akane. I kind of lost interest, and then when my Mother died, I developed other interests.."

Ranma nodded. "You should practice some. Kasumi as well. Even a couple hours a week could make a large difference. Besides with some of your business its possible you will need those skills someday. A years worth of practice might make all the difference."

"I have people for that, but I understand what you mean." _Well if hes making it up, he is at least consistent._

"Come on. It would be fun. I could even teach you if you wanted."

"You are going to be far too busy to teach, I'm afraid.. Far too busy.."

Akane gulped. She suddenly had a bad feeling about her training.

In a short while they arrived in front of a cave opening amidst a clump of trees. They passed a large clearing on the way in as well as a small pond.

Ranma produce a ball of light and indicated for them to follow.

"I found this cave about 4 years ago. I'm pretty sure my former father doesn't know about it. He was busy running from the cops at the time. I spent a couple days here before I went back on the road and he found me."

Akane said, "This is nice. The floor is dry and we can set up tents in here to be warmer."

"My tent is the bigger one. You and Nabiki can share that one. I'll take the other."

"Hey weren't you going to become Sailor Scouts or something..?" _This I gotta see._

"Akane you go first, I'll just um.. turn around.."

"Turn around.. huh?"

Akane giggled. "I think I know.. She reached into subspace and pulled out her henshin stick. Io Lumina power, Make up!" Fire seemed to wreathe her body leaving her momentarily without clothes, and then her scout uniform was there.

Nabiki stood gaping. "Its true, you really are... Its true.. My sister is .. "

"Yes she is, and a very pretty one at that. I still think the skirts are too short though." Hmm I have an idea. Ranma sent the ball of light up to the ceiling where it stayed. He then concentrated his magical senses on the Jusenkyo spell and found the part that triggered it, with just a gentle nudge.

"Hey it worked."

Akane stared at her. Ranma, you changed .. without water?

"Ya. I have been thinking about it for awhile and finally just tried it and it worked. Well here goes. Sun star power, Make up!" A fiery transformation later Sailor Sun is standing there.

Nabiki then proceeded to take a short unexpected nap. Io kept her from hitting the floor.

"Lets get the tents set up quickly and then we can talk a bit. Hmm, we better detransform first. I'd hate to break our tents."

* * *

Nabiki had woken up, but had kept her breathing the same and hadn't moved. No one noticed.

"I've been thinking about your training allot. I have an idea, but I want you to know if you say no, then I will fully understand and say nothing more of it.."

"Um ok.."

"I've been thinking about some of the similarities between the message spell and the spell that created the bond between us. I think I could temporarily enhance that bond to allow you to learn skills from me at a faster rate. I'm not sure, but I suspect that this could accelerate the rate at which the bond between us is forming. We might end up sensing each others feelings or even thoughts sooner than later. If Pluto hadn't given us that forecast of doom in a year, I wouldn't suggest it at all."

Akane thought about it. This would be like cheating, but given what they knew was ahead of them, it was highly likely that her skills would still be mediocre at best a year from now, when she needed them. It had taken Ranma 10 years of insane training to get as good as he was.. She was also sick of everyone taunting her skills at the art. She saw Nabiki move slightly out of the corner of her eye, and knew she wasn't asleep. In a flash of insight she knew what question to ask.

"Do you love me Ranma? Love me enough to marry me. To spend the rest of your life with me?"

Ranma-chan looked at her. "Akane I have loved you for a very long time. I think the spark began when you offered to be friends to the wet red headed girl that walked in the door. It grew over a long time I think, despite countless fiancees,rivals, and idiot fathers managing to wreck every chance we had to get to know each other. Heck it even grew despite interfering pork products, and anger powered ki attacks that happened to take the shape of mallets. I can't imagine not spending my life with you. But what about you? The man you spent all the time getting to know is only half of who I am. Can you love this half man, half girl? Heck look at me, I'm hardly the man of your dreams at the moment." He concentrated and changed back to his male form. "Is it really ok with you?"

"It took me awhile to accept that you had really changed. I kept seeing so much of the Ranma I knew in you. Sometimes I didn't know what to think. It was almost as if you had been upgraded. Suddenly you were thoughtful and kind. I kind of miss the old Ranma. I regret that we never really talked and understood each other. I find that I do like the new Ranma though. I confess that when I think of you as a husband it is always your male form that I think of. I kind of think of your female form as like a sister. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes it is Akane. It is better than ok." They could sense it from what they felt from each other.

"Then the answer is yes Ranma. Lets do what you suggested so I can learn quicker. I hate the thought of cheating at learning martial arts, but I suspect we don't have a half dozen years to do it the hard way."

Nabiki decided to speak up now. "Are you sure Akane? If what Ranma says is true, marrying him might be a small thing compared to the other. "

"Yes I am. I realize that in the end its still possible that we decide that getting married would make us miserable, but I have no doubt whatsoever that Ranma would make a good brother.. and a sister."

"So how long have you been awake?"

"Um, pretty much all of it I think."

* * *

Ranma nodded. "Perhaps we should eat first and then we will begin. Nabiki I would appreciate your thoughts as well on how best to straighten out the fiancee situation."

Lunch came and went and they discussed the best ways to fix the mess of the various suitors, rivals, and meddling fathers. It seemed there were no simple solutions yet they had rough plans figured out by the time they were done.

"Any second thoughts?"

"Let's do this Ranma." Nabiki moved to the far side of the cave. The thought of being somehow accidentally linked to either Ranma or her sister gave her the creeps.

"Sit across from me Akane and take my hands. Good. Now focus on what you can feel from me. Keep your focus there.. Good." Ranma began to glow a violet hue and it formed around him then spread across their arms and around Akane as well. It flared slightly, and then vanished.

"Thats it?"

"Yes, thats it. You probably won't notice much until we go practice. Coming Nabiki?"

Nabiki found a comfy spot to referee the match. Dang she hated not having a camera. Ranma and Akane spent a few minutes warming up.

"Akane, remember that uncontrolled emotions will just get you killed in a fight. No matter what happens you must keep control of your emotions. If I see you lose control I will remind you, so be prepared."

"I may not be as good as you, but I'm not completely clueless you know."

"I never said you were. Now lets begin."

Ranma kept the skills he used to just above what he knew of Akane's skills. He scored several light hits against her right away. She seemed surprised.

"Focus Akane."

Akane grimaced and focused on the fight. There she managed to dodge a hit, and another. One hit her, but she blocked a third. She tried to get a hit in on Ranma but failed time and time again. She blocked another and then three more hit through.. Dang that last one hurt. She tried again to attack and again hit nothing but air. Again another hit went through, and another. She tried a desperate lunge at him which he side stepped and took her down with a sweep kick. Akane was in pain.

"Enough Akane. Get your temper back under control and we will begin again. You fight with your intelligence, reflexes, and imagination.. Letting your emotions control you may give you slightly more power, but they make you predictable and easy to defeat."

"Do you think you hit her hard enough?"

"It is necessary Nabiki."

"Its alright Nabiki. Its what I have wanted for a long time. At least I heal fast now. I'm ready."

"Nabiki how about using some of that analytical skill and imagination of yours to study our sparing. In time you can train your mind to come up with options and weigh them instantly."

Akane and Ranma sparred for hours, with several breaks. Nabiki was amazed they were still going. She could literally see her sister improve as she watched. Then they became scouts and continued sparring except at much faster speeds and with much more environmental damage. Nabiki found a safer spot to watch. This continued for about another hour.

"Stop." Ranma detransformed and shifted back to male form and then felt the need to lie down. Akane followed suit, but was only slightly worse the wear than Ranma.

Akane said, "It seems that its harder to tell how tired we are when we are Senshi. Well at least our injuries healed while we were transformed."

"If you two are going to take a nap you should probably go get in your tents."

Akane winced. "Ack.. Movement."

"Come on. You know that a martial artist's life is fraught with peril. You can lean on me."

They made it to their tents and crawled in.

"Can you wake us in a couple hours Nabiki. We should get some of that homework done. Your going to help us with it right?"

"Hey, I'm not your slave you know."

"No your not. Just think of it as the beginning of payback for the enjoyment you got selling pictures of me in both forms to all those people."

"I'm pretty good at schoolwork, so we probably won't need her help."

Ranma yawned and fell asleep. Akane followed soon after. They woke up later and attacked some of their food and got about half of their make up work done before they went to sleep later. Ranma was surprised. Nabiki was actually very helpful during it.

The next day started with Ranma using the chestnut fist to get breakfast from the pond. Ranma managed to talk Nabiki into some training, and spent a couple hours with her while Akane practiced by herself. Ranma left her with some things to practice and went back to Akane. Their practice continued for hours. They did not transform to scouts this time. It really didn't seem useful for learning right now anyway.

Ranma said, "We should probably be heading back."

"Yes, there is school tomorrow, and we still have the other half of that homework to do."

"Well I was ready to go hours ago."

"Remember Nabiki. You have to keep all this a secret. I don't like the idea of one of the Sailor Senshi's enemies torturing our family to get to us."

"Jeez Akane. I'm your sister. You know I would never betray my family."

"Thanks onechan."

"Onechan?"

Ranma said, "Just trying it out. Do you object?"

"No.. It will take some getting used to though."

When they reached their cabin in the train, Ranma again warded it against eavesdropping. They used the trip back on the train to finish the rest of their homework, with occasional questions about Sailor Senshi and fiancees tossed in. Ranma and Nabiki got out of the train station first. Akane was using the restroom.

Ryoga Hibiki was depressed. This was nothing new to him, except this time he had sunk to a new low. Misery hung to him like a cloak. In this case it was a dark blue, almost black cloak of his own aura. He spotted something he had never thought to see again.

"Ranma! I thought you were dead!" Ryoga's aura brightened slightly at the site of his nemesis, but then darkened as his suspicious nature noticed who was not there. "What happened? Where is Akane? If you left her."

Ranma said, "It was close for awhile, but Akane is fine."

"Then what are you doing with her sister?"

"Funny, I didn't know I needed anyones permission for where I go."

Ranma said a bit louder than normal, "Akane is inside, Ryoga." He continued in a more normal tone with, "Nabiki, could you do me a favor and see how long Akane will be? I'm sure she will be glad to know Ryoga is here."

Nabiki nodded and went back inside to look for her sister. She saw her coming out of the bathroom.

"Akane this probably is not the best time, but you should know that Ryoga is outside."

Akane's battle aura flared. "That! That pig!. I'll make bacon out of him."

"I was thinking that perhaps there is a better way, that is if Ranma doesn't blow it."

Back outside the station a few minutes had elapsed with what amounted to a staring contest. Ranma asked, "So, are you ever going to tell her?"

Ryoga glared at his nemesis. He was glad he was alive, well sorta, and especially glad that Akane was alive. Ryoga had still not answered when the door opened and out came Akane.

"Akane-san. I'm so glad your alive."

"Ryoga. How glad I am to see you. You should come home with us tonight for dinner and then we can talk. There is so much to tell." Akane went up to Ranma and put an arm around him. "You wouldn't believe what Ranma and I went through. I would have died without him. At any rate, you should come, Kasumi is making a large pork roast. It will be great."

Ryoga seemed to grow pale. "Pork? No thats ok. I need to go." Ryoga's depression aura grew to almost the level it was before he ran into Ranma, as he chose a random direction and proceeded to get lost.

"Nice acting sis. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks. I'm still not sure I shouldn't have just malleted him."

"Now sis, you need to learn to treasure a secret more. Think of all the fun we can have until he figures it out."

Ranma said, "I'm not sure this is a good idea. The idea of paying Ryoga back does sound fun, but he did come to Jusendo with us. There is also the fact that a depressed Ryoga is dangerous. If a shi-shi hokodan got out of control.."

Nabiki paled.

Akane asked, "Then what do we do? That pig is not sleeping in my bed again!"

"I don't know, but I agree it must end. That includes all the 'Ranma, prepare to die' suprise attacks. I should think those will resume once he gets over the relief of us, or rather you being alive and concludes everything is my fault again." Ranma grimaced. "For that matter, I am not looking forward to when he finds out you know. If it were just the simple manner of winning a fight it would be easy, but its not..."

They walked home together, mostly in silence. Akane was almost over the anger Ryoga inspired by the time they got home, but Kasumi still noticed. Nabiki went up to her room and Ranma went to take a bath.

"Akane whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing.. We just met up with that pig on the way from the train station. Nabiki suggested I pretend I didn't know and mess with Ryoga's head a bit. I hugged Ranma and told him that I would have died without Ranma. Then I mentioned that you were making a pork dinner and that he should come. He got lost shortly afterward."

Kasumi burst out laughing. "Pork dinner. He must have loved hearing that."

"Yea, I thought it was funny too. Then Ranma reminded me how he came to Jusendo with us. I suppose he is not all bad. Oh sis, I just don't know what to do... All those times I blamed Ranma and took up for Ryoga, when it was usually Ryoga's fault... How can he ever forgive me?" She broke down and cried in her sister's arms.

Ranma could tell by the faint emotions he felt from Akane that she was upset, but Kasumi was with her so he though it would be ok. Ranma hurried with his bath knowing Akane and Nabiki would want one soon as well.

"You should know Ranma by now. I'm sure he forgave you a long time ago... Shh... It will be ok.. "

"Will it? Do I even deserve him? I have treated him so horribly in the past."

"You both had a lot of trouble in your lives, and it took time for you to grown up and get over your pasts. Don't worry sis. I've seen the way he looks at you. You two will be fine." She continued to hold Akane for several minutes. _Gosh Akane you really smell._ "As for Ryoga. I don't know. Have you thought of a way to at least keep him from sleeping in your room anymore?"

Akane brightened. In a sweet voice that reminded Kasumi alot of Nabiki, "Yes, you know I just wouldn't feel safe without Ranma near at night after all that happened. I'm so sorry P-chan, but Ranma doesn't like you so you'll have to find someplace else to sleep at night."

Kasumi giggled. "I'm not sure that is proper."

"Its certainly more proper than sleeping with a man that is not my fiancee disguised as a pig. Besides, I trust Ranma. Kasumi, don't tell him I said this, but I do feel safer when Ranma is near."

"So do I. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Hmm from what I can tell Ranma is out of the bath. Why don't you go get cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. You'll feel better."

Nabiki joined Akane in the bath and in short order they were cleaned and ready for dinner.

Soun asked, "So where did you two go?"

Nabiki suppressed a mild annoyance that he apparantly didn't feel her being gone was significant. Or perhaps he never even noticed.

"We went up in the mountains to train. I learned alot, and we caught up on our homework."

"I wish I had taken her training seriously from the beginning. She has a lot of potential."

"Why of course. She's my daughter after all."

Akane said, "I think I'm going to turn in early. It has been a long day, and I'm tired."

Ranma added, "Me too. Goodnight"

"Ditto"

Ranma followed Akane up to her room to wish her goodnight. They stepped in and Akane closed the door behind her.

"You know we could setup the spare futon again. That way you could be near in case Kodachi or Shampoo decided to pay a visit." _I can't believe I just said that._

Ranma stared at Akane in wonder. Ranma changed to Ranma-chan. "I'd like that Akane."

Nabiki turned off the hidden microphone. _So Ranma is staying in my sister's room again tonight. Well they do seem made for each other, and Ranma did become a girl so everything should be ok. Still I'd better keep an eye on those two, especially Ranma. His ego may be under control now, but she shuddered to think what might happen if he managed to save the world or something._

Across the hall Kasumi's door gave a soft click. So Ranma is staying the night in Akane's room again. Well it was a little improper, but she was just glad to see them finally getting along so well. Besides, Akane was right. It was a great improvement on the pig. She was also glad to hear Ranma-chan's voice before she closed the door. Wouldn't daddy be surprised? Well no need to tell him, now if only that silly doctor would get a clue and at least ask her out or something. She was getting tired of waiting.

In his room, Soun Tendo wondered what the future might bring. His friend Saotome was still recovering at Doc Tofu's from injuries inflicted by his own son. Injuries that he could not fault the boy for delivering. He had thought a lot these last two days, and saw how his obsession with Akane and Ranma getting married had made a mess out of his daughter's life. He also thought of how Nabiki was forced to provide much of the families income and Kasumi was the surrogate mother. He would leave Akane and Ranma alone for now. It looked like their time alone had brought them closer than all of his and Genma's schemes anyway. He remembered also Nabiki's slightly disheveled appearance and a couple of rips he saw in her clothes. It looked like she had gone with them, and practiced at least a little herself. Hmm, he wondered if she would like to learn from him. Kasumi concerned him as well. Perhaps a word with the doctor. Yes that would be for the best.

Across town above a small Okinomiyaki shop, Ukyo Kuonji readied for bed. She would visit the Tendo's tomorrow. Perhaps they finally had some word of when he would be back.

In the apartment above the Nekohaten Shampoo hoped that Ranma was ok. Great Grandmother seemed sure he was, but Shampoo still worried. Who knows perhaps Akane had died, then she could 'comfort' him. With that pleasant thought, she drifted off to sleep.

In a mansion in the high class area of Nerima, a delusional kendoist, stared up at the pictures of his true loves and vowed to free them from the evil sorceress Saotome. In another room, his sister planned out how to get that annoying Tendo harridan and the pigtailed girl out of the way to free her Ranma-sama.

On the floor in Akane Tendo's room a busty redhead sneezed in her sleep mumbling something about "Training? How can wearing pajama's with cat's on them be training?" Somehow his unconscious mind was sure it was his idiot fathers idea. Ranma eventually fell into a deeper sleep, and forgot the dream about wearing cat printed pajamas.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	4. A New Day in Nerima

A New Day in Nerima 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

He was back there again, back in the dark pit, with them crawling all over him, biting, clawing and meowing. Their were dozens of them and no way out.. "No, daddy please don't put me in the pit again.. Please daddy." Ranma-chan had broken out into a sweat and was thrashing around slightly on her futon. Nabiki decided to investigate when she heard the noise. Ranma-chan awoke to the sound of the door opening. When she looked up she saw Nabiki coming in.

"You ok Ranma?"

Ranma-chan said quietly, "I'm fine now Nabiki. I was dreaming I was in the pit with the cats again."

Nabiki nodded. "Perhaps you should talk to Dr. Tofu? He may be able to figure out something now that the Nekoken is gone." _Perhaps being reminded of someone elses uncontrollable fears will help him find some perspective on his reactions to Kasumi as well._

Ranma nodded. "Perhaps. Its not been as bad lately though."

"Hey Akane, if you don't want daddy to find a minister, you'd better get up."

Akane jerked awake in a panic. "No, you can't make me get married to that pervert!."

"Bad dream sis?"

Akane said sheepishly, "Hey, it was just a dream! Um oh. Good morning Ranma." Akane turned slightly red.

Ranma-chan felt in the mood for a bit of revenge. She walked over and gave Akane a quick kiss on the cheek before she could react.

Akane said hotly, "What was that for?"

"Oh just thought you might like a kiss from a pervert. I'm going to go practice. See you there." He shifted to his male form and quickly exited.

"That... That... That... Ranma!"

Nabiki laughed and left.

* * *

Ranma found the dojo to be occupied by someone he wouldn't have expected. Mr. Tendo looked like he was trying to practice the art, but he was so out of shape that it was not a pretty sight. Still there was signs that he once was quite good.. With a little practice perhaps..

"Hey, Mr. Tendo. Wanna spar?"

"Sure, although it looks like I won't be able to give you much of a workout."

Ranma did his best to encourage Mr. Tendo's renewed interest in the art. This went on for about ten minutes. About five minutes into it Akane came in and watched silently. Suddenly he messed up a dodge and fell. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry Akane. Mr. Tendo could you hold still for a second. Akane could you give me a hand?"

Akane nodded, unsure if what Ranma intended to do was wise, but did it anyway. She sat next to Ranma and extended her right hand. Ranma took her right hand in his own and placed it over Mr. Tendo's injury. _Good, it is very minor injury to his ankle. It won't even drain us much._ A violet glow soon extended from Ranma and Akane. Soon the injury was gone.

Soun asked, "What did you do?"

"It is best not to think about it too much. You should be fine now, although you need a lot of practice to get back into shape. I think that once you do that, Nabiki might even be persuaded to take a lesson on occasion."

Soun nodded. He had hoped that perhaps, but well it was far past time to stop feeling sorry for himself. Still a long soak in the furo sounded very nice right now. _I'd better wait till the others have their baths though since they had school._ He went and sat down near the wall, curious to watch Ranma and Akane practice.

"Akane would you like to practice that meditation technique we did yesterday first?"

Akane thought about it and nodded. They joined hands, and a glow passed from Ranma over to Akane and then it was gone.

_Meditation technique? Huh? Just what was that? Still Akane did suddenly seem more focused.._

Akane and Ranma sparred for about thirty minutes. Soun was amazed at the level of skill Akane was showing. How did she get so good without him noticing? Ranma must truly be an amazing teacher. Ranma and Akane grabbed quick showers and then breakfast and were out the door. Nabiki had already left.

* * *

Nabiki arrived at Uchans and let herself in. Ukyo and Konatsu were getting ready for the days business.

Ukyo asked, "Nabiki, are you here with news of Ranma?"

"Yes, Ranma got back a couple days ago, but left right away on a training trip. He got back again last night. I have a tape of what he said to his family a couple days ago, if your interested.."

"How much?"

"Five thousand yen."

Ukyo forked over the money and Nabiki handed her the package.

"Some free advice. It is rare for me to ever give away anything this valuable so listen. First what is on that tape is private. I don't think Ranma will mind too much you hearing it or even Konatsu, but he might be very annoyed if it became general knowledge. I would also be very annoyed. Second, I would like you to think how you dream your life with Ranma would be if he one day married you, and then think about Ranma's life. He is a trouble magnet. It swirls around him and those close to him. My sister is very lucky to be alive right now. Finally I want you to really think about things after you listen to the tape. Don't just react. Ranma values your friendship and wouldn't ever want to lose it."

Ukyo nodded faintly.

"If you like I could ask Ranma to stop by after school today?" _I really hope this works. Somehow I doubt Ukyo will give up this easily._

Ukyo nodded. With that Nabiki left and went on her way to Furiken.

The package contained an audio tape and a smaller envelope, labeled open after listening to tape. The audio tape had the talk Ranma and Akane had with everyone when they returned from Jusendo, as well as the fight with his father on it. The package contained a few pictures of the fight. She had kept her promise and left out the strange energy blasts. Well they didn't photograph well anyway.

Ukyo was a bit stunned.. Who was this impostor and where was the real Nabiki? What the heck was on the tape? What did she mean imagine how life would be with Ranma. It would be perfect, how else could it be?

"Konatsu, put out the closed sign. I'm skipping at least part of school today as well. Lets see whats on this tape..."

* * *

Ranma and Akane stopped at Dr. Tofu's at Ranma's suggestion. Ranma had called before they left, to ask Dr. Tofu to meet him outside, as he didn't want to deal with his former father just yet.

"So what brings you here today Ranma?"

"I had the dream again this morning. Its not as bad as it was, but I really want to get over this fear of cats. I know you said it might be dangerous to try to treat it before with the Nekoken, but since thats gone, I had hoped..."

"The nekoken is gone? Are you sure. I wasn't aware that something like that could be removed.. Do you even know what the nekoken really is?"

Akane said quietly, "Yes doctor we do. Its original purpose was to allow a demonic cat spirit to posses a child and create a berserker. The Nekoken is gone of that we are sure."

Dr. Tofu nodded. He didn't know how, but they seemed certain.

"Why didn't you tell me if you knew Doc?"

"I swore to do no harm when I became a doctor. Telling you could do nothing but harm. It might have undermined your mental stability and let the Nekoken truly take control. Heck, knowing you there was the real possibility you would commit seppuku to protect those around you. I was so glad when I found out that even when you were in it, you never hurt anyone and Akane could always calm you down. I researched it but couldn't find anything even approaching a cure."

"When I was in the pit, the spirits of two kittens felt sad for me. They took the place meant for the demonic spirit. They saved me. They probably saved us all. They are free now."

Dr. Tofu nodded. _Amazing._ "Well as to curing your fear. I know a psychiatrist who specializes in such things. He took out a pen and wrote down a name and number and handed it to Ranma. I have seen him a few times lately myself. You might have noticed that I um act funny around your sister Akane."

"Well Betty-chan has been seen a few times around the city. Good for you doc for finally getting some help. Don't keep my sister waiting too long."

"A shrink? You want me to see a shrink?"

"Don't worry Ranma. There is nothing wrong with seeing a psychiatrist if you need one. That cat-fist training would have messed up anyone. It says a great deal that you haven't gone crazy several times over given your insane life. Oh, one other thing. He's a friend of mine and since he works in Nerima he is used to weirdness. You can trust him."

Ranma was dubious. "Ok doc, if you say so. We should get going."

"Your father will likely be well enough to come home this afternoon.."

"Thanks for the warning. Bye Doc."

"Bye Dr. Tofu"

* * *

Ranma managed to get splashed by the bucket lady on the way to school, but he focused and changed back right away. "How does she do it? I can't seem to pass her and stay male."

"You know your going to disappoint a lot of the male population of the school if you keep doing that."

"Heaven forbid. Once I figure out how to keep changing with water, I intend to tell them I'm cured. Let em suffer. Stupid perverts."

Akane felt a bit of deja vu. That sounded so familiar..

Kuno shouted, "Stop foul sorcerer! I will smite they and free my loves from your evil clutches!"

Ranma was tempted. He was so tempted. _Musn't use my skills for petty reasons. Must resist frying him out of existence. Maybe I could just break a bone.. hmm actually, I'll let Akane handle him. She needs the practice after all..._

Ranma had an evil look on his face. "Hey Akane, would you like Kuno duty?"

"Don't ignore me. I am Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinken high."

Akane got a very evil look on her face and nodded. Nabiki checked that her camera was set for high speed photography and that she had a full roll of film.

Ranma stepped aside and went over to one of Nabiki's assistants to request copies of a couple of the best shots.

Akane stretched it out till it was almost time for class then ko'd him. Kuno did not look pretty. He had managed to get a couple hits in as well which hurt alot, but she didn't show it.

"Curse you Saotome for enchanting the fierce Akane Tendo against me! I will have my revenge."

Nabiki dragged the delusional kendoist to the infirmary. She had long ago gotten a special dispensation for being late due to doing Kuno duty. Besides she always got Kuno to pay five thousand yen for it. _Hmm if I get a rush job I could sell Kuno some life sized pictures of Akane in third period. Yes that would be fun. She wondered if Kuno would ever get a clue. In some ways she hoped not. He was profitable after all._

* * *

Ms. Hinako said, "You two, out in the hall, buckets. now."

Akane blinked. "But we aren't late. We even have all the makeup work."

Ms. Hinako paused in thought. Hmm thats strange. They are always late.. "Um ok, then give me the work and take your seats." _How odd. They are delinquents right?_

Several of the students passed notes to them asking where they were, but they ignored them. Later they told everyone that a little girl needed help and they helped her find her father. Well it was true, in a way.

When Ranma and Akane were in Home Ec class they heard a loud, "Saotome, you fiend. How dare you use your vile magics to change the lovely pictures of Akane Tendo to make it look like she attacked and vanquished the mighty Blue Thunder. Have at thee!"

Ranma sighed. "My turn it seems." Ranma ran over to Kuno and took him out with a pressure point. "Sasuke. I know your around here somewhere. I suggest you take your master home."

Sasuke appeared from the shadows and picked up Kuno and walked off with him. A few heard him sigh.

Yuka asked, "What was that about Akane?"

"It seems my sister had a little fun with Kuno. I wonder how much she charged for the pictures and if I should buy copies."

Ranma said, "Well, I already asked Nabiki's assistant to get me copies of a couple of the best ones."

Akane seemed surprised. "Oh." Akane was at a loss for words, so they continued on to class.

* * *

Ranma volunteered to be Akane's partner during a baking assignment, and oddly enough the cookies turned out edible. This was a far ways away from Kasumi grade, but a great improvement nonetheless. Akane was confused. She could sense that Ranma was happy though. Ranma whispered to her, "I suspect that meditation trick is helping you to get over Shampoo's conditioning. Sorry, I'm not the best cook in the world either." Ranma hoped she wouldn't see through the little white lie he just said. He was a decent cook after all, having been forced to make many of their meals on the road, or even, occasionally for others when they took odd jobs during their training trip.

In the next area, Sayuri noticed Ranma's quick changing of a couple of Akane's ingredients for more normal ones, but decided not to mention it.

Akane smiled. _Yes! Now maybe people will stop comparing my cooking to toxic waste. It took me weeks to convince those people from the government that I wasn't a terrorist that time one of my less successful attempts at baking landed in the river and half the fish died._

Ranma loved to see Akane smile and to sense her happiness. He was lost in a little world of his own until the teacher came by and saw him eating one of Akane cookies. The teacher tried to stop him, but it was too late. She looked around for someone to carry Ranma to the infirmary again, then realized Ranma looked fine. "Good job Ms. Tendo.. Very good job."

Lunch came and went uneventfully. No one had told a certain Amazon that Ranma was back in town yet. The rest of the school day was uneventful except for the dodgeball game in gym class. Ranma whispered to Akane, "Just go along with it. Its training."

"How would you people like to help with Akane's martial arts training?"

Hiroshi said, "Um, what would we have to do. Nothing painful right?"

"No, I was thinking a game of dodgeball. Say with the entire class, except me, against Akane. To make it interesting you'd get say, three balls."

"You've got to be kidding, there is no way she could take all of us on."

"Well Akane?"

"I'll do it!"

"Just remember to keep your focus Akane and don't lose control of your emotions. You can do this."

It turned out to be an interesting game. Akane did very well, she had reduced the number of opponents from 30 to 3, but then one of them managed to tag her out.

"Dang it, I almost had it."

Ranma clapped. "Good job Akane."

Daisuke said, "But she didn't win."

Ranma looked at that student with an grin and said, "Well if you think you can do better, there is time left in class.."

Daisuke decided that being quiet was a very good idea.

After school Nabiki told Ranma and Akane what happened this morning at Uchans. Ranma didn't like it, but then, its not as if he had any better ideas.

"Come on Ranma. Its best we get this done with." Ranma sighed and followed.

* * *

Uchhan's okonomiyaki was closed and Ukyo and Konatsu were upstairs preparing to listen to the tape. She pressed play and it began. No one spoke until it was over. It somehow seemed important not to miss any details, and somehow Ukyo felt that if she spoke it would make it more real.

Ukyo sat and thought for quite a while, but couldn't come to any conclusions she liked. She went down and made some lunch and stayed like that for the rest of the day seemingly oblivious to the outside world.

Konatsu was also stunned. If everything on that tape was true.. Perhaps Ranma really was different now. That's the only thing that made any sense. He had also finally committed to ending this ridiculous crap with multiple fiancees, which Konatsu was grateful for. It was hurting Ukyo though, but Konatsu couldn't see any way around that. Despite the fact that he had also ended the engagement with Akane, it was more like he had ended his fathers forced engagement in favor of pursuing what he really wanted which ironically still seemed to be Akane. In a way perhaps the tape was best. It is harder to get angry at a tape. Well at least it gave Ukyo's anger time to cool anyway.

Konatsu went back to cleaning and organizing and generally trying to seem to be doing something important. He had a pretty good idea what Ukyo might be thinking right now, but also knew she wasn't ready to accept his help. He wondered if she ever would be.

* * *

Ranma knocked on the door at Uchans. Konatsu opened the door when he saw it was Ranma.

"Are you sure its a good idea for you to be here?"

"I am partly at fault that this has gone on so long. Waiting more would just make matters worse."

"I was referring to Akane. I am unsure how Ukyo-sama will react."

Akane thought for a moment. "I know I haven't always been as trusting as you deserved in the past Ranma. If you need to do this alone, I'll understand."

"No. I'm don't think I could convince her if you weren't here. She would probably just keep hoping and trying. I don't want Uchan to waste her life waiting for me. It wouldn't be right."

Konatsu nodded. "Be careful you too. She hasn't said anything since she heard the tape... Please be careful.. She is upstairs."

Ranma said, "Somehow, it will be ok." The works seemed hollow in his mouth. Ranma went up the stairs followed by Akane.

Ukyo looked up when they opened the door.

"You! How could you? How could you just toss all that we are aside? For what? For her? For a girl that regularly beats you with a mallet, that poisons you with her cooking and insults you on a regular basis? Why? Why dammit why?" Tears stream down her cheeks.

"Ukyo, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I love you as a friend. You are my best friend Ucchan. Love doesn't always make sense, but Akane is the one I love more than life itself."

Akane said softly, "You are right Ukyo. I probably don't deserve him."

Ukyo smiled darkly. "Then leave. I will take good care of him."

"Without Ranma I'd probably still be angry at the world and forced into a relationship with Kuno right now and probably pregnant with that moron's child. Heck if he wasn't there for me a few days ago, I'd be dead. I got so angry at being forced into an engagement that I didn't give him a fair chance. Ryoga and the rest made it worse of course, but I am not without blame. I used to get so jealous every time I saw Ranma with Shampoo, Kodachi, or you that I would blame Ranma, when it usually wasn't his fault. Heck in the case of the first two, he was usually trying to get away. Of course Ranma does or at least did have a talent for getting in some situations which look really bad. Please Ukyo, you are my friend, can't we work this out?"

Ukyo just looked at Ranma. "I spent 10 years of my life planning for revenge and then.. you said I was the cute fiancee... and now... What do I have left? Nothing. When I tell my dad about this I won't even have a family anymore." Ukyo was crying freely now. Her body was shaking slightly as if unable to contain the pain. Ranma glanced briefly at Akane as if to reassure her and took Ukyo into his arms and gently held her. Ukyo saw the glance, but it helped a little.

"I spent 10 years of my life learning from my father how to be a sexist jerk, but I also learned the art. So many of my battles have seemed meaningless and hollow, yet with the art I have saved people, with the art I have been able to save Akane, and that makes it all worth it. You spent 10 years of your life perfecting your art. You are an accomplished chef, who owns her own restaurant. That is a feat few can claim. You are also a competent martial artist that has made a difference. I know, since you have helped me many times. As for family. Would you consider being my sister? I sorry I can't offer you a mother and a father.." Ranma let go of Ukyo and she stood a little distance away.

"You really did it. You somehow disowned your parents?"

"Yes. Genma has horribly tainted the Saotome name. I doubt he can or will ever restore the honor to that name he has lost. My mother, threatened me with death if I didn't meet her expectations. One of her expectations seems for me to act like Happosai, which isn't going to happen. She still has that stupid contract, so who knows. I hope it works out. I just don't know. I miss her, but then I remember being raised by Cara's mother and its almost ok."

Akane sensed that Ranma was fibbing slightly. Talk of Nodoka and Genma still upset him allot. She wished their was something she could do, but she didn't see anything.

Ukyo looked back and forth between them. "You really are different Ranma. So who exactly was this Cara?"

"Cara was the girl who died ... " Ranma proceeds to tell her about Cara.

"So you expect me to believe you know magic?"

Ranma concentrates and shifts to Ranma-chan: "Yes I do. I wish I knew more than I did. I studied all my life to heal people, and I can barely do that now thanks to the Jusendo spring." Ranma-chan summoned a ball of light and sent it into a corner.

"How did you change without water?"

"I figured out how to use my magic to control my curse. The light is magical as well." Ukyo wasn't entirely convinced, but she nodded thoughtfully.

"Ukyo is their anything you want? Is their anything I can do to help?"

Ukyo sighed. "I thought that someday you'd choose me and that we would be happy. I'd continue to run a restaurant, and you would teach martial arts nearby. We'd have normal children that would get into normal troubles. Somehow I thought all the craziness in your life would go away once we were married. Perhaps I am a fool. You are like a magnet for chaos. I kind of understood when I thought about what Nabiki said. Now theres a girl that surprises me. She does have a very caring heart underneath it all doesn't she?"

Akane smiled. "Don't spoil her secret. She might get mad."

"Its still amazing, and if it were anyone but you Ranchan I'd find it hard to believe. Go off to china, join with the spirit of your curse, learn magic, kill a kami and get healed by the Sailor Senshi. I don't suppose you could get me an autograph?"

Akane said, "Well we are moving to Jubaan in a little under a month. Theres a chance we will run into them. Ranma and I want to try to find a way to pay back a little of the debt we owe them for saving our lives. It may take some time, but I'll try to get you that autograph."

Akane continued, "Theres one more thing that perhaps you should know, but it must remain a secret. Will you keep it secret if I tell you?"

Ranma looked at Akane quizzically. Surely she wasn't going to tell about the scouts. That knowledge would just complicate her life, and might even make her miserable.

Ukyo look at Ranma. Whatever secret Akane had was evidently important to Ranma as well. "I would never betray Ranchan."

Akane was disappointed, but tried not to show it. Still that was enough. "The water was meant to help me, but the mountain fell on us, and we were in it far too long. I didn't wake up. The chaotic magic of the water was killing us. Ranma couldn't heal me, not with all the chaotic magic around us and seeping into us. It just wouldn't work. In desperation Ranma cast an irreversible spell that was intended for a husband and a wife. It created a link between us where I could draw on his strength. That is how he saved my life and bought the time for the Senshi to later heal us. According to Ranma the spell wouldn't work if we didn't care for each other, and even now because of it I can sometimes feel his emotions and he can feel mine. Because of the link, I'm not sure if I could walk to another town without Ranma and avoid getting sick. Ranma was so afraid that I would hate him for what he had done. We both hate being forced into anything, and I was unconscious so he couldn't ask me. Yet the magical bond between us has become the most treasured thing I have. It is a reminder of how much Ranma cared for me then and cares for me now." Akane looked at Ukyo as if hoping she would understand.

"Ranma always did manage to be dramatic. Saving the fair maiden's life by giving of his own in an eternal pledge. So it is really over. Figures. Don't worry Akane, I will keep this secret. Thank you for inviting me to be your sister. I will be forever grateful that you made the offer. I need some time to think though. Perhaps you two should go now."

Ranma said, "If you need anything..."

"I know."

"Goodbye Ukyo."

Ranma and Akane turned to leave. Before they got to the door, a certain ninja found other places to be. He would keep their secret as well of course. He wished he was linked to Ukyo by a magical spell. Then again, he just wished Ukyo would return his love. Of course, today had already demonstrated, that wishing for that is sometimes useless.

Konatsu Kenzan had been raised to be the best female ninja possible and perhaps he truly was, except for the fact that he was obviously not female. Of course anyone looking at his normal mode of dress would find that hard to believe. Konatsu liked how he dressed. It was who he was after all. He had not known any other way. Still, perhaps it was time for a change. Change seemed all around after all. He would go and buy a simple set of male clothing. Perhaps then Ukyo might see well, he didn't know what, but he hoped. Most of all he hoped Ukyo would truly accept and move on. This insanity with Ranma and all his fiances had gone on far too long and it had hurt Ukyo so much.

* * *

Ranma and Akane arrived home a short while later. Soun and Genma were playing shogi. Nabiki was looking at a manga and Kasumi was humming in the kitchen. To Ranma, it somehow didn't seem right that things should seem so ordinary now, but perhaps it was for the best. He wondered what had happened to his mother. Perhaps ... Before long the Amazon's were bound to come knocking as well..

Then the wall exploded inward and a purple bundle of Amazon energy emerged and stood upon the pile of rubble that contained Ranma. _Destroying the wall is simple enough, but how does she manage to allways destroy the wall in front of me?_

"Shampoo, get off of me!"

Kasumi took that moment to let Nodoka in through a more conventional door. She was here to fix things although she didn't really know how. When she saw the chaos she chose to remain silent.

"Aiyah!" She hops off of him. "Shampoo bring ramen. Ranma eat good food and take Shampoo on date? Yes?"

Ranma in an exasperated tone. "No Shampoo. I am not taking you on a date. Could you please take your food and go?. Oh and please learn to use the door. Heaven knows how many photos of my girl form Nabiki will have to sell to that delusional idiot Kuno to pay for the damage you just caused."

Soun winced.

"Shampoo sorry. Shampoo glad you win battle with Saffron. Shampoo be hero when she bring home strong husband." She looked over and saw Akane and frowned.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shampoo, but I am alive as well."

"Just go Shampoo. I'll stop by tomorrow and we can talk. Ok?"

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo be waiting for you." Shampoo set the ramen boxes down and left.

Nodoka said, "Whats this I hear about Nabiki selling pictures of my son to pay for home repairs?"

"It is my fault. I fell to pieces when Kimiko died, and have let my daughters take care of me. It took finding out how close my daughter came to death to really wake me up."

Nodoka nodded. "And what of you _dear_ husband? What have you contributed to help out around here?"

Genma had found a glass of water and held up a "I'm just a harmless Panda" sign.

"You disgust me. First you take my son away from me and from all accounts torture him for years along with selling him whenever you needed something. Then you get him cursed, and now you are freeloading and expecting everyone to take care of you. I'm just glad that Ranma didn't turn out like you. You are not the man I married. For Ranma's sake I will give you a month to try to impress upon me that you are serious about making up for your past. If you fail to do so, I will be getting a divorce."

"Ranma, I thought a long time about what you said, and well I've been a fool. Please forgive me. Here is my copy of that stupid contract. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Ranma blinked. He took the document and looked at it and shed a tear. He went in the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and dumped it over his head.

"Since it was this, that stood between us when I became like this, it seems appropriate that it be destroyed by what I have become." Ranma prepared a combined chaos/ki blast in subspace and then wadded the paper up and threw it out into the yard. She then brought the energy ball into her right hand and launched it at the paper, annihilating it from existence.

Nabiki smirked. "A tad overkill don't you think?"

Ranma-chan said softly, "No." A single tear fell from her eye. She went over to her mother, for even though she had nothing but fond memories for Gwyn who was Cara's mother, Nodoka was Ranma's mother and she was alive. "Mother, can you love me like this? Can you love a son that is at times a daughter?"

Nodoka knew it would come to this. She loved her son, but the curse still scared her. It wasn't natural. It wasn't right. She had given birth to a son. A strong manly son. This petite, attractive red head who.. looked so much like herself when she was young.. Frustration, fear, anguish all passed over her face and ended on acceptance. "You will have to be patient with me. I think I can, but it will take time. I don't want to lose you from my life. I should go."

Kasumi asked, "Where have you been staying? I thought your house was destroyed.." Ranma cursed himself quietly for not remembering about that.

"Ukyo felt guilty and pitched in what she could. Cologne felt responsible as well and gave me some. I didn't have enough to have the whole house rebuilt. The builder rebuilt the right side of the house like it was. I have a bedroom, kitchen, and a bathroom. It is all I really need for now. I should go."

"Goodbye mother." And with that Nodoka departed. Genma had allready polished off the Ramen while everyone else was talking.

Kasumi said, "It will be another half hour or so until dinner."

"Lets go get some practice in before dinner. Ranma, Nabiki are you coming?" She was a little surprised when Nabiki followed, and even more surprised when her father did.

_There is no way I'm going to get beat by any end of the world armageddon thing. She would have to figure out how to get Kasumi to train some as well. Her family would be prepared._

Soun asked, "Nabiki, why the sudden interest in the art?"

"My sister almost dying made me realize how fragile life is and how dangerous it can sometimes be. I won't let it beat me."

Soun nodded. It made sense after all. "Would you like me to help you train?"

"Yes daddy, I would. I was thinking that perhaps Kasumi might like to join us as well sometimes."

"Kasumi? Well sure if she wants to.. I hadn't thought.. No matter. I will be glad to train any and all of my daughters, although I think Akane has already found a far better trainer than me." _I wonder if Nabiki knows something. Nah.. She must just be in shock over what happened to Akane._

Ranma-chan and Akane spent about 15 minutes practicing forms in synchronization with each other, then another 15 sparing. Again Nabiki could see small but clear improvement in Akane. She wondered if Ranma could do anything for her to help her learn faster that was a bit less permanent than the thing with Akane.

Nabiki and her father went through introductory exercises rebuilding and refreshing Nabiki's base in the Martial Arts. Genma had peeked on the session and was impressed that Akane had come so far so quickly. Dinner was served. Everyone other than Kasumi and Mr. Tendo pretty much ignored Genma. It was uneventful otherwise.

* * *

Later that night Ranma had followed Akane to her room and then shifted to Ranma-chan.

"Akane, do you mind if I continue to sleep here? I don't want to sleep in my room with the Panda you see.. and.."

"Sure Ranma." Thus began a pattern.

Later that night Soun noted that Ranma was again apparently going to sleep in Akane's room. Well its what he wanted after all. It was certainly far better than that stupid pig. He wondered if he would have a grandchild soon.

Genma had also noticed that Ranma failed to come down to their room. From what he could tell he figured he was in Akane's room. Now theres a laugh, his son beats the crap out of him, and tells him to mind his own business, and then goes off to make out with the girl he had chosen for him. Ungrateful welp.

Nabiki opened her sister's door. Akane was talking to someone on her Senshi communicator.

"Yes, everything is going better than expected. .. We still plan on moving to Jubaan after the end of the month after school is out. You do. Great." She glanced at Ranma. "Hmm we could come up one day this weekend and practice a bit." She nodded. "Well goodnight. ... Bye."

Nabiki asked, "You were talking to them weren't you?" Akane nodded.

"We were right, she would have found out.."

"Of course Ranma. You don't think you can keep any secrets from me do you?"

Ranma-chan sighed. He was getting too good at sighing. "So whats up Nabiki? Did you need something?

"I was wondering if there was anything with say fewer long term commitments you could do to help me learn martial arts faster?"

"I'm afraid not. Being linked to Akane prevents me from ever forming a link like that with another person, and to be honest I wouldn't feel comfortable doing so anyway.. I don't suppose you have a thing going with Ryoga or Happosai I don't know about. Even then the caster would have to be one of those involved."

Nabiki shuddered. "Um no. No.. don't even think such things... I'll have nightmares.."

Akane laughed.

"Nabiki you have to understand that the spell is only helping us learn from each other by bringing us closer to being in sync. If Akane did not have the underlying potential and motivation to learn, she would not be learning. The same goes for you. You have a lot of potential for the art Nabiki. You just need to keep at it, and stay focused on it. One thing I can do, is heal you if your injured, but don't go and get hurt badly because there is a limit.. I can also on occasion remove some of your tiredness after working out. Unfortunately, unless I magically figure out how to work around the limitations imposed by the chaos magic that is a part of me now, doing either will take a great deal out of me, so I'd rather not do them too often."

"How long does it take to learn to heal like that? What about just removing tiredness?"

Ranma-chan smiled. "Well learning how to heal magically takes many years of practice. I was one of the best in the city, but I had spent 8 years learning and knew little else. I'm hoping Akane can shortcut that and learn faster, but only time will tell. Fortunately, it takes much less time to learn to remove tiredness. I could perhaps teach you enough to do a simple light spell and remove tiredness in a few months. Its actually quite a useful spell, since if someone is critically insured, doing something so simple as removing tiredness and fatique can make a huge difference, especially when combined with more traditional medicine. The spell can only be used about once a day safely though. Using it more often strains ones body too much."

Nabiki thought about it and decided it was probably worth it. "Well it looks like you got yourself a new student." She wondered what else she could do. Certainly that ward against listening would come in handy. She wondered if their was a spell to listen with.

"I also told Doctor Tofu I'd teach him. Perhaps we could stop there after school for a few days a week. I just wish we had some books or something to help."

"Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight you too. Stay out of trouble."

Akane said, "You know we will."

"Do I?" and with that she was gone.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki was depressed. Before he ran into Ranma yesterday he had even imagined that if somehow Ranma had not survived then he could comfort Akane and then life would be perfect. His mind had been avoiding the thought of Akane not surviving with some considerable skill. It was much like the skill with which his mind would tend to conclude that anything bad happening to him was all Ranma's fault. After all, hadn't it all started with the bread?

Ryoga Hibiki had really tried to get lost. The sight of Akane putting her arm around Ranma was just too much for him to bear. _It's not fair. Ranma ruins everyone's life and he sits there and girls flock to him. Now, even my beloved Akane. It was all Ranma's fault and he would pay!_

Ryoga had failed in his attempt to get lost and managed to get to the Tendo Dojo. The very place he had been avoiding. Resigned to his fate, he hid his pack and splashed himself in the koi pond and then wandered around the dojo looking for Akane's room. His sense of smell as a pig was amazing. He could follow his old paths to the little area under Akane's bed where he slept when he didn't want to deal with Ranma. He still managed to get lost several times of course, but he got there eventually. He would take a nap. Akane would be here eventually and then he could crawl into her warm bed and everything would be ok.

Ryoga awoke about a half hour after everyone else went to sleep. He peered out from under the bed at the futon he had saw out earlier. No it couldn't be. There on the floor was Ranma. _Ranma how dare you force yourself on Akane!_ Since pigs can't talk, what came out was, "Bwee, bwee bwee!" as Ryoga went over and started chewing on Ranma-chan's foot.

Ranma-chan awoke with a start. "P-chan, stop it!" Ranma reached down to club the pig upside the head, but the pig dodged incredibly well and started chewing on her other foot.

Akane awoke to the noise. _P-chan... Ryoga!_ She looked up at the sound and saw Ryoga pestering Ranma. "P-chan, stop pestering Ranma!"

P-chan dodged another swing from Ranma who was getting annoyed. He then jumped up into Akane's arms which suddenly moved to block bouncing him off the floor.

Ryoga was confused. What was going on?

"Ranma can you keep him from moving without hurting him too badly?"

Ryoga looked at Ranma, and started backing towards where he thought the door was. He failed and ended up in the closet.

Ranma thought about it quickly and realized she didn't know any pressure points on a pig. Sudden inspiration struck as she quickly pumped enough magic and ki into her arms and legs to make sure she was faster than even a martial arts pig. She then grabbed the sheet she was covering herself with and proceeded to wrap Ryoga tight enough that he could only move his head. The wrap was complete with a gag. The wrap glowed faintly violet for a brief moment before he sat Ryoga on the ground in front of her bed.

"Thank you Ranma. Could you give us some time alone please?"

Ranma nodded and slipped out the window and quietly walked up on the roof.

"Now P-chan I am going to talk, and you are going to listen. First off, I know and I have not forgivin you for your deception. I may never forgive you for your deception. You used the trust I gave a pet pig to manipulate me and to get between me and Ranma. You used the honor of a good man to prevent him from telling what he should have told me long ago. You hapilly used that honor against him, so that he would be the one blamed over and over again, and yet he kept your secret. You even had the nerve to continually accuse Ranma of being a dishonorable bastard, when all along you were one."

P-chan was thrashing in the sheet, but for some reason was unable to get out. _Dang you Ranma, how dare you tell her! I will make you pay!_

"Let me guess, by now your blaming it all on Ranma. I must admit a part of me does blame him too, for holding his personal honor so high that he resisted the temptation to tell me no matter how much he hated it."

Akane's voice got quieter. "There was a cost to saving my life at Jusendo and Ranma paid it. Ranma was changed at Jusendo Ryoga, and in a lot of ways I'm glad. We get along so much better now."

Her voice returned to normal. "Yes Ranma did tell me, and I forgave him for not telling me earlier, as he has forgiven me... so many things. I don't know that I can ever fully forgive you though. It is partly because of you that I have lost the chance to ever truly get to know Ranma before Jusendo. Our fighting kept getting in the way of us just communicating."

Ryoga was deathly still now. A palpable aura of depression enfolded him.

"Because of the help you have given us in the past I am resisting the temptation to pound you into a pancake and sell you to Ukyo for Okonomiyaki ingredients. I've been trying to learn patience for Ranma's sake. Even so, my willpower has limits. I'm going to release you in a second. I suggest you go and think and stop blaming Ranma for all your problems. Oh and if I ever catch you sleeping in my room again, I will pound you until you are a stain on the floor. Do you understand me?"

P-chan nodded.

Akane picked up the p-chan bundle by a fold in the top. _What an unpleasant smell._ "Dang it p-chan couldn't you hold it? Oh heck with it. You deserve it for destroying my sheet if nothing else." She pulled out mallet-sama and sent P-chan, sheet and all, on a tour of the next town.

Ranma-chan came back in the window after he saw P-chan's exit. "It didn't go well?"

"Who knows? I told him. I told him why I was upset and why I may never forgive him. I even resisted the temptation to mallet him until I noticed he had wet the sheet he was tied up in."

"Well I'd say you definitely got your message across. The magic I put in his bindings should fade before long allowing him to free himself, if the trip or the landing didn't allready do it." Ranma turned to the floor. "I'll go fetch some cleaning supplies. I think Ryoga left a little behind."

While Ranma went off to do that, Akane found a new sheet for Ranma's futon and recovered it. Sleep came, yet both wondered what was next.

Several miles away P-chan landed in a garbage dump. He rolled down a particularly smelly hill, unrolling the sheet he was rolled up in at the same time. _Damn you Ranma. I will make you pay for ruining my life!_ In pig it sounded like, "Bwee bwee bwee bwee bweeee!"

* * *

In one part of Nerima, Ukyo Kuonji was pondering today's events while Konatsu finished cleaning up the shop. "Konatsu, tomorrow I want to start looking into moving the shop to Jubaan."

"Your going after him aren't you?"

"I honestly don't know. I have known Ranma for a long time, and some part of me just refuses to give up on him." Suddenly Ukyo seemed to be relieved as if a burden was lifted from her shoulders.

"As you wish Ukyo-sama."

In another, Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsuzuko, pondered what her daughter had told her. _So I was right Ranma was alive, and Akane too._ She wasn't particularly surprised. He would be coming tomorrow. She would have to be ready. She seriously considered trying to magically coerce him into the tribe, and rejected the notion. The consequences could be too high, were someone with the power to kill Saffron to come after the Amazons in anger. Well tomorrow would be here soon enough, and it would bring, what it would bring.

In the same building, Shampoo drifted off into a fitful sleep, wondering if Ranma would ever be hers. Grandmother had seemed so sure not so long ago, yet now even she had doubts. A few doors down, Mouse pondered his life and his choices. He still cared for Shampoo, but somehow being the consolation prize didn't seem all that appealing, but then the thought of living his life without her seemed worse still.

Nodoka Saotome slept on the futon that was all she could afford. It didn't bother her though. There seem to be a feeling of hope in the air, that brought dreams of what might be.

Sleep came, and night held its breath in anticipation of the birth of a new day.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	5. Confrontation at the Nekohaten

Confrontation at the Nekohaten 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Nabiki Tendo opened the door to her sisters room and woke the two lovebirds up. Well they were an odd pair in that they were sleeping on opposite ends of the room. Nabiki wondered how much of it was their determination to not do anything improper before marriage and how much was just their general uncertainty. It had been a rough week for them both. She thought they would find their own way in time or at least she dearly hoped so, since she feared her sister might never recover if it didn't work out. Nabiki sighed.

"Hey you two, time to get up." Nabiki was glad that, today at least, both seemed to be having peaceful dreams.

"Huh? What? Oh, its you Nabiki."

"Sis, you do know that I have an alarm clock right?"

"This is more fun, and besides I need your help."

Ranma asked, "What's up?"

"I want to get Kasumi to practice as well."

Akane nodded. _I wish I knew more about what was coming, but Nabiki's idea definitely has merit._ "She does like Dr. Tofu. She is just too traditional and keeps waiting for him to make a move or at least get over his silliness around her. What if we told her ... "

Plans were made and executed. Soon enough Mr. Tendo was teaching both Nabiki and Kasumi in the dojo. Kasumi was persuaded that, "It would be fun." and "It would give you something else in common with Dr. Tofu." She blushed a bit when that was said, but agreed to do it. Well she agreed when Ranma promised to make breakfast.

Akane and Ranma were in the kitchen. Ranma had shifted back to his male form.

"You know I think its stronger now. I think I can feel your feelings more clearly than yesterday."

"Any regrets?"

"Well, its a bit scary. It is odd not to be alone in your own head."

Ranma said in a tentative tone of voice, "Do you want to do that technique again this morning? We are not practicing right now, and yesterday's is still somewhat effective..."

"Yes.. Yes I do.. We have to face Cologne today after all and ... well I want to help with cooking..." Akane seemed worried, but whether about Cologne or cooking it was hard to say.

Ranma suspected that she did truly want the closeness that it brought. It was almost eerie in a way. "Its a pity that one of us isn't a better cook, still we can learn together. I'm sure breakfast will turn out fine."

Breakfast was simple, yet filling. Genma and Ranma were first to eat. Genma commented that it wasn't up to Kasumi's usual standard, and promptly panicked when Akane told him that she had helped with breakfast. Ranma and Kasumi followed suit almost right away, although Kasumi started with a small bite. Nabiki joined in once she judged that the panda showed no side effects.

"Thanks you two. It was nice to do something different for a change, and definitely nice to eat food cooked by someone else."

Ranma said, "Think nothing of it. We were glad to be able to help. So how was your refresher in the art?"

Soun said, "She did surprisingly well considering how long its been since she practiced. Kasumi has always focused on defense and avoidance. She could be very good one day. In a way her style, though young and unpolished, looks much like what I've seen Doctor Tofu use."

Akane replied, "You should keep it up, onechan. With all the craziness around Nerima, being able to protect yourself is definitely a good idea. Besides the art would give you something else in common with Dr. Tofu. Did you know that he has been working on trying not to act silly in your presence? I think he truly does care for you, you know.."

Nabiki looked at Akane. _Laying it on a bit thick aren't you? Still maybe with Kasumi it was necessary. Hmm everyone is getting paired off but me._ She almost regretted rejected Ranma when he arrived a year ago, but then she hadn't rejected this Ranma, but the one from back then. _Such is life, I suppose._

Genma still couldn't believe Akane was involved in this cooking? What had happened? This was well edible.

"Oh... um.. oh my.."

Soun replied, "I agree, besides I need someone to train to help get me ready to teach again, and I would like nothing more than to train my daughter. We can spend some time when the others are at school, and then I can help you with the housework."

The time at school was uneventful, which is not to say nothing happened. Akane found a two for one sale on Kuno's and sent them both to the nurses office. Hinako attempted to drain Akane and him for being late, but he erected a tiny unseen magical shield to prevent it. Her chi draining skill was dangerous and somewhat unpredictable. She got frustrated and sent them into the hall. Ranma wondered if it would be possible to cure her completely short of _those_ pressure points every day for a month..

Ranma sighed. It seemed it never ended. Still things were at last moving forward, and that brought a brief smile to him.

Akane looked over at Ranma. "Um why didn't we get drained?"

Ranma whispered to her: "A small shield. Today is too important to face it at less than our best."

Akane nodded and held her bucket. She hated wasting time. _Stupid Kuno's. We only had enough time alloted to pound one of them. Still it was training._

* * *

After school ended, Akane and Ranma came up to the Nekohaten which had the closed sign out, the shades drawn tight, and the door locked.

Ranma peered at the door with a thoughtful expression for a minute before knocking.

Mouse opened the door. Shampoo for once didn't jump up and glomp Ranma but seemed to be fidgeting in her seat. Cologne sat behind the counter looking at a book then looked up at Ranma. It was as if the room was holding its breath in anticipation, although of what remained unclear.

"Welcome son in law."

"Good evening Matriarch Cologne, of the Joketsuzoko. You have guessed something of why we have come I take it?"

"I know that Ukyo Kuonji has all but given up on you after a talk you two had. I know that you defeated a kami and lived to tell the tale, and even saved young Ms. Tendo as well in the process. It takes some effort, but I can even faintly see the magic linking you two although its purpose is beyond me."

"I wouldn't have guessed that anyone today could see.. No matter. Mu Tzu, I have a gift for you if you will allow me to give it. I believe that I can give you normal sight. I ask nothing in return, save that you stop attacking Akane or myself without warning, and that you not reveal to anyone the truth about how your sight was restored or by who."

"I had already decided that it was time to stop the attacks. I learned allot from you during them Ranma. Yes, I would very much like to see normally. I will keep your secrets."

"Cologne, Shampoo, will you also make that promise? If not we can go elsewhere to do it."

Cologne stared at her reluctant son-in-law. "You have made me curious son in law. I will keep whatever happens secret, as long as you do what you said you are going to do, and nothing more. Shampoo will keep your secret as well. Won't you Shampoo?"

Shampoo grimaced. _I know that tone. Betraying great grandmother when she makes that tone is usually suicidal._ "Aye. I will, although I don't know why you would want to help stupid duck."

Ranma locked the door.

Akane replied, "There are people in this world that sometimes do things simply because they want to help." _Of course Ranma wants the Amazon's to be in debt to us, to try to cancel out that kiss of marriage crap, but musn't bring that up._

Ranma said, "Lets go find a couch or a bed or something. This may take some time, and I need Mouse to be comfortable and remain still." They journeyed up to Mousse's room. It was a little crowded with everyone but bearable. Mouse sat on his bed. "Do not be alarmed about what happens next. We will explain later." "Mouse do yourself a favor and look away from Akane and myself for a few seconds." Ranma shifted to Ranma-chan.

"Sun star power, Make up!"

"Io lumina power, Make up!"

"Aiyah, husband control curse without water. How you do that?"

Cologne gasped. "You have become like those girls in Jubaan... How?"

"I said I would explain later. Sorry Mouse, but you being awake, makes this nearly impossible." Ranma touched a pressure point to render him unconscious. She then cast a small spell to stop any normal movement of his eyes and leave them open. "Akane will you join me. Try to pay attention to what I do. I realize this is too complex for you to learn yet, but perhaps it will be useful someday." Ranma took Akane's right hand in her left, and then held it against the side of Mouse's head. Ranma placed her right hand on the other side of Mouses head. Ranma then spun a web of spirit, water, and air into Mouse's eyes and the area around them.

After a few minutes Ranma-chan said, "It must have happened when he was very young. Perhaps a toddler. Something got in his eyes and damaged them. I think the damage has progressed over the years somewhat. This will take a little while. Eyes are very delicate, and I can not do things as well as I used to." She focused the flows of healing and a violet aura enveloped her. A second violet aura surrounded Akane and seemed to merge with Ranma's own. The cells responded, reforming into the arrangements they were meant to be. The impurities were removed and sent into the air. Ranma focused tiny sparks of chaos at them just to be safe. It took almost an hour before they were done. Finally Ranma-chan neutralized the original spell that kept his eyes from moving, and touched the counter pressure point.

"He will probably be tired when he wakes, but it will pass. His vision should be perfect now, or very nearly so. That took much longer than I had hoped. It is likely we too will be tired when we drop this transformation. Can we count on you two to not take advantage of that fact?" In a sad voice Ranma continued, "I assure you that even tired, I am still very dangerous now.."

"You are safe here. It would be very dishonorable to attack a healer after she spent her strength healing an Amazon." Shampoo nodded agreement.

Ranma replied, "Thank you." Ranma dropped his transformation and shifted back to male form. Akane dropped her own. They both sagged where they sat.

"Go get three glasses of hot tea with a bit of honey, Shampoo."

Shampoo returned quickly and gave it to them.

Akane thanked Shampoo. Shampoo nodded. It seemed strange to her for Akane to thank her.

Mouse awoke. Ranma said, "You may be a little tired Mouse. Much of the energy to heal you, came from you." Mouse sat up and Akane handed him a glass of tea. Mouse looked around and found Shampoo sitting in his chair by his desk.

"You look even more beautiful than I imagined Shampoo. I am in your debt Saotome." Shampoo blushed slightly.

Ranma asked Mouse a few questions to determine how good his sight was. "Well from what I can tell you have perfect vision. If your wondering, no your vision problem was not hereditary. You eyes were exposed to something when you were very young I think that caused the degeneration. I don't know what it was, but I destroyed the little that remained."

"I believe you promised us an explanation..."

Akane was momentarily lost in thought. _I still hate this plan. It gambles so much, but then it could make the difference in the end. Of course we both could end up drugged and brainwashed into being loyal amazon's if we are not careful._

Akane and Ranma took turns explaining the events of Jusendo and after. The scouts identities were left out of course, and things were told in a very generic manner. When Ranma told about how he had bonded Akane to save her life, and the details of the bond, it brought a gasp from Shampoo with a silent, "No.", but only a nod from Cologne. Cologne was disappointed when they explained that they were now the last of the Scouts. There was no way anyone could ever live through the creation of another since the power required grew with each new addition. They told of the debt they owed the Senshi and the knowledge the Senshi had that in about a year, something was coming that would endanger the world and they considered it their duty to help the other Senshi prepare. Ranma told of how they had plans to teach some of the Senshi the art to better prepare them for the battles ahead.

Before long they took a break to eat some dinner. Akane called home and told them that they would be in late.

"You want out of the kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of death do you not? That is partly why you healed Mouse I assume."

Ranma nodded. "I would have done so anyway, but yes we took that into account."

Cologne laughed. "Well it seems the Cara part of you suits you well. A Ranma that thinks and plans, besides when he is in combat. It is a great pity you cannot be convinced to marry my great granddaughter."

Akane was staring at Cologne. _Why was she apparently giving up so easily? Thats not like her._

"No. Ranma must. Amazon law say so."

"Must he indeed? Perhaps you weren't paying attention. I don't know if the whole village could compel him now given their transformation, and the fact that he just killed a kami, before he gained that additional power. Tell me Ranma, how much of the village could you destroy now, before you were stopped? That is much of why you transformed earlier is it not? To illustrate how truly powerful you are now."

"To be honest, I don't know. I am actually the second strongest Senshi now, at least potentially. The strongest being a young woman who was born with the power to destroy a planet, but only at the cost of her life. I pray she never has to make that choice. She is also a much better healer than I. Sometimes nature has a way of balancing things."

"From what I know, much of my potential power is very risky to call upon, but then if I were truly angry, living through the final attack probably wouldn't matter to me." Ranma continued in a sad tone, "I would guess that I could with some time to train and learn the power I can sense within me, probably annihilate your entire village and the land surrounding it for miles. Fortunately, I was not given the power to destroy, but to save. Akane and I have pledged our lives to the protection of this planet and though we have not made it formal yet, I have pledged my life to her."

Cologne nodded. _I had not thought he could do so much, yet I do not detect any evidence of a lie. It is scary that one man can have so much power. I am very glad they managed to get rid of the Nekoken._ Their were no cats in the village anyway or even in that part of china, but it had always been a concern.

Akane replied, "As I have to you."

Shampoo was taken aback. "But.. No.. I not mind if you save the world, but why can't you save it with Shampoo?"

"Because I love her Shampoo. I truly love her. I am sorry it didn't work out for you, and I must admit I really hated how you manipulated the Tendo sisters minds so they wouldn't figure out Ryoga's curse. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you for that. I used to feel guilty with all the free food you brought me, but then considering how you messed with Akane's cooking skills I figure you owe us both a lot of ramen."

Akane: _Yes I still owe her for that. I wonder if I'm good enough to beat her yet. Still I better stick to the plan._

"Shampoo sorry."

Mouse remained silent and listened. He couldn't think of anything to contribute that would help. Experience had shown him that confessing his love to Shampoo was a useless method of winning it. Left without other ideas, Mouse waited. He used his time to look around and really see things. Shampoo truly was beautiful, even more so than Akane Tendo, although he thought it a bad idea to mention that. He looked at the walls, the chairs, his hands, faces, clothes, decorations, ingredients. It was all so new..

"I think I have a solution. It would require the approval of the other elders though. I believe I can get the council to annul the kiss of marriage and the kiss of death provided you do something of great value to benefit the Amazons. Healing Mouse was a start to that, but it isn't enough to convince the council. He is just a male after all. I also presume you don't want them to know about the sailor scouts and about the impending danger and all that?"

"No, the scout identities must be kept secret at all costs. If they were exposed our families would be in danger as well as ourselves. Warning the Amazons is almost as pointless. All we have is a something very dangerous is coming in a year thing, and we can't even tell why we know."

Cologne nodded. "Then I propose you train at least one Amazon in all that you know of healing and of magic. It should be someone younger, since they will need to pass on that knowledge. Shampoo, if you were to learn this, it would bring great honor to you and your family."

Ranma thought about it. He liked the idea of passing on his knowledge, but worried about Shampoo. "You do know that it will take many years to teach what I know. I had studied for over 8 years before I died. I also have other commitments. I have promised to do all I can to help the scouts be ready to confront the threats ahead, so I will have to spend a lot of time training them, training myself, and of course Akane."

Cologne chuckled. "Those goals can easily be made to compliment each other. I have no particular love of Nerima. The cafe was setup here, because you were here. It can be moved to Jubaan. The knowledge Shampoo or whoever learns can be used to help people during whatever happens in the future. I am also a better teacher than you. I can teach the scouts as well. For that matter you still have much you could learn from me."

Cologned paused in thought then continued. "You said Cara was from 1500 years ago? We have some very old books from around that time that we believe are about magic. Unfortunately no one is alive today who can read them. It is forbidden to bring the originals out of the archive, however perhaps copies could be made."

"I will agree on one condition. I will promise to teach what I know to an Amazon, provided I have the option of sending that Amazon away from me if they fail to learn, or for any other reason. If that happens, another can be chosen and I will begin again. If you wish to be the one Shampoo, I will need a promise from you to give up on pursuing any kind of romantic relationship, marriage, etc from me."

"No, please don't ask that, anything but that."

"I'm sorry Shampoo, but it must end. I love Akane, and even if I did not, I simply do not feel that way for you. Please don't waste your life pining away for an impossible dream. Ukyo thought, that we would live this perfect ordinary life together, without battles, chaos, or fighting kami's. I think she understands now that being with me can never mean that. Nabiki was the first to put it into words, but chaos truly does seem to surround me. I bet you thought I would go back and be a dutiful, obedient, subservient Amazon husband? Can you really see me as dutiful and obedient, let alone subservient?"

"No, but Shampoo was willing to anyway."

Akane laughed. "He is a charmer is he not? For what its worth, I'm sorry that you are hurting Shampoo. I love him very much and promise to always protect him." Akane did not look particularly sorry.

Shampoo nodded. She was almost crying now, but everyone knows that Amazons don't cry. "Shampoo think about it ok?"

Ranma nodded. "By the way. Ukyo does not know about us being Sailor Senshi, and considering she dreams of a quiet idyllic life, we thought it best that she not know.."

Mouse had a thought. "Um Ranma if you used magic to cure my eyes, and well I've seen you used magic to trigger your curse, can you cure a curse?"

"I'm afraid not. I had to study for many years to learn how to heal safely. Your eyes are actually one of the most complex things I have ever done. The curse is very intricate. I dare not meddle with what I do not understand, the results could be disastrous. The little that I do to change is tricking the curse into thinking I've been splashed when I haven't. Perhaps in a few years... Anyway, can't you just get some of the drowned man water and cure it? I confess to having no desire for a cure anymore, and to be honest I doubt one is even possible considering the Senshi magic is all linked in with it now."

"Have you not been paying attention? Look at that fool Tarou. Bathing in the water from another spring simply adds another curse on top of it. Mouse would be half man half duck, and well I don't want to think what Ranma would be.."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Are you kidding? That was some of the best entertainment I've had in half a century. I only had to stop you from getting 'cured' once or twice."

Akane replied, "Boy am I glad you never got any drowned man water. Ranma-chan is kinda cute, but well ... ick.. best not to think about that.."

"Well then, how long would it take to learn enough about magic to do what your doing?"

Ranma thought about it. "It would depend on how apt the student was. It requires very little magical energy to initial a change, so almost anyone should be able to learn eventually. I'd say it would take at least 6 months maybe as much as a year. You'd still attract water of course and you'd still change when wet, but if you were quick enough you could change back almost right away."

"If you would allow it, I would like to learn as well then, at least enough to help with the curse."

"Mouse, Shampoo, Cologne, would you mind if I examined you to see what magical potential you had?"

"Go ahead." "Shampoo no mind." Cologne said, "Why not?"

Ranma wove a simple flow of spirit and let it settle into Mouse and then let it ago. He repeated it with Shampoo and Cologne. "Cologne yours is the lowest of the three. Perhaps because of your age. It is still enough to make you a decent healer, since you don't have to fight around what I was dealing with. Mouse, you have as much potential as Akane and myself. You could be a first rate healer in time. Shampoo is somewhere in the middle. She could also be a very good healer. Keep in mind that I have only learned the magical arts and healing with magic. To be a truly effective healer, one would have to study both magic as well as other more modern methods.. While I am well versed in healing. Magic was often used, in my time for other things, many of which I simply never learned. The chaos magic that is a part of me allows me to make incredibly deadly bolts of power. Perhaps in the end it will be worth the cost to my healing ability. It may be that we will need to recover some of the other ways of fighting with magic before this is all over with."

Cologne replied, "I know a few tricks, and can see some things, but the bulk of the art of magic has been lost even to us for a thousand years."

Akane said, "We should be getting going soon. Our family might be getting worried." _Well that went better than expected. I still don't like the idea of Shampoo being around continuously, but with the promise Ranma required, I can live with it. Perhaps things will work out after all._

Ranma nodded. "Yes, it has been a long day, and Akane still needs to practice yet."

"Stay a little longer. Shampoo can make dinner. I would like to see just how good Akane has become. We have a large empty room in the basement we sometimes use for practice."

Ranma looked at Akane. "Its up to you. I feel pretty much recovered from earlier.."

Akane pondered. _I really want Cologne on our good side. I doubt having her just forget about us is really even an option after all, and having her against us... well best not to think about that.. Cologne was devious and sneaky._ "Ok." They all went downstairs save Shampoo who was cooking some deluxe ramen for dinner.

"Just pretend we aren't here. Ranma, push her hard enough that I can see what her best is." Ranma nodded and they began.

Cologne was amazed.. Not at the skill.. Shampoo was about as good as Akane, but at the improvement in such a short time. Before Jusendo Shampoo could have beaten Akane without even trying. "Stop. Mouse could you go finish whatever Shampoo is cooking and ask her to come down here?" Mouse went upstairs and shortly afterward Shampoo came down.

"Yes great grandmother?" Ranma looked at Cologne but decided to say nothing. It was after all a good idea.

Cologne replied, "I want you to spar with Akane. She has improved a great deal and is now near your level."

Akane and Shampoo replied, "Ok..."

Ranma told Akane, "Remember keep focused. You have learned a lot lately, if you keep focused you will do well."

The bout lasted for about 20 minutes. Mouse had brought down the food towards the end of it. In the end Akane lost.

Ranma asked, "Do you know why you lost?"

"I ran out of strength. I was exhausted. Funny I'm not now."

"Correct. Normally the bond between us allows you to draw on my strength and endurance as close as we are as if it were your own. Thats why you didn't get very tired when we sparred lately. I cast a minor spell to temporarily suppress the beneficial parts of the bond. The spell fragmented just now, but it was enough. The battle you fought was your own. The skills you just displayed are your own skills. Even though you lost, think of how far you have come."

"It still feels like cheating. It probably would have taken me months to get that good on my own."

"In a way it is cheating, but then we are not playing a game, but preparing for a war. There are no rules in war, other than to make sure you stay alive and the other side is defeated or dead. You knew a lot about martial arts before as well. In truth I suspect it would take about 3 times as long to teach you without the enhanced bond, but in the end you would be just as good if you put in the effort. I keep repeating this, its almost as if you don't believe me.."

Cologne nodded. "Ranma is right. In war, you do what you have to do. It is no help to a loved one to say sorry over their graves when you know you could have done better if only.. The same goes for you two." (looking at Shampoo and Mouse) "I expect you to work hard in the next year. We may not be magical super heroes, but we are Amazons."

Akane, Shampoo, and Mouse each nodded. Food was served and shortly afterward Ranma and Akane departed arriving at the dojo a few minutes later.

Kasumi greeted them at the door. "Where have you two been? Dinner has been over an hour ago." Nabiki's ears perked up.

Akane replied, "We have been at the Nekohaten. It is not official yet, but I think the kiss of marriage and the kiss of death are over. Ranma agreed to teach Shampoo some of what he learned when Cara became a part of him. Fortunately he did it on the condition that Shampoo forever renounce any claim to him and not pursue him romantically."

Ranma glanced at Nabiki and winked when only she could see. Nabiki understood, there was a bit more to it, but they would tell her later.

"Oh my. That is good news. Perhaps we can save some money on wall repair now."

"Ya. I didn't think you two had it in you. I'm impressed, even if you had to make the promise to teach Shampoo."

Soun chimed in. "Indeed, now if you two were to decided to get married someday, then there would be less potential problems."

Instead of vehemently denying it, Ranma and Akane simply looked at each other and pretended to ignore the question.

Genma was still aching from whatever the heck the boy did and decided not to contribute.. Besides, even he could grow a brain cell once in a while.. The more Soun and him left them alone the more they seemed to grow closer together. At this rate, they may come home with a marriage certificate someday. He frowned at the thought, that it would be Ranma Inverse who married Akane, but well.. it was perhaps the best he had a right to hope for.

Later that night in Akane's room Nabiki came in and they explained the rest of what happened. Nabiki was impressed. She still didn't like the fact that they had literally gave away all their secrets and trusted the Amazons, but she understood their reasoning and agreed to it. Heck all in all, things turned out better than they had a right to expect. _Perhaps I should find a college in Jubaan._

It had been a very trying time for Ranma Inverse and Akane Tendo, but in the end things sometimes do work out. Many doubted how long it would last. Akane wondered what new challenges awaited them in Jubaan and just what was this enemy they were supposed to fight anyway. Ranma looked forward to going to a school where they didn't know about his curse. Given that he could control it now, he had some hope that it would stay that way. He could hardly wait until the school year ended. The Sailor Senshi were starting to study for end of semester exams, and a few of them were debating whether the exams or the youma were more work. Most concluded the exams.

Sailor Pluto had not been idle either. She had found the perfect place in Jubaan for Ranma and Akane to live and teach the other senshi. She only felt a little guilt that she had skimmed back in time a few weeks and tricked a minor youma into running through it before the Sailor Senshi destroyed it. After the damage the owner had dropped the price considerably. She used one of her many aliases and purchased the property. It truly was a fine place, and the damage would make Ranma and Akane think it less a gift since they would be the ones fixing it. She knew that technically that was bending the rules of her position, but she knew that the entities that gave her the position could care less over something so minor. It is only when the changes were major that consequences were apt to result. She opened the real estate listings and started checking up on suitable places for a new Nekohaten. One can't be too careful, to make sure the future goes as planned after all.

Across the town night had fallen on Nerima, and on all the world each in its turn. A feeling of change had swept in. Anticipation clung to the walls like a second skin, and people wondered what it might portend. Most of the Nerima's population seemed to be at peace tonight. In Akane Tendo's bedroom, Akane was sleeping peacefully in her bed, while Ranma, in male form, was on a futon on the other side of the room. He had completely forgotten to change as he had intended. No one had noticed though.

A few still stirred. Happosai dreamed of girls underwear. He had been roaming many cities in his quest. He had been avoiding Nerima entirely for awhile. Ranma always ruined all his fun. Perhaps he would try Jubaan for a month or two. Yes.. that place sounds fun, besides it has those pretty magical girls in short skirts..

Tatewaki Kuno had a dream about freeing his beloved pigtailed girl from the evil sorcerer Saotome. He woke up when he dreamed of Akane Tendo kicking him. _Saotome... You will pay for enslaving my loves._ In another room an unmarked box sat on a table. It had been delivered to Kodachi earlier that day. It had cost her a small fortune, yet it was worth it. Ranma-sama would be hers. Somewhere in Hokkaido, a small pig ranted and raged about how it was all Ranma's fault, of course being a pig all that was heard was "Bwee! Bw! Bwee! Bweeeeeee!"

* * *

2006-02-01 


	6. New Cast Members

New Cast Members 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Akane was determined to rapidly improve her cooking to put that unfortunate history behind her. Ranma was determined to make sure Akane did well with her cooking. _It is important for her training in the art that she keep her confidence up after all. It had nothing to do with having to eat the food or anything like that. Besides Kasumi would be angry with me if I let anything happen to her kitchen. Ya thats it._ Akane suspected Ranma wasn't quite ready to trust her solo with food yet. She was annoyed, although she was trying to be patient.. She was trying quite hard, and almost burned breakfast. Fortunately she noticed it and it was just crispy.

The doorbell rang and Ranma went to answer it. An older man and a young woman about his age were sitting there. Ranma had a bad feeling about this.

"Good Morning. What can I do for you?" _Let's see what he says before I volunteer a name.._

"Good Morning. My name is Katsuhito Masaki and this is my daughter Achika. I was informed that a Ranma and Genma Saotome were living here. I'm here about an arrangement with Mr. Saotome from about seven years ago."

Akane was eavesdropping. Fortunately breakfast was finished since she was no longer paying attention to it. _That dang panda did it again. I used to doubt why Ranma felt that leaving the Saotome line behind was necessary, but I suppose this illustrates it well._

Ranma replied, "There is no one living by the name of Ranma Saotome. I'm sorry you came all this way." Ranma took another look at him. Something was odd. He extended his ki and magical senses. Hmm that's a disguise of some kind, and there is some kind of energy. Ranma looked over at the Achika. The same energy, although less ordered and no disguise. _Interesting._

Katsuhito: "But you are he, are you not? Forgive me, as I said I met Ranma once and you look very like who the boy I met would grow into."

Ranma sighed. _I wish I had changed before answering the door._ "What was it this time? Food? Money? Sake?"

Katsuhito thought for a moment. "Oh. He promised his son in marriage to my daughter if he could stay for the night and rest up. He said he couldn't afford to keep you, and just knew you would have a lovely life with us. Seeing as I needed help with the shrine I agreed."

Ranma looked at him. _I wonder if this is his real reason is for being here._ "Would you really force your daughter to marry a man she doesn't even know? Genma didn't keep his word after all, what makes you think I would be a suitable husband for your daughter when my own father sold me for food and lodging?"

Akane had come to the door and was standing beside Ranma. "Hello my name is Akane Tendo. Our parents fathers promised that we would marry before we were born."

Ranma chuckled inwardly. She was getting better at telling half truths. Ranma wondered if Nabiki was giving lessons.

Achika glared at her father. "No he wouldn't. That is, if he knew what was good for him." She seemed slightly disappointed though.

"Achika is right. I would not. Perhaps we could talk some more though. I'm curious as to why you said Ranma Saotome didn't exist, and some other things.. "

Ranma could hear Kasumi in the kitchen. She was bringing the food into the dining room. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Um actually. You see father isn't a very good cook, and well we had to catch a train."

"Thats no problem. I just finished making breakfast. You can eat with us. Right Ranma?"

Ranma looked over the breakfast. _Looks. Check. Smell. Check._ Akane caught Ranma's discreet inspection, and more importantly caught his lack of reaction.

"Sure. I'll help Akane carry some breakfast out to the dojo. Kasumi we may need a little more breakfast. Could you please?"

Kasumi looked over at him. "Sure Ranma-Kun. I'll fix more."

Akane figured Ranma was probably trying to keep Genma out of this conversation or something. Ranma and her carried the food out. Ranma closed the door behind everyone and warded the room against listeners. Akane began passing out food.

Ranma didn't sense any danger. "Lets see, you wanted to know why I no longer consider myself a Saotome. That would be because I am no longer." He went into an abbreviated tale on how he knew someone who had removed him from the Saotome registers and given him his own name and why he did it. Cara was not mentioned.

"I see. I suppose that is understandable, given everything. I knew your father was a crook of course, and would have let you two stay the night anyway. Indeed I would have kept you as my own son, without any promise of marriage, but it was not to be."

"You have my thanks for your understanding. Even though I no longer bear the Saotome name, when these things occur, they still are very troubling. I wonder what my life would have been like if I had been raised by someone honorable, but then I wouldn't have met Akane. Perhaps I have something to thank the panda for."

Ranma decided to play his cards. "So tell me why are you really here and why are you wearing a disguise and what is that energy I sense in both of you? From what I can tell, you in particular are one of the most dangerous men I have ever known."

"Ranma! Don't be rude."

Katsuhito was caught off guard and was at a loss for words.

"Father what does he mean? I have never seen you so surprised before.."

"I'm not sure what your talking about. I'm as normal as anyone else. Your not making any sense. Perhaps we should be going."

Ranma brought an violet and gold energy ball to his hand.

Katsuhito pushed Achika behind him and got into a fighting stance.

"Ranma just what do you think your doing?"

Ranma split the ball he created into three and started to juggle them. "Oh nothing much." He walked closer to Katsuhito who took a step back. "Just juggling. Its just a trick after all. Here catch." He tosses one of the small balls at Katsuhito. Achika was at his side and Akane wasn't far from his other. He was in no position to dodge so he reflexively brought up an energy shield and the ball exploded on impact.

Akane had never seen the like. There was.. something in front of him, then the ball just exploded.

Ranma dissipated the other two balls. _Hmm, these don't have much power, but at least they can be dispersed safely unlike my chaos/ki mixes._ "So your just a normal human huh?"

"Father, how did you do that? What is going on?"

Katsuhito grimaced. "So how did you know I could protect against that?"

Ranma: "It was just a guess that you could do something. I didn't know what. There was little energy in that. I think your shield, made the explosion flashier than I would have normally expected. If necessary, I could have healed any damage."

Katsuhito thought about what he felt through the shield. There really wasn't much energy in it. _Well I walked into that one.. Sit around a shrine for a few hundred years and get sloppy. Now what am I going to tell Achika?_ "Why should I trust you? You just attacked me after all."

Ranma pondered for a bit, then he brought his ki and magical senses to their fullest and examined Achika and Katsuhito. Ranma's own knowledge in such things was minimal, but Cara's was far better. Akane still wasn't sure what was going on, but continued to sense concentration through the bond.

Katsuhito wasn't sure what was going on. He thought perhaps Ranma was looking at his aura somehow. Well the boy had already figured out most of his secrets, so there was little harm in it.

"My initial impression was right it seems. You are both good, honorable, people. I have decided to trust you with our secrets. Perhaps then you can trust us with yours. We may have need of your help in the coming year. We will have to discuss it later though. If we stay behind my ward for too much longer people will grow suspicious. We have school to attend as well."

Katsuhito was lost in thought. _Well at least this gives me time to explain to Achika._ "Very well then. Would you two care to meet me at the Masaki shrine after your classes are over?

"I would like that. How about you Akane?"

"Why not? I still want to know how he blocked that attack after all."

Ranma dispelled the ward. They had all finished breakfast by now. Ranma opened the door. "It has been nice meeting you both."

Akane said, "Achika, perhaps you and I could go shopping or something later."

"I'd like that."

Achika and Katsuhito went on their way. Nabiki came up to Ranma and whispered, "How's a girl supposed to stay informed when you keep doing that?" Ranma laughed and whispered, "Well I guess you will just have to learn to be a better spy then won't you?"

Akane smiled. It was good to occasionally see her sister frustrated. Well it would be better when she was able to do it. She still owed her sister for allot after all.

School went well except for the swimming lessons. No matter what Ranma-chan did, Akane would instinctively panic and make matters worse. Still it was not a complete loss, by the end of the period Ranma-chan got Akane used to holding her breath while she was underwater, so it was a small victory at least.

After school Nabiki went over to walk with Ranma and Akane. "Your planning something aren't you?"

Akane said, "We are just meeting some friends."

"The ones from this morning right?"

"Perhaps."

"Well then you won't mind if I tag along then will you?"

Ranma sensed that there was no one nearby enough to hear them. "Are you in the mood for an adventure then Nabiki?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Ranma replied, "I'm not sure. It should be safe enough though."

Nabiki thought about it. Whoever those two were this morning, she was now fairly certain it was more complex than an old 'trade Ranma for food' scheme from the panda. _I smell profit potential.._ "Sure, lets go."

Ranma laughed quietly.

Akane looked over at Ranma. "What are you laughing far?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if Nabiki was right."

Nabiki looked at Ranma with her usual ice queen face.

"Right about what? She hasn't said anything."

"Why whether our not our journey will lead Nabiki onto the path of profits of course."

Nabiki winced. _Am I that predictable? Dang I think I liked him better stupid._ "I don't know what your talking about Ranma. I'm just curious is all."

Ranma nodded. They had to take a train a short distance and then it was a long walk to the shrine. Ranma looked upon it as training and was having Akane carry all of their things.

Nabiki looked annoyed. _Why do these people have to live so far away? And in the middle of nowhere._ She was sweating as much as Akane was when they arrived, but then she wasn't carrying anything.

Katsuhito greeted them. "Akane is it? So why are you the one carrying everything?"

Akane huffed. "Training. Ranma thinks I need to build up my endurance."

Katsuhito nodded. "Come, there is a small picnic area just over here. It is shady, and my daughter has lemonade and snacks for whoever wants them." Akane sat their packs by the tree and they all sat down. Glasses of lemonade were passed out.

Akane looked at Ranma acusingly. "You did it again didn't you?"

Ranma pretended not to understand. "Did what?"

"You did whatever it was you did during my match with Shampoo so I didn't draw energy from you."

Katsuhito's interest perked up. _Now this is interesting._

"Oh that. Well I figured that you would think more of your accomplishments in training if sometimes you relied purely on your own strength. Your endurance would have increased as much either way, but well isn't this more satisfying?"

Akane pondered the situation. _Kill him or thank him? Kill him or thank him? Hmm, first more lemonade._

Nabiki wished Ranma would learn to stop giving away information. It seemed so unnatural. She looked at her sister. "Some of us don't have magical links to keep us from getting tired you know."

Akane winced. "Perhaps you are right Ranma. Thanks." Akane could feel that whatever Ranma did just went away, since suddenly she was feeling very refreshed. She could also sense that Ranma was feeling a little tired now as well. _Well thats a form of revenge.. _

Nabiki glanced over at Akane who seemed suddenly revived, and stepped on a pang of jealously hard. _I will get in shape, and I'll do it the hard way._

Ranma looked back at Katsuhito. "So, if we tell you our secrets, will you promise to keep them?"

"As long as no one is harmed keeping them, Yes. I could wish you had not figured out what you did before. I had hoped to give Achika a normal life, and now that she knows her life may never be normal again."

"I had the right to know and to make my own choices father."

Katsuhito nodded. "Yes you do daughter. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Very well. Nabiki you know the story fairly well. Why don't you explain our lives a bit, particularly all the major events since Jusendo."

"Ok, well I remember fairly well what you told our family. Let's see."

"Nabiki. All of it please."

Akane wondered why Ranma was asking Nabiki to tell the story, or even why he was placing such trust in complete strangers. At least these people had secrets of their own they obviously wanted kept secret. "Are you sure Ranma? We really don't know these people."

"I'm as sure as I can be. I have a feeling that we may need their help before it is all over. Yes their is always a risk in trusting, but I think it is worth it here. We shall see if I'm right won't we?"

Nabiki nodded. She knew all about knowing when to toss the dice and when to place safer bets. She hoped Ranma was right. Her story was interrupted many times by questions from Katsuhito and Achika. Katsuhito seemed content to wait for Achika to think of the questions most of the time. Ranma was studying Katsuhito while trying to appear to be casual. She suddenly realized it was the same thing he did in a fight. _Well I know why he picked me to tell the story now._ Akane was glancing at both of them and wondering what was so special about them that Ranma considered it worth this insane risk. Their transformations into Sun and Io made Achika gasp and Katsuhito raise and eyebrow. Well Sun's transformation in particular, since Ranma was male just a second ago.

"So that idiot took you to Jusenkyo. You certainly have had an interesting life."

"Well now you know our story. I would still like to hear yours"

Katsuhito thought of the danger the two had mentioned coming in about a year. Something dangerous enough to kill much of the human race before it was over. He wondered if it were true. _How could they know?_ Katsuhito sent a summary of the conversation to his space tree Funaho, who forwarded it to Tsunami who sent back, "I too see a darkness coming for the Earth. You must help them Yosho. I have looked into their hearts and they can be trusted."

"Well, you have the trust of my goddess, so you have mine as well. Don't be alarmed. I'm just going to drop my disguise field." His face and form wavered and then a man not much older than Ranma in appearance appeared. Akane gasped. Ranma merely nodded.

"I don't suppose you can tell me how you did that? We could make a lot of money.."

"Nabiki.. This is not the time."

Nabiki nodded. She suspected as much. She had appearances to keep up though.

Katsuhito told the story of how he came to be here. He told of his Jurian heritage and of how he came to be here after chasing Ryoko. He told of the cave he trapped her in after defeating her, and the life he lived. He told of his beautiful wife, taken from him so early. He told of his friend at the Jubaan shrine who had heard their names mentioned and his desire to find out more about you two. "...and that is how we came to be at your house this morning."

Akane said, "Amazing. Real alien's and you look just like us.."

"I trust you understand that this _must_ be kept secret. I have no wish to be a guinea pig. In truth I wish no more than to live a peaceful life, but it seems that duty calls."

Nabiki pondered Yosho for awhile. _Hmm not bad. Its a pity hes not more outgoing._

Ranma said, "Nor do I. Some know of my curse already, but if the right people were to ever find out all about me, well I suspect they'd want me in the lab to your right." Ranma thought briefly of Nabiki, but knew she would never go that far.

"I have a question. Whatever happened to Ryoko?"

"I went after Ryoko for a couple reasons. First off, there were some issues at home I wanted to avoid, and secondly I had learned a little about her past and her attack on the Jurian home world made no sense. Sure she was a pirate, but she was never a cold blooded killer until then. I wanted to find out what was going on."

"I still don't know all the details, but I think she was under some kind of mind control. When I defeated her I sealed her in a cave not far from here. I thought about releasing her a few times, but I could never be sure about the mind control or if it had or would ever wear off. There was also the matter of her death warrant still being valid anywhere in the galaxy. I can't prove my suspicions after all. I wish I could. At least there she can barely notice time passing."

Ranma asked, "She is still alive then?"

"Yes she is. I can sense her presence sometimes when I go near that cave."

"I want to go there. I know a little about healing the mind. I wish I knew more, but I still may be able to help."

Yosho nodded. "If I am wrong, if she is still under some kind of control, heck or even if she is angry and just wanting revenge for the imprisonment, then this could be dangerous... I'm afraid I have let my skills slip a little over the years."

"Akane, I would like you to stay here and protect Achika and Nabiki for us. I don't want to take any risks to satisfy my curiosity."

"But if its that dangerous, shouldn't I be with you?"

"Yosho beat her before, and she has been in a cave for 700 years. I think we will be ok. I just wanted to be covered in case she slipped past us."

"I am not helpless."

"No one is saying you are. I hate being left behind too. We can use the time to practice the art."

"Thank you Akane. If we are to do this Ranma, we should go now."

* * *

Akane asked, "So what do you know about the art?"

"Father has taught me a little of the sword."

"Well, would you like to learn a little bit of Anything Goes?"

"Yes. Yes I would. I think father has chosen to be involved in all of this. I want to learn to help as best I can."

Nabiki said, "I can definitely understand that. Why did I have to be born into a family that attracts trouble?"

On that afternoon friendships were made and a new student in the art was born. Both Nabiki and Akane liked this half alien young woman. She had almost the serenity of Kasumi and the fierceness of Shampoo.

* * *

Ranma and Yosho arrived at the cave. Ranma was tempted to transform into Sailor Sun, but decided to stay as he was for the moment.

"The cave is sealed with what is known as a master key. It is called the Tenchi-ken and is in the form of sword handle. It helps its owner to focus Jurian energy among other things. I will need to remove the seals since it would be dangerous and unpredictable for you to try."

Ranma nodded. "Lead on. I will back you up."

"She has been sealed in here a long time. Things might be a little wierd initially.. "Yosho grasped the Tenchi-ken and released the seals. He kept hold of the sword.

They walked deeper into the darkness, and came to Ryoko's prison which was opening as they watched. Ranma and Yosho sat down and waited. Ranma began to glow a faint violet that spread from him to encompass Ryoko. Her prison faded as they watched.

"I cannot find any traces of coercion remaining, although there is a trace of it in the past that leads me to believe your guess was correct. I do not sense evil either, although I don't think she is happy with being in there so long."

A mummy like Ryoko emerged from her crystalline prison and looked at them.

Yosho said, "Hello Ryoko."

"You!. You were the one who put me in here."

"Yes I was. I am sorry it was necessary."

Ranma continued to look on.

"What have you come for? Why have you released me after so long?" _If they try to put me back..._

Yosho pointed to Ranma. "Ranma convinced me that it was time the risk was taken. I am glad my guess was correct. You were not responsible for my people's deaths."

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your body kill hundreds of people and not be able to do anything to stop it and then to be trapped in a cave for years with only your own guilt as company? The closest thing I had to a life was a few moments when I was able to watch Achika grow up."

Ranma began quietly. "It has been almost 10 years since my father threw the small child I was then in the pit full of starving cats wrapped in fish products. He repeated this many times. It was to teach me a martial arts technique, or so he thought. Eventually my mind snapped, and I learned the technique, after a fashion. From then on whenever I couldn't get away from a cat, my mind would become like that of a cat, and I would gain tremendous amounts of speed and power. I could slice through steel with claws made of energy. I never knew what I did when it would happen. I always wondered if I had hurt someone this time."

"It turns out that I never did hurt anyone badly. I was lucky, my father had an incomplete guide to the Nekoken. This and perhaps my fathers incompetence caused the ritual to be botched. The true purpose of the ritual, that was not mentioned in the guide, was to create a berserker by destroying the mind of the subject and binding a demonic cat spirit into the subject. The spirits of a couple of kittens in the pit somehow became a part of me and protected me from that possession."

"I did not know of the truth of the Nekoken until recently when some dear friends of mine risked much to destroy that evil that resided within me. I did not know that all those years, had I been just a little less lucky, or a little less stubborn I could have still been taken over. I could have killed all I loved."

"Some nights I have had nightmares dreaming of losing control of the Nekoken. You have my greatest respect Ryoko."

"Your own father did that to you? I thought my mother was incompetent, but she was an angel compared to that."

"You have mine as well. I believe the arrest warrants for you should be expiring in a few months. After that you should be free to live your own life."

"One of the reasons I asked to come here, was in the hope you could be of help to us. You do not owe us or this planet anything. I hope you will come back with us and meet the others though. It has to be more fun that hanging around this cave."

"The first thing I'm going to do is kill the guy who did this to me. Kagoto will die."

"Beware of hate and anger Ryoko. I have seen it destroy people. I once had a friend in junior high school. We would spar often. I even led him to and from school since he had a curse that caused him to get lost easily. He grew to hate me because I managed to win the battles to get the best breads at lunch. It got worse after he challenged me. I waited for three days, but my father took me to china on the fourth. We ended up at some cursed springs. He was so angry that he followed me there. We were both cursed there. I was cursed due to my fathers stupidity and my own arrogance. He was cursed because I lost control of my anger and didn't pay attention to where I was going when I was chasing my father."

"That sounds so stupid though. Chasing you all over, because he didn't get the bread he wanted?"

"It was stupid. Since then he shouts, "Prepare to die." whenever he crosses my path and we fight. Occasionally we even work together, but usually he just recites his promise to 'ruin my happiness'. The point is, if its possible to lose yourself into hate and anger with something so stupid, then think how likely it would be when you have a lot of very good reasons to hate this Kagato. You can't fix the past. The regrets become a part of us, but we can work toward the future."

Yosho added, "I have committed myself to the defense of this planet for the next year or so, but I will try to be there with you when you face Kagoto, if he is still around. He is responsible for a lot of death on my world. It is my duty to see him face justice."

"Lets go meet the others. I too will try to be there if I can."

Ryoko had by then recovered to her normal form. They began their journey back to the others.

"So what exact is your curse?"

"I don't really think of it as a curse anymore since I have some control of it now. Watch carefully and I'll demonstrate." He focused turning into instant Ranma-chan.

"Now does this look like a curse to you?"

Ryoko burst out laughing.

* * *

Ranma, Ryoko, and Yosho arrived back where everyone else was and introductions were made all around.

Achika said, "Your flying!"

"So?"

"And whats worse, is I haven't been able to figure out how she does it.."

Akane laughed. "Oh no, a martial arts technique that the great Ranma Inverse can't learn. What is the world coming to?"

"Hey! I can to learn it. It may just take awhile."

"So you think you know how to fight huh? Perhaps if you win against me I'll teach you." _Now that I'm outta there, I gotta get back in shape after all._

"Ok your on."

"Hey Yosho. How about giving me back my gems. You wouldn't make a lady face a fight unarmed would you?"

Yosho pondered this a bit. "Well you are still a space pirate, and right now those gem's are what is keeping my tree healthy. Hmm, how about I give you one of them."

"Only one? They are mine.." Yosho wouldn't give in though. "Oh alright." Yosho willed a gem to Ryoko which then moved onto her right wrist.

Ranma looked over at her. "Interesting. Before we begin, can you tell me how badly this would affect you?" Ranma held out a ball of chaos magic twisted around his ki.

Ryoko peered at it and brought a hand close. "Well it would hurt quite alot. If you hit me with enough of them I might be in trouble I suppose. Why?"

"Excellent. That means I may be able to go all out sparring with you."

Akane said, "Perhaps the rest of us should take cover."

"Hold on you two. Don't go destroying my shrine. Theres a clearing a few minutes back that is more suitable. You two go there. The rest of us will go into the house. Everyone is welcome to stay the night of course."

* * *

At first Ranma was doing really well in the fight. He landed several energy blasts that would have killed normal people on her and several punches and kicks, but then she started moving faster and faster, and then randomly appearing and disappearing and launching her own energy blasts, which hurt allot. It ended when she brought an energy sword against his neck.

Ranma said, "Yield."

"I've still got it. Your not too bad yourself you know though."

"Thanks. I learned allot. I have a great deal to think on, but I would like to do it again sometime. It seems I must learn how to defend against sword attacks when staying my distance isn't an option and neither is disarming the sword.."

"Anytime. Lets go join the others."

* * *

They arrived at the house shortly.

Akane said, "Hey what happened to you? You look like heck, and I can feel that your hurt."

"Its mostly my pride. Ryoko is a very good fighter."

"Well I called Kasumi and let her know that we would be staying overnight at a friends house and not to expect us."

Ranma nodded.

Achika said, "I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes everyone. I hope everyone likes ramen."

* * *

2006-02-01 


	7. New Hope

New Hope 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were walking home from school when they ran into Dr. Tofu of all people.

"Hey you two. I was wondering if you could help me with something. Its kinda important."

Akane replied, "Sure Doctor. What can we help you with?"

Dr. Tofu didn't sense anyone nearby so he continued with, "Its something you two are perhaps uniquely qualified to help with. We are almost there."

Dr. Tofu only had one patient. She was a very pretty young woman of around 30 years of age. She was quite pale and breathing shallowly. She was also obviously pregnant. "Her name is Himiko. She has already been to Tokyo general hospital. They could do nothing for her there. The cancer has spread throughout her system. There is little I can do either. I gave her a shot to help her to rest. She asked me .. She begged me to do something so she could live long enough for her daughter to be born. I'm sorry for burdening you two with this, but you two are my last hope."

Ranma nodded. "It is nothing to be sorry about. We will do what we can." Ranma sat down beside her and placed his right hand on her forehead and began to concentrate. A violet glow spread from him and into Himiko. He stayed that way for several minutes.

Akane looked worried. She had taken hold of Himiko's other hand gently and seemed to be crying softly. _Not again. I don't want to see another mother taken from this world. Please, Please not again._

Ranma came out of his trance and said, "She is very weak. It is spread throughout her system. The baby is weak as well, but ok, at least for now. Dr. Tofu could you make sure we remain undisturbed. This will take well into tomorrow morning I think and even then I can't promise anything although I'm fairly sure we can at least buy her the time to deliver her child."

"Thank you both."

Akane added, "We can't let her die. There must be something. I don't want to see someone else's mother die."

Ranma said, "What happened to the father of the child?"

"He left her, after she found out that she was pregnant. We are all she has I'm afraid."

"My mother used to call it the burden of a healer... I'm going to call Pluto. Perhaps she can bring Saturn. With her help, perhaps it will be enough. Can you call home and make some excuse about where we are?"

Akane nodded and went in the other room to use the phone.

Ranma wove a tiny ward against listening around himself. He then pulled his communicator out of subspace and made a call.

"Pluto here."

"Hello Sailor Pluto. I'm in Dr. Tofu's clinic."

"I know of it."

"A very sick pregnant woman is here that Akane and I are going to try to save. I don't think we will be enough though. Could you ask Saturn if she can help as well? The doctor here doesn't know about the Senshi yet, although I'll have to tell him about Akane and myself to avoid confusion. He can be trusted, but I see no reason for him to know anymore than necessary."

"Of course Ranma. I'll go ask her. We should be with you shortly. Is their anything else you need?"

"Yes. I fully expect this to take until morning, so if you can pick up some additional food somewhere it would be greatly appreciated."

"From guardian of time, to delivery girl. You are going to owe me one you know."

"I already do." Ranma cut the connection and dropped the ward.

Dr. Tofu and Akane had returned and were looking at him talking into his communicator. Neither could hear what he was saying of course. Doctor Tofu looked thoughtful, but then he came alert again when Ranma spoke.

"I asked for some help. She should be here before too long." Ranma glanced to be sure the patient was still asleep. "Akane and I need to change to be able to help Himiko fully. Don't be alarmed. We will explain more some other time, when there is time." Ranma shifted to Ranma-chan. "Sun Star power, Make Up!"

Akane was a little surprised at Ranma revealing who they were, but since it was Dr. Tofu after all she wasn't worried. "Io Lumina power, Make up!" After a light show, the two newest Senshi stood where Ranma and Akane were.

"How? What? When?"

"Please call me Sailor Sun and Akane Sailor Io when we are like this. I'm going to start with casting a spell to keep her asleep and to slow her bodies operation down. It will make it easier for us to heal her when we begin. You should probably turn up the thermostat a little so she doesn't get too cold. A light blanket would probably help as well."

Io sat down next to Sun and extended her hand. Sun took it and drew power from her lightly to cast the needed spell. Himiko's breathing slowed. _I can see what Ranma does, but I still don't understand it.. I hope I can learn this someday._

By this time Dr. Tofu had readjusted the thermostat and returned with a blanket.

"Akane and I will begin. Akane, I know things are very intricate now and hard to follow, but do your best. Dr. Tofu, when Pluto and Saturn arrive you will have to entertain them. Once we tire it will be Saturn's turn."

Sun took hold of Akane's hand. "Remember, a lot of the energy will be coming from you. You will be tired when we are done, but try to eat something before sleeping ok?" Io nodded. "Then let us begin." A violet aura formed around Io lined with streaks of blue. It flowed into Sun's own violet and gold aura and then through her hands flowed into Himiko. Sun used the magic to strengthen failing cells and slowly, ever so slowly began to destroy the cancer cells. They were lost to the world when Pluto and Saturn stepped out of a hole in the air.

Saturn looked on in a bit of awe and relief.. Here was someone else who could do much of what she herself did. It made her feel less alone somehow.

Pluto said, "Ranma was always impatient. It figures that he would start without us."

Dr. Tofu jumped a bit and turned around. "Hello, I'm Dr. Tofu. You must be Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Ranma said to greet you and that he and Akane would take the first turn.. Um which of you is which?"

"I'm Sailor Pluto and this is Sailor Saturn."

Saturn continued to watch what was going on with fascination. So many similarities, and so many differences.

"Perhaps we should eat while there is time. I picked up a some pizza's and soda from an American restaurant known as Papa Johns." _Well its not as if I can do anything anyway, other than perhaps give Saturn some of my power when she tires._

Almost an hour had elapsed in conversation that carefully avoided any serious topics. One of the pizza's was gone. Saturn had even given up her observation for a few minutes to consume a few pieces. Finally the glow around Sun and Io faded and they seemed to visibly wilt.

Sun quietly. "We did as much as we could until we rest some." Sun and Io looked around spotting the food and the others. "Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn. Thank you for coming. She will need all our help I fear. I just hope it is enough."

"It has to be. Please, it has to be."

"It is my turn. I will do what I can as well."

"Just remember, don't spend yourself too deeply. We have time yet. Akane and I will take another turn after we eat something and rest a bit."

Saturn just nodded and sat down beside Himiko. She placed her hands over where the baby was and began. _So much sickness, and it had spread so far._ She could see the work that Ranma and Akane had already done and marveled at it. She began to send her own energy into the darkness to destroy more cancerous cells and continue to bolster her failing systems. She paid particular care around the baby, to make sure it stayed healthy.

It went on like that till 10 am the next day. A few times someone knocked on the door looking for Dr. Tofu, but once they read the sign they apparently went elsewhere. Dr. Tofu stayed awake most of the time watching his patient. He looked at her aura many times during that long night and could see the marked improvement in it. He also looked at the others aura's. Much of it he couldn't understand, but he could read the ever growing fatigue. Even Sailor Pluto seemed to grow tired when around midnight she glowed briefly and energy seemed to pass from herself into Saturn.

Sun and Io were sitting next to Himiko when the glow vanished and seemed to relax. Sun and Io seemed to wilt slightly when it was over.

"We did it. Thanks to all of you, the cancer is gone. She should be fine but she will need a lot of rest and care yet. She should wake in an hour or so."

Akane went over and hugged Saturn. "Thank you. Thank you." She sobbed quietly in the younger girls shoulder.

"Saturn and I should go." She turned to Dr. Tofu. "I'm not sure what you are going to tell her, but make sure it doesn't include us, ok?"

Dr. Tofu nodded. "I will." Pluto took Saturn by the arm and then they were gone.

Sun dropped her transformation and Io followed suit. They sagged into each other but remained standing.

Akane said, "We should go as well. Let us know how she does ok? Perhaps we can stop by as our ordinary self's later and bring some flowers."

Ranma-chan asked, "What will you tell her?"

"I will tell her that I did what I could for her, but that it was definitely not I who healed her. I will tell her that I saw her glow during the night, how I thought it might have been a passing spirit or spirits who felt compassion for her and helped her to heal for her daughters sake. "

Ranma-chan nodded. _As stories go, not bad. It even has a certain amount of truth to it._ "Goodbye Doc." Akane and Ranma headed home.

* * *

Cologne pogoed quietly into the room.

"I have sensed you off and on since Himiko arrived. Why is that?"

Cologne stared at the doctor. "Tend her well healer. She is very important, as is her child."

"You know how she was healed don't you?"

"Yes. If necessary I would have asked them myself. I received this the day before yesterday." She gave a small rolled up painting to the doctor. It showed a picture of Himiko nursing her baby. "About a hundred years ago one of the wisest of us wrote a book of prophecy. She is the only true prophet we have ever known. One of the prophecies was, 'There shall come a man, born of woman, of water, and of spirit. His fate shall be the fate of the Amazons. Should he thrive and prosper, so shall the Amazons.' Another was, 'The fate of the world shall be balanced on the edge of a blade. Should the thrice born man and his chosen not become one with the woman guardians then the world shall be covered in darkness.' It wasn't until recently that I was sure that prophecy referred to Ranma and now I know that his chosen is Akane and the women guardians are not the Amazon's but the Senshi. The picture you have is a copy of one in the book. It came with this prophecy, "A woman betrayed lost and alone. The world's future is as fragile as the newborn tears of her unborn child. Guard the child and her mother well for in their hands rests a key to our future."

"Something tells me the story of how those two became one of them is an interesting one."

"You do not know?"

"No. I only just found out because they apparently weren't strong enough as they were."

Cologne nodded. "They will tell you in time I think. I think it best that Ranma and Himiko not be told they are mentioned in prophecy. Too much knowledge of prophecy by those directly involved usually just causes trouble since it is easy to misinterpret. I thought I was so wise, insisting that Ranma must marry an Amazon and become one of us. If I had succeeded, it might have doomed us all." Cologne fetched a small bag out of a hidden pocket. "Give her a single glass of tea made with this. It is a very rare restorative tea. It should help her to restore her strength more rapidly."

Dr. Tofu took the bag and nodded.

"I should get back to the restaurant. Good day to you."

* * *

A weary but content Ranma-chan and Akane walked home to the Tendo dojo. They were greeted by Kasumi.

"Oh my, what happened to you two. You look exhausted."

Akane replied, "We were training. I think we got a bit carried away. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Ranma-chan simply nodded and followed Akane into her room where they collapsed on their respective sleeping areas and promptly fell asleep. Nabiki looked in on them a moment later, but decided answers were not going to be forthcoming. Still caller ID had revealed that their real location was Dr. Tofu clinic and not the train station as Akane had told Kasumi. _I wonder if my idiot father or Genma will ever see through the training trip excuse. Nahh. As long as those two are together they don't really care. I think Kasumi may be hurt though if she is not told something soon. Big sister is not nearly as dense as people think._ Nabiki sighed. She had been doing that too much of late.

* * *

Himiko awoke at about 11 in the morning. She felt very tired, yet better than she had in weeks. She looked around and saw the Doctor had fallen asleep in his chair.

Himiko in a quiet voice says, "Hey Doc?"

Dr. Tofu woke up at the sound of her voice and looked at her and went over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't understand it, but I feel better."

"Well I have good news. I think if you are a very cooperative patient and work hard to get your strength back, that you and your baby are going to be fine."

"Seriously? I thought it was hopeless, that the best I could pray for would be my child."

Dr. Tofu went ahead and told the prepared story. Himiko looked skeptical. _He has allways been the worst liar. Still I must be better somehow. He would never lie about that. I can't believe that I'll get to see my baby grow up._ "Thank you doctor. Please if you see those spirits or whatever helped me could you thank them for me as well?"

Dr. Tofu nodded and then caught himself. _Oops._

Himiko kept a neutral face. _Gotcha. So you do know something huh doc? Well if you think it important enough to keep secret I'm not one to pry. I just wish I could thank them in person though._ "I still can't believe. I had hoped that somehow my child would live, but now..." Himiko broke down into quiet tears.

"I'll make you some breakfast."

* * *

Ranma and Akane slept through most of school that day and woke up in the afternoon just before Nabiki got out of school. Ranma insisted that Akane train before eating anything. They then cleaned up and raided the fridge. Kasumi was fixing some food in the kitchen when Nabiki walked in.

"You should have seen Dr. Tofu today. He acted almost normally around me. He seemed really tired though. He had apparently stayed up all night taking care of a sick pregnant woman. I talked to her for awhile. Its amazing, she was told she was dying just a few days ago and now shes on the road to recovery. Dr. Tofu is truly amazing, although he insists it wasn't him. I'm making this to bring to them. I shouldn't be gone long though."

Akane added, "We should all go and cheer her up. I'm so glad that a little girl will now grow up with a mother."

Nabiki looked at Akane. _Your slipping sis, Kasumi didn't say she was carrying a girl._ "I'm in. I even know a flower shop that owe's me a favor." Nabiki grinned.

Ranma added, "Everyone owes you a favor."

"True."

* * *

They arrived with a vase full of flowers and set them beside her bed. Kasumi sat down the food as well.

Dr. Tofu fidgets slightly when he sees Kasumi but remains otherwise in control. "Kasumi... How nice to see you again. Oh you brought food. I sometimes wonder how my patients live through my cooking."

"Hello Dr. Tofu. Oh don't be silly. I've had your food before and its fine. Hello Himiko. Your looking better all the time. These are my sisters Nabiki and Akane and this is Akane's fiancee Ranma."

Dr. Tofu faded into the background and let everyone visit. _My control around Kasumi isn't quite perfect yet after all._

Himiko looked at them all. She sensed almost a kinship with Akane and Ranma. She looked at the pair. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. My big sister was just telling us about you. I'm glad your feeling better."

Ranma smiled at Akane in an attempt to distract Himiko from continuing that train of thought.

Nabiki added, "The three of us, lost our mother when we were very young. We are just glad you are alright." _It had to be them especially given the call._

"I never thought I'd get a chance to raise her. I swear I will do my best."

They chatted for a little while. Every now and then Himiko looked at either Akane or Ranma oddly as if trying to puzzle out something. Soon the Tendo sister's and Ranma headed home.

Kasumi said, "I'm glad Genma and father went out. We probably won't see them back till late. The house should be peaceful. In a few minutes they were home.

* * *

Kasumi turned to Akane. "So Akane. How is your training coming? You've seem to have done a lot of it lately. It doesn't seem right to tire yourself so much that you can't go to school though. It does seem odd that Ranma was so tired though. "

Nabiki looked at her sister. "How much do you know?"

"Who me. What could I possibly know?"

Akane winced. Ranma looked a bit confused and concerned.

"Your mask is, if anything, better than my own Kasumi. Don't worry they won't give away your secret."

Kasumi nodded. "It has been so long since she left us. I hadn't thought about it much till I saw Himiko today then it all hit me. She made me promise to take care of the family you know. I have done my best, but it always seemed so far out of my hands. It was so much easier to just smile and do my part and pretend everything would be fine. I suppose I still owe you an apology Ranma-kun for shoving you off on to our sister that day. Despite fate pulling you two every which way, you two found your own way and I'm glad. It was obvious that you loved each other long ago, but I did sometimes wonder if you still might end up making each other miserable."

"There is no need to apologize. If anything perhaps I should apologize for bringing so much chaos into your lives."

"I did worry so at times, but then again you also brought excitement into our lives. Do you know how dull it can be doing nothing but keeping house? Your friends, enemies, yes even your suitors brought some excitement into this house that was sorely lacking. I must admit it grew very hard to not burst out in laughter or anger sometimes. No if you want to do something for me, tell me why Nabiki is suddenly interested in martial arts and why you all are encouraging me to do so as well. I'd also like to know why Akane's training trip was apparently in Dr. Tofu's clinic. I checked the caller I.D. before you did Nabiki. For that matter, why did you two come home from it exhausted, and yet Himiko or the doctor never mentioned your names. I suppose we can skip the fact that Ranma has been sleeping in Akane's room or the late night conversations Nabiki joins in."

"It seems that both of your sister's are full of surprises Akane. Layers upon layers."

"Your telling me."

A violet glow flared briefly around Ranma and then faded. "I just wove a ward against listening around the Tendo property. It will also let me know when they return. I suppose the best thing to do would be to start at the beginning. You must keep most of it secret of course, especially from Genma and your father. Genma would try to make money out of it and your father is very apt to get tricked into whatever hare brained scheme Genma came up with. Even if they didn't intend harm, it could cause a great deal. It could even lead to some of our deaths. Are you sure you want to know?"

Nabiki said, "Oh stop being so melodramatic Ranma. This is Kasumi after all."

Ranma nodded. "You are right Nabiki. I apologize Kasumi. Perhaps I'm just getting paranoid is all." Ranma and Akane took turns telling of the rest of the story since Saffron. They also told the remaining details of how they made peace with the Amazons, of the danger coming, and the debt they were going to try to repay the Senshi.

"Well if you two are Senshi, can you transform or something? Ranma doesn't really look the part, even with a costume, but I suppose some cold water might fix that."

Ranma and Akane transformed. Kasumi hugged them both. "Its true! Its really true. Oh I'm so proud of you Akane. A Tendo is going to help protect the world. And you too Ranma-chan. Or should I say Sailor Sun and Sailor Io?"

Akane replied, "Please try to use our Senshi names when we are like this. There is magic in the transformation that keeps people from recognizing us, but if our names are used it doesn't work."

"You did it, didn't you? You two somehow saved Himiko's life and the life of her child."

"Actually we only did perhaps half of it. Another of the Senshi has skill with healing magic. She did every bit as much as us, with mostly only her own strength. It is only because of Akane's strength added to my own and the power of the Senshi transformation that we were able to do as much."

"Because of you two a girl will be born that otherwise would have died and she will have the chance to know her mother. I want to learn to do that. Can I learn ...?"

Ranma took Akane's right hand in his left. "It will be easier to see your potential if we join hands. I am also using every opportunity to teach Akane, so she will see as well." Kasumi placed her right hand in theirs.

Nabiki added, "Can I join in?"

"It is easy for me to show Akane what I am doing because of the bond between us. I can show you afterwards if its ok with Kasumi."

"Its alright with me." Ranma nodded and a violet aura extended from his hand and entered into Kasumi.

"We can talk to each other in our minds while we are like this. Follow my thoughts Akane. Can you see it, there it is. It is your sisters spirit. She is truly beautiful inside and out is she not?"

"Your not having second thoughts are you Ranma?"

"No Akane. I am merely being objective. Dr. Tofu, if he doesn't wait too long, could be a very lucky man. Now look at the bundle of golden energy. Can you sense its potential? Can you feel the warmth from it. She is a natural healer I think. She has a bit more innate potential than I ever did. And yes, she has slightly more than you. Look at what else there is though. There is little of the fiery potential you'd expect from a combat mage or even a top rate martial artist. I still think she should train as she has time, but I don't think it will ever be in her to hurt anyone unless something very important is on the line."

"Its not surprising really. Kasumi has always hated to hurt people. She will be glad she has the potential to be a good healer."

"Now lets do one more thing. Follow my focus away from Kasumi... there can you see it, there is your own spirit. There is the essence of the woman I fell in love with. Where Kasumi has a simple beauty you have an intricate tapestry. The fierceness of a lion. The gentleness of a breeze. The loveliness of a sunrise. All those things and many more make up what is you. You can even feel the warmth of the bond that links us together."

Akane smiled. She mentally sent, "Ok, now that we are sharing what about you?" Ranma shifted his focus inward to his own spirit. You could barely tell it was once the spirit of two people anymore. Determination, hope, purpose, yearning, compassion, love, anger, desperation, and others sparkled throughout his aura like stars in the sky. The bond between them, if anything, felt warmer here. She could feel the warmth of his love coming from it. She could also see the flecks of chaos linked to him now. The flecks that limited his ability to heal, that he hated so much, even as he tried to pretend they were a good thing since he could fight better. That chaos that became a part of him because he saved her life. They came out of their trance.

"Thank you Ranma."

"Nabiki. Your turn." Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma joined hands.

Ranma mentally explained to Nabiki what it was she was seeing. In a few minutes they were done. Nabiki was in awe. It made sense. It was so like her sister.. So beautiful.

Kasumi asked, "Well?"

"You have the greatest potential to be a healer that I have ever seen. Is this what you truly want though? Its not really something you can do part time. It took me eight years to learn to do what I did. We are also moving to Jubaan before long, which will make things more difficult. I'm not trying to dissuade you. If anything the opposite, but it will be a lot of work. What about Dr. Tofu?"

Kasumi thought about it a bit. "I admit that I was sort of aimlessly waiting for Dr. Tofu to finally do something, but I think the time for waiting is over. Oh I still hope he will at least ask me out." Kasumi paused in thought then continued, "Hmm or maybe I should ask him out? Either way I still want to do this. I know your a super hero now. If you don't have time.."

"No, its not that. Well sometimes I may get busy, but I would still gladly teach you when I can. If only we weren't going to be in different cities.."

"As everyone knows I've applied to several colleges. Jubaan college has accepted me as well. I wouldn't normally think of going there, but well I still need my own martial arts lessons and someone has to keep you out of trouble. They offered me a scholarship, and with all that I've made in high school I should be set. I thought that perhaps Kasumi could come with me. They have an excellent pre-med program there. If your learning magic to heal, then it makes sense to know how to do the ordinary ways as well after all. What do you think sis?"

"I would like that allot Akane, but I don't see how its possible. Father would starve without me, and where would we get the money?"

"The panda and our father can learn to do their own chores. It would do them good. Maybe Auntie Saotome could move in to help. Either way that doesn't worry me. As to how we could get the money, well Ranma said that their Senshi friend is helping them with their home and such. It wouldn't hurt to ask is all I'm saying. Given the line of work they are in, making friends with lots of doctor's must be a good thing after all."

Akane added, "No it wouldn't. I don't know what she will say, but I suppose there is no time like the present to ask." Akane contacted Pluto and gave a brief overview of what they were wanting and why. Pluto appeared out of a hole in the air.

"So you are the one Ranma says has the potential of a true healer. I could always wish there was more of those. Saturn has been near death many times from trying to heal more than any human has a right to heal. Are you willing to put in the serious commitment becoming a top class healer will take? I don't ask you to give up your social life or anything. You could even marry that doctor if you wanted and have children, but learning to become a healer must become one of your top priorities. You must work at it every bit as hard or harder than Ranma works at the art. Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes it is. I have wanted to become a doctor since before I graduated high school. I never mentioned it, since how could we afford it? I also let my families needs override my own. If you can help, I will be eternally grateful."

"One final question. There may come times, when I have need of your help in the future. It could be to save the life of a Senshi or to save someone else's. I don't think they will be often and I will normally try to bring the patient to you, when possible, but sometimes you may have to come to them and your life could be endangered in the process. Is that alright with you?"

"Your saying the Sailor Senshi want my help? Of course its alright. I'll gladly help."

Pluto nodded. "Very well, here are the keys and the address to your new home. Their are only two bedrooms I'm afraid, but if Ranma and Akane take one and Kasumi and Nabiki take another everything should be ok. I think that you will be receiving some scholarships shortly as well as other needed information."

Ranma blushed. Akane did as well, but she was hiding slightly behind Ranma so no one noticed.

"I'm not sure thats proper. They aren't married yet."

Pluto laughed. "Aren't they? It seems to me they have made commitments to each other that make most marriage vows seem a joke. I think they can be trusted. Perhaps Akane should go see Dr. Tofu about some birth control though, just in case."

Akane stated, "Hey we haven't done anything like that."

"I would never. Not before marriage, and ... um... I'll be quiet now."

"Well don't wait too long. Theres a raffle on when you too finally decide to get married among the Senshi and I'd hate to lose."

Nabiki added, "Can I place a bet?"

Akane turned toward her mercenary sister. "Not you too? Yeesh, and I thought our fathers were bad."

Kasumi laughed.

"Welcome to the team Kasumi and you too Nabiki, although I know we haven't formally met. I have heard a great deal about you both. At any rate I should be returning else I'm going to miss dinner." Sailor Pluto waved and was gone.

Nabiki mused, "I wonder what daddy will say when he finds out that all of his daughters are leaving home. Still Jubaan isn't that far away, we will be able to visit."

Akane said, "You mentioned Mrs. Saotome before. I think we should try to get her to stay here. Perhaps something good can come of it. If father can be convinced to take up teaching again, and perhaps Mrs. Saotome and convince her husband to do so as well..."

Ranma nodded. "Its worth a try at least, although it seems unlikely to be that simple."

Akane turned to Ranma. "We should get some practice in. I've still got a long way to go."

Nabiki added, "Why don't we all go practice. I'll order some ramen from the Nekohaten."

Nabiki and Kasumi were going through forms, with occasional corrections by Ranma who was sparring with Akane. Akane knew she had a long way to go, but it still slightly infuriated her that he was able to split his attention and still win easily. Still she was learning faster than she ever had and she liked it.

Mouse entered the dojo and saw the sparring. He seemed puzzled. "Nabiki, Kasumi. I never thought I'd see you take up martial arts."

Ranma went over to pick up a box. "They know Mouse. Don't worry they will keep the secrets that need kept. Remember that Genma and Soun don't know, and I think its best that it stays that way. Kasumi is going to become a healer. If she works hard, she will be able to heal something like your eyes much easier than Akane and I could before. They are coming to Jubaan with us. Kasumi and Nabiki are going to college, while we are going to finish high school of course."

"I hope you do well. Shampoo and I are going to learn as well, so we will be classmates of a sort. I can never repay Ranma and Akane for healing my eyes. I hope I can do well in this and bring honor to my village."

Kasumi added, "Thats great. I look forward to it."

Mouse bowed slightly. "Well I have to get back. There are bound to be other deliveries." Mouse left quietly.

Akane turned to her sister. "Nabiki, you didn't by chance get our homework did you?"

"Your teachers seemed overjoyed to give it to me. You'd think school was more peaceful or something with you two absent. Ms. Hinako did seem disappointed though. It seems Ranma's grades were improving and then of course you had to be a delinquent again."

Ranma sighed. "We'd better get to it then Akane. Your the teacher now." Ranma and Akane went off to their room. They sat on the bed and studied side by side for a couple hours, but ended up falling asleep slumped against each other.

* * *

"So your finally going to go after Dr. Tofu huh sis?"

Kasumi blushed. "Well I thought I had let enough of life pass me by. Besides it could be fun."

Nabiki gasped. _This is so unlike the sister I have come to know. It is good to see._ "So would you like to help me pick out the next set of photos to give the good doctor?

Kasumi giggled. "So he's buying my pictures eh? I had wondered why I had suddenly become a target of your camera. Hmm how about this one?"

"I don't know. He has been trying to get over acting silly in your presence. Perhaps we should save that one when hes a bit readier."

They continued to talk for awhile. Nabiki came up with several new 'reasons' to visit the good doctor. Kasumi talked about how much she wanted to go to college and learn to heal. Nabiki talked about how before she was sure she wanted to major in business, but now wasn't so sure. "I think I'm even getting to enjoy martial arts again. Perhaps with the craziness that Ranma and Akane seem destined to be a part of I'll even have a change to use those skills in a meaningful way. Nabiki then wished Kasumi goodnight, and found her own room and finished the work on her ledgers for the day. Her own bed looked inviting, but first she thought she'd check on Ranma and her sister. Akane's head was pillowed on Ranma's shoulder with their books still open on their laps. _They fell asleep studying. Well just a few pictures._ She sat their books on the ground and covered them as best she could with a blanket. _Just a few more pictures. These look far more incriminating after all even if I can't sell them anymore._ Nabiki sighed and made her way back to her room and her bed.

Kasumi peeked out her door and saw Nabiki come out of Akane's room and then go to her own. _and I thought I was the one who pretended to be the mother. She has looked out for us all, and hardly anyone noticed. College will do her good as well I think._

Ranma had forgotten to drop his ward so was awoken when Genma and Soun finally returned. He concentrated on the magic of the ward and dismissed it. _Its unlikely anyone is around Nerima today who could even sense the ward, but no point in taking chances._ He then noticed the warmth against his left side and Akane's head pillowed up against him. _I could just forget about it and go back to sleep. No. I guess I can't. If nothing else Akane wouldn't sleep well like that. I guess I should thank Kasumi for the cover later._ Ranma very carefully slid out of the bed and shifted Akane so her head ended up on the pillow then covered her again. He then found his own palet and covered up before shifting to Ranma-chan.

If one looked carefully they might have noticed that Akane had awaken as Ranma shifted out of the bed. If one had listened even more carefully a soft "Baka" might have been heard. Ranma noticed neither and was soon asleep.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	8. The Rebirth of a Goddess

The Rebirth of a Goddess 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

The scene shifts to the front of the school yard at Furinken. Various students were waiting around in anticipation of another Kuno bashing.

"Saotome, you evil Sorcerer. I shall smite you and bring down the wrath of heaven on you and free my true loves from you vile clutches."

In a weary tone Ranma replied, "Do you ever learn Kuno? I do not love you, and neither does Akane."

"Have at thee!" Strike, strike.. strike.. "

Ranma easily dodges them all and is about to send Kuno on his way when...

Kodachi leaps at Ranma. "I'll save you my Ranma-sama. Hohoho." She jumps into his arms and suddenly dark powder is sprayed into his face. It begins to glow green and sink into his skin.

Ranma sensed it too late. Across Ranma a sickly green aura began to form. Ranma expanded his own aura, to try to push it away, to try to buy time.

Akane felt something, something horribly wrong but was too far away to help. "Ranma!"

Kuno tried to strike him again. There was no time. He could feel the darkness trying to subvert his spirit to take control. He punched Kuno in the ribs breaking several of them and taking him down hard. _I must keep Kodachi away. How could she find something so evil? I will never be her slave._ Ranma torn at the pieces of the evil magic that surrounded him, until he could weave a few threads of it into a ball of power. He then launched the ball at Kodachi who promptly collapsed in agony.

"I have returned a small portion of the evil you tried to force on me Kodachi. I do not know how you came across magic that dark, but for the sake of your immortal soul let the pain and anguish you feel now warn you from its use again."

Akane had finally gotten to Ranma and was trying to figure out what to do, but the decision became obvious when Ranma collapsed. She abandoned her book bag and took Ranma in her arms and ran all the way to Dr. Tofu's.

Hiroshi asked, "What just happened?"

Sayuri replied, "I think the Kuno's just went too far. I hope Ranma is ok."

Hiroshi nodded. _I hope he is ok too._

Nabiki saw what had happened and ran after Akane as well, but couldn't keep up.

Sasuke stayed in the shadows. _Why do I work for these idiots?_ He pulled out a cell phone and called for an ambulance for both of the Kuno's. If Ranma was correct, then Kodachi had been messing with stuff she shouldn't again. That hardly surprised him, although it did surprise him that Ranma knew about such things. Still he had a duty to protect the Kuno's, even from themselves. He called a very old friend of his family. Mr. Sato was the only one he knew who knew anything about true magic. If Kodachi truly had done what Ranma had said then the mansion might be contaminated. If so, he hoped Mr. Sato could help him get rid of it. He had no desire to die serving a pair of fools.

Akane was winded by the time she got to Dr. Tofu's office. She had screamed for Dr. Tofu to help the last part of the way, so Dr. Tofu had the door open and picked up Ranma when she got there. He quickly laid him on a hospital bed. As Akane was telling Dr. Tofu what happened, Cologne pogoed in. She looked at Ranma as well.

Himiko was in a bed at the other side of the room. She was looking on, but didn't see anything she could do to help so tried to remain quiet and feigned sleep.

Cologne said, "I would say Ranma is correct. Whatever is attacking him is magical in nature. Something is tearing at his very spirit. Were it anyone else he would have lost by now. I doubt Dr. Tofu can do anything. What about those friends of yours?"

Akane called the Senshi for help. Pluto arrived with Saturn in short order.

"Can't you two stay out of trouble?", announced Pluto.

Saturn bent down next to him and laid her hands on Ranma's head. She concentrated and searched for what was wrong. She about collapsed when she found it. It was like concentrated evil trying to eat its way into Ranma's spirit. The only thing that still connected Ranma to the outside world was his bond to Akane and that was deteriorating. She tried to use her magic to destroy the evil, but it was repulsed and ineffective. She pulled back from Ranma and looked up at Akane. "I cannot help him. The healing I know is useless against that. You may be able to help him though."

"How? What. I'll do anything. Please."

"The bond linking you two, is about all that still connects Ranma to the rest of the world. It is possible you can use that bond to help him fight. It will be very risky for you. You could easily die. If you try it, you should first become Io for the strength your guardian star can give you. Then you must embrace the connection between you two with all of your will .. with all of your love. I will try to give you what strength I can from out here, but if you become surrounded by the evil as well, there may be nothing I can do. You may be on your own."

Akane nodded. She became Io without a thought to the consequences or who was watching. She pulled Ranma to her and tried to do what Saturn said, tried to embrace and strengthen the bond between them.. She glowed violet for a few minutes and then the glow faded and she was elsewhere.

"She has done it. Her spirit is with Ranma's and they are fighting it together now. They have time now, but I can't help but wonder if I just sentenced Akane to her death as well. I can still see their spirits slowly slipping away..."

Dr. Tofu was at a loss for words. Cologne spoke up, "It was Akane's right to choose. She has the heart of an Amazon. You are right though I don't think this is enough. I don't know of anything that will help either. We can't let them die. Too much depends on them."

Nabiki said, "I know of someone who might be able to help. Sailor Pluto, could you possibly take me there? It is a long shot, but its all I can think of."

Pluto looked over at Nabiki and stared at her for several seconds. "Follow me." Nabiki followed Pluto out the door and around the corner. "Where do you need to go?"

"I was thinking of the people we met from the Masaki shrine. They might be able to help considering..."

"I do not think Katsuhito has that kind of power, but if you think it worth a try, then we will go. You will probably be disoriented by this.." She grabbed ahold of Nabiki and opened a portal to the shrine.

They soon met Yosho and Achika. Ryoko was nowhere to be seen. Nabiki and Pluto explained what they knew of what happened to Ranma and then Akane and why they were there.

Yosho was first to speak. "I am sorry Nabiki. I know nothing of that kind of healing. Had I known how to do so, I would have saved my wife..." Yosho is overcome by grief for few seconds. "Legends say that long ago, our goddess Tsunami had been able to perform true miracles in healing, but no it is no use. I prayed to her for days, when my wife fell ill. She was able to convey her sorrow through Funaho but could not help. From what I can tell she has been trapped, in the world where all the space trees are connected for thousands of years now."

Pluto looked at Yosho. She knew the man standing in front of her was Katsuhito Masaki. Nothing else fit after all. _I wonder how he made himself look old._ She caught herself admiring his now youthful looks and pushed the though out of her mind. They had to find a way to save Ranma and Akane. Too much of the future seemed to hinge on those two. _I still can't believe I missed that danger. When this is over its time to spend a few weeks at the time gates to make sure I don't miss something else._

"There must be something we can do. I can't let my sister die. Perhaps if I could talk to her somehow? Maybe she knows something, some cure, some magic.. something.."

"We should at least try father."

"Yes we should. Come let us go to Funaho. If Tsunami can be reached it will be there."

In short order they were in front of Yosho's space tree Funaho. It looked much like any other tree, except for its great size and age and the great care that was evident in its surroundings.

"My ship was destroyed in the landing. I barely managed to plant Funaho before it was too late and now she can never roam the stars again. ... Nabiki you should sit down and lean against the tree. I will ask Funaho to help.. It may not work you know.."

"I know. Please, can we begin? I don't know how long they have."

Yosho sat down near Nabiki and began to glow a faint blue that extended into the tree. Soon enough the glow came back out of the tree and surrounded Nabiki who's eyes closed as if in sleep.

Pluto queried, "What is happening?"

"I think father is using his Jurian power to help create a link between Nabiki and Funaho and possibly Tsunami. I'm afraid, this is all so new to me too. Ranma said he seemed to be a magnet for chaos. I guess its true."

Pluto nodded. "He is that, and yet he has touched many peoples lives for the better. Already the other Senshi think of them as a part of their family, and they have known each other such a short time. It is remarkable."

Achika nodded. "I guess we wait and see now. I hope father was wrong and their is a way..."

Pluto nodded and they sat down to wait.

* * *

Nabiki was wondering in another place not of this world. It was beautiful. Perhaps this was how Eden was long ago. She was wandering aimlessly looking for some sign of this Tsunami she barely knew anything about, in the hopes that she could help them save her sister, oh and Ranma too of course. She stopped when she saw her. A beautiful young woman with rose colored eyes and blue hair sitting near a tree looking at her.

"I cannot help them you know. I have been trapped here for thousands of years now. I made a place of safety for myself and the roots of the space trees, never imagining I would become trapped here."

"Please there must be something. Some medicine, magic, something, anything... She is my sister. I can't lose her."

"You feel guilty for encouraging some of the chaos. Despite your pretense otherwise you will miss Ranma every bit as much as your sister. I am sorry. I have no physical body to enter your world anymore."

"But if you did, then you could help them?"

"Perhaps. It is truly a great evil that surrounds them now. It would still be very hard, and they are not Jurian which would make it harder yet."

Nabiki was desperate, "What if you borrowed my body? Surely you could help them then."

"It would not work I'm afraid. The only way I can think of to leave here would be to merge with someone else, and that would be permanent and final. That person as they were would cease to exist, and a new person would be born that would be a melding of me and that person. In a very real sense that person would die, as in a way so would I. It would be much like what happened to Ranma in fact."

Nabiki thought about what she had said. _I like who I am. I don't want to lose myself, to become half of what... this goddess. This goddess who could save her sister and Ranma. Her sister and Ranma who were from what she knew somehow critical to the future of the world. Why mother? I swore on your grave to allways protect my family. Must I now sacrifice myself to keep that oath? That wish?_ She thought about it for several minutes but in the end what choice did she really have? It was the choice between letting them die and doing this. For that matter, she might have no future if they didn't save Ranma and Akane, so perhaps it was no sacrifice at all.

"What must I do?"

"Are you sure? I may be a Goddess as you think of such things, but I have made many mistakes in my life. Some of my life experience will undoubtedly be lost if we do this.. Perhaps even most of it, as well as a great deal of my power, but the rest will be a part of you forever. I may not have the strength to save them if we do this and there is no going back once we begin. We will be one forever. I have already looked at your life. I know of your mistakes and I know _why_ you ultimately do things else I wouldn't have brought the topic up. If we do this the person we become will still be the Goddess of Jurai in a very real sense and will have responsibilities there, but then by you becoming a part of me the person we become will also in a sense be a Goddess of Earth."

"Yes I am certain. Their really is no choice. From what I know, if they die, then there is a very good chance much of the world will eventually follow. It is the only way I can protect my family and they are a part of it. I am curious why you are willing to sacrifice so much for this though.."

"I too have little choice, unless I wish to remain here forever. I can do little to help those I care about here. If we merge I will be able to travel freely and at least do something. I too would like to see Ranma and Akane live. I have watched their lives at times. Nerima is perhaps one of the most entertaining places for a Goddess trapped in her own prison to watch."

Nabiki chuckled. "Yes, life in Nerima is seldom dull. Let's do this. There may not be much time."

Tsunami nodded. "Come to me Nabiki. Let down your mask and do your best to welcome what we will become. There is nothing to fear. Though I called it death before, in a way it is also rebirth. A chance to begin again." In an empty world the spirit of a Goddess embraced and became forever a part of the spirit of a mortal who in turn embraced the goddess. Memories flooded though her being threatening to overwhelm her. After about an hour the flow ebbed and their was peace. Where once there was two, now there was one and she was complete once more.

Nabiki/Tsunami. _Now what shall I call myself. I suppose answering to either makes sense now. I wonder what that fool Kuno would think of a real Goddess._ She went back into her body and felt it change. Her hair changed to sky blue and flowed down to just past her neck. Her eyes changed to a a dark rose color with flecks of brown. Her body grew slightly more lithe and athletic. Her chest shrunk slightly but complemented her overall look.

Pluto asked, "Nabiki? Is that you?"

Yosho awoke tired and saw her and spoke up. "Tsunami? How... "

"It was the only way. Nabiki gave herself up so that I might walk the world again. I am as much her as I am Tsunami now. It is strange. I have lost much yet I feel complete. There is no time though. Sailor Pluto will you transport me back to them. I dare not waste the strength to do so myself."

"Of course. She took hold of Nabiki and opened a portal. Then they were back in the clinic."

In a timeless place, Ranma and Akane fought off the darkness. They fought back to back more ferociously than they had ever fought in their lives, yet slowly they were losing. The darkness was overtaking them, bit by bit.

Dr. Tofu asked, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I am Nabiki. I will explain later. Their is not much time."

Saturn sensed the power and the goodness in the one who called herself Nabiki. She stepped out of the way and looked to Sailor Pluto who nodded. "If you can do something, you'd better hurry."

Nabiki nodded. She sat down on the bed next to them and held them to her. She began to glow a brilliant light blue that extended out from her and surrounded and seemed to snap into Ranma and Akane.

Pluto inquired, "What is she doing?"

Saturn said, "From what I can tell she is calling upon her own power and smashing it into the evil that is killing them. Her progress is slow though even given the fact that Ranma and Akane have weakened it."

Cologne asked, "Is their anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think so. I may be able to help a little though." Saturn carefully extended her power into the strange young woman who called herself Nabiki and offered her strength to her. To her surprise it was immediately accepted and she found herself drained and collapsing into the floor. The glow around Ranma and Akane brightened considerably.

Pluto came over and helped Saturn up. "What happened?"

"I tried to give her some of my strength to help. She took more than I expected. I'm fine though or will be once I can rest some."

Himiko gave up her pretense at sleep: "Will they be ok now?"

Everyone except Nabiki glanced over at the occupant of the room they had forgotten about. "Don't worry. I won't say anything."

Saturn said, "They have a chance now."

The blue haired girl seemed to wilt more and more as time passed. Saturn and pluto left once, only to reemerge a moment later. Saturn looked as if she had gotten a good nights sleep. She went over to her and once again gave Nabiki what power she could. The glow around them brightened once again.

Cologne looked at them again with her ki senses. "I can see parts of their aura now. I think they are going to be alright."

"They are the ones that saved me and my baby after all, aren't they?"

Dr. Tofu replied, "Yes it was Ranma, Akane, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. You must keep that a secret though. If people knew that you know, it might endanger your life or your child's."

"I will. I promise. I can't thank Ranma and Akane right now, but I can thank you two. Thank you for my life and that of my child. I owe you a debt that cannot be repayed."

"Do you know that I'm also known as the Senshi of Destruction or the Senshi of Silence? I was given the power to destroy an entire world, though it will cost me my life if I ever use it. They were scared of me after I came to be, and even came up with plans to destroy me. You do not need to thank me for helping you. Every time I am able to make a difference with my healing, it is like the world telling me again that there is a purpose for me beyond death and destruction."

Cologne gasped. _Such a fragile shell to give such responsibility to._

"In truth, I did little. I simply gave what energy I could to my adopted daughter Saturn. The only thanks I ask for is you keep our secrets, and you have already promised to do so."

The glow around Ranma and Akane had dimmed now. Nabiki had fallen asleep next to them as the glow finally faded away completely. Saturn went back to them and checked them. "They are fine now, just exhausted. The bond between those two is now much stronger than it ever was. Perhaps something good came out of this after all. Now if they would hurry up and get married, I might win the raffle yet."

Dr. Tofu commented, "Not you as well. I thought they had put a stop to the meddling."

Pluto replied, "We are not meddling. Its not as if any of us are pushing them to get married. We are just taking bets. A girl has to have some fun in her free time does she not?"

Cologne cackled.

"I've held off calling their family since I didn't know how to explain well most of this and to be honest, its possible they would make matters worse. I should call them soon or they will be getting worried though."

"We should go as well. Hopefully those two can stay out of trouble for a day or so. I feel like a taxi service. One last thing. I don't fully understand what Nabiki has become, but it seems clear she did it to protect her family. You should be proud of her." Pluto and Saturn departed silently.

Dr. Tofu and Cologne nodded. Himiko seemed a bit confused.

"Your other patient is healthy now is she not?"

"Yes she is doing fine, but given what she has been through I'd rather not have her alone by herself."

"I call a taxi. She can come home with us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. It is the duty of any amazon to help a pregnant woman. You wouldn't ask us to forsake our duty would you?"

* * *

Pluto and Saturn stopped by the Masaki shrine on their way home. They let them know that everyone was ok and that they just needed rest now. Kodachi Kuno was passing in and out of unconsciousness and had thrown up more than once. The doctor's didn't understand what was going on, but she seemed to be doing ok. Tatewaki Kuno had been sedated to prevent him from injuring himself while his bones were set. Well perhaps they had used a little more sedative than was truly necessary.

* * *

Kasumi, Soun, Genma and Nodoka showed up at the clinic shortly thereafter. Dr. Tofu had placed Nabiki on the couch and Akane on the bed next to Ranma's.

Dr. Tofu went on to explain what he knew about the attack. "Whatever Kodachi used must of had a delayed effect on Akane and Nabiki since they passed out not long after they got here. In truth I don't know why exactly Nabiki is like that, but she is healthy and should make a full recovery, as should they all. They are just resting now."

"My daughter has blue hair and red eyes!" waaaah!

"Thank you again doctor for taking care of my family. I just wish your services weren't needed so often."

Nodoka added, "Who is this Kodachi? What has been done with her? She shall pay for messing with my family."

"She is one of the people after your son for a husband. From what I can tell she got ahold of some very dangerous magic that she for some reason thought could help her win Ranma. As for paying. I called the hospital. It seems that Ranma gave Kuno several broken ribs after it happened and did something to Kodachi that has made her very sick. She has been alternating in and out of unconsciousness since then and has even thrown up several times."

Genma nodded. "Good. Ranma has always been too forgiving, even to those idiots trying to step all over him. It was almost a relief when he stood up to me."

Kasumi looked from Nabiki to Ranma and Akane. _I hope they will be ok. Nabiki worries me. She is so different._ "Do you need anything doctor?"

At that moment the door opened to reveal Shampoo loaded down with several trays of takeout.

"Great grandmother tell me what happened. In tribe, fools that play with such dark things get executed for the protection of tribe. I not sure I shouldn't go kill her for what she did, but Great Grandmother say that since no one killed that it Ranma's decision. I brought ramen for sick people, but more people here than expected. What happened to Nabiki's hair? She look like amazon now."

Nodoka got thoughtful and stopped fondling the wrapped katana at her back. "Don't worry, we can go home to eat. They will be ok won't they doctor?"

"Yes, they will be fine. I will call you when they wake. Oh and thank you Shampoo for the ramen." _I wonder why she sees what Kodachi did as different from some of the stuff she herself did in the past? Still the stuff was never quite so lethal. I'm still amazed they survived, again. Lady luck must love those two._

"Thank you again doctor. Though he no longer bears my name, he is still my son."

Everyone left save for the patients and the doctor.

Nabiki yawned and stretched and sat up. She then looked around found the boxes of takeout and went to help herself.

"What happened to you Nabiki?"

"They were dying doctor. The only one we could find with the power to save them was the goddess of another planet that I learned about just yesterday in fact. She had made a mistake long ago, and in the act of making something to help her people became trapped in her own creation. It was the only way to free her. We are one person now. Its sort of like what happened to Ranma. In a way the Nabiki you knew is gone, but in reality she is just a part of me now. Don't worry Doc, I can still get you some more pictures of Kasumi."

Dr. Tofu: "I um.. ah.. that is.. "

"You are so cute Doc when your flustered."

"What exactly did happen to Ranma? He promised to tell me after all. Perhaps I should know before something else weird happens."

Nabiki told him the story.

"That is some story. Well at least he didn't end up engaged to any of them."

Nabiki laughed. "You should know that Kasumi is moving to Jubaan as well to learn healing from Ranma and attend medical school. Who knows, she might could use a study partner. Well doc there are some people I want to talk to. I'll be back before they are ready to go home.

Dr. Tofu seemed to be lost in thought after the words "study partner". When he look back to Nabiki she was gone.

* * *

Near a tall tree a newly young half goddess rested. "Funaho please pass along a message to the head of the shipyards on Jurai. Tell him that I wish him to build a new ship body for you. Yes I can do more now that I'm in the real world again. You will be able to sail through the stars once more, and no longer need the energy of Ryoko's gems." _I was a powerful goddess just a few hours ago, and now I am so much less. At least I am free again._

Near the house Yosho was teaching Achika Jurian sword forms. Given recent events she was working as hard as she could to learn what her father could teach her. She planned to be ready when the time came. Yosho heard what Tsunami asked Funaho to relay, and smiled. He did wonder though, what the Jurian people would think of their Goddess now that she had merged with a mortal. A human one at that. A distant Goddess that just might be watching you was one thing after all, but one that could walk in the door was another altogether.

Not far away the goddess had similar thoughts. Jurai did seem in safe hands for now, and this world might need my help yet. Besides those two were bound to get in more trouble, and where would they be without Nabiki Tendo to bail them out?

Nabiki vanished and reappeared outside of Kodachi's rooms. She extended her senses into them and into the surrounding house. _Hmm it seems that someone already cleaned up whatever Kodachi was messing with. Sasuke perhaps._ A quick thought confirmed that he was unaffected and asleep. _Well while I'm here I might as well do some house cleaning._ She found and collected all the pictures that either Kuno had of Ranma or Akane. It took her two very large bags by the time she was done. _This is what happens when your filthy rich and don't hire any security. Tsk Tsk. Still I can't believe I sold all these. I guess I'll give them to Ranma and Akane and they can do what they want with them._ She teleported to near Dr. Tofu's place and walked in with the bags over her shoulder.

Ranma said, "Hey Nabiki? Is that you?"

Akane looked at her sister. _Well it seems you got a cuteness upgrade sis. I'm not jealous. No of course not._ "What happened to you?"

Nabiki told them what had happened and that really it was ok.

"I'm so sorry sis. I'm so sorry. First Ranma and now you."

"Hey! I'm still here you know."

"Oh you know what I mean. I love you silly. Its just as if I've lost a sister and I had just lost the Ranma I knew for so long."

"Akane, really its ok. I'll be able to help you two now, and I don't know, but its almost as if I'm more complete now. Before I allways felt that I had to be the best but it felt that a purpose was lacking in my life. When I found out about everything lately, I felt I had a bit of a purpose, but then I felt left behind as if I wasn't truly important anymore. Akane if you are losing a sister, then you are gaining one as well. Their are advantages to being the sister of a Goddess you know." Nabiki gave a small slightly evil sounding laugh.

Ranma turned to Akane. "So do you truly mean it?"

Akane looked thoughtful and said, "Yes Baka. Can't you tell? I mean I can feel your love like a living thing now and your still having doubts?"

"I just thought, that perhaps it was wishful thinking. I mean how..."

Akane silenced him with a very enthusiastic if a bit clumsy kiss.

Nabiki commented, "Now look Dr. Tofu. Thats how its done. Are you taking notes? Kasumi's getting impatient you know."

Dr. Tofu sputtered and seemed to relapse into silly mode.

Akane giggled. "Well I think Dr. Tofu is going to need an extra session with his shrink."

"So when is the date you two?"

"Date to do what Nabiki?" _Ya as if thats going to do more than buy me 5 seconds._

"Why get married of course."

"Yes, um, but, well. We, um ya.. Ranma?"

"Well considering that was our first real kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend perhaps you could give us a little more time to work out the details?" He begged. "Please?"

Nabiki laughed. "Oh ya, these are for you two. I stopped by the Kuno mansion and made sure there was nothing left of whatever Kodachi had found, and picked these up on my way out."

Ranma said, "Is that safe? That stuff almost killed us."

"Safe? Hardly. Thats why I went there to be sure it was all gone. All I could sense was a faint residue. I was in no significant danger though. By the way, are you sure Kodachi will be ok? I suppose it would be fitting if she died but still."

"She should recover in a couple weeks, or perhaps a month at most. She only got the tiniest amount in the blast, combined with a small amount of raw chaos magic. Still I almost regret lashing out like that. There was no time though."

Akane said, "Don't be Ranma. They will live and Kodachi almost killed us both. I can't find much sympathy for that."

Dr. Tofu added, "I agree. Ranma, there is no doubt that whatever she used would have succeeded had it been anyone else. I'm still amazed you survived, even with all the help. I plan on speaking with a colleague of mine and getting psychological tests run on the pair of them. If they don't want to live in our world, then perhaps a padded world would be better." Dr. Tofu wondered if this time it would actually work. They had bought out so many people.

Ranma nodded and then his eyes saw Nabiki again. _One look at her is enough to remind me how precious life is. I will miss the old Nabiki. I wish I had gotten to know her more before too. Now I know how Akane feels I guess._ Ranma fumbled in his pocket. He had bought it months ago using money he had saved. It wasn't much, probably not even pure gold. Ranma got down on one knee and looked up into Akane's eyes. She was so beautiful.

Dr. Tofu was fishing for a camera he kept around for medical photos. He quickly found it.

"Today's events, and all the rest have made me realize a mistake I made. I so wanted for us to be in control of our own life that I pushed aside even our own engagement. I was also afraid you might not love me given how much I had changed, and didn't want to risk your rejection."

Akane was gazing at Ranma. _Is he going to really.. I sense love, and fear, so much fear from him..._

Ranma fumbled for the ring and held it out to her. "I love you Akane. I would have died today without you, and the thought of living without you is too horrible to contemplate. Please by my wife. Please will you accept this ring and let our engagement be truly real this time and of our own choosing."

Akane was crying softly now. Nabiki had stepped out of the frame of the doctor's camera lens. "Yes. Yes. I will you silly baka." She launched herself at him, and for the second time that day Ranma found it impossible to speak.

The camera flashed several times after the yes, as Nabiki raced Dr. Tofu to his computer to look at the photos. Nabiki emailed a set home and printed off two on one page. The first was Ranma holding out the ring. The second was Akane tackle kissing him.

By the time Nabiki finished the print and folded it in half, Akane had let Ranma up for air.

Nabiki said, "Come on you two. Lets go home. Your carrying the bags of Kuno's former pictures by the way."

Akane replied, "Gladly."

They arrived at home a little before dinner was ready. Akane and Ranma were busy building a bonfire for the pictures, so they didn't notice Nabiki folding a paper airplane and tossing it through the open door before sneaking around the other way into the kitchen.

The smell of smoke was lightly filling the air as Soun's curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded the paper. "Genma, Kasumi, everyone... quick look at this. The houses will be joined after all."

"Stupid boy. Find him the perfect fiancee and he doesn't appreciate it, then turns around and decides to marry her himself."

Nodoka smiled. "I'm so happy."

Kasumi added, "Its about time." _Now what to do about the good doctor.._

Nabiki just grinned and went back to see what she could help with in the kitchen.

Ranma and Akane walked in covered lightly in ashes.

Akane heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally all of Kuno's memorabilia of us is gone. All up in smoke. Hey why is everyone looking at us like that?"

Nodoka looked at Akane. "Daughter, so when is the happy occasion going to be?"

Akane gasped. _Daughter?_ She looked around and saw her father looking at something. She grabbed it. "Nabiki! Will you ever learn?"

Ranma had calculated the quickest way to all the exits, but didn't think it would be necessary. Still he was feeling daring. Two near death experiences in less than two weeks will do that to a guy. "Well I was thinking the Saturday evening after Nabiki graduates... How does that sound to you Akane?"

Akane's head turned around as if spring loaded. "Huh? Then. I mean its so soon. What would I wear? Um.. ah.. Its so sudden.. I'm too young.."

Kasumi said, "Well as for what you would wear, Father and Mr. Saotome were planning to trick you into a wedding after you came back from China. Your dress and Ranma's tuxedo are in the back of father's closet. I'm pretty sure they only abandoned the issue when Ranma called off all the engagements before."

Soun looked at his eldest daughter. "Kasumi? How did you know.."

"Oh really father. I'm not that unobservant."

Ranma grinned. _Mallet-sama may come out of retirement for this, but oh well some risks are worth it._ He reached over and tilted her head back and placed the best kiss on her lips that he knew how. "Well Akane, we can wait if you really want to."

Akane was speechless.

Ranma splashed some water on himself and became instant Ranma-chan. "Perhaps I should kiss you again, and then see if you can make up your mind." _I'm gonna die, but its been fun._

"Ranma... you... you... Baka! Fine, we will get married then. After all who else could put up with the baka?" She then turned and kissed a very surprised Ranma-chan on the lips. "Oh and one more thing. No cold water on our wedding night."

Akane then got up and went to take a bath, leaving a very stunned Ranma-chan not to mention several other members of the family. Nabiki of course had snapped a picture.

"Well if Kuno hasn't learned to give up yet, maybe I can convince him that he has driven his two loves to become lesbians."

The rest of the family did a group face fault. Kasumi muttered something about having to fix dinner. Nabiki thought she heard laughter coming from the kitchen a minute later.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	9. A New Home

A New Home 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

The scene is somewhere in Jubaan.

"Jupiter thunder Strike. Dang missed again."

"Mars fire surround" "Venus crescent beam"

"Wait for me guys.", commented Sailor Moon from down the street.

Sailor Jupiter said, "That is one fast youma."

A disgruntled store owner turned in their direction. "Your wrecking the area."

Mercury was trying to look at her computer and run at the same time and having difficulty keeping up.

"Wheeee! All the pretty girls are showing me their affection. I must continue my quest to free them all." Happosai continues to bound away with his sack full of purloined women's underwear.

Sailor Jupiter said, "Come on he's getting away!"

Happosai spots a beautiful young woman with long blue hair and launches himself at her chest. "Sweeto!"

"Die!" Nabiki tries to peel the pervert from her chest but can't seem to shake him.

"Happosai, get the heck away from my sister!" Akane comes after Happosai with her mallet only to suddenly have Happosai jump to her chest.

"Akane-chan. How nice to see you." Happosai embraces Akane but suddenly seems confused.

"Hey you old freak come get me."

"Ranma-chan! You've come to comfort your old master in his time of need." Happosai jumps to Ranma-chan's chest and glomps her. Suddenly he jumps away looking a bit unsteady and goes to over to pick up his bag. A bolt of blue energy crashes into him just as Akane's mallet makes contact. Happosai left the ground and began his flight leaving behind Ranma and Akane who were both sharing small grins, and an annoyed Nabiki.

The Senshi came running up.

Makoto looked at the departing projectile. "Great! You got the youma."

Mercury commented, "According to what I scanned that wasn't a youma."

Minako said, "Then how was he draining energy before?"

Nabiki said, "She's right. He is human. That was Happosai." In a sarcastic tone she continued, "He was our father's Master in the art. I haven't introduced myself yet though. My name is Nabiki Tendo. I'm Akane's sister. It is an honor to meet the Sailor Senshi."

There was no one near their group. Ranma spoke. "Nabiki knows all about Akane and me. She can be trusted." Ranma wished he was as certain as he sounded. Still it felt right even with all the changes. For the first time since Nabiki's change he allowed himself to truly examine Nabiki's aura and realize that she could be trusted, without any reservations whatsoever. Ranma was surprised at his own conclusion, but managed not to show it.

Sailor Mars said, "You told her!"

Akane said, "My sister may be mercenary, but she has always protected her family and friends. Besides, I don't think we could have kept a secret this big from her. She has a way of finding out secrets."

Sailor Moon came up to Nabiki and looked her in the eyes and smiled. She then shifted back to her normal form. "Hello, my name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm pleased to meet you. Come on everyone, she can be trusted, somehow I'm sure of it."

Venus and Makoto stared at their leader, but in the end simply nodded and shifted to their normal forms. Mercury looked at her computer for a minute longer before nodding and shifting back. Rei grumbled, but did so as well. "I hope you know what your doing." she said to no one in particular.

"Thank you. I'm honored to receive your trust. I will not betray it."

Ami said, "What I don't understand is why he seemed to weaken after he glomped onto Ranma."

"Happosai has a trick where he can leach the ki of women to regain his strength. Since my ki is laced with chaos energy he got a rather upset stomach. I think the link with Akane confused him when he went after her before. It may even protect a little, but well he was able to drain some from me, so I wouldn't count on it."

Nabiki added sarcastically, "Why Ranma, you charmer. People get sick just hugging you."

"Hey. Its not my fault. Its not as if I helped him, well not much at least. He seemed to like you allot though. It reminds me of how he first glomped me..." Nabiki paled.

Akane laughed. "Serves the pervert right."

Rei said, "Well if we are done punishing evil, shouldn't we go check out your new home?"

Makoto said, "Setsuna said something about you agreeing to train us in martial arts?"

Ranma said, "Yes, we both owe you all more than we can ever repay. I will gladly teach any of you the art or anything that I can to help."

Akane added, "I'll help too."

Ranma said, "So who wants to learn?"

Most of the senshi seemed dubious at the idea. Makoto was interested. Rei was curious. Ami looked thoughtful, but the rest seemed to ignore the idea.

* * *

Before long they arrived at what would be the new home to the Nerimians when summer started.

Nabiki said, "Ranma hasn't even moved in yet and it already wrecked." There was a hole about as tall as a person but twice as wide going through one side of the house. Exiting the other side of the house was a similar hole.

The building was made of dark yellowish bricks. The roof was covered in red slate. The only windows were on the top floor and were angled to accommodate the roof line. The front of the house had a garage type door on the right as well as a normal door to the left of the garage door. The driveway was paved with concrete and their was a small lawn to the left of the driveway with shrubs lining the roadside.

Rei said, "You know I think I remember this place."

Minako said, "Didn't we chase a youma through here not long ago?"

Nabiki snickered, "Well Ranma, it would seem your friend managed to find you a home she could get a deal on. Ah well, its fortunate that I know so many construction workers."

Usagi said, "I think its a cool house."

Ranma unlocked the door and went inside. The floor was covered with sawdust. There were empty boxes all over the place, and leftover scraps of wood.

Ami was looking at her computer. "Hmm according to public records this used to be a shop that made custom cabinets. That would explain the sawdust at least. It looks like his insurance company refused to pay for the damage since it was caused by a youma and he decided to move."

The inside of the ground floor was about 20 feet by 30 feet 3ft is approx 1m in size. The ceilings looked to be about 10 feet. There were two steel beams running along the ceiling being supported by two steal beams running from the floor to the ceiling. The floor was an old hardwood floor that was covered in scratches and nicks everywhere the eye could see.

Ranma said, "Well its not a real dojo, but it looks like it will work. I wish it were a bit bigger though."

Akane said, "Let's go check out the upstairs."

There was a black steel spiral staircase to the left of the door as you came in. Everyone made their way up the stairs. After exiting the stairs you could see to the left was a bedroom and to the right was the bathroom with the laundry area past that. To the far right was the entrance to another bedroom. Straight in front was the kitchen area. Its windows had an excellent view of the park that was a couple blocks away. The upper windows were shaped in a triangular fashion to accommodate the roof line of the house. The windows in front of the house matched those on the kitchen side, except where one was different for the bathroom. The windows made the inside of the top floor almost as bright as outside. The cabinets were a simple woodgrain finish and the walls were white. The floor was carpeted with a dark blue plush carpet.

Akane said, "Kasumi is gong to love this kitchen. Especially the view of the park."

Nabiki nodded her agreement and continued taking pictures.

Usagi said, "Hey look the bedrooms have the slanted ceiling too. Thats so cool."

Ami added, "You have your own washer and dryer."

Ranma was looking in the bathroom. "No furo though. Still the bathtub is large enough to relax in." After exiting the bathroom Ranma looked back. There was nearly four feet between the top of the bathroom/laundry area and the ceiling of the house. Ranma jumped and twisted and landed on top of it on hands and feet. "It's carpeted up here too. This is kinda cool, but I'm not sure what to do with it. Its just this triangular wedge of space." The floor of that area was about five feet by twelve feet with the ceiling slanting from less than four feet along one long side to nothing at all on the other. "It has a great view through the top windows of the house though."

Akane smiled and said, "Well if we put a futon up there, then I could have my own room."

Ranma tried to respond, "But..I thought.. I mean.. "

Nabiki added, "Nice try sis. Still a small attached ladder and a futon might be worthwhile, for guests if nothing else."

Minako turned to Ranma and chimed in, "Well, at worst, it would give you a place to sleep in case Akane locks you out of the bedroom."

Akane grinned, "I hadn't thought of that."

Ranma muttered something quietly about women, but no one heard.

It turns out that very little martial arts training occurred that day. They all discussed how best to decorate and place furniture, and where the best deals could be found on furniture. Setsuna had given them enough money to buy their own furniture, as long as they didn't get too fancy. In other words, they had to buy mostly used furniture. Both Akane and Ranma blushed when Minako noted that Nabiki had wrote down a queen sized bed for Ranma and Akane's room. Kasumi and her were to have two single beds.

Nabiki said, "Well they are getting married."

Usagi said, "Married. Thats so romantic."

Makoto said, "So when is the wedding?"

Akane added, "After my sister's graduation. Your all invited of course."

Ranma said, "Yes, it would be great to have you there. You might be a little surprised by Nerima though."

Minako said, "It can't be any weirder than Jubaan."

The Nerimians winced as a group.

Nabiki said, "Now that is one bet I would not make."

Usagi said quietly to Akane, "How did you know it was..?"

"I think I've known for quite awhile that Ranma and I were destined or perhaps doomed to be together. Sometimes I was never quite sure which. Ranma proposed yesterday. It began when ... " Akane told of the events of yesterday. "I realized when I almost lost him how much he truly meant to me. The rest was obvious." Akane looked over at Nabiki and tried to once again convey her thanks.

Ranma wiped a tear from his eye. Usagi seemed to be lost in thought.

Rei said to Nabiki, "So your some kind of half alien goddess now? Thats odd even for Jubaan."

Nabiki said, "Perhaps half goddess is more accurate. Much of my power was lost in the merging. In a thousand years perhaps I will be that strong again. Still this is better. I was so tired of being trapped there. It was so lonely there. The trees kept me company, but it just wasn't the same."

Usagi said, "Well your among friends now." Nabiki smiled.

Ami had long gotten into the habit of letting her computer scan her surroundings while it was idle. It had saved them many times in the past after all. "Look at this. About thirty feet below this house is a tunnel that leads down to several other caverns."

Ranma studied the map the computer generated including the scale. "That one room is massive. It doesn't look right though. Its too orderly for a natural cave system."

"If I'm right it is not a natural cave system. I think this is, or rather was, the home of some youma we defeated a few years ago. Yes, here is the record where the city sealed the surface entrance to the tunnel system after we exposed its location in one of our fights."

Usagi asked, "Why are we talking about some old tunnels anyway?"

Ranma said, "I was just thinking that if we had a way to get down to that room, it might be a good place to practice some of our more dangerous attacks.."

Ami added, "Well if you know how to dig a hole straight down through thirty feet of various kinds of rock.."

"I never mastered Ryoga's attack, and even if I had it would make too much of a mess. I could eventually bore a hole with magic, but it wouldn't be quick."

Nabiki said, "Your serious aren't you? Well I suppose you might keep property damage to a minimum practicing way down there. I don't suppose we can just hire a construction company since we probably want to keep it secret? No i guess not. Still given the number of super powered people around, we should be able to come up with something."

Akane said, "I think it would be great."

Makoto said, "I agree. It would give us a place to really cut loose." Rei snickered.

After a time they returned to the subject of planning what they would need for the house. Nabiki made a call and arranged to have construction workers repair the damage early next week. Ami made some computer drawings of the layout of the house to help with the planning. In the end plans were made and Nabiki had a list made of all they needed to get.

Nabiki had Ami email her two particular views. The first was the layout of the back wall with the kitchen and bedrooms. It showed the layout of the windows.

http/ second view was a floor plan Ami made that they had used to figure out what furniture they needed and the sizes they could get.

http/ and Ranma arrived home just before dinner time. Nabiki went up to print out copies of some of the pictures to show Kasumi.

Akane and Ranma went into the kitchen to talk with Kasumi.

Akane asked, "So how was your day? Did Dr. Tofu like the lunch you made?"

Kasumi said, "It went well for awhile. We even talked over lunch without him getting silly. He volunteered to tutor me when I start school. Towards the end his eyes did glaze up a bit though, so I thought perhaps lunch was over."

Akane asked, "I still wonder how you do that to him. I guess he's in love. I certainly have never had that affect on Ranma."

Ranma said, "I'm right here you know."

Akane said, "Baka." She then proceeded to give him a brief kiss.

Ranma just sat there stunned.

Kasumi said, "I'd say your doing well enough sis. So tell me about this new house."

Nabiki came in waving several pictures she had printed, "Take a look Kasumi. I think you'll really like it."

Kasumi said, "I think I love the kitchen already."

Ranma said, "We thought you might. I actually like the place quite a bit. We can practice in the nearby park, or downstairs. We even found some tunnels nearby that might be useful for practicing."

Nabiki said, "I think Ranma would have been happy with anything as long as he could practice."

Ranma said, "Speaking of practice we really should get some in after dinner. We were supposed to do some today in Jubaan but we never got to it."

Akane said in a slightly monotone voice, "Yes Sensei, of course Sensei."

Kasumi interjected, "Well dinner is done. If I could get some help setting the table.."

Soon enough the table was spread with one of Kasumi's better meals.

* * *

Nodoka said, "Your food is excellent as always Kasumi."

Soun said, "Don't worry about any of the details of the wedding. We have it all taken care of."

Ranma choked on his food. Akane grimaced and looked at her plate.

Nabiki asked, "So who is on the guest list?"

Genma added, "Why everyone of course."

Ranma said, "Doomed. doomed.. We are so doomed." Akane looked sick.

Nodoka said, "It can't be that bad."

Ranma stared at his mother. "Bad? Bad? Its an open invitation to disaster."

Akane said, "Ranma's right. I hadn't thought of it until now. Perhaps now Ukyo and Shampoo won't react too badly, but the Kuno's alone..."

Nabiki interjected in a sarcastic tone, "Well at least if the house is destroyed Kasumi, Akane, Ranma and I have our home in Jubaan."

Soun turned to Nabiki, "Jubaan. What are you saying? I thought only Ranma and Akane who are leaving."

"Sorry dad, Kasumi and I are going as well. Kasumi got a scholarship to attend medical school and I have already accumulated my college funds. We are going to go to Jubaan University while Ranma and Akane finish high school."

"No, all my babies are leaving. Not Kasumi." Soun cried a flood of tears.

Genma said, "We'll starve."

Kasumi said, "Father. It will be ok. Perhaps auntie Nodoka could stay here and help out once we leave."

Nodoka said, "I don't think so. Genma has yet to make a significant effort to make up for his mistakes. You guys are on your own."

Genma said, "Please No-chan. We can't eat our own cooking. I'd almost rather eat Akane's."

Akane pulled a mallet out and stared at him, "You were saying?"

Genma splashed himself and held up a sign, "I'm just a harmless panda."

Nodoka said, "If you expect any help from me you'd better get off your behind and do something. You call yourself a martial artist and yet you sit around all day. You could at least teach students. For that matter, since Nabiki is going to be off to college, if you want to eat, your going to have to bring in some money."

Soun looked at Genma, "She's right you know."

Nabiki said, "Well its either you teach enough students to support yourselves or we could go with my backup plan."

Genma held up another sign, "What backup plan?"

Nabiki said, "Why the one where Father and you are hired out for children's parties. Trained pandas are rare you know."

Genma held up, "I'm a martial artist, not a plaything."

Kasumi said, "Oh, it would be fun though. Little kids running all around and hugging and tackling you. Think of the children, they would love a panda as a friend and you do so look the part."

Genma held up, "Do not."

Nabiki said, "Well then I guess your just going to have to start teaching some students then."

The rest of the dinner was largely uneventful. Ranma and Akane went to the dojo after dinner.

"Ok now go through that kata again."

"Again? But its still just a beginning one."

"When you are perfect on it, every time, then you get to learn the next. Now focus."

It took almost two hours before Akane could complete the kata several times in a row to Ranma's satisfaction. By then it was getting time for sleep.

"Good. Now if you can repeat that the next time we practice without error you get to go on to the next one." Akane sighed. Later in Akane's room Akane brought up the subject of the wedding.

"Do you really think it will be that bad?"

"I don't know, it just that with everyone invited it just gives me a bad feeling. I suppose that the scouts may be able to help with the probable chaos."

"Must you always think of the worst possible outcome?"

"Hey, with my life, the odds of that outcome happening are pretty good."

"You have a point."

"What about Yosho, Achika and Ryoko?"

"We should invite them too of course." Ranma nodded.

* * *

Nabiki stood outside her older sister's door in thought for a moment before announcing her presence. "Kasumi, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Kasumi opened the door. "Hello Nabiki, I was hoping you would come by." They went over and sat on the bed.

"I guess you want to know what happened to me huh?" Kasumi nodded. "I was right. Father would accept almost anything without much of an explanation as long as he could see we were ok, but not you. Where do I begin? Well I suppose you deserve to know the whole truth of what happened yesterday." She went on to tell her the story. The story about how close to death Ranma and Akane had been. "So you see, there was no choice really, or rather the only other choice was so much worse."

"I'm glad everyone is ok. I suppose that helps explain Ranma and Akane's sudden decision to finally set a date for a wedding." She paused in thought. "Just who are you now really?"

"I am neither fully Nabiki Tendo or Tsunami. I am like Ranma, a melding of two people. In a way Ranma helped me make the decision since I knew someone who had gone through something similar already."

"So your saying my sister is now a goddess? That is a bit hard to believe, even seeing the blue hair and how the rest of your body has changed."

"Half goddess is closest I think, but more importantly I'm still your sister. Blue hair and all." Nabiki reached out to hug her sister, who hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. "Thanks, I needed that."

Nabiki had never been one for displays of affection, and Kasumi was at a loss for words to suddenly feel her sister's hug. It lasted for several minutes, both shedding a few silent tears before separating.

"I had another reason for coming here tonight."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to give you a gift. I hope it is something you can accept."

Kasumi looked at her Sister. "What kind of gift? Just having everyone alive, healthy, and happy, is all I ever wanted."

"Long ago I gave the people of Jurai a seed of my power. It gave the potential for controlling one of the greatest sources of power in the universe. Those who were able to master it lived much longer than others. Some became warriors, and used their power to protect others." Nabiki's tone became sad. "A few used what I had given them in darker ways and were eventually stopped, sometimes at a great cost." Nabiki's tone became hopeful. "A treasured few, took the hardest path, and learned to use what I had given them to heal others. That is what I want to give you, if you will accept it."

"Why me? Surely Ranma or Akane..."

"Both of them are linked to great sources of power. They need no more. I doubt it would even work on them as they are. You, on the other hand, are the most caring person I have known in several hundred years and have already admitted wanting to learn to heal."

"What is the difference between this and what Ranma offered to teach me?"

"They are different ways of doing very similar things. The healing that Ranma knows involves the use of magic and ki. It works very well much of the time, but is very tiring to the healer. Healing with Jurian energy also tires the healer, but not as much. It can often heal things that Ranma's form of healing cannot. The two forms of healing complement each other and in time, you could learn to master both I think."

"I don't know what to say." Kasumi pauses in thought. "What would happen to me?"

"Mastering control of magic, ki, or Jurian energy each has the potential to greatly lengthen your life span. You would have great potential in all three, and no matter what happens you would pass on the potential for controlling Jurian energy to any children you might have. You would have the potential to be one of the greatest healers I have ever known, but it won't be easy. Ranma, Akane, and Myself could live for thousands of years as we are, provided of course we aren't killed before then. I'm hoping you will accept and be around for those same thousands of years to help us."

"Is it like the bond between Ranma and Akane?"

"No, we would feel a greater kinship for each other, but thats all."

"Ok, I'm not sure I believe all this, but you are my sister and I trust you. If you both are going to live for so long, well I'd want to be there to help too." Kasumi paused in thought. "What about Dr. Tofu?"

"If you did nothing and I did nothing, then Dr. Tofu would live an ordinary life span and die. There is nothing wrong with that and its not as if you would love him any less because of it. If you learned the spell that Ranma used on Akane it is likely you could share your life with him, although you might live perhaps half as long because of it. Eventually I should be able to do for Dr. Tofu what I'm offering to do for you, but it will likely be many years before that is possible. Please say yes sis. I have not always appreciated you as much as I should of and I want to do this for you."

Kasumi thought about it for several minutes. "Yes, I want this. If it hadn't been for you they would be dead now. How could I pass up the opportunity to learn to heal like that?"

"Ok just lay down on your bed and leave space for me. I will need to be near you for the night for this to work." Kasumi did so. Nabiki then began to glow a brilliant blue. She cupped her hands over the front of her chest and as she withdrew them a brilliant sphere perhaps a centimeter in diameter formed. It seemed to pulse and swirl with flecks of gold and white. "Don't be afraid, just try to relax and accept it." She held the sphere over Kasumi's chest and turned her hands allowing it to settle into her sister's body. Kasumi's body glowed a brilliant blue with specs of gold and white and then suddenly it was over. Nabiki yawned, and curled up beside her sister and was fast asleep.

"Goodnight sis.", came from Kasumi before she too was fast asleep.

If one looked closely they could see a faint blue glow surrounding them both that night.

* * *

Happosai was in a hotel room not far from where he had run into Ranma and Akane. The anything goes school of lock picking was a handy thing after all.

_I don't get it. How did Nabiki get blue hair and that odd aura? I could barely steal any of Akane's ki at all, and when I tried to steal Ranma-chan's I got sick. Just what have those three been up to? _He then looked over at his bag and decided that finding out could wait. He had important work to do. Without further ado he got out a clothes iron and began.

Happosai tossed and turned that night. His dreams were filled with visions of what happened when he glomped onto Ranma-chan with Ranma-chan being replaced by all the pretty women he had ever known. _Noooooo!_

* * *

Author's Notes: The house design should be included in the web page version of this story as images. The suggestion to rent Genma out to parties came from some other fanfiction. I don't remember which.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	10. An Unexpected Challenge

An Unexpected Challenge 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Sunday morning began with water for Ranma.

Ranma-chan said, "What did you do that for?" Ranma looked wearilly at Nabiki.

"Come on, Wake up. Something has come up." Ranma looked around for Akane but didn't see her.

"What is it?"

"A message came for Akane from Shampoo."

"I knew it was too good to be true. Things are never this easy in my life." Ranma-chan got up and ran down the steps to find out what was the matter. Cologne sat at the living room table eating breakfast, while a silent war seemed to have broken out between Shampoo and Akane.

Soun was at the table crying. "The houses will never be joined now. Waaaahh." Kasumi could be heard humming in the kitchen.

Ranma said wearily, "What is going on?"

Nabiki said, "Well first off your mother arrived early and managed to drag your father off somewhere. She was saying something about it was his duty, and that he would do it or else. More importantly, It would seem that Shampoo has decided not to accept the deal you worked out. She has declared that since it was her honor that was lost when you beat her that the only way another can be allowed to marry you is for the other to be an Amazon and for the other to beat Shampoo in a formal contest."

Ranma said, "I thought we had this stuff settled. I'm not marrying Shampoo or any Amazon."

Akane turned her glare on Ranma. "Don't bet on it! You are going to marry an Amazon, just not the one you expected. I have accepted the challenge. I will become an Amazon. I'll teach that hussy just what Akane Tendo is made of."

"No you can't face Shampoo. Not my little girl." Soun continued to sob.

Ranma groaned. It was going so well. He should have known it couldn't last.

Cologne looked up from her food. "I would have preferred the other arrangement, but Shampoo has the right to ask this. I hope you will still consider teaching Mouse at least."

"When will it be?"

Akane said, "We agreed on the day before the wedding."

"Great. This is just great. Why did you bother to wake me up? Everything has already been decided." Ranma shoveled some rice onto his plate and began eating.

Cologne had finished her meal. "Remember Akane you must also learn the laws and customs in that book." The book Akane was now paging through was a couple inches thick. "Furthermore you are forbidden from letting any male or any non Amazon from learning the contents of the book. Doing so would mean you had automatically failed." Cologne bowed slightly and was gone. Shampoo followed right afterward.

Nabiki noticed that Cologne was wearing the smallest of smiles when she left. This would bear watching.

Ranma kept eating his rice. It seemed important somehow, or perhaps it was a safer subject right now. Finally he finished his meal. "You do realize that we have three weeks to get you ready for a true battle with Shampoo plus school, plus whatever else you have to study in that book."

"I'll manage!" She got a predatory look in her eyes. "And don't forget, you promised to teach me. Besides, I didn't do so bad when Shampoo and I sparred before after all."

"That was sparring. This will be an all out battle. I doubt Shampoo is going to sit around and wait for the match either. I would bet she will be training continuously right up to the match."

"I said I'll do it! Now are you going to help me or keep complaining? I need to do this."

"Very well, if your done with your breakfast go change into something comfortable. We have a very long run to do." _Why me? And it was going so well._

Akane and Ranma went off to change. Ranma shifted back to his male form, and put on his traditional red silk shirt and black pants. Akane returned in gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"Akane we are going to the jogging path in the park. I will set the pace."

They arrived shortly at the park and Ranma went off in what he considered to be Akane's top speed. Akane struggled to keep up. Each lap was about a quarter mile. One lap. Now two. Ranma could feel the energy bleeding out of him. It didn't seem fair, but he knew it was necessary. The third lap went by. By the time the fourth came around Ranma knew that Akane could not keep up the pace any longer so he slowed down but kept going. A fifth and a sixth lap. Ranma slowed and stopped at a drinking fountain and they both drank their fill. A seventh lap was done at almost a walking pace. It was the best Akane could manage right then. Ranma felt almost as bad due to the drain of his energy. Lap eight was done at a run as was lap nine. In the end they accumulated a total of twenty miles before they walked home.

"I feel like I've let Ryoga pound on me for an hour."

Akane was still breathing hard, trying to fully recover. "I'm sorry alright? There's nothing I can do about it other than train alone and then..."

"We are doing this together. Its just.. I'm tired ok?"

It was a sorry site when they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the little table there. Kasumi walked in, "Oh my, you look exhausted." She went over and poured them both glasses of lemonade she had made earlier.

Ranma said, "Thanks Kasumi, I needed that."

Akane drank some of her drink. "Thank's sis. That helps." As Akane put her glass down she noticed it. "What the heck happened to your hair and eyes? Are you ok?" Kasumi's eyes were now a pale rose color and her hair was now almost the exact same shade of blue as Akane's. If anything perhaps it was a little lighter colored.

Ranma looked at Kasumi as well.

"Oh that. That is nothing to be concerned about. Nabiki gave me a small gift that is going to help me to heal people someday. It seems to have changed my eyes and hair, but its no big deal. My vision is if anything better than before. Hmm, I wonder if Dr. Tofu will like the new look?"

Ranma caught hold of her hand and sent a weave of spirit into her to check her health. Kasumi shivered slightly. "Well you are healthy. You are a little like Nabiki is now from what I can tell."

"As I said, its nothing to worry about."

Ranma nodded but he still seemed a bit concerned. _So many changes and not all of them bad._

Akane worried about her sisters. Neither looked like they had for the 17 years of her life. It was unsettling.

Kasumi said, "Lunch will be a little while yet. I have yet to start it."

Ranma added, "You may want to go soak in the furo when you finish that." Akane finished her glass and slowly headed off in the direction of the bathroom. A few minutes later Nabiki came into the kitchen and sat down next to Ranma and put her hand on his arm. A blue glow extended from her and into Ranma.

"Thanks Nabiki, that helped."

"Don't mention it. I'm going back into the dojo for more lessons from father. I'll see you at lunch in a little while." If one was looking closely they might have noticed Nabiki moved a little slower when she walked back to the dojo, but since no one was paying that much attention, no one noticed.

In the furo Akane suddenly felt better. _Odd, I wouldn't have thought it would help that much._

Ranma noted that Kasumi was also sweating slightly. She must have been practicing before she came in here. Ranma smiled faintly and got up to help Kasumi with lunch.

Lunch consisted of simple sandwiches and more lemonade.

Soun asked, "Are you sure your not pushing my daughter too hard Ranma? She looks exhausted."

Ranma said, "Akane is strong enough to handle it."

Soun nodded dubiously. _She looked so exhausted when she came in, but now she seems almost normal. Amazing._ Soun looked between his three daughters. _So much is changing, and I can hardly keep up. I'm counting on you Ranma to protect them._

"What's next Ranma?", asked Akane.

"Your body needs at least a few hours to fully recover from that run."

"But I feel fine."

"Unfortunately some things cannot be rushed. You know that."

"Fine, I'll be in my room studying."

Ranma nodded.

Nabiki said, "I think I'm going to go out and do some shopping for our house in Jubaan. We have a lot to get and we are going to need to get some pretty good deals if we are to afford everything. I was thinking that perhaps Ranma and Kasumi could come along. The house isn't far away from where I'd like to go shopping. We could stop by and show it to Kasumi."

Soun said, "If my daughters are going to live there, I'd like to see this house too."

"I'd like to go too..."

Nabiki said, "Sorry sis, but you have a battle to prepare for and that is a very thick book."

Akane grumbled quietly and went back to studying.

Ranma quickly cleaned himself up and put on some fresh clothes then met the others who were ready to leave. They arrived at Jubaan in about an hour.

Soun said, "So why do you want to go shopping at that store? After all there are many good furniture stores in Nerima."

"Some of the stuff we are buying is kind of big, and it will cost less to have it shipped if we get it here. This store also has very good prices."

They soon arrived at their new home.

Soun asked, "What happened to it? It looks like Ryoga got lost or something."

Nabiki said, "According to the realtor, they say some monster the Sailor Senshi later destroyed did that. Don't worry. Its scheduled to be fixed in the next few days."

"I don't think I like the idea of my daughters living in a place with monsters."

Nabiki replied, "Its not as if Nerima is any safer. We just have crazed martial artists instead. Besides Ranma is here, and Akane is as well."

"You know I wouldn't allow anything to happen to your daughters Mr. Tendo. I think the walls being damaged on this is just a fluke anyway. It may even be why this property became available."

Soun nodded. Ranma had the feeling he had just made an oath.

They entered the house. Soun commented that the bottem floor would make a fine dojo. Ranma agreed. They went upstairs, and Kasumi fell instantly in love with the kitchen.

"Its so bright and cheerful. Its as if I'm cooking outside, and look I can see people playing in the park in the distance." Kasumi went over and looked into the bedrooms. "They are nice too. I can imagine waking up to the sun on my face."

Sound said, "That must be some friend that got you this house."

Ranma nodded.

In the end they managed to get most of what they wanted at the furniture store and arrange for it to be delivered in a few days. They couldn't afford a television or a lot of the stuff they needed for the kitchen. Fortunately Mr. Tendo said they could have some of the kitchen stuff they needed and there was an old black and white tv in the attack they could have as well. It would do until they could afford better. The Tendo sister's had things they would be bringing from their own rooms to make the place complete. Ranma had never acquired much living at the Tendo's so had little to contribute.

Soun said, "I am glad you were able to afford beds for everyone. That way you can come home to visit as much as you want and still have a place to sleep."

Ranma simply nodded, although he didn't expect they would have time to visit often.

* * *

It was evening before they made it back to Nerima. Nabiki took out her cell phone and called ahead to order some takeout from Uchan's.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

"Auntie Saotome, is that you?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes it is. We agreed to run Ukyo's shop in Nerima as part of the debt the Saotome family owes to Ukyo."

Nabiki did the only thing she could do. She ordered several deluxe Okonomiyaki's and said they would pick them up shortly.

About ten minutes later they arrived at Uchan's. Nabiki made sure to be the last one to enter.

"What is going on?" asked Ranma.

"Ukyo's father came to visit me yesterday. We talked for a long time. It was a close thing, but we came to an understanding. Since it was my husband who stole Ukyo's dowry, I also owe a debt to their family. It seems that Ukyo is moving to Jubaan and this gives us an opportunity to repay part of that debt. Genma and I have agreed to continue to run this restaurant until Ukyo graduates from college with all the profits going to support Ukyo through college. We are making only a small salary." _I suppose there is no need to tell them how close it came to Ukyo's father disowning her, or what else I promised. Still at least Ranma is free of that obligation now._

Genma kept glancing to the katana strapped to her back as he washed the dishes. The water must have been hot, since he stayed human the whole time.

Nabiki nodded. _So Ukyo is following Ranma as well. Figures._

Ranma sighed. "Nothing is ever easy."

Kasumi said, "That is really nice of you."

Nodoka said, "What happened to you Kasumi? Is what happened to Nabiki spreading?"

Kasumi sighed. "I'm fine. I don't think so. At any rate, Dr. Tofu said Nabiki would be fine so I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Personally, I kind of like it."

"Still you should go see Dr. Tofu. Just to be sure." Kasumi nodded. They picked up their order and headed home.

Akane came in to join them and started eating. "I wonder if something is wrong with Ukyo. These aren't up to her usual standard." She said this as she finished swallowing her third bite.

Ranma proceeded to explain what they learned at Uchan's as well as what they managed to get for their house.

"Figures. She is following you." Akane glared at him.

Nabiki and Soun started on their second Okonomiyaki. Kasumi finished her first.

Ranma nodded. "That doesn't mean she is still obsessed though."

"Still it is surprising that Mr. Saotome is working, not to mention that your mother managed to settle that issue so easily."

"Mother has always been really strong willed. I did notice Genma looking at her katana allot, so I suspect he has incentive."

* * *

Akane proceeded to go through the introductory kata she was working on flawlessly after dinner. She expected to be taught the next, but Ranma was sitting there starring blankly into nowhere.

"Ranma! Pay attention to me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Nabiki told me after dinner, that one of her spies reported, that Shampoo and Cologne had gone off to train leaving mouse to deal with moving the store to Jubaan by himself."

"So?"

"The point is, she can focus purely on training, and she overall is more experienced than you. Its hard to make up for that in such a short time. You have to divide your attention between training, school, and studying that book."

"I'll do it. I know its going to be hard. So lets get to it."

"No, to win won't require it to just be hard. You are going to have to train harder than I did before I came to live here. The only way I can see to give you a realistic chance is to spend all the training time sparring and doing actual fights. That combined with the learning possible with the enhanced bond between us and I think you will have a chance. It will be very painful at times. Are you sure this is what you want?" _Dang it why did you have to accept those terms?_

Akane grew solemn. She nodded. "I have to do this Ranma."

"One more question, did you feel anything after I left earlier? Nabiki had her cell phone and I was ready to turn around if I felt weak."

"No. Well about ten minutes after you left I felt a little tired, so I went to have a nap, but thats all."

"Thats good. I was sure it was ok, since I didn't feel anything, but nice to know nonetheless. Let's go practice outside. There is a full moon out." _She is going to hate me for this._ Ranma sighed.

Ranma came at her with hit after hit, never allowing her to get even close. Sure none of his hits had much force, but they were beginning to annoy the young Tendo. Nabiki had found a spot near the edge of the house to sit and watch. Soun and Kasumi sat down beside her shortly afterward.

"Stupid tomboy." Ranma punched her stomach. "Slow." Ranma dodged her punch. "Uncute." Ranma swept her off her feet with a kick. "Built like a brick." Akane got back up.

"Ranma!" Akane's hits grew faster, but more wild. None of them came even close. Her battle aura began to grow a brilliant blue.

"What's the matter? Did you get your feelings hurt? Oh poor little girl wants to fight with the big boys but can't keep up."

Akane's aura doubled inside and grew dark. "Ranma! Die!" She pulled a mallet out of nowhere just as Ranma did an uppercut into the air. The resulting tornado was small as such things go, but it still sent Akane over twenty feet in the air. Ranma ran over to catch her then put her down before she could react. "Ranma! I'll get you. How dare you call me those things." Akane's mallet was reforming and she was preparing to come after him again.

"Akane stop! It was a lesson. I meant none of it. Stop!" Ranma began to run in circles then realized this was not helping Akane any. He knocked her mallet out of her hands and then paralyzed Akane with a pressure point. _Dang it I hate this._

"I said stop! Now look what you did to yourself. Had I invoked the true soul of ice that Hiryuu Shouten Ha would have easily killed you. You made matters worse when you came at your opponent afterwards with blind rage.

Akane was glaring at him.

Nabiki said, "He's right you know."

Akane shifted her glare to her sister.

"You walked right into that. I wouldn't be surprised if Cologne teaches her the Hiryuu Shouten Ha just to take advantage of your temper. Of course I wouldn't be surprised if she teaches her something else entirely either."

Soun nodded. "A martial artist must always be in control of him or herself. Anything goes teaches the exploitation of weaknesses. Ranma just exploited yours."

Akane's face softened. It was hard to stay really angry at someone who you could feel was concerned about you. The bond left no doubt in such things. Ranma pressed the pressure point to undo the paralysis.

"Nabiki's right, I wouldn't be surprised if Shampoo comes back knowing at least one special attack so we'd better keep focused. You've have improved allot but you have a long way to go. If she can make you lose your temper then very likely you will lose the fight as we have already demonstrated. Because of that the first thing you are going to learn is some meditation techniques Cara learned long ago. They will help you remain focused during the fight and should prevent you from generating enough battle aura to use against you, that is if you master them."

"I'll master them!" Akane still seemed to be on the edge of controlling her anger. Whether the angry was at herself or Ranma not even she knew.

Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi followed them back into the dojo. While Ranma's was only spending time teaching Akane, they were all curious enough to watch as well.

Nabiki left after about fifteen minutes. She knew similar techniques and didn't really see anything new there. _I wonder if Ranma has any other reason for teaching her those techniques?_

Kasumi and Soun remained. Kasumi tried to follow Ranma's directions with mixed success, but then Akane wasn't doing much better. Soun fell asleep against a wall.

The lesson continued for another hour and a half, and then it was time for bed.

* * *

Ranma wondered if they had enough time. _Why did Shampoo have to insist on this and why did Akane accept it?_ He knew the answer of course. Pride. It had almost been his downfall not long ago. The part of him that was Cara had given him perspective though. He didn't think he would fall into that trap again. He hoped Akane would not be swallowed by it and at the same time he smiled. It was one of those things he loved about her after all. Still Akane almost had the one technique down. Once that was done it would even help her to memorize that accursed book. Ranma did not want to know what was in that book, but figured he would find out someday, exactly when he didn't want to.

Ranma continued to sleep in his girl form in Akane's room, although perhaps his futon was a little further away than it was the previous night. Certainly it seemed that way to him.

Nabiki continued to ponder her life. So many changes. She knew that Ranma had only begun the training Akane would need for Shampoo's fight and for future ones. She hoped her sister and Ranma's relationship survived it all. _Now what am I going to do about my own training? Father teaches at such a snails pace and Ranma has become obsessed with training Akane. I had no need of the martial arts as a goddess, yet I'm hardly as powerful as I was before. I think tomorrow is a good time to visit Yosho. He's a martial arts master in his own right after all. I also need to start teaching Kasumi. Of course the meditation techniques Ranma is teaching Akane are an excellent basis for what I need to teach her, so If I can just encourage Kasumi to continue to practice them. I know, I'll get Kasumi to come with me. In a way maybe meeting Achika will give her someone with something in common. Perhaps I'll conspire a way to drag the doctor along as well. If I ask Yosho to act a little friendly with Kasumi then... Yes that might work. The worst that could happen is Kasumi and Yosho could fall for each other and that wouldn't be too bad at all._

In the Masaki house a young woman slept soundly. Her father had put her through the most grueling workout imaginable, at least as far as she was concerned. Tomorrow promised to bring another.

Ryoko had wandered around Japan exploring since she had been freed. This mostly consisted of touring various bars and flirting with random young men, most of which panicked at the site of the odd woman who floated off the ground. _Stupid earthlings. Don't know what they are missing._ In truth she was waiting around for Ryo-ohki to be ready to fly again. It was going to be weeks still. _Perhaps I should go find that guy that was with Yosho when I was freed. He was nice looking and rather fun to fight with. Of course he seemed to be involved, but well all is fair in love and war._

In the mountains a young amazon warrior collapsed in her tent after finishing the training Cologne had given her. She knew it would begin again at first light. Morning seemed to be far too near.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	11. Monday

Monday 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Monday begin with a surprise attack on Akane. It turned out that she was very ticklish.

"Ranma, stop it."

"Make me." _Well this is definitely more fun that pops surprise attacks._

The battle was joined. In truth Ranma was more ticklish than Akane was. The soul of ice was all that saved him. The room did get a little cold though.

"Come on, its time to train."

Ranma got in several very good hits which had Akane sulking. She also had a bruise on her face and on her left arm. There were a few more, but weren't visible through her clothes.

Breakfast was up to Kasumi's usual high standard. Ranma was really starting to feel guilty about that. _How was Kasumi supposed to live her own life if she keeps spending all her time on housework? Still there seems no solution right now. If I cooked it, Akane would want to help and she needs to focus on her training._

Nabiki said, "I'm going to visit some friends today. I was hoping you would come with me Kasumi."

"Um ok. It would be nice to get out of the house. There are some leftovers that father can eat for lunch."

Soun said, "But what about school?"

Nabiki said, "I will have my homework dropped off by someone. It won't be a problem. If nothing else this way I get to put off answering all the stupid questions about what happened to my hair for another day."

Sound nodded. He didn't like it, but given his track record at trying to get Nabiki to do something other than what she wanted to do, he didn't feel like arguing the point. _I wonder why she wants Kasumi to go along?_

Akane and Ranma walked into the Nerima schoolyard to something they had not expected to see. People looked from Akane to Ranma with fear and anger. It probably didn't help that Akane was still a bit depressed at not dodging those hits. They were something she should have been able to dodge after all.

"It looks like we were wrong about Ranma. First he puts both the Kunos in the hospital, and now he has beat up his fiancee." came in one whisper.

"Ya, perhaps he is nothing more than a bully after all. Look at those bruises on Akane." came from another.

Ranma had heard both comments and was trying to ignore them. _Sometimes it doesn't pay to get out of bed in the morning._

Akane's battle aura was flaring now and Ranma had stepped away from the uncomfortable heat of it. "Now listen here, I'm only going to say this once. These are the result of hard training that I've chosen for myself. If any of you think that any of this is easy on Ranma then your nuts. It took him forever to even be able to hit me in training and I know he regrets every hit, so lay off or you will face me. As for the Kuno's. Ranma almost died thanks to Kodachi. They should be grateful that they got off so easy."

Ranma smiled at Akane. Having her defend him made his heart sing. He walked over to her and gently enfolded her into a hug.

Akane was not satisfied with his hug so she crushed him to her in a visual statement that almost seemed to scream "Mine!". She then did something that utterly surprised him, she kissed him full on the mouth and didn't let him up for air for almost half a minute.

Several cheers and snickers could be heard from the crowd. Some expressed disbelief. "That is Akane Tendo, confessed hater of men, and Ranma Saotome?" Ranma Saotome denied having any feelings for Akane, even though few believed it. Akane religiously denied the same.

"Thank you Akane. We should probably get to class."

It would seem that Akane's surprising display had largely fixed the negative image that Ranma had acquired for himself since the Kuno incident. The current talk seemed to center on wondering how far the two had gone, but they ignored it save for a lot of blushing. They arrived in their homeroom shortly.

Ms. Hinako was in her adult form. Ranma wondered who she managed to drain. "So I see your delinquency has gotten worse. There will be none of that on school grounds. Buckets, hall, now!"

Ranma sighed until he noticed Akane's smile. Yes, it definitely was worth it. He smiled too. Besides he could see she was using it as a chance to practice the meditation technique he had taught her last night. _Everything truly can be training, with a bit of imagination._ Ranma then became lost in his own thoughts, trying to think of how best to continue Akane's training when the opportunity arrived.

Lunch was peaceful. Hiroshi and Daisuke joined Ranma and Sayuri and Yuka joined Akane.

Sayuri asked, "So what is up with you two?"

Ranma replied, "I'd rather not get into details, but she almost died at Jusendo. It was like a wakeup call to me. How could I not admit my love to her? My fear of rejection was as nothing to my fear of losing her."

Akane added in a fond tone, "Yea, me and the baka finally admitted how we feel." In a quieter tone she added, "I could wish, well it doesn't matter, the past is behind us."

Sayuri smiled. _I wish I had someone half as good as Ranma._ She looked over at Daisuke and sighed slightly.

Hiroshi asked, "So why the sudden drastic focus on improving your martial arts Akane?"

"I have always wanted to be one of the best martial artists. Ranma just got scared when I almost died and is teaching me seriously now."

Yuka looked at Ranma closely as if to see what manner of creature he was. She then nodded slightly to herself and went back to eating.

That was the extent of the explanation they gave on that subject. The other popular topic was who would go to the graduation dance with whom. Akane's eyes brightened and then saddened right afterward.

Yuka asked, "Aren't you going to go Akane?"

"No, I have a match the very next day that I must be ready for. I shouldn't go."

"Ah come on. A few hours won't matter." added Sayuri.

"No, I have to be ready to face Shampoo then. I can't afford to lose this match. I promised I wouldn't marry him until I succeeded at becoming an Amazon."

"Marry? Your finally going to marry him?" asked Yuka.

"Well if she can win her battle against Shampoo. I still wish you hadn't made that deal."

"You know why I did it."

"Yes. Yes I do. Its one of the reasons I love you."

"Don't hold us in suspense. When is the wedding?" asked Sayuri.

"The wedding is the Saturday after graduation. Your all invited of course." said Akane.

Ranma put an arm around her carefully, watching to make sure it was something she wanted. She allowed it then leaned into his side.

Gym class was another game of team dodgeball, except this time it was everyone against Akane. Ranma avoided doing more that dodging until Akane had taken out the other team members. "Nice job Akane, except now you have to deal with me." Akane threw the ball at him, but he caught it easily and returned the throw. Akane dodged, and managed to get the ball as it rebounded off the wall. Ranma got faster and faster. He tried to always stay just barely within Akane's skill level so she could dodge it. As she improved he speeded up his throws. Finally Akane made a mistake and dodged in a way that caused her to lose her balance. Ranma recovered the ball and beamed her with it in the lower leg.

The rest of the gym class were sitting in awe of the game. The coach returned to his ever present dream of how far he could go if he could get them on an Olympic team.

"Nice game Akane. Your definitely improving."

Akane smiled at the compliment.

"Well we ought to be able to run at least six or seven miles in the time we have left. Lets get to it."

Akane groaned. _I asked for this. I will not let her beat me._

About half of the class face faulted. Several of the more adventurous ones tries to keep up with them, but failed to do so beyond a 1/4 of a lap. Akane and Ranma kept that pace the entire time.

Akane kept falling asleep in her afternoon classes, so she joined Ranma in the hall. Since Ranma often fell asleep in the afternoon, no one thought it was a big deal for him. Akane tried to practice meditation again, but succeeded in figuring out how to sleep standing up. The training was beginning to exert its toll on her. When the bell rang Ranma was splashed with water as Akane jerked awake.

On their way home Ranma found a spot where it wouldn't be noticed and took hold of Akane gently and washed away her fatigue with his magic. They both glowed a pale violet during it. "Well that was almost useless. The fatigue I removed from you just made me more tired and transferred back to you."

"That's ok Ranma. I just need to eat something and I'll be fine." Akane yawned. Ranma was having difficulty resisting the temptation himself.

Ranma grabbed her gently and cradled her in his arms.

"Hey I can walk!"

"Just think of it as an introduction to roof hopping. Besides I'm hungry too."

"Dang you. Put me down." She beat his chest with her fists several times in annoyance although they were not enough to hurt Ranma. Of course most normal people would have been in extreme pain, but well Ranma is not normal. Her struggles subsided a little after they became airborne. After the third hop, Ranma saw a small smile on her face which she quickly suppressed. He did not suppress the one on his own. They arrived back at the dojo a couple minutes later. Soun was tending the plants that were outside.

"You can put me down now." He did so almost expected to be hit, but it never came.

Soun grinned widely. _The houses will be joined._

* * *

Nabiki led Kasumi to doctor Tofu's clinic. Dr. Tofu was outside sweeping the sidewalk.

"Kasumi what happened to you?"

"Hello doctor. Don't worry I'm fine."

"I gave her a gift. Don't worry she really is perfectly fine. Perhaps you would like to examine her?"

Kasumi blushed.

"Um, Um.., no I'm sure that won't be necessary. Kasumi looks very nice, err I mean she looks fine to me."

Nabiki laughed.

"Actually, I was hoping you would come along as well and meet my friends. Yosho is a very old friend of mine."

"Well it has been pretty slow lately. I could leave a note and have people call my cell phone in an emergency I suppose."

"Excellent doctor. Let's go." Before the doctor could protest much more, a sign was posted and his doors were closed.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the Masaki shrine once they exited the train. Yosho and Achika were waiting for them when they arrived.

"Good morning Tsunami or should I say Nabiki? Regardless it is good to see you again. Who are your friends?"

"Hello Yosho. This is my sister Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, our family doctor."

The remaining introductions were made and they went to sit at a picnic table. Nabiki was right Achika and Kasumi hit it off right away. They were almost kindred spirits. Yosho's acting was perfect. A quick word to Funaho who passed the message to Yosho had him fitting the role Nabiki had chosen perfectly.

Kasumi loved all the attention. Yosho's obvious kindness and consideration for her was making Dr. Tofu insanely jealous. After awhile Nabiki interrupted and asked Yosho into teaching her his art. Yosho, Nabiki and Achika went off to practice leaving Dr. Tofu and Kasumi behind.

* * *

"My specialty is Jurian sword forms. I take it that is what you want to learn?"

"Before Tsunami became a part of me I had wanted to learn from Ranma and in a way I still do. The danger is not going away and we need to be prepared. As a goddess I never really had much need for martial arts. I would like to learn Jurian sword forms as well though, and well Ranma is a bit busy right now so I thought of you."

"Well its nice to know I was your first choice."

Nabiki picked up the basics right away. In some ways they were extensions of things she already knew from both her earlier martial arts training and her recent refresher.

"Good, at this rate before long you will be able to be Achika's sparring partner."

When everyone returned for lunch, Nabiki caught Dr. Tofu with an arm around Kasumi that he quickly removed. _Excellent. About time Doc._

The three returned to training after lunch.

Nabiki concentrated and formed her own energy sword. "Good I was fairly sure I could do it, but its nice to know." She let the sword fade away.

"I thought it was impossible to create an energy sword with Jurian energy without a key."

Nabiki smirked. "I lost much when I finally escaped the prison I accidentally made for myself. I do remember a few things though."

"Can you teach me to do that?" inquired Yosho.

"No, you will have to use the Tenchi-ken. In time, once Funaho has recovered from bonding with her new ship body she will be able to make a new key for Achika."

"Do you mind if I asked why you gave Kasumi such potential? I felt it through Funaho when you did that. It weakened you."

"She is my sister and I love her. I gave her a part of myself so that she would have the potential to truly fulfill her dreams. She will be a great healer one day I think. Yes it weakened me, but in time I will recover. Heck in time I will probably even recover my full powers as a goddess, that is if I can manage not to get killed for a thousand years or so."

"My goddess, you know my sword is ever at your command."

"As is mine, though my skill is poor yet."

"Please, I don't even really think of myself as a goddess anymore. I value your friendship though."

* * *

Nabiki stayed and talked with Achika and Yosho awhile longer, while Dr. Tofu and Kasumi made their way home to Nerima. After about twenty minutes Nabiki bid farewell to her friends and teleported to her bedroom. She fetched her camera and found a place to hide that could see the front of the house.

Sure enough Dr. Tofu and Kasumi came walking up a few minutes later. They talked quietly for a few minutes and he leaned over and kissed her hesitantly. After a few moments Kasumi kissed back. This continued for almost a minute until they heard Soun walking around inside the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kasumi gave him one last hug. "I'll be waiting."

Nabiki put her camera in her purse and walked casually in the house.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki was lost and depressed. He had been trying to get back to Nerima to make Ranma pay since that night. Being lost and depressed is of course nothing new for Ryoga.

He never saw the person who shot him with the odd green colored beam. Nor did he see the cloaked figure that carried him off to parts unknown.

* * *

Elsewhere Shampoo had completed another torturous day of Cologne's training.

"You do know that even if you win Ranma is unlikely to marry you."

Shampoo gave no answer.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	12. New Training Methods and Commitments

New Training Methods and Commitments 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

"Ranma get back here. Take your punishment like a man!"

Ranma shifted to his female form. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Akane tackled her onto the bed and proceeded to conduct her investigation as to whether or not Ranma's female form was more ticklish than his normal one. Results were looking promising.

"No. Stop. Let me go.. Please Stop... " Ranma continued to suffer the full force of Akane's tickle torture.

"So do you promise to stop devising evil ways to wake me up?"

Akane had finally relented in her merciless assault on the redhead.

"No, you need to learn to sense when someone is near you, even when you are asleep. At least I used warm water. I could always start tossing you in the koi pond like pop used to do to me."

"You do that and you'll be finding another room to sleep in at night."

* * *

Ranma asked, "So are you coming to school today Nabiki?"

"Yes, I'll be spending most of my evenings at the Masaki shrine though. Yosho is an excellent teacher in the art of the sword, and Achika is a great sparring partner and fun to hang out with."

"Why can't you learn from your father?" questioned Soun.

"I'll continue my lessons in the morning of course. Perhaps Achika can come here instead sometimes. Well I need to run if I'm going to get to school on time."

"Come on Ranma, we need to go!" Akane grabbed him and started running.

"Whats the rush? We are fast enough to get there on time without you dragging me."

Akane had a grin on her face that would have made Nabiki proud.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._ thought Ranma.

"Change Ranma. Its my turn."

"Your kidding. If Kuno sees us or if Nabiki gets pictures.."

"Now Ranma." Ranma sighed and shifted to his girl form.

Akane picked her up. "You are so much lighter this way." Akane started to run.

"Try jumping some. Its excellent practice with the extra weight." Ranma-chan didn't want to admit it, but she was really enjoying it. Akane was managing about fifteen foot jumps now.

"At this rate, before long you'll be ready to roof hop."

"Its strange. I'm not getting tired at all, even carrying you."

"I think your training is starting to pay off. Its probably related to you being so close to me right now as well. Look there is Nabiki up near the school." Click. "I think you can put me down now. I wonder if we will have to buy that film."

Akane sighed and put Ranma-chan down. Nabiki slipped her camera back into her purse and walked into Furinken's courtyard.

"Hey who is the new girl?"

"Look at the hair. I wonder if its another Amazon."

"Red eyes. I don't think I've ever seen red eyes before."

"She looks sort of like Nabiki."

Just then a girl came floating in and spotted Ranma. She tossed an energy ball just ahead of his location. "I finally found you. Why don't you come with me. We will have fun."

Akane bristled. "What do you think your doing?"

"Hello Ryoko. We can't right now. We have school."

"No. I've been all over this little island looking for something to do and you are the only one who has ever been any fun. Now defend yourself."

"Akane stand back. This is my fight. Besides I'm sure she doesn't intend to cause any permanent harm." _Of course the possibility of her doing it accidentally is pretty good. I suppose its another chance to try to figure out how she manages to fly._

Akane grumbled but went to drag a few people out of the immediate area.

Nabiki cursed. _Why can't they arrange these things so I have time to sell tickets? I may be a half goddess, but I still need money. Oh well at least it makes me less odd in comparison._

"Remember Ryoko that most of these people can't take punishment like you and I can."

"Don't worry my aim is very good." _Do you think I don't know that? I only broke a few bones in the past week._

Ryoko formed an energy sword and came at Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan dodged the attack and increased her speed. She jumped into the air and tried to land a kick on Ryoko, but Ryoko disappeared and ended up behind her and brought her sword down. Ranma-chan frantically formed a shield and used the force of the impact to push herself away.

Ranma-chan prepared several chaos/ki balls in subspace while she frantically dodged away from Ryoko. Ranma jumped in the air and launched them at Ryoko. She managed to dodge the first, but the second and the third hit her. The first took out a section of the pavement as large as Ryoga's attack.

"Ow! That hurt." Ryoko fell to the ground.

"I thought Ranma had to shout something when she did that?" came from a member of the crowd.

"Apparently not anymore" came from another. Nabiki was taking pictures. _Maybe I can't sell them without complicating Ranma's life, but it makes a heck of a scrapbook._

"It was meant to. That was fun, but we need to go to class. I still want you to teach me how to fly and that sword thing. Why don't you meet us after school? You can help me train my fiancee. It will be fun. I promise."

Akane glared at her. "Ranma! What do you think your doing?"

"Your right, that does sound fun." She smiled and flew off.

Hiroshi came up to Ranma. "You have some really weird friends, you know that?"

"They seem perfectly normal to me." said Ranma.

Hiroshi said, "She actually looked pretty hot. The ears and the eyes were a little odd though. I wonder if Ranma will introduce us." Neremians are used to weird stuff, so a flying woman really isn't particularly surprising to any of them. Sure they may not have seen one before, but with everything else it really is not that surprising.

Daisuke added, "Your hopeless. You know that. That woman is dangerous."

Nabiki said, "Hello there. Its me Nabiki. I was wondering if you would like to buy some pictures of Ryoko."

"Nabiki its really you?"

Nabiki groaned. She would have to put up with this crap all day.

* * *

Nabiki survived. It turned out that being the Ice Queen had its advantages. They simply couldn't afford the answers they wanted. Ranma and Akane said nothing either. Talking about Nabiki had never been a healthy occupation. Besides neither wanted to talk about Nabiki. There was also the fact that people were far more interested in Ranma's new friend. Ranma steadfastly refused to answer any of the questions. They gave up, eventually. All in all it was almost an ordinary school day, well that is ordinary from Ranma's perspective.

Akane still had a huge grin on her face when she got out of school that day.

"I still say you cheated." quipped Ranma.

"It's anything goes dodgeball remember?"

"Half the male members of the gym class stared when you did that pose. That smile alone probably created your own fan club."

Nabiki laughed. "Didn't you know? You both have fan clubs. They are some of the better customers for your photos. I'm sad to say that no one managed to get a photo today though. Well I'll see you guys later." Nabiki vanished from view once she sensed only Ranma and Akane could see.

"It still seems so odd to see my sister do that."

"Jealous?"

"No. Nabiki has changed so much. You have changed so much. I wouldn't want that power at that price. I want to remain me."

Ranma picked up Akane. "Well it's my turn." He then started roof hopping towards home. About a third of the way there Ryoko found them.

"Hey you two. You promised me fun."

"Yes I did." Ranma put Akane down. "Ok the game is to help Akane train. The rules are no energy blasts or swords or anything that will cause permanent harm. I will stay ahead of Akane to set the path. Akane, your goal is to be touched as few times as possible. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Ryoko looked at Akane. "I don't know. It doesn't sound like much of a challenge to me."

"Hey! I can do it."

"Ok Ryoko. Give us a ten second head start ok?" Ryoko nodded and Ranma started running all over town. Akane was struggling to keep up. Suddenly Ryoko appeared before Akane and went to punch her. She dodged around her and bounded after Ranma. This continued for almost an hour and a half all over town. Akane and Ranma were exhausted. Akane was also covered in bruises.

"She is unbelievable. Teleporting ought to be illegal. Ouch I hurt." complained Akane.

"Why thank you. I am pretty impressive if I do say so myself."

"So did you have fun Ryoko?"

"Actually yes. Tormenting Akane is fun."

"Yes, its one of my favorite occupations." Ranma was wearing a silly grin.

"Ranma no Baka!" Akane came at him with her trust mallet, but after another half a mile she gave up.

"Well I think Akane needs a bit of rest before we do more. Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"Why not?"

They entered the Tendo home.

"Akane, what happened to you?" inquired Kasumi.

"Training." gasped Akane.

"Kasumi, I'd like you to meet our new friend Ryoko. She helped me train Akane today. Perhaps you two can get to know each other. I'm going to help Akane recover from her training."

"Its nice to meet you Ryoko. Would you like to come in the kitchen with me? I need to finish dinner."

Ranma gently took hold of Akane and carried her into the bathroom. He began filling the furo.

"Just relax Akane."

"What do you think your doing?"

"Nothing perverted."

He sat down and held her to him. He began to glow a soft violet which flowed over Akane. This lasted for several minutes. He then got up and shut off the faucet. "I have healed a few of your injuries. Doing too much just makes us tired. If you will permit it I will try to give you a massage after you finish. It should help."

Akane looked at Ranma with a look of curiosity and wonder. "Um. Ok."

"Well if you don't mind waiting a short time I'd like to get cleaned up." Ranma shifted to Ranma-chan and then proceeded to very quickly and efficiently clean herself up. Akane caught herself watching from time to time.

"Would you like me to get Kasumi to come in to help? I know your still in pain."

"No, I'll be ok. You should go make sure Ryoko is staying out of trouble. I'm not sure I can completely trust a space pirate." She looked with a bit of regret as Ranma left in his bathrobe.

Ranma-chan dressed and found found Ryoko and Kasumi in the kitchen chatting. Ryoko seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Ranma. Kasumi was just telling me about your crazy life. You make some of my life seem dull and that is an accomplishment. So do you really have four fiancees?"

"Not any more. Most of those were the result of my idiot father selling me over and over again. The only woman I could ever marry is Akane."

Ryoko seemed a little disappointed but gave a small nod. _Well still with the chaos in Ranma's life, I'm sure to have some fun._

"So do either of you know any fun guys? Most everyone I've met has been boring." _Well most ran away once they saw me fly and do a few other things.._

Ranma pondered. "I'm really not the person to go to for relationship advice. I can barely handle my own as you can probably tell." _Besides who am I going to introduce her to? Ryoga. I don't think so. Taro? Nah. Mouse? Now there is an idea, if he ever gave up his obsession._

"Well the doctor is supposed to come by tonight. I think he may propose to me." Kasumi smiled. Even Ryoko was affected by that smile.

"Congratulations Kasumi. Well I think Akane is out of the bath and I promised her a massage. You know I think you may have done almost too good a job today Ryoko. She is improving fast, but has so far to go, and it is very important for Akane and I for her to win a fight in a few weeks. Still I thank you. It is hard for me to hit her, even though I know it is needed for her to improve." With that Ranma left the room.

"He really does love her."

"He has for such a long time. He just finally stopped being such an idiot about it. Of course I've been almost as big a fool calmly waiting for the one I cared for to get a clue. Thankfully he finally did." Kasumi smiled.

"If there is something I want, I go get it. That's my philosophy."

"I'm beginning to see the merits of it."

* * *

Ranma-chan knocked on Akane's door.

"Come in Ranma."

Akane was sitting on the bed. "Lie down on your stomach and we will get started." Ranma knew exactly what hurt on Akane from what he found out when he healed her earlier. Akane was relaxed and asleep a half hour later when Kasumi called them for dinner. _Its interesting that we seem to heal so much faster if we are actually touching._

"Huh? What? Dinner?" _I was having such a great dream. Ranma was giving me this heavenly massage. Wait, oh it was not a dream._ Akane blushed as she looked up to Ranma-chan. "Hey you, how about switching back so I can properly thank you. I feel so much better now."

"I'm not sure I can take much credit. It seems that our rate of healing and recovery is significantly faster when we are touching." Ranma shifted back to his male form.

She said fondly, "Baka." _Now the idiot is almost too modest. Ah well._ She then proceeded to kiss him into silence. A second call came from Kasumi a minute later allowed Ranma to recover his breath. They came down to the dinner table. Dr. Tofu had arrived and was sitting beside Kasumi.

Ranma was a little surprised to see Nabiki, but then Kasumi could have called her. _I agree with Akane, teleportation is really annoying when you can't do it._

"Hello doctor. What brings you here?" inquired Soun.

"Kasumi invited me to dinner and well there are few people in Nerima who would pass up her cooking." His response seemed a bit practiced.

Soun turned to Ryoko. "And our other guest? Not a fiancee I hope."

Ryoko laughed. "No, sadly Ranma's father never had a chance to engage him to me. Still if he is interested.." Ryoko licked her lips and smiled at Ranma.

"Ranma is mine! I'm not letting anyone take him away from me! Do you understand that?" Ranma's danger sense pegged.

"Relax, I was just kidding. Geeze some people can't take a joke."

Ranma said, "Ryoko is helping me train Akane. Your daughter did very well today in our little impromptu training session. Oh if your curious, she is the one who beat me the other day. Of course I won this morning." _Please let the subject be changed._ Ranma silently prayed.

"Hey, I just let you go since you said you had school. That was not a victory."

"Oh? Well we will just have to have a rematch then." _Excellent, subject changed._

Dr. Tofu had stood up and was fumbling with something in his pocket. A small box fell out, that he took a few minutes to find. He readjusted his glasses and then went over to Kasumi and bent down on one knee. _Well at least I didn't have to ask Soun's permission. He asked me if I was interested. Must focus._

"Um I'm not good with these things. Until recently the very sight of you sent me on a mission to dance with Betty all over the town. ..."

Ryoko asked Nabiki, "Who's Betty?"

"His skeleton." replied Nabiki quietly. Ryoko tried not to laugh, but ended up with a giggle that just seemed wrong coming from the space pirate.

Kasumi was now staring directly into his eyes. Caring and hope seemed to emanate from her.

"As I was saying, I have acted the fool for a very long time. Recent events have reminded me how truly precious life is, and that sometimes if you wait too long you could lose what you truly care for..." _I still wonder if Nabiki set that whole thing up to make me jealous. If so it worked._ He opened up the box. Inside it was a very pretty, yet simple ring, made of gold and with a small ruby that perfectly matched Kasumi's eyes. "Please Kasumi. I love you. I have for ever such a long time. Please be my wife."

Kasumi stared in awe. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. Now that it was here she was almost frozen. Nabiki nudged her. "Yes, oh yes. I will be your wife." She then proceeded to glomp doctor Tofu in a manner that would make an Amazon proud. Nabiki snapped several pictures.

"So where is my ring?"

"Akane, um I, um.. I'm sorry Akane. We have been so busy, and I don't really have any money to buy one like you deserve. I promise I'll get you one just as soon as I can though."

"Just a minute. I should have brought this out when you two finally proposed to each other." He came back with two rings. "This was your mother's and this was my own. I would be honored if you would accept them from me as an early wedding present."

"Father. I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"Yes, Mr. Tendo Thanks. This means alot to me. To us."

"I'm just glad it all worked out."

Nabiki said, "My friend and I also made you two rings. I would have made some for Doctor Tofu and my sister as well, but I hadn't expected this so soon."

"Don't worry sister, I love my ring."

"Ranma, Akane, If you would allow it I would like to add my own present to your rings. I think you would like it, and I'd hate for these to go to waste." Nabiki pulled out two very plain rings that looked to be made of a delicate piece of wood.

Ranma turned to and nodded. Akane said, "Sure. I don't know how you can make them any better though."

Nabiki took the rings. She sat two of the rings down. She held one wood ring and her fathers old ring in each hand and brought them together. A blue glow formed between them and then the wood ring disappeared. The diamond in the ring took on a pure blue color and seemed to glow with an inner light for a moment before fading. She repeated the process with the ring that used to be her mothers. A small tear came down from her left eye as she did so. She then brought the two rings together. The blue gems in their hearts flashed one final time.

Everyone else had watched in amazement and curiosity during this.

Nabiki moved away from everyone else. "Ranma, Akane come over here." They came over to her. Nabiki placed her fathers ring in Akane's hand and then placed her mother's ring in Ranma's hand. "Now place the rings on each others hands."

Ranma took Akane's hand and gently placed the ring on her finger.

Akane took her own ring and placed it on Akane's finger. The two pulsed once and were quiet again.

"I suppose you'll have to do that again when you get married." Nabiki grinned. "Of course there is less likelihood of being interrupted now. Oh and one more thing. Only Ranma will be able to remove Akane's ring and Akane Ranma's. It will also change size now to accommodate Ranma's curse. The rings should also be pretty much invulnerable now, or at least far less apt to take damage than you are."

"Thank you Onechan." Akane gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks. I don't know what to say." added Ranma. He too gave Nabiki a hug. _So what else do these do now?_

Soun was softly crying. He wished his friend Genma was here to see this, but Nodoka had been making him stay with her since she needed help around the house. He ignored the odd stuff with the rings. Anything that got those two together was fine with him after all.

"Well if everyone's done, Akane and I need to go practice."

"You really know how to ruin the moment you know." Akane got up to follow him. Ryoko followed as well.

Dr. Tofu helped Kasumi to clean up things.

* * *

Ranma wove a small ward against listening around the dojo. Sounds would emerge, they just wouldn't be understandable.

"You are self taught aren't you Ryoko?"

"Yes, what does it matter?"

"It doesn't. In some ways your unpredictability makes you very suitable, although there are some areas you could improve in later, if you wanted to."

"The day you beat me for real is the day you can tell me I need to improve."

"Ok, same rules as before. Akane, I know you can't cause Ryoko any serious harm, so do not hold back. Treat it as a real fight. Ryoko you will have to pull your punches somewhat, as the goal is to train Akane not hurt her." Ryoko nodded.

"I'm not made of glass you know."

"No you are not. Were you to transform, you could probably take the damage, but that is not as useful for training you for your fight against Shampoo. I for one know that Ryoko's attacks carry a lot of power." Akane nodded. She didn't like it, but it made sense. Besides given how bad she felt earlier, having Ryoko not hold back sounded.. unpleasant.

"Begin."

Ranma used his time to study Akane and Ryoko. _I can almost see how she flies, but I have no idea how I can sustain that amount of energy drain. Its almost as if she does it instinctively as if it is as natural as walking._ About twenty minutes passed while Ranma was studying Ryoko's flying ability. Ranma brought his focus back to Akane. _She had taken so many hits, and yet she still seemed to be going as fast as when she started. No, thats not right, she is faster than when she started. Her style has improved too. Amazing._

Nabiki walked in about an hour after it began and sat down next to Ranma. Ranma called a halt to the match.

"You are improving." complemented Ryoko. _Still she's hardly as much fun as Ranma._

"What I don't get is why I don't hurt more than I do."

Nabiki smiled. She looked from Ranma to Akane. "Because of what you are, I couldn't give you a gift like I gave your sister." _Of course I couldn't afford the strength to do more than one anyway._ "Funaho and I made those rings and I fused their essence into the rings from our parents. They have a small tie to Jurian energy that enhances the bond between you two, particularly in the areas of healing. There are limits of course. The enhancement will lose effectiveness if you continually force your bodies to your limits. It will recover once you both rest. As long as you don't push it too much, they should also allow one of you to go without sleep every other night provided the other is sleeping very nearby."

"Wow. Thats pretty impressive." commented Ryoko.

"Thanks again sis. This will help. It still feels like cheating though."

"Shh, there is no reason to tell Shampoo everything. Its not as if she never tried to drug, magic, enchant, trick, or scheme her way to get what she wants."

Nabiki laughed. "You are learning Ranma. Besides, I'd be surprised if Shampoo doesn't have a few surprises when she comes back."

"Well I'm going to begin teaching Akane the one thing I hope will allow her to win her fight with Shampoo. There won't be anything for anyone to see though.."

"I'm going to go back to teaching Kasumi."

"I should go too." added Ryoko.

"Do you have anyplace to stay?" asked Akane.

"I was going to sleep in the attic if thats ok."

"Nonsense. You can use the guest room. Ranma sleeps in my room anyway."

"Oh, so he sleeps with you eh? Is he any good?"

Akane blushed.

Ranma pondered the situation. _No, I'm not about to comment here. This is entertaining._

"He sleeps on the futon in the corner and he does it as a girl." Akane said defensively.

"Oh so you prefer Ranma as a girl eh? Well I must admit he is very attractive in that form, almost more so than when he is a guy."

Akane turned a shade of red that should have been impossible. Ranma was trying to erase his presence from the room, but was turning a similar shade as well.

"I.. no... um... Its not like that!" she said defensively.

"Sure it isn't. Well Kasumi showed me the guest room before, so I guess I'll see you later." With that she faded through the wall.

Ranma waited several minutes before speaking. "As I was saying before. I hope to begin teaching you what will eventually be your key to winning."

Akane came back to the present. "Oh."

"Cologne knows all of my special techniques and a great deal of how I fight. That is partially why Ryoko has been fighting you, so you don't mirror my style too much. It also reduces the energy I use, which you can better use to learn. I could teach you a special technique or two, but there is too great a chance Cologne taught her how to counter it. What I hope for you to learn is a single spell and it will take a great deal of effort for you to master it before the fight. It will be impossible to teach you the proper theory in the time we have, but if you work at it, you should be able to cast and maintain the spell."

"So what will this spell do?"

"It takes your ki and magic and continually infuses them throughout your body. The drawback is its impossible to use your ki for anything else during the spell, at least until you get way better at magic. The advantage is it should vastly increase your speed and the amount of damage you can take. If you master it, and you get your body in sufficient physical shape so it can handle the stress of the spell then you should be able to move at Amaguriken speed or perhaps a bit faster with your entire body for the entire fight."

"That sounds great, but are you sure it will be enough? What if she learns the Hiryuu Shouten Ha or pressure points?"

"The spell will be using all your ki internally, so you won't have enough to project a battle aura with. That should negate the potential of the Hiryuu Shouten Ha, at least mostly. Pressure points are a concern. I will teach you those I know so you can avoid them. The spell and our accelerated healing should act to diminish their effects. If she uses a weapon you could be in trouble though."

"Shouldn't I practice the sword or something too? I know a fair amount about kendo.."

"No, there is not enough time to truly master any weapon. We will practice disarming weapons later and have to hope that is enough. Speed, agility, endurance are three of the most important things in a fight. They were also your greatest weaknesses. By the time we get to the fight they will be your strengths. You need only avoid her attacks until she makes a mistake or tires and take her down. Now lets begin."

Ranma enfolded her in his arms. "I will lead you through the spell very slowly. I don't expect you to be able to learn it tonight. Just do the best you can and try to remember what you see in your minds eye."

* * *

Dr. Tofu gave Kasumi a very passionate kiss goodnight out in front of the Tendo home before he too journeyed home. Well he did get a little lost on the way, but his thoughts were on other things. A couple of thieves thought he would be an easy mark, regretted it shortly afterward. Dr. Tofu never noticed the pretzel shapes he left behind. His mind was on other things.

* * *

Later on Ranma-chan yawned and curled up on Akane's bed behind her. "Nabiki said you had to be close for it to work." Ranma wasn't sure she meant they needed to be this close, but wasn't one to complain. Once Ranma was asleep Akane began to read a new chapter in that book. Akane really liked the idea of being an Amazon. Husbands had to obey their wife's after all. Ranma stirred in his sleep for a moment, as if he was having a troubling dream, and then became still again.

* * *

"You have done well Shampoo. I have never seen you train this hard before."

Shampoo panted. "It is my honor at stake. Ranma is at stake."

Cologne pondered the future. _I don't see how Akane will be able to win this. Perhaps in a year. There is so little time and despite Akane's clear improvement in that little sparring match it seems unlikely. Shampoo has been a blooded Amazon warrior for much of her life. Then there is the test on Amazon history and law. So much to learn in so little time. Still in the end, this battle is serving a purpose. Both Akane and Shampoo are undoubtedly improving dramatically, and that will be needed for the battles ahead. Still I have underestimated Ranma before. Whatever happens I'm definitely glad to have come to Japan. Things are never dull around Ranma._

* * *

Ukyo remembered when she confronted her father with what happened. He was so angry. He demanded to know where Ranma's mother lived and then told her to leave. She thought she heard, "Maybe his mother will have more honor." before she was too far away to hear more. She was still surprised that he didn't disown her. Perhaps she had been wrong about her father. It was even more of a surprise when she later learned that her father and Nodoka had come to an agreement that the Saotome family would run her old shop to help pay her way through college. Still it was the least they owed her, so she wasn't going to complain.

Ukyo was just turning out the lights in her new store in Jubaan. It was so much work to get a new store ready for operation. She was very glad for Konatsu's help. She had even enrolled in Jubaan high because it was too much trouble to continue to commute back and forth. She also couldn't stand the thought of seeing them together right now. When Ranma and Akane's relationship fell apart like she knew it would, then she would be ready to comfort him. She could hardly wait.

Some might argue that despite everything Ukyo Kuonji was having a hard time accepting reality. Konatsu Kenzan would have been one of those people. He had gone to spy on Ranma several times for his mistress and always found the same thing. A couple that was very obviously in love. Even the pictures he brought back were never enough to convince Ukyo. She would wait forever and so would he.

* * *

Akane yawned. It seemed her body wanted to sleep, no matter what her sister said. She looked back at Ranma-chan. _He has always been there for me. I can't believe it took me so long for me to see it. So dedicated. Once he gets a goal in mind he is like an arrow in flight, flying straight to his destination. _She gently placed the cover back over her legs that Ranma-chan had kicked off. _I will not fail in this. This is my battle, and I will fight it for myself. I just wish there was a way to turn off this bond thing during the fight. I know it will help allot. Heck even my sister is trying to help me out, but I want this to be my victory._ She went back to studying and silently resolved to at least remove the rings for the actual fight. _I do want to marry Ranma and I will, I just want to do it myself._ Akane was worried. If she lost, the book said it would be a year before she could try again. _I will not lose!_

By the time morning came Akane had gone a fifth the way into the book. There was so much history to the Amazon people. _I'll probably have to read the whole book several times to learn it._ She practiced the meditation technique Ranma had taught her several times, and even tried the spell Ranma showed her once. The later attempt met with complete failure. _Well Ranma said it wouldn't be easy to learn._

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks go to my prereader Ray DeVore for his comments.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	13. Akane Tendo

Akane Tendo 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

The events of the past few days repeated themselves often for the time before the wedding battle as it was now being called. Ryoko and Ranma were relentless in their training, surprising Akane anytime they thought she was vulnerable. Ryoko became good friends with the pair. This was something that surprised Ryoko most of all. Ryo-ohki finally surfaced from the lake she had slept in all those years, just two weeks before the wedding battle. Yosho spent much of his free time buying carrots for the cabbit. Ryo-ohki fell in love with Achika almost immediately, but then Achika was adept at winning the heart of the little cabbit. Some might argue that any similarly adept cook would have been the little furball's friend for life. Ryo-ohki also fell in love with Nabiki. The two would sometimes work together to pull pranks on Achika or Yosho.

About half the time Ryo-ohki would miyaa around Ranma he would cringe from what his brain interpreted as the sound of a cat. He was getting better though. He could almost control it, if he kept saying to himself that it wasn't a cat. Akane became, if anything, even more beautiful. She was now a sculpted vision of athletic beauty. An unbiased observer might say Nabiki or Kasumi were more beautiful, but well Ranma was anything but unbiased.

Her speed and grace grew by leaps and bounds. It was a week before the battle when Akane first managed to cast the spell correctly. Ryoko now had to work to stay faster than her. Ranma could no longer match her speed without magic unless she was in her girl form and even then she had to use a lot of ki to do so. Ranma noted that while they were training Akane, both Ryoko and his own skills had improved noticeably.

Nabiki was on her way to learning Jurian sword forms, as was Achika. The two became fast friends. Nabiki would sometimes spend a couple hours a day beginning to teach Kasumi what she needed to know to use Jurian energy to heal. It was very slow and tedious work, but she was making progress.

Kasumi spent all her free time with Dr. Tofu, often leaving the Tendo's to deal with their own food. Soun suggested that they have a double wedding, and neither Kasumi or Dr. Tofu could think of reasons fast enough to prevent it. Dr. Tofu had a very bad feeling about it though. Having a double wedding with Ranma and Akane almost seemed like begging for lightning to strike while holding a metal rod up in the air.

Ranma would often pick up food from his mother at Uchans when Kasumi wasn't around to cook something. Both Nodoka and Genma were thrilled at the planned wedding. They worried about the fight though. Genma didn't think much of Akane's chances.

One time Akane cooked, but she was so distracted by trying to study the book at the same time that it turned out to be a disaster. Ranma was spared having to eat it though once Akane tasted it. Ranma quickly ran in and handed Akane a glass of water, which earned him a cold stare once she recovered enough to give it. Even feeling what Akane felt when she ate that second hand was unpleasant. Fortunately their rapid healing had allowed Akane to recover quickly. Ranma meekly helped Akane clean the kitchen and make something to eat afterward.

As the time of the dance approached Akane's fidgeting increased. She never brought the topic up, but it didn't take an empathic bond for Ranma to figure it out given her reaction every time someone else brought it up. _Well I would kind of like to go as well. An hour break would do us good._

"Akane, I was thinking if we just went for an hour..."

"But what about training? Tomorrow I have to fight Shampoo and I don't even have a dress... and.."

Ranma laughed and smiled. "As to what we will wear, well being a pretty sailor suited soldier does have its advantages. I think being transformed as a guy is impossible, but the disguise pen works well on either gender."

Akane glomped Ranma in thanks. "Thank you."

"Shampoo has got nothing on you. Ouch, I think you just cracked a rib."

In a soft voice Akane said, "Baka."

It turned out that the disguise pen wasn't very creative when it came to formal wear at least when Ranma and Akane tried it. Still their outfits were good, just not nearly as good as Nabiki's. Nabiki surprised everyone when Yosho came to the door to pick up his date.

Ranma and Akane got out of the taxi after Nabiki and Yosho. As Nabiki and Yosho walked onto the dance floor all heads turned to them. The combination of the two of them both in Jurian formal wear was to say the least stunning. Many were so surprised that the ice queen could find such a handsome date that Ranma and Akane's entrance went almost unnoticed. They were really surprised with the care and consideration with which Yosho treated her. For once many of the girls were jealous of Nabiki and not her sister Akane or Kasumi. That alone made the night worth it for Nabiki.

Ranma kept Akane firmly to himself dance after dance much to the annoyance of many of the male members of Furinken. Through the bond Ranma could feel how much Akane cherished this time. The two were lost to the world until almost an hour and a half later Ranma remembered that they still had training to do tonight.

"We need to go Love. We should get a little more training in before tomorrow."

Akane sighed. _I wish we could stay, but so much depends on tomorrow._ "Ok let me get a few more pictures of Nabiki and Yosho, then we will go."

Yosho was as jealously guarding his date's time as Ranma was. This young woman who was his goddess and his friend. Surely none of these people deserved her. How could anyone deserve her? Nabiki was secretly pleased at the jealously. She supposed that when she was Tsunami alone she would have found the whole thing petty, but right now she relished in it. She also treasured the kindness and caring that Yosho was showing her. _He is falling in love with me and I don't know what to do._ She continued to enjoy the dance.

* * *

The time had finally arrived. Nabiki had managed to get the use of the field behind the school for the match. The Amazon's had arrived. The Masakis and Ryoko were also there. Nabiki sold tickets to people from school and took bets. Ranma tried to talk her out of it claiming they didn't need the attention, but she pointed out that they knew about it anyway and nothing could change that. Besides they needed the money. She did agree to forbid cameras at the event though. If nothing else it increased ticket sales. Word came that the Kuno's had bought their way out of the funny farm a week ago, although no one had heard from them yet.

Konatsu had told Ukyo about this match a couple weeks ago and Ukyo had decided to go. There was no way that Akane could ever beat Shampoo of course, which meant that the marriage would not happen. Ukyo smiled. Things were going to work out after all. Ukyo had closed up shop and made sure to get a good seat. Konatsu had come as well. He worried so for his mistress.

Genma and Nodoka arrived early to serve food at Nabiki's insistence. Nodoka wished Akane luck. Genma thought they had brought too much food. It was not as if any fight between Akane and Shampoo could take that long after all. The inner scouts as well as Hotaru had come in normal form. They were introduced to everyone as Ranma and Akane's friends from Jubaan. Shampoo ground her teeth. Even though she suspected who they were in truth, it still annoyed her to see yet more girls around Ranma. Ukyo's reaction was little better. She just turned white and clenched her hands. She then noticed that they made no move to flirt with Ranma and relaxed somewhat.

Ranma and Akane were doing last minute preparations in the locker room at Furinken.

"Now remember, Try not to give away your real speed and skill before you must if you can avoid it. Sometimes the key to victory is making your opponent underestimate you."

"Yes, Ranma. You've told me all this before Ranma. Of course Ranma."

Ranma sighed. Some people just didn't appreciate all the effort he went to.

Akane grew solemn. "Ranma, I want to do this on my own. Will you remove my ring?"

"But Akane... But... If.. Please.. "

"Please Ranma. I'd like you to keep the bond from helping me as well."

Nabiki walked in. "Do it Ranma. In some ways I still know my sister better than you. This is perhaps the most important thing she has ever done in her life. Let her do it on her own."

Ranma was at the point of tears, and yet he was so proud when he removed the ring from Akane's finger as she removed the one from his.

Ranma sighed. "I'm afraid I can't block the bond, at least not for very long. It has grown too strong. As soon as the imbalance was great enough it would break through any block I put in place."

"Thats all right. I can block it, after a fashion. Give me the rings. They would interfere with what I need to do."

Ranma was hesitant to part with the rings, but relented and handed them to Nabiki.

Nabiki flared a brilliant blue and a pillar of light formed in her hand. "This is what is known as a light hawk wing. I used to be able to make ten of them." She then held the wing in front of Ranma and it expanded and enveloped him and settled onto his skin and disappeared. His clothes remained as they were.

"It is like Ranma is very far away, yet I can see him."

"The light hawk wing is isolating Ranma somewhat from this universe. It will take much of my focus to maintain the wing, even as little as it is doing. Ranma, while you are surrounded by my power you are nearly invulnerable. It may be useful to know that fact someday."

Ranma looked at Nabiki. "I don't know what to say." _I could wish you weren't able to do that. Now she is really on her own._

Soun came in. "It is time." _You make me so proud my daughter and so worried._

* * *

Usagi was of two minds about this event. She was proud of her new senshi. She was fighting for the one she loved something she had done so often herself in the past. This fight also seemed so pointless. Everyone could see that Ranma and Akane loved each other. What could this fight prove? Mamoru took hold of her hand..

The other senshi were of various opinions about the whole thing. Most thought the battle ultimately pointless. Rei and Makoto thought it was something that Akane had to do. Ami was secretly envious of Akane. They were similar in appearance in so many ways, yet so different in so many others. She wished it was her about to fight for the man she loved.

Konatsu was watching both Akane and Shampoo. It would seem they had both improved a great deal. Akane had a confidence and surety that she lacked before. She also moved with an unconscious grace he had never expected to see in Akane Tendo.

Cologne still remembered her surprise when she tested Akane this morning on Amazon law and history. She had done remarkably well, better than many Amazons did in fact. Cologned looked over at Akane. _It appears Ranma has done wonders with her training as well. This may be interesting yet. She would have Ranma for the tribe. After all the prophecy was already fulfilled when he became a Senshi. There was no reason there couldn't be a Senshi Amazon, or hopefully two._ Beside Cologne was another very old Amazon by the name of Sulin. The law required an additional elder to make Akane's admission into the tribe official should she win.

Yosho and Achika stared in wonder at the carnival like atmosphere around this strange seemingly pointless event that centered around their new friends. Tsunami most definitely supported her new sister and for father and daughter that was enough for them as well. Ryoko had taken to flying around in boredom, waiting for it to finally begin. This being Nerima, and given that many had already seen her several times, it was largely unnoticed. She would never admit it, but she was proud of Akane Tendo. In a way she was her student too, and she really wanted her to win.

Dr. Tofu sat beside Kasumi. His medical bag was sitting to his right. He hoped he would not be needed here today, but feared he would.

* * *

Akane and Shampoo took their places in the impromptu ring. Shampoo was wearing her usual chinese pants suit with one exception. She was carrying a short sword. Akane was wearing a beautiful yellow shirt with an ornate green dragon flowing from the back to the front. Her pants were of green silk. Both were presents from her father.

Cologne got up to speak. "It has been almost a year and a half since Ranma Inverse caused the stain on my granddaughter's honor. Ranma refused to marry my granddaughter as our laws required and has instead chosen to marry Akane Tendo. As the one who has lost honor, my great granddaughter Shampoo has chosen to give Akane Tendo a chance to become an Amazon. If Akane succeeds, my great grand daughters honor will be restored, for she will have brought two strong Amazons to the tribe. If Akane fails, she will be forbidden from marrying Ranma Saotome for a period of one year, when she will have the chance to prove her strength again."

Ukyo grimaced. _It would seem the Amazons have claimed Ranma as property, no matter what happens. What I don't get is why he went along with it. Still there is no way Akane could ever win against me let alone Shampoo._

Cologne continued. "A victor will be declared when one combatant is unconscious, dead, or the other surrenders. Both of you do honor to your families. Begin."

Shampoo came at Akane with her sword. Akane dodged the attack.

"Violent girl improve."

Akane said nothing. Both her father and Ranma had warned her over and over not to get distracted by words.

Akane continued to dance away from Shampoo's strikes waiting for an opportunity that never seemed to arrive. This continued for about fifteen minutes.

"Fight me! Clumsy violent girl. Stupid kitchen destroyer."

Akane face took on an expression of anger. She made several awkward seeming passes at the Amazon. Finally an opportunity arose and she knocked the sword out of her hand and across the field.

"Clumsy am I?" Akane snickered.

Ranma stared at Akane. _Please, oh please don't get over confident. Shampoo is still playing with you._

"Shampoo not need sword to finish violent maniac." Shampoo came at Akane yelling, "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Akane was able to dodge or block many of the hits, but a few slipped through.

Akane slowed down and seemed to be protecting her side.

"Shampoo will win and take Ranma from you! Ranma deserve strong wife, and you is just stupid violent brat!"

Akane lunged at her, attacking wildly and taking several hits for her trouble.

From one of the Furinken students, "Oh no, she's leading Akane into a spiral!"

Akane continued her ineffectual attack at Shampoo. Finally they had reached the middle of the spiral and Shampoo uppercut the air and shouted "Hiryuu Shoten Ha!" but much to the surprise of many of the audience nothing happened. Akane took the opportunity to unleash her full speed and skills against Shampoo and deliver a merciless assault to the young Amazon warrior.

Cologne was having trouble keeping count. One hundred, two hundred, now three hundred. Finally Akane put her remaining strength into a hit that sent Shampoo flying. Akane collapsed to the ground immediately after.

Cologne pogoed over to check on her great granddaughter. "Akane wins. She has completed the test of a warrior. My great granddaughter lives as well, but is unconscious. Both have fought well."

The audience clapped and cheered, even though only a handful had fast enough eyes to really see how Akane won. It didn't matter to them. They liked Akane and its always good to see the underdog win.

Ranma went over to Akane and held her. Ranma shimmered for a brief moment as Nabiki dropped the light hawk shield around him.

Sulin stood. "I concur. Akane Tendo has proven herself. By the agreement and will of two Amazon elders I pronounce Akane Tendo a member of the Joketsuzoku. Further by our ancient laws Akane Tendo is now married to Ranma Inverse who now is also a member of our tribe. I further declare that Shampoo's honor is fully restored. She fought well and has brought to the tribe the strength of Ranma Inverse and Akane Tendo. Welcome Akane, Ranma."

Cologne continued. "Because of Ranma's unique condition, I have asked and have received approval of the full council for a special dispensation in his case. Ranma Inverse will be entitled to all the rights and privileges of a women warrior of the tribe."

Ranma heaved a sight of relief. He suspected that Cologne had just pulled the noose off his neck. Akane seemed slightly disappointed though. _Just what was in that book?_ Nabiki walked over and handed the rings back to them. They hurriedly put them back on each others fingers.

"That helps allot. Thanks" panted Akane.

Genma was stunned. The girl had won. How had she won? _Ranma moved that fast when he beat me. I bet the boy is keeping something from me. Still they are finally married, sort of. It was about time._

Soun said, "The houses are joined. Waaaah, this is so beautiful."

Nabiki said, "Maybe by Amazon law, but we do have a wedding tomorrow."

Nodoka had a huge grin on her face, "My son is so manly to have won the love of such a strong woman."

Dr. Tofu was carrying Shampoo back to his office. Kasumi was following with his bag.

The others departed soon thereafter.

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki made there way to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"I still don't understand how I got so tired so quick." commented Akane.

"Your endurance has improved a great deal, but there are limits. I originally suggested that spell since I knew you could effectively draw on energy from both of us. There is just no way to sustain that kind of speed for very long no matter who you are. You did fine."

"Yep, you did great sis. I'm just glad nothing happened else happened. Even Ukyo remained sort of calm, although I think in her case it may have been shock. I'm just glad Konatsu was there to take her home."

They were soon in the room with Shampoo. Cologne was sitting on the bed.

"Akane did a very good job on her. She will recover in a month or so I would think. Several of her ribs are cracked as well as one of her arms." said Tofu.

"I didn't mean to hurt her so badly. I just.. I just was so afraid I'd lose, and I could tell I couldn't afford to let the battle drag out very long once I finally started to attack at that rate."

Cologne said, "No one is faulting you. You did what you had to do. Had you not driven her unconscious you would have ended up vulnerable and probably lost. It was even completely your own strength, was it not?"

Akane said quietly, "Yes it was. Nabiki found a way."

Cologne nodded. "I was fairly sure when Ranma wasn't affected at the end there. I have never seen a correctly done Hiryuu Shouten Ha fail completely. An opponent always generates some battle aura. Maybe not enough to be useful, but there is always some."

"Right then Akane couldn't exert a battle aura if her life depended on it. All her ki and the little magic she can now summon was directed into her body. There was nothing projected externally for Shampoo's attack to use against Akane. What I didn't expect was for Akane to fight without the link between us. I truly didn't think it was possible short of me leaving town."

Akane grinned. "I won. Thats all the matters."

"You almost ran out of energy before taking Shampoo down."

"She is right. She won thats all that matters, at least today." added Cologne.

Ranma nodded. _You have done well my love._ Akane smiled a small smile. She could feel what Ranma felt after all. Ranma returned the grin.

She turned to Ranma, "Can we heal her? I didn't mean for her to be hurt so badly."

Ranma smiled at his Amazon wife. "I was hoping you would ask." Ranma and Akane sat next to Shampoo and joined their hands together and placed them on Shampoo's stomach. They each glowed a bright violet, except around their rings where a soft blue glow blended into the mix. They stood like this for almost half an hour then the glow faded. All the visible signs of injury on Shampoo were gone. Ranma's voice was very quiet. "She will be fine now." Ranma and Akane sagged in their seats. Dr. Tofu and Kasumi helped them to the couch in the waiting room where they promptly fell asleep against each other.

"They are just tired. Akane's battle took a lot out of her. The healing on the top of that was enough to exhaust them the rest the way." said Dr. Tofu.

Kasumi gently covered them up. "I will learn to do that." Dr. Tofu enfolded Kasumi in his arms and gently held her. He knew well the feeling of being helpless. He hoped to learn how to do what Ranma did someday himself.

Nodoka, Soun, and Genma arrived a short time later. Dr. Tofu again explained that they were all fine. They just needed to sleep.

Nabiki stayed at the clinic with them and pondered the days events. Ranma was right. There were limits, and she had exhausted hers today. _All that effort just so her sister could have her wish and win without anyones help._ Still the experience was a learning one. She just hoped she never had to apply what she had figured out. Nabiki smiled when she saw her sister start to wake and quietly left for home.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank my prereader Ray DeVore for his comments. The current scene at the dance is extended from my original paragraph at his suggestion.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	14. The Day

The Day 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

When Akane awoke it was dark outside the window and she was hungry. She turned to investigate her pillow even though she could easily sense it was Ranma. She recognized Dr. Tofu's lobby. _Oh ya we must have fallen asleep after healing Shampoo._ Akane yawned quietly so as not to wake Ranma. She then got up and made her way to see how Shampoo was. _I just hope its finally over, really over. Then again they had said Ranma was now married to her._ She thought about what she knew of Amazon law and realized that it was probably true. She smiled.

She saw Shampoo was still asleep in her bed. She guessed that Doctor Tofu was upstairs in his little apartment.

"Shampoo." she called quietly.

Shampoo's eyes blinked open and she turned her head to Akane.

"Akane." she said simply without inflection.

"I'm glad to see you are ok now. I hadn't meant to hurt you so much."

"Shampoo not understand. How is it that Shampoo not hurt now?" Shampoo peered at Akane, as if expecting a certain answer.

"Ranma and I healed you. Well I just supplied some of the energy really. We must have fallen asleep afterwards. Ranma is still sleeping in the other room."

"Thank you sister." Shampoo's words almost seemed to hold regret and at the same time relief. She continued. "You know I was truly trying to win. I didn't want to let you have him, and now I have lost again. Ranma taught you, did he not?"

"Your voice. Since when have you been able to speak Japanese clearly?"

Shampoo sighed. "Great grandmother thought that if people underestimated my intelligence things would be easier. I learned your language rapidly once I came here. It would seem that great grandmother's advice that men always fall for the cute and clueless act was wrong in the case of Ranma."

"Thats twice you have surprised me. Your plan to keep Ryoga between us almost worked, and now I learn that your a better actor than I am. I have asked myself lately many times what I would have done in your position and I could never find answers. I'm not sure I can forgive everything, just as I cannot even forgive myself everything but perhaps it is time for a new beginning between us."

Shampoo stared at Akane Tendo. Finally she spoke. "You have changed Akane Tendo. You will care for him won't you?" The part sounded as if she was pleading and asking for a promise at the same time.

"He has risked his life for mine more times than I remember. Should the opportunity arrive I would sacrifice mine for his without hesitation. Unfortunately with this bond between us that choice may be nothing more than a quicker way to kill him."

"Good. I remember his face at Jusendo Akane. Had you not survived I think Ranma would have found some way of joining you. Now about how you beat me. You teach sister? Yes?"

"I collapsed right after you passed out. I have a long way to go before I can teach what Ranma taught me. I don't really understand much of it. Ranma just went over it so many times that I could do it. I need to go back and learn all the basics that Ranma skipped in his rush to get me ready for this before I can teach it."

Shampoo nodded. "Do you think Ranma will still teach Shampoo? I have a duty to both of you to protect you now."

"I think so. Now that Ranma is my husband by Amazon law, all the chasing and glomping is over right?"

"You have read the book. You know very well that Amazon who mess with other's husband is very dishonorable and can be grounds for banishment or death."

"I just wanted to hear you say it." _I'm glad Ranma is a sound sleeper._

Shampoo wilted. "... Shampoo promise on honor of ancestors. ... Shampoo never go after Ranma again." Shampoo broke down in tears. Akane found it awkward to comfort her rival so, but in the end it felt right.

"Thank you Shampoo. That means allot to me. It means more than you can ever know."

Shampoo said quietly, "Shampoo know."

"Yes, I think you do."

A yawn could be heard coming from the other room and shortly after Ranma appeared. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Everything is finally ok." Ranma stared at the pair and gave a simple nod and a small smile for Akane.

"I should go home." said Shampoo.

"I thought the Nekohaten was closed, and it is a long way to Jubaan to your new place this late at night." said Ranma.

Akane said, "Come home with us. You may have to share the guest room with Ryoko though. She has been spending most of her nights there. Now she is one effective sparring partner. I'll have to introduce you two. It will be fun to see her beat up someone else."

"I'd like that, said Shampoo."

Akane wrote a small note to Dr. Tofu saying that they had went home. Before long they were on their way out the door.

"Mouse is that you?" asked Shampoo.

Mouse had fallen asleep outside the window where Shampoo's room was. His face and body were obscured by shadows. He woke up and saw them. "Shampoo. Your alright."

"Of course Shampoo is alright. Shampoo is Amazon warrior."

Ranma said, "Come on Mouse. You can sleep in the dojo. There is a big day tomorrow and well you wouldn't want to miss our wedding would you?" Ranma put his arm around Akane.

"Thank You Ranma."

* * *

Ryoko and Shampoo hit it off right away. The Amazon and the pirate had a lot in common in their view of the world. Ranma suddenly had a bad feeling, but shrugged it off. Kasumi had left a note saying, "Theres food in the fridge. Enjoy. Don't stay up too late. The bride and groom need to be rested for their wedding after all." The food didn't survive long the appetites of the Neremians. Sleep came and brought with it all too soon the day.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji had just fallen asleep a few hours before when her alarm clock rang and brought it all back to her. She was not happy. It had happened. How had it happened? Akane Tendo, the kitchen destroyer, the violent maniac, the one who regularly poisoned Ranma with her cooking, beat that Amazon slut and was now Ranma's wife. No it was just some Amazon mumbo jumbo. It was no real marriage. That was tomorrow. Their was still time. Somehow she would find a way. There had to be a way. She didn't deserve him.

Konatsu was worried. He had first thought Ukyo was going to get over Ranma when Nabiki brought that tape. Everything seemed to be going so well, but Ukyo slowly seemed to forget everything that conflicted with what she wanted. _I'll be glad when this wedding is finally over. Perhaps then she would finally give up and stop torturing herself._

The doorbell rang and Konatsu went to answer it.

"I hadn't expected to see you here."

"Shutup you cross dressing peasant and let us in. We have come to talk with Ukyo."

Konatsu opened the door. "I will tell Ukyo-sama that you are here." Konatsu briefly considered killing them. He had never killed before, but the temptation was there. Whatever those two morons had planned was almost certainly not in his mistresses best interest. He paused and said very quietly, "If Ukyo-sama comes to harm because of you, I will kill you."

"Peasant skum, how dare you threaten the mighty Tatewaki Kuno?"

"Whats going on? What are _you_ two doing here?" came from Ukyo who had come to investigate what was going on. She continued. "I find out that you almost killed Ranma and then you have the nerve to show up at my door. I'll kill you myself." She swung her battle spatula at the pair, but they dodged aside.

"Listen if you don't want you Ranma-sama to be wedded to that Tendo harridan by the end of the day." Another dodge, then another. Finally Kodachi managed to use her ribbon to disarm Ukyo. "I promise Ranma will not be harmed. I intend to marry him after all."

"Talk, but I'm warning you."

When Ukyo heard their plan she almost tried to kill them again, but then she realized it stood an excellent chance of working and seemed to grasp onto that at the exclusion of all else.

Konatsu had hid quietly once they started talking. He could not betray Ukyo, but neither could he become a part of this. He prayed and hoped some god or goddess would help Ukyo through this day. He would keep his word though. If Ukyo were hurt because of this, the Kuno children would die. He had never killed before, but he had been trained by the best.

* * *

It was a beautiful warm sunny day. The guests had all arrived. This included most of the people from yesterday along with some of Ranma's great grandparents on his mothers side, some distant relatives of the Tendo's, and Dr. Tofu's extended family. Anticipation was in the air.

Dr. Tofu had managed to make sure that Kasumi and his own wedding were first that day. Nabiki had promised them rings like Ranma and Akane had, once they learned enough to cast the spell Ranma knew. Apparently the rings themselves needed to be linked to that spell for it all to work.

The time was there. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu exchanged vows and were surrounded by a chorus of cheers. They had done it and nothing happened. Dr. Tofu breathed a sigh of relief as they took their seats and waited for Ranma and Akane to come down the isle.

Ukyo sat nervously in her seat. There she was. All dressed in white. All ready to take the man she loved away from her. There he was, dressed in a black tuxedo. He was so beautiful. If only.. No it was time. She took the balloon filled with water out of her purse. She had even tested the water, just to make sure it did what Kodachi claimed and not something worse. As Akane Tendo passed she nailed her on the back with the water balloon and chaos was set free.

"Ukyo? What do you think your doing?" yelled Akane.

Ranma looked at his wet fiancee/Amazon law wife. _Well its not Jusenkyo water at least, unless it was the spring of drowned girl, and if so she missed. Still I bet there is more to it._ He glared at Ukyo and then returned his arm to Akane. Everyone in the audience was looking at them. "Come on, I'm not about to let a little water from keeping me from marrying you.

Akane turned her angry glare away from Ukyo and back to Ranma. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

Ukyo collapsed in shock. "He hates me.. No.. anything but that.. Its not fair...I'm the cute one.." Konatsu carried Ukyo outside. A few tears ran down Ranma's cheek as he continued to resolutely walk side by side with Akane.

Hundreds of them came running from all directions. They were running right towards them. They buried them in an avalanche of feline fur. The meowing, the purring, the licking. Ranma's mind shut down. He couldn't take it anymore. No more. Not cats. Not the pit..

Akane could feel Ranma's terror. _Whatever Ukyo splashed me with must be attracting the cats. But if I leave I'll have to leave Ranma alone and we promised to get married today. But if I stay the cats will stay around Ranma. Ukyo you are going to pay for this!_

"Alas the foul Sorcerer is finally brought low. I declare this wedding over. No man may marry the lovely Akane Tendo but me. Certainly not a craving coward who is frightened of kitty cats."

Ami made her way to Akane. "Akane, I know this is hard, but stay with Ranma. You can see him through this. We will deal with them."

Today all the Sailor scouts were in attendance in normal form. They quickly decided that it was best if only a couple showed up though. Usagi demanded to be one, and oddly enough Setsuna demanded to be the other. They left and quickly returned.

"For trying to ruin the true love that exists between these two. In the name of the moon, I sailor moon will punish you." Sailor Pluto didn't give a speech, she hated corny speeches.

Sailor Pluto whispered, "Dead Scream." and a ball of energy came from her staff and impacted into Tatewaki knocking him across the park and leaving him smoking. _That was fun. Even cutting the power by almost 2/3 the idiot will be in the hospital for a month. Or if I'm really lucky, perhaps I killed him. I've worked too hard to let those idiots mess it up._

Sailor moon decided to attack Kodachi directly since her normal attacks might be a bit much for a non Youma. Her Senshi enhanced speed and strength made short work of the insane gymnast though. For once none of the trademark Usagi clumsiness was present. She tossed Kodachi in the general direction of her brother.

Akane had taken ahold of Ranma and was holding him tightly. "It will be ok Ranma. They can't hurt you. I'm here."

Sailor Pluto looked at the cat coming towards them in disgust. "We need to get rid of these cats. The ones I tossed away just keep coming back."

Many of the others tried to carry the cats away, but it was no more effective. The shear number overwhelmed them.

Sailor Moon turned to her fellow Senshi. "Sailor Pluto, you mustn't hurt them. Its not their fault."

Ami said, "There are just too many of them. We need to get whatever that was off Akane."

Ranma had by that time gotten some of the water from Akane on himself. The cats were all over him. Several were licking his. More were on Akane doing the same. Ranma was shaking badly, yet the Nekoken truly was gone. "No! ... I will not ... let them win." He got up, yet his body continued to shake. It took all of his willpower just to walk, just to take one step after another. The cats continued to follow them and crawl all over both of them.

The crowed watched in awe. Many of them knew of Ranma's fear of cats. Some even knew the why. Word gets around in Nerima, especially with Nabiki involved. They couldn't believe in what they were seeing. Here was a man facing his worst nightmare. They could see him shake as he held onto Akane's arm as if it was a tree branch in the middle of a raging river.

Ranma and Akane arrived at the priest. "Are you sure you want to continue this?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Akane and Ranma answered together. "We are sure."

"Your sister gave me a revised set of vows for the ceremony that seem a bit odd. Lets begin."

In a normal voice he continued. "Do you Akane Tendo take this man and sometimes woman to be your husband and life mate for all time, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, till death do you part?"

A few eyebrows rose in the audience at the odd oath, particularly the "sometimes woman" part, but all seemed captivated by the scene before them.

Akane stared into the eyes of her Ranma, and into the eyes of the half a dozen cats that were crawling around his head. She could feel the fear, the resolve, the need, the desire he had as if it was a part of her. She answered without hesitation. "I do." A tear ran down her left cheek that Ranma gently touched.

"Do you Ranma Inverse take this woman to be your wife and life mate for all time, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, till death do you part?"

"I do." Ranma's voice never wavered at all. Several of the cats meowed as if in agreement.

Nabiki held out the rings to them.

"Place the rings on each others fingers as a pledge of the love you have for one another." Akane placed the ring on Ranma's finger first. As her ring settled on her own finger they flashed blue again for a moment. In Akane and Ranma's minds they heard Nabiki's voice. "My gift to you. May you continue to cherish each other always."

_Thank you sis._

_Did I just hear what I think I heard?_ echoed Ranma in his mind.

_Oh no. Now I'm in trouble._ though Akane.

"I said, you may kiss the bride."

Ranma and Akane came out of their seeming trance. Ranma bent down a little and gave Akane a very gentle and loving kiss. Well thats what he tried to do. Akane grabbed ahold of his hair and made it a bit more passionate. After almost a minute and a half she had mercy on him. _Your mine!_

_Whoa. What have I gotten myself into?_

_Regretting already?_ Akane's mental voice seemed uncertain.

_No. Never. You are my life._

Akane realized the last was nothing more than the simple truth. It turns out that it is possible to be happy and sad at the same time. Akane Tendo had just proved it.

_Are you alright?_

_I'm fine, I'm just happy._

The crowed continued to watch in awe as the two lovebirds continued to stare in each others eyes, completely oblivious to the cats that were still roaming all over them, or indeed the rest of the world in general.

Nabiki took hold of their hands. "Come on you two. Unless you want to miss your honeymoon?"

"Shouldn't we change before traipsing all over town?" asked Akane.

"No, I'd rather not take any more risks. You can change later. Besides we are going to have to run to get away from all the cats." Nabiki pointed to the cats that were still crawling all over them.

They journeyed for over a dozen blocks until they came to a deserted lot with no one else around. Dr. Tofu and Nabiki were there, together with Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. Dr. Tofu was looking around as if trying to figure out what was going on. Kasumi was hanging onto him and smiling.

Akane looked around. "We finally managed to lose them." Ranma sighed in relief.

Nabiki said, "We wanted to make sure you guys were able to enjoy your honeymoon without interruptions, so we conspired to find the perfect place for it."

"But I thought we'd go up to the mountains." said Ranma.

Nabiki grinned. "Don't worry you'll love it."

"Ryo-ohki ship mode."

Ryo-ohki went "Miyaah!" and jumped high into the air and became this huge floating crystalline spaceship. She then beamed everyone aboard.

"Welcome to Ryo-ohki. She has been my friend for a long time."

"Its incredible. This is that little guy from before?" questioned Tofu.

As if in reply, several viewing windows turned in his direction and images of Ryo-ohki went "Miyah.".

"There is a small sleeping area in the back you guys can change in. There is a lot of very good food packed over there if anyone gets hungry."

"Can we see outside?" asked Akane.

"Ryo-ohki full 360 degree outside view, all surfaces."

They were suddenly surrounded by what seemed to be nothing. They could see Japan start to recede in the distance, and then the Earth.

"Eeep!" Kasumi relaxed once Tofu tightened his hold. Kasumi stared in awe, "It is so beautiful."

"Can we orbit the planet for awhile while everyone changes?" asked Nabiki.

Ryoko nodded and directed them into a low earth orbit.

Dr. Tofu stared at it all in wonder. "Is there any chance of us causing a panic like this? I'd hate to make the Americans think they were being invaded by aliens or something."

Ryoko laughed. "With this planets technology? Thats a joke. Ryo-ohki's stealth mode is almost not even needed."

Everyone changed into more comfortable clothes as they began their tour of the solar system. They spent almost two days just touring the galaxy. Ryo-ohki recorded all of it, including many scenes from inside the cabin. Nabiki intended to make a dvd of it when she got a chance. Finally Ryo-ohki approached the old Silver Millennium space station near the sun.

Nabiki said, "We already stocked the place with food and anything you might need. There are two very large suites that we think you will like. The place is huge, there are even several places you could train if you chose to do so. Just don't make any holes in the hull please? You will be on your own, unless you want me to stay or something. We will come back to pick you up in a week."

Akane turned to her sister. "No, there is no need for you to stay Nabiki. We will be fine."

"Have fun you guys, and with that Ryo-ohki teleported them onto the station, along with two printed copies of suggestions of things they might like to do on the station."

_Zero gravity martial arts sounds fun._

_Baka. We are on our honeymoon. No martial arts, until at least... tomorrow. Well I'm definetly glad Dr. Tofu gave me that shot a week ago._

_I heard that._

_You were meant to._

The couples separated, each going to check out their individual suites. It looked like someone had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure everything they might need or want was there. Kasumi couldn't believe some of the things that were in her closet.

Akane noticed a small package on the bed addressed to "Ranma and Akane Tendo." She picked it up and held it up to Ranma.

"Hurry and open it."

Inside the package was a white crystal about two centimeters across that seemed to glow with a barely noticeable blue light in its heart. When Akane held it in her hand an Image of Nabiki appeared and began to speak.

"Ami found the design for this, shortly after I suggested the idea. Sailor Moon and her crystal were required to create it, not because of its power since it has none, but because of its complexity. All the senshi helped in its construction by providing energy although it wasn't really necessary. To either of you it is a record of your lives including the wedding."

"Originally I had thought just to compile a scrapbook of pictures, but Sailor Pluto's help made it so much more. She should have added the last set before transporting it here. If it is held by anyone else, including me, it will simply appear to be a piece of quartz of little value."

"To use it simply hold it in your hand and think about what you want to see. Alternatively it will respond to clear voice commands. Finally, unless you specifically tell it otherwise it will continue to record what happens around itself. If one of you are carrying it then by default it will also record an impression of your emotions at the time. This is our gift to you. Dr. Tofu and Kasumi have a similar one, but focused on their lives instead."

"Remember to be understanding of each other. None of us are perfect and if you go looking for something bad about anyone hard enough you will probably find it. Just make sure to look for the good too, ok? Akane, you had little time with Mother, but it is all there."

The first thing Akane did was picture her mother in her mind and then the crystal acted on her request showing a picture of Akane and Nabiki playing on a swing set with their Mother.

"Look at me mommy." came from the little Akane in the hologram.

"My brave little girl. Be careful. Don't swing too high.."

"She was beautiful." said Ranma.

Akane nodded and smiled. _We have to find some way to thank her for this._

Ranma nodded and smiled. _I agree, but I have no idea how. This must have taken a lot of effort. We should thank the Senshi too._ Ranma looked back at the hologram. "So you were trouble as a child too huh?" Akane grinned.

They spent several hours looking at their pasts and truly beginning to learn about each other before they fell asleep. Akane woke a few hours later and resumed her watching, keeping the playback so only she could hear it. She watched it all in bits and pieces. Ranma being tricked into that stupid contract, his fathers choice of Okonomiyaki or Ukyo to child Ranma, being thrown in the pit, swimming to china, being thrown into the spring, meeting her, the fiancees.. everything. She even saw the times when it would be too much and he would find someplace to cry alone, often after one of their fights. As she watched she cried quietly and to herself. In the bed Ranma had woken up but had chosen to empty his thoughts and try to avoid distracting Akane. He hoped she would finish this tour down memory lane soon. Some memories he wanted to forget. It was nearing morning in Japan by Ranma's estimate when she finally put the crystal on the dresser. She had just finished watching the battle at Jusendo again. She wore a small smile again as she turned to Ranma.

"Your not asleep are you?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

In a fond tone she said, "Baka. We have had an interesting courtship, but now we are here for each other always. No more crying alone ok?"

Ranma's voice was quiet and hesitant. Their was relief and hope in his simple, "ok."

"Now stay still. Your my pillow and your not going anywhere." She then proceeded to prove her statement. Ranma didn't think he could escape her hold without hurting her, but then he had no interest in trying to.

* * *

"Would you mind taking me to meet a friend of mine? He's bringing Yosho's new ship. They are about two days away from us."

"That sounds as fun as anything. Besides Ryo-ohki and I have a lot of lost time to make up for."

The captain of Saryuoh was the chief ship builder of Jurai.

"It is good to see you Tsunami. I am honored to be of service and glad you are free to move among us once again. I still don't see the need for secrecy though. This is a momentous event."

"Yosho left because he wanted peace. I will not take that away from him. Word of his location must not spread."

"As you command, my goddess."

Nabiki spent a great deal of time sitting in the hull of the new ship. No one had ever successfully transplanted a space tree back into a ship body once it had taken root. She needed to up the odds as much as she could. Thankfully the help she had recruited should be enough to make the difference.

They arrived at the Masaki shrine to the full complement of Sailor Senshi, minus Ranma and Akane. Yosho was sitting next to Funaho as her new ship body settled to the earth. Saryuoh sat down a little ways away and her captain and the others stepped out.

Nabiki said, "If everyones ready I want to do this right away so that Funaho can begin the process of recovery."

The others nodded their agreement.

"Yosho, return the remaining gems to Ryoko then go to the bridge of Funaho's new body. Sailor Saturn could you join him there and give him what support and strength you can during this? Achika should be there as well."

"Sailor Moon do you know what you need to do?"

"Yes, I am to direct the energy of the other senshi into you so that you temporarily have enough power to move Funaho without harming her."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" said Uranus.

Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Uranus. "We have been over this. She saved Ranma and Akane's lives. They trust her and so must we."

Sailor Moon turned to her friends. "Enough. We are going to help our friends. Now lets begin."

Nabiki was amazed at the power these people could call upon. It filled her. For a brief time she was as powerful as she was before. Moving Funaho turned out to be quite easy. She went ahead and healed the stress the move caused and helped Funaho to fully link herself to the rest of the ship. _Well mustn't waste a good thing. The senshi are all doing fine._ She called on her renewed power and the help Funaho freely gave to create two new keys. A seemingly delicate bracelet carved with roses for Kasumi and a sword handle for Achika. Finally she helped along the growth of the seed she could sense deep inside Funaho. Achika would need her own ship someday after all. Kasumi's potential was high enough not to require one to sustain her though. She thought briefly of Dr. Tofu, but saw no need to do more now.

"Thank you." said Nabiki as she released the power back to them. "That wouldn't have gone nearly as well without your help. Funaho and I thank you."

"I thank you as well." came from Yosho as he walked out of his ship. His daughter followed, a bit in awe.

"You did more than simply move a tree." came from Uranus.

"Yes, I did. When I sensed the power that was available to me, and that it was causing you no harm, I used it to form two new Jurian keys. Here Achika is yours. Keep it with you always. Your father can teach you how to use it. The other is for Kasumi Ono."

Sailor Venus nodded. "Stop being so suspicious Uranus."

The captain had bowed to Tsunami and taken his leave of them. Tsunami didn't want anyone to know Yosho was here, and that meant getting back as soon as possible. It was amazing though to see it, to feel a Jurian tree rejoice at her new home.

Usagi yawned. "Well if everyone's done being suspicious, could we eat? I'm tired and some ice cream would really be great."

Achika smiled. "I think we can do that." The outer Senshi departed, save for Hotaru.

Achika was also a great fan of ice cream. She had just brought home a gallon of chocolate and one of vanilla yesterday. None of it survived the onslaught of the Senshi, who had returned to their normal forms. Achika thought it a worthy sacrifice. Ryoko tried to start a food fight, by flinging ice cream at Usagi, but was amazed when she managed to catch it in her bowl. Everyone busted out laughing when Usagi started in on a lecture in a very serious tone about how one must never waste ice cream.

Yosho spent the time sitting next to Funaho and dreaming. Nabiki joined him. In a way Nabiki had lived for longer than any human on this planet. There didn't seem to be anything romantic between them, yet Yosho understood a little and Nabiki appreciated that understanding.

* * *

The week went past almost before they knew it. Dr. Tofu did relapse a few times which amused Kasumi a great deal. Once Ranma even joined him. Despite the temptation to do otherwise, everyone got in a great deal of practice as well. Ranma began his lessons in magic over for everyone involved. Akane was picking things up the fastest, but then she already knew much of it, she just had to figure out what she knew. Kasumi was doing very well too. It seems the lessons Nabiki was giving her were very similar to what Ranma himself needed to teach. Dr. Tofu didn't do bad either. He had no formal training, but he had studied what little he could of true magic for a long time. Of course much of what he studied was wrong, but that was hardly the doctor's fault.

Ryoko dropped them all off at their new house. Nabiki invited Dr. Tofu to stay saying she would be fine in the area above the bathroom for now.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. It will only be a day or two. Everything has happened so fast. A couple days before the wedding, I did close a deal on a new office/apartment thats not far from here. The doctor there decided to take my old place back in Nerima, saying Jubaan was getting boring. I don't know if he has had time to move out yet though."

"Its quite alright. You can stay for as long as you need." insisted Nabiki. _Yes, I get my own room after all._

* * *

Late that evening Konatsu Kenzan came by their new apartment.

"Good your finally back. Ukyo's gone. I have been looking all over for her for three days. After the wedding she just went in her room and stayed there. She would eat a little, but that was all. I ran the shop as best I could without help. Finally she came out and acted almost normal, making Okonomiyaki as if nothing in the world was wrong. The next day when I went to check on her she was gone. I can't find any sign of where she is. The police are looking but they haven't had any luck either. Please you've got to help me. I know what she did, but please."

_I gotta help somehow. Its Uchan._

_I know Ranma. I.. Its hard to forgive what she did, but I understand why she did it. We will find her._

_Thank you._

"We need a couple minutes. We will meet you there." Konatsu nodded and went back to the restaurant to wait. _Ukyo you must be ok._

Ranma called Ami's number. "Ami, our friend Ukyo is missing. Yes the one who splashed Akane. We are worried about her. Could Sailor Mercury meet us at the new Uchan's? I was hoping she could find something with her computer. Its at ... "

* * *

2006-02-01 


	15. InterludePart 1

Interlude - Part 1 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Himiko was beginning to enjoy her life among the Amazons of China. She was already fairly adept at Mandarin so the language was no problem. All in all the Amazon's were a great group of people, if a bit odd. One of the first things she did was to read up on their laws. After hearing about the insanity in Ranma and Akane's life it seemed a prudent idea.

Little Kaori was already in danger of becoming spoiled. She already had a half dozen Amazon women at her beck and call. They were actually trying to train her in the martial arts and she was only a couple weeks old. It was certainly entertaining. Kaori was her life. She could not even hate the father for running out on her, not when he gave her something so precious. Well maybe she could hate him, but it didn't bother her much anymore. She had found a place to be, or more accurately Cologne had offered her one and badgered her until she accepted.

Himiko had just finished up her class teaching Japanese. Next was her math class. The Joketsuzoku had a great respect for teachers giving her an honored position in the tribe, especially once the elders decreed that learning modern ways was essential if the tribe was going to continue to survive and prosper. That did not mean they would abandon any of their old ways of course.

Kaylin had awakened early to resume her daily spoiling of Kaori. Sulin had privately told her that she was to guard them both with her life. Sulin did not say why, but she accepted and vowed to do so. She walked up to Himiko's house. It had been her sister's house not long ago. Her sister had died defending the village. _That's odd, where are the hidden guards? She knew that Sulin had told others to guard her. She had seen signs of them often enough._ "Hello? Himiko?"

Link came walking out of the house. "Himiko has been taken. We don't know how yet. Go in and watch over Kaori. A house is being prepared now. You are one of our finest warriors. Sulin has chosen you to be one of six that will personally watch over Kaori. I will be another. Others will watch over as well, but her life will be our personal responsibility."

_Himiko is gone? This makes no sense. Why? For that matter why all the guards in the first place, and why more now?_ Kaylin rushed in to see Kaori surrounded by the four other sisters that had spent so much time playing with her. Several had grim faces. It was no surprise. To have one abducted from the middle of the village brought dishonor on the whole tribe. To have one abducted that they were specifically protecting was worse still.

* * *

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Dr. Tofu, and Sailor Mercury arrived at Ukyo's new restaurant a short time later. Kasumi had stayed behind to start on dinner claiming there was little she could do to help.

Konatsu stared at Sailor Mercury when she came in.

Akane turned to Konatsu. "Konatsu, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of ours. This is Sailor Mercury. She has agreed to help look for Ukyo."

Mercury said, "Pleased to meet you."

Konatsu introduced himself. Mercury was taken by surprise when what she thought was a lovely young woman turned out to be a crossdresser, but accepted it quickly. "I'll take any help I can get. I would have already gone to the Sailor Scouts, if I knew where to find them."

Despite everyones best efforts they could find no clue of where Ukyo had gone. Konatsu had checked with everybody he could think might have a clue already. They simply could find no trace of her.

Mercury said, "I can't find anything. Its been several days, almost any trace of anything abnormal would have faded by now." Mercury continued to punch keys on her computer.

"This is interesting. There are eleven missing persons reported to the police in the last few weeks that don't fit any normal profile you would expect of a missing person. Including Ukyo, that is 6 women and 5 men all around the same age. Several of them apparently disappeared from a closed room, with their families present. I have all the details here. There is nothing that seems helpful though. The police have no leads either."

"But Ukyo.."

Ranma turned to Konatsu. "Don't worry Konatsu. We will find her somehow. In the end Ranma Saotome never loses." Konatsu stared at Ranma for a few seconds as if in hope. Ranma continued in a lighter tone, "I would miss her Okonomiyaki after all."

Akane said sweetly, "Baka. Can't even get your own name straight? I could have sworn you had a new name, something beginning with a T."

Ranma sweat dropped. "Gimme a minute.. I'm thinking.." He then gave a quick glance at Konatsu. Mercury looked on in curiosity.

_Well that didn't work._

Akane looked at Konatsu and tried to convey her sympathy to the gender confused ninja. _No, it didn't. He must love her very much_

Mercury said, "I will ask my friend to look into this. She should be able to find out something."

Akane frowned in thought. "Speaking of missing people. What ever happened to Ryoga?"

_Your right. That is odd, he always shows up more often than this. I almost miss him._

Mercury frowned. "So if your friend's disappearance is related, that means there are an equal number of men and women abducted from japan. According to this, there have been a similar number in China as well."

Akane said, "I don't get it, why abduct random men and women?"

Dr. Tofu said, "It could have a perfectly innocent reason, but I doubt it. From what you've said most of these people were probably taken against their will. One idea that comes to mind, is you always study an enemy before attempting to fight it."

Ranma sighed. "I hope your wrong, but the idea makes sense."

* * *

Later that night in Ranma and Akane's room. Mercury called them on their communicator.

"I have news. Sailor Pluto checked on all the disappearances, except your friend Ryoga. The time gates refused to lock onto him for some reason. In most of the other cases, a man in a black robe stepped through a portal in the air, shot them with a green ray and then dragged them through the portal. I'm afraid the news is no help, other than they are probably alive. Unless a portal opens up very near me, I know of no way to track where they went."

Akane said, "You said in most of the other cases. What happened to the others?"

"A couple of them were runaways. There is one more thing. I extended the search beyond China and Japan. There are people missing around that age group from all over the world that fit the same pattern. The authorities are baffled."

"Oh."

Akane called Konatsu and told him the news. He thanked her politely, and went back out to look. He had gotten very little sleep over the past few days.

The next day they learned from Cologne that Himiko was also missing, although thankfully her child was fine. The Amazons had taken to having six warriors on guard and in sight of her at all times. As Cologne put it, "We have failed her. We shall not do so again."

* * *

There were no more abductions. Ironically this was somewhat of a disappointment since it might have given a chance to track whoever was responsible. Ranma wanted Sailor Pluto to go back in time and change the past so they could do _something_. She refused.

"I swore an oath when I received my temporal powers. They are not a part of the Moon Kingdom. I swore to never use my powers to change history in a significant way. The penalty for breaking that oath can be my life, should those I have sworn to wish it. Yes, on rare occasions, I have violated that oath, when the world as a whole was at stake, and I live in fear of the day I will be held accountable for my actions. The world is not at stake now. You will have to deal with the problem on your own. I can only help in the ordinary ways."

Nabiki nodded. "She is right of course. The power to manipulate time is something given to very few mortals, and not that many gods. When I was a full goddess, I could do it only with great difficulty and not at all now. It is a great responsibility. We must not ask her to do this again."

Ranma turned back to Setsuna. "You did it for me didn't you? ... When your future self sent Usa back to help us."

"Yes, my future self did, but it was _not_ for you. You and Akane are somehow necessary for the world to survive what is coming. I cannot know my future self's exact motivations, but it seems obvious that the risk was taken for the world and not for you. That is another reason I cannot do what you ask. My future self has already changed this timeline. Changing it further would magnify my crime. There is even the chance that those who gave me my power would undo all of the changes. We must proceed as best we can."

"Thank you anyway." Ranma placed his face in his hands for a moment. A tear could be seen falling from his left eye. "It's just hard. Uchan has been my friend for a long time. I couldn't even stay mad at her for what she did at the wedding for very long. It's just hard.."

_I am here for you always Ranma._ Akane took hold of his hand and twined her fingers with his.

_Thanks Akane. What are we going to do?_

_Whatever we can._

"Akane has reminded me of something I had forgot in my worry for Ukyo. We may have exhausted our leads for finding those that were taken for now, but we have not run out of things we can do. We can train and prepare. If Dr. Tofu's original guess is correct they will be back someday, and we have a score to settle."

Cologne turned so as to best face everyone. "Ranma is right. I want to get Himiko back every bit as much as Ranma wants to see Ukyo and the others back. For now we must prepare."

* * *

The next day Cologne began training the Senshi. Setsuna, Makoto, Haruka, and oddly enough Hotaru welcomed the training at least initially. Cologne managed to convince Rei once she pointed out that mastery of martial arts would eventually gain her greater control of her ki so she could improve her fire readings. Ami did not much like the training, but understood the need and dutifully worked to improve herself. Mouse of all people figured out how to persuade Minako. After all how could she be the coolest Senshi if all the others could do better tricks than her? Usagi caused Cologne the most frustration. The girl would at times be very serious, but most of the time it seemed as if she truly did have nothing between her ears.

_Ranma was so much easier to trick into doing things. Just threaten something he cared about like his manhood and he would follow me around like a puppy._

The solution was found by accident. Ami was displaying pictures of all those who were abducted on her computer screen in the hopes of trying to come up with some pattern when Usagi glanced at what she was doing. In the upper right hand corner of the screen was a picture of Himiko cradling her daughter. Usagi touched her picture gently and then it all hit home. From that day on the carefree Usagi seemed to die. Many felt her loss. She worked with a vengeance at learning to fight from Cologne and began to work harder at her schoolwork as well.

One day Ami asked her why Usagi worked so hard. Everyone thought they knew the reasons but Ami wanted to hear it from her.

"I sometimes see her in my dreams you know. She reaches for me mouthing mommy as if expecting me to know where to find her. They are to be my people, and yet I feel as if I have failed them. That child may never see her mother again. I must try to become worthy of the trust that has been placed in me."

Ami smiled. "I think you will do well." She then gave her friend a hug.

* * *

Ranma looked over at his wife. _You have come a long way love in such a short time._

_I still regret it you know. I protected myself so much after my mother's death, and then the hentai hoard. You saved me so many times and for the longest time my jealousy and anger ..._

_We each had our share of problems Akane. You needed kindness and understanding and I often insulted you. I don't regret who I am now. The part of me that is Cara was able to finally begin to understand you. I loved you for the longest time, but I think we might have made each other miserable save for what happened at Jusendo._

They continued to walk towards their home and in a few minutes they saw the sign for Jubaan medical center. Ranma stopped and stared, his thoughts diffuse but Akane could sense the longing in them.

_We can go in if you want._

_We can't afford the attention. We have to prepare._ Ranma seemed resigned and a little depressed.

_We will just go as Senshi. We can't be recognized that way. We can also use the disguise pen thing so we fit in._

Ranma brightened and before long two candy striper's were quietly looking around the hospital using their martial arts skills so as not to be noticed. They came to a burn ward that was occupied by two young brown haired girls and a black haired boy. The girls were probably about six or seven. They boy was perhaps ten. They were wrapped in bandages covering perhaps half of their bodies. They were also obviously medicated heavily for the pain.

"Who are you?" said the boy.

Sailor Io turned to the boy and smiled her best smile. The one that melted Ranma's heart anew every time he saw it. "Don't worry we are here to help."

A few tears fell down the face of the youngest girl. "It hurts. I want my mommy." The other girl was asleep with a small teddy bear clutched to her chest.

Sailor Sun placed a hand carefully on the youngest girls head and she fell into a peaceful sleep. Sailor Io did the same for the boy. She said in a whisper, "Sleep, it will be better soon."

* * *

In another room Dr. Mizuno and two doctor's fresh out of medical school sat discussing various cases. Their names were Megumi and Devan.

Megumi noticed Sun and Io on the monitor. "What is going on there? They are not allowed in there."

Dr. Mizuno looked up at the screen and studied them. The violet glow that was around them didn't show up on the camera. Ranma was holding Akane's left hand in his right and moving it carefully over the burned areas on the girl. "I don't think they are doing any harm. There is something familiar about them. Let's go find out what is going on."

They opened the door and stepped inside. Sun and Io failed to notice their entrance.

Dr. Mizuno asked, "Would you mind explaining what you are doing?"

Sun and Io came out of their trance. Sailor Sun dropped her disguise transformation in favor of the normal Sailor Sun outfit. Io did the same. Sailor Sun said, "We have been careless it seems. Please let us finish. We only barely got done healing the girl."

Dr. Mizuno said in just a little bit of awe, "Your the new sailor Senshi."

Devan said, "Healing? What are you talking about?"

"Sailor Sun learned to heal with magic a very long time ago. I was helping her to heal these children."

Megumi had gone over to the girl and was looking at her. "Amazing, there are no signs of burns in what I can see although I can't tell much through the bandages."

Sailor Sun smiled at her. She had learned long ago that Ranma-chan's face was very effective with that smile. "You can remove the bandages now if you want. I had intended to leave them so the healing would not be as noticed.."

Dr. Mizuno said, "Go ahead. I don't know alot about these new Senshi, but all the others I would trust with my life any day."

Megumi carefully unwrapped the bandages around her right arm. "Amazing. I was the one who wrapped these. The burns are gone."

"May we continue please? Sailor Io and I would like to finish so we can leave without attracting more attention."

Dr. Mizuno nodded and in another twenty minutes of work the other two were healed as well.

"They will be fine now. Some of the strength for this came from their bodies so make sure they eat well when they wake. Please don't mention us. We should go. This has made us rather tired."

Devan said, "How did you do that? Can it be learned?"

"It used to be that about one in ten people had a significant potential in magic. I don't know what it is now. Very few ever learned to master it enough to heal to this extent. Additionally we draw strength and energy from our guardian stars. That is something others cannot do."

"But it can be learned?"

"Yes, if you have the potential. It usually takes many years to gain sufficient skill though. I myself studied for eight years before this."

"Where did you learn?" asked Megumi.

"The short answer is part of my spirit is from a girl over 1500 years dead. She is who learned."

Devan seemed doubtful about this talk of spirit's, but it was hard to deny the evidence in front of him. "How do I know If I have the potential?"

Sailor Sun held out a hand to Devan which Devan accepted. A brief violet glow enveloped them. "You have a large potential. You could learn." Megumi and Dr. Mizuno wanted to know as well. "Megumi has a potential similar to Devan's. Dr. Mizuno's potential is significantly lower, yet she could still learn."

Megumi asked, "Could you teach us?"

Sailor Sun sighed. _It looks like I just volunteered myself for more work._

_You know you want to do it._ Sailor Io smiled at Sun.

"If I agree to teach you, what would you do with the knowledge? I would have to insist that you keep our involvement secret. You should also know that magic is not in of itself good or evil. It can be used to harm as well as heal. I will not teach the second."

Devan said, "We would need to discuss it, but I would like to learn it in the hopes of teaching others. If a lot of doctors could do that then we could help so many more people." Dr. Mizuno and Megumi nodded.

"Very well. Could we meet you three tomorrow evening sometime?"

Dr. Mizuno said, "Yes. May I suggest 6pm at my house?" She gave them directions. "My daughter may be interested in learning as well."

"We will see you then" added Akane. _Let's put the disguises back._

Sun and Io shifted back to their candy striper disguises and quietly left the building.

* * *

It turned out that Dr. Mizuno's daughter Ami had almost no potential for magical healing, other than what her Senshi form gave her own body. Ami was disappointed, but was too tired from Cologne's training to do much more than find her bed.

Megumi asked, "Why was she so tired? I saw several bruises on her too.."

Dr. Mizuno answered, "She is training under a martial arts master. I hate to see her hurt, but she really wants to do it."

Megumi nodded. Devan thought it odd that neither Dr. Mizuno nor her daughter reacted significantly to the presence of the Senshi, but said nothing about it. The learning proceeded well that night. Megumi and Devan took copious notes and with the Senshi's permission recorded an audio tape of the training for later review.

* * *

It turned out that Achika had chosen to go to Jubaan college as well. Nabiki no longer had a bedroom to herself but seemed to prefer it that way despite her protests to the contrary. Ryoko had claimed the carpeted area above the bathroom/laundry area for her own. The futon almost seemed redundant in her case, seeing as she often slept several inches above it. Yosho was back to being Katsuhito. He had closed the shrine to visitors and was staying with Konatsu and helping at Uchan's new restaurant. When asked, Katsuhito responded with, "He needs the company now and it gives me a chance to be near Achika if she needs me." Funaho had remained at the shrine, but then such a trivial distance hardly mattered between a tree ship and its master. Katsuhito made a point to return home every weekend and do chores at the shrine. The Neremians and Ryoko would often travel there to help and to train. Sometimes one or two of the other Senshi would join them.

* * *

Cologne had heard of all of the Senshi's former battles in great detail. Setsuna had even been gracious and allowed her to view a few of them in the time gates.

"Mamoru, come here." He did so.

"Do you care about that girl?" She pointed to Usagi.

Mamoru was confused. "I love her.."

"Then why do you consistently wait to become involved in fights until their is no option but to help?"

"I.. " The others were looking at him then.

"But Mamo-chan does help all the time." said Usagi.

"The fights you people have are very real. Many people have died in them. To fight with less than your best insults the memory of those who have died before. This goes for you all. If you do not work as a team then very likely one day you will die one by one. Do you understand?" She said the last from atop her staff looking right at Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded.

"Now back to your training."

* * *

Konatsu continued to spend all his free time either training or looking for Ukyo. It was a Saturday when Konatsu spotted a Youma. He decided to stay in the shadows and follow it in case it had something to do with Ukyo's appearance. Before long he spotted Ranma and Akane. They had spotted the creature and had ducked into the alley he was hiding in. They couldn't see him though.

"Sun star power, Make up!" "Io Lumina Power, Make up!"

Konatsu stared in awe. They were Sailor Senshi? That would certainly explain how they got the other Senshi to help before..

Sun and Io went out to confront the Youma.

_Ladies first._

_Why thank you Ranma._

"Eternal Blaze!" Brilliant orange and red fire formed between Sailor Io's hands and went forth to envelop the creature. It tried to roll to put it out, but it wouldn't go out. Parts of the sidewalk that had been bathed in those flames continued to burn as well, which is a very odd thing for concrete to do.

_Firebug._

Sailor Io grinned.

"Starfire Emergence!" A violet, gold, and green ball of energy emerged from Sailor Sun's hands and tore the monster in half.

_A tad overkill don't you think?_

_There are so few enemies I can practice on. Jubaan is a strange place though. Most of the monsters avoid Nerima, since they don't last long there yet they still come to Jubaan._

Makoto and Minako arrived to help out.

"Dang it Sun, you could have left something for us." said Makoto.

"Sorry."

Sailor Mercury arrived a few minutes later and pulled out her computer. "Nothing special here. From what I can tell from the little thats left, its probably a leftover from one of our old enemies thats been in hiding. Um how long is that sidewalk going to continue burning?"

Sailor Io looked sheepish. "It shouldn't be but another five minutes or so."

Sailor Mercury summoned some water and dropped it onto the scene. Now there were lots of little fires surrounded by water. "Your dangerous you know that?"

Sailor Io tried to resist grinning but failed.

* * *

After two months of bi-weekly Sessions with Sun and Io, Devan and Megumi were able to heal a small cut. They then started their own regular class at Jubaan university for those who were interested in what they had learned. While healing a small cut may seem like nothing it was enough to spark a fire of interest. The government soon learned about what was going on and decided to fully fund the research. Nations from around the world sent their finest healers to learn the new techniques studied there. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu applied for the program and because of their surprising aptitude were readily admitted. Dr. Tofu saw no need to mention they had been receiving private lessons. Soon Megumi asked if they could bring Kasumi and Dr. Tofu to the bi-weekly meetings with Sun and Io. Sun and Io of course readily agreed that teaching two more that talented would be no problem whatsoever.

Nabiki showed up on occasion wearing a disguise field that made her look much older. She was limited in what she could teach there since she had no potential for magic, and had no interest in explaining Jurian energy to those without any control of it. Still she remembered a few things that turned out to be helpful. Her own lessons with Kasumi were proceeding very well. She was disappointed that neither Yosho or Achika had much aptitude with healing. Nabiki mused that at least their skill at using Jurian energy for combat was improving steadily.

Many who tried to learn soon left for home when they found out that they lacked the needed potential. Some left angry as if they had been unfairly rejected. The Japanese government added discrete security where appropriate and began a small media campaign to make sure things didn't get out of control.

* * *

In time Ranma figured out how to create an energy sword similar to Ryoko's. He created his by forming his ki into a blade. Before long Ranma was learning the art of Jurian swordsmanship from Katsuhito along with Achika and Haruka. Akane wanted to learn the sword as well. At first Ranma insisted that she had too much other stuff to learn and that weapons were crutches until you had mastered the unarmed styles. Eventually he gave in and Akane joined the lessons. Unfortunately, the creation of an energy blade was well beyond her current level of mastery.

On her birthday Akane was presented with a sword handle. Nabiki called it a key. Ranma, Akane, and her had spent over four months, off and on, making it and linking it into her Senshi power.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'm so glad we finally finished it. Now I have my own blade."

Ranma grinned. "Let's go down into the tunnels to test it out."

They opened the hidden trapdoor and climbed down into the tunnels that were below their house. Akane transformed into Sailor Io and focused on feeding energy to the key. A blade of the finest steel formed and superheated till the blade glowed white. Ranma had transformed as well, just in case. Akane was testing out a lethal weapon after all.

Ranma stared at the sword in awe. "The steel is almost molten."

Nabiki admired the sword. "From what I can tell the metal is in a gaseous state. The energy field is keeping the heat and gas contained and giving it an edge. It should cut, or perhaps melt through most things."

Akane tried it out on a rock wall. The wall lost.

Ranma nodded. "Nice, It is every bit as effective as our swords."

Akane grinned. Somehow that grin looked dangerous.

"What will you name it?" asked Nabiki.

Akane paused for a moment in thought. _I'm really glad we learned not to broadcast all of our thoughts to each other Ranma. A girl likes to keep a few secrets, at least till its time to reveal them._

Akane's face and voice grew solemn. "I name this sword Memory in honor of those that while gone still exist in us. For the red head who came in out of the rain that wanted to be my friend, for the mercenary sister who always protected her family, for my mother who loved me, for the spirit of the girl who saved us, and for the goddess who gave up so much to save us again."

Ranma smiled a small smile. "Thanks Akane. I like it."

"It is a good name." added Nabiki.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter is in a way divided into two parts. The second part will be chapter 17. Chapter 16 is a side story that focuses on Yosho and Nabiki that occurs before the events in chapter 17.

Originally I wasn't sure whether Amy or Ami was the correct spelling. Bryan Durnell and one other I only have an email address for wrote me with the correct information for which I thank them. Additionally Bryan pointed out a couple of mistakes in this chapter which I have now corrected.

If anyone else sees more mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll try to eventually correct them. I don't intend to go back and change how characters act though. For one I don't have the time, for another I need to get on to other things.

The offer is still open if anyone thinks they can make a scene better. If I agree, I'll gladly replace it and add a note in the Author's notes for the chapter about who actually wrote that part.

* * *

2006-02-01 


	16. SidestoryNabiki and Yosho

Sidestory - Nabiki and Yosho 

**A New Beginning**  
_by Lerris Smith_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. This is just a reposting to insure clean chapters. This story is on hold for now.

* * *

Breakfast at the Tendo home in Jubaan was an adventure. Ryoko had decided to help Akane fix breakfast after being awakened by Akane stumbling bleary eyed into the kitchen. Now Akane had improved considerably and as previous breakfasts had demonstrated she was becoming better and better at tolerable food, even without Ranma's subtle oversight. This equation gets all messed up though when one adds in a bored space pirate though.

Achika and Nabiki were just beginning to stir as the suns greeting fell on them where they lay in their beds. Ranma was similarly waking up, but he noticed less the sun, and more the lack of the warm comfy thing that had left a little while ago. The smell of the disaster came forth from the kitchen and accelerated their efforts to wake up and greet the day, or at least their efforts to rapidly open the windows near them.

"It's all your fault!" said an Akane that looked to have just survived a small explosion.

"Hey, don't look at me. I was just trying to help. Your the one who was cooking."

"You distracted me!"

Ranma was standing in his bedroom doorway surveying the scene. _Akane mess, check. Breakfast ruined, check. Can I get away unnoticed?_

"Don't even try it." came from Akane who turned around and was looking right at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." _Must wake up.. First things first, stop broadcasting every stray thought, lest I lose my bed warmer._

"Having problems sis?" came from a sky blue haired Nabiki who was estimating the odds of getting a good breakfast. It didn't look good.

Suddenly, a beam of light, came down and enveloped Nabiki, who disappeared. A young woman's voice was suddenly heard saying, "Do not be concerned. Tsunami has her duty and her fate, as you have yours. If all goes well she will be returned to you in time. Do not try to interfere. Prepare for your own battles."

"Nabiki! Give back my sister!"

Ranma looked around, trying to see something, but could see no target, nothing to fight.

Suddenly the phone rang. Ranma was closest to it and picked up the phone. After greeting the person on the phone, Ranma listened quietly for a few minutes. "Thanks Konatsu. Nabiki was taken from here in a similar way. I don't think this is the same as what happened to the others. Everything will be ok. Contact us if anything else happens."

"Father! What happened to my Father?"

Ranma had put down the phone and walked over to near Achika. "I'm sorry, your father has been taken. It was just like Nabiki. Apparently over there the voice said, 'Do not be alarmed, he will be returned when his role is complete."'

Ranma tried to calm Achika and Akane but had little success. The other senshi showed up a few minutes later responding to Ranma's call.

"I've got news, although I'm not sure its helpful. I tried to look at the disappearance through the Time Gate and was flatly refused access to that event. I can view everything else as normal, but those events have been blocked from me. This has never happened before."

"How can that be?" asked Minako.

"It's simple. Someone with a greater knowledge of the Time Gate has forbidden access to that event, which pretty much means those who made it." said Mercury.

"That would mean that one or more gods are involved in their abduction. I suppose thats something. They are probably ok, but why were they taken in the first place?" asked Sailor Pluto.

A few ideas were suggested and quickly discarded until Achika suggested that perhaps it had something to do with Tsunami merging with Nabiki.

* * *

Akane and Ranma went over to visit Dr. Tofu and Kasumi and give them the news. Achika came with them, because she didn't want to be alone right then. Ryoko took Ryo-ohki out to look.

Kasumi took the news well. She seemed certain that they were both ok. Ranma assumed it was Kasumi's normal optimism. Later that night at the Tofu house Kasumi broke down in tears in Ono's arms. "Its ok Kasumi. We will get her back somehow." Kasumi held on tighter. "She's my sister. I feel so helpless." She continued to cry for much of the night. He held her to him and did what little he could, but it all seemed so inadequate. Marrying Kasumi had been such a wondrous thing for him. He never truly grew to know the depth of the woman he held in his arms until after the wedding. _She is so strong when others need her to be strong, but inside so fragile._ He vowed once again to hallways protect her, even as he held her a little tighter.

After visiting Kasumi, they made their way to Nerima to inform Soun. They stressed how they were sure Nabiki was fine, and they were doing everything that could be done. Soun broke down in tears as was his habit. Genma arrived during the end of the explanation. Nodoka followed him in about a minute later but missed most of the explanation. She smiled when she saw her son.

"Boy. How have you been?"

"I have been well. I won't ever thank you for how you went about it, but I find I must thank you for your part in leading to me meeting Akane."

"It is good to see you two. So, are we going to be grandparents anytime soon?" asked Nodoka.

Akane said, "We will have children when both of us are ready." Akane tried to nudge Ranma to the door, but it didn't work. He proceeded to repeat what happened to Nabiki and Achika's father quietly to his mother.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If their is anything we can do to help.."

"Thanks. If there is we will definitely call."

"Mr. Tendo, I was wondering that since we are here if perhaps you and the panda would care to watch me and Akane spar.

_Why are you doing this Ranma?_

_For better or worse they are our parents. I think perhaps I overreacted before, and it is such a little thing. Perhaps it will help take their minds off of Nabiki being missing a little until we can come up with something._

Akane starred at her husband for a moment. A small smile formed before her face became thoughtful. A short time later, Soun and Genma went off to watch Ranma and Akane spar. Nodoka stayed behind with Achika and tried to comfort the girl that she barely knew.

Ranma and Akane restricted their sparring to ordinary martial arts with only ki enhanced physical abilities. It was still an impressive sight, especially for Soun who never dreamed his daughter could become that good.

_Your father is staring at you, you know. I think he's proud of you._

_Akane glanced over at her father, and was rewarded with a leg sweep._

"Gotcha."

"You tricked me."

"Tricks are part of anything goes. You know that."

Soun and Genma appeared confused. How had Ranma tricked her?

The fight resumed and got faster and more intricate. As Ranma continued to push his speed and make his attacks even more wildly unpredictable Akane began to falter, until finally he declared her dead and the match ended.

Genma and Soun both did a reasonable critique of the match, including noting several places Ranma could have improved.

"You are getting sloppy boy. Without Happosai or me to fight with you are losing your edge."

"I could still beat you easily."

"Perhaps, but without your new tricks it wouldn't be as easy as you think."

"Your on, and if I win you teach me how you did that invisible attack you know. I will use nothing I didn't know before Jusendo. To make it interesting lets rule out any kind of external ki attacks as well."

"Fine, but if I win you have to tell me how to do the super speed."

Ranma pondered in thought. He really didn't want to teach Genma, but if he won that attack could be very useful.

"I could probably figure out the attack if you just showed it to me a few more times.. Oh well. If you win I will set aside a couple hours a week for a few months to try to teach you it. Many cannot learn it."

"Let's do it then." In a few minutes the battle was joined. Genma fought tenaciously using every trick he knew. He got in a lot of hits too. _Since when has he been this good? Perhaps I have been slacking._

Akane was tempted to reply to his thoughts, but didn't want to distract him.

In the end Ranma won the fight for the simple reason that Ranma had much greater endurance and recovery abilities even when he was doing nothing. Genma reluctantly gave him copies of the scrolls.

"I sealed these techniques away many years ago, and vowed never to use them again."

"You used them in our fight after we came back from Jusendo.."

Genma actually looked ashamed of himself. The look only lasted a brief time before he continued. "Be that as it may, I ask you to be careful with the those. They were sealed for a reason."

"I promise."

Genma nodded.

Akane was quite tired when she walked alongside Ranma and Achika back to the train station.

"You know hes right don't you? Your normal fighting skills have suffered a little due to your new reliance on magic. From how tired I am, I suspect you only won that battle since I was nearby."

Ranma frowned and then paused in thought for a few moments before replying. "I don't think it is so much that I've lost skills since Jusendo. Now that I think about it, it was at Jusendo that I lost some of my skill in the art. I hadn't thought about it much till now, since what I gained more than made up for it. I have been training to integrate all that I know into my art, but perhaps it is a mistake to rely too much on magic."

* * *

The scene opens onto a beach. It is warm outside and a cool breeze blows in from the ocean. A forest can be seen beginning off into the distance. The curve of the beach hinted at an island, but it was impossible to tell. A red planet can be seen just over the horizon.

Nabiki splashed down in her pajamas at the edge of an ocean. Her legs and arms were soaked. _Great just great. Well I'm saved from that breakfast I suppose. So someone with a lot of power to play with decided to dump me on a moon in the middle of nowhere._ "I hope your being entertained." She got up and started to look around. Seeing no one she took off her pajamas long enough to wring the water out of them. "You know you could have at least waited till I dressed." _I wonder if they are even listening to me._

She got up and started walking.

* * *

Green grass filled an area about half the size of a football field. The field sloped upward slowly to the side of a mountain and was surrounded by cedar trees. In the middle of the field two men faced each other.

"So your Kagato. You have caused a lot of death on my home world. For that you will die."

Yosho brought out the Tenchi-ken and came at him.

"Fool. If you want to die, then so be it." Kagato came him with an energy sword and the dance began. The fight continued at a breakneck pace with neither giving ground.

* * *

Nabiki found a path that led into the forest and was following it when she heard the fight. She made her way up to the fight. Yosho was clearly tiring. "Yosho!" Nabiki's comment caused Yosho to hesitate. Kagato sliced deep into his stomach, but Yosho used his strike as an opportunity to decapitate Kagato.

Nabiki ran up to Yosho and carefully turned him over. So much blood. She dropped down beside him and placed her hands into the pool of blood on his stomach. The blood splashed covering her pajamas and arms with it. Some even covered her face. Nabiki began to glow a brilliant blue.

"Don't waste your strength. Our people need you. Achika..."

"Your goddess commands you to shut up and try to live."

Yosho tried to look annoyed, but lacked the strength to do so, so decided on staying still.

_He is so badly injured and so far away from Funaho. Wherever we are there are no Jurian trees nearby either so I'm on my own._ "Just relax and stay still. You don't want to aggravate your injury and make it worse. This is going to take some time."

Nabiki continued to hold her hands still covered in blood over Yosho's chest. Slowly the wound was closing. After a few minutes Yosho fell asleep, exhausted from his fight and the injuries. Finally after nearly half an hour the exterior of the wound was closed. _So much damage. Too tired._ Nabiki yawned and placed her head down gently on Yosho's still blood covered chest above where he was wounded. A gentle blue glow continued from her into Yosho through the rest of the day and into the first part of the night. The glow around Yosho centered around the wound. The night was beginning to grow cold. Such was the size of the planet they were orbiting that everything could still be seen clearly through the reddish light reflected from its surface.

Yosho woke up and immediately regretted it. He looked down to find unbroken skin where he knew a mortal wound had been. _She did it?_ He smiled. It had been so long since a woman had been able to touch his heart. Indeed it had been 17 years since his wife died giving birth to Achika. Tsunami, no Nabiki was so different than Airi. Airi had a smile that would melt your heart, while Nabiki had one that would steal it away and start charging interest. Interest that he would pay with a smile. Interest he hoped he would always be able to pay. Now where did that thought come from? He looked over at her sleeping form and noticed the cost of his own health.

Tears came to his eyes then, as the guilt washed over him like a physical blanket threatening to smother him. He guessed that she had aged perhaps ten years overnight.

_It is my fault. How could I have been so stupid? I know better than to let anger cloud my fighting. I've beat that lesson into enough students over the years. Now Nabiki has paid the price for my stupidity._

"Nabiki are you ok?" He gently shook her.

Nabiki yawned and got up. "I'm glad your ok."

"And what of you? I know your not nearly as strong since you merged with Nabiki and you have spent your strength freely on so many things. Are you ok? I almost wish you had not done that. Our people need you."

Nabiki gave her best "Your being an idiot" expression to Yosho and said, "And they do not need you?"

"They need you more."

"If I had not healed you, you would have died. As for me, well normal people get by all the time without special powers. I will just have to live as a mortal for a little longer. If I can get to a Jurian tree I can recover some of my strength."

Yosho just looked at her, taking in the blood covering her pajamas, and the pajamas that no longer really fit her. She had grown several inches and was even more breathtakingly beautiful. He imagined her briefly in Jurian battle clothes and could not stop a smile from appearing on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I.. Um.. oh... oh.. I just wanted to say thanks. I have never had anyone give so much for me."

Nabiki laughed. She was very good at reading body language before, and now she was nothing short of phenomenal. Nabiki almost purred when she replied, "Your welcome."

Yosho was continuing to look at her. "You have aged.."

Nabiki shrugged. "Perhaps ten years. You were gravely injured and we are far away from anything of Jurai. Don't worry I'll be fine. I am still a goddess. We should go find something to eat." Nabiki was somehow sure he would continue to blame himself. She wished she had the power to undo the aging so he wouldn't feel guilty, but it would be a long time before she could do so.

* * *

An hour later found Yosho and Nabiki resting near a small inland stream while Yosho cooked fish over a campfire. Nabiki and Yosho had cleaned their clothes and themselves as best as they could.

"I still wish whoever brought us here would have waited till I got dressed. Pajama's are not meant for camping. My feet are killing me."

Dinner was plain, but they were too hungry to complain. They both needed food badly because of the healing and the length of time since they had last eat. After dinner Yosho showed that it was possible to make the Tenchi-ken blade very small when he carved a pair of shoe bases out of a tree branch. Nabiki donated the feet and part of several inches of the leg area of her pajamas to the cause, and Yosho took the strings from his shoes and strips of cloth from his pants to make Nabiki's shoes. He replaced his shoe strings with more strips of cloth. It worked, after a fashion, once the holes were made bigger.

"Well they aren't quite my style, but they are definitely better than nothing."

"Your welcome."

"So what are we going to do now? It is obvious we were brought here for some reason. Don't take this personally, but I doubt you were the reason. I've been thinking that perhaps my fellow gods and goddesses wanted to test me since the change..."

"Why? What would be the point?"

"I am neither fully goddess, nor fully human. Indeed right now I can do little more than a normal human. It could be that one of them decided to see if a half human like me deserves to continue to live. It could be that someone I annoyed long ago finally found a chance to play with me. It could be something else entirely."

"Why take me as well though?"

"Perhaps because you are Jurian, or because we care for each other... We will just have to find them and ask them. Unless we find some advanced technology or something, I can't think how else we will get home."

"Do you really mean that Nabiki?"

Nabiki said in her best innocent voice, "Mean what?" Yosho was suddenly at a loss for words. Nabiki felt pity for him and gave him a small mysterious smile.

* * *

Three days passed with them searching the island and finding nothing even hinting to a way back. Their clothes were beginning to show wear. Yosho had to repair Nabiki's makeshift shoes several times. At the end of the third day he decided to continue his training. Nabiki could no longer form an energy sword, and it wasn't ideal to train with anyway, so Yosho made wooden practice swords with the Tenchi-ken.

"You are improving a great deal Nabiki."

"Thanks, but it almost seems pointless. Somehow I doubt an ordinary sword will be much help in the battles ahead."

"Ranma has done a great deal with only the skills of an ordinary human."

"I am not Ranma."

The fourth night grew too cold to consider sleeping apart. Needless to say Yosho found his new blanket to be very distracting by her mere presence even with the thick pajamas and his clothes between them. He never gave any indication of this of course. The fifth morning saw them huddled together under the branches of a low hanging pine tree. Yosho had cut down many tree branches and placed them around the area to shelter them from the wind.

The sixth day it rained, but the tree kept most of it off of them. The rain made it safe enough to build a small fire under the tree as long as they kept a close watch on it.

"Why do you pretend to be a humble priest?"

"Pretend? I suppose thats fair, yet it is all I really ever wanted in life. Father wishes me to take the throne, yet I have no wish to rule anyone. I certainly have no interest in marrying my half sister. I suppose that sooner or later she will track me down though. Ayeka was never one to give up."

"When I was in the place between the space trees I could sense Ryo-oh. She was very far from Earth still."

"So she is coming. Well there's an incentive to hurry back. It doesn't matter. Achika yet needs me, and I have promised my aid to the others. I must return."

"You cannot run from your destiny forever. In time Azusa will want to pass on the throne, or something will happen to him. Will you abandon your home when that happens? If the throne falls in the wrong hands, our people will suffer greatly."

"I had hoped Achika or one of her children might want the job someday, or even that Ayeka, or Sasami might. It is traditional for the Jurian ruler to be male, but that doesn't mean it must stay that way."

Nabiki laughed. "Does Achika know this? For that matter I'm not sure Ayeka or Sasami are good choices either. Perhaps in time, but last I saw Ayeka she was a bit spoiled."

"I haven't got around to telling her about that possibility. In truth I had really hoped to give her as much of a normal life as possible, but that has kind of fallen apart."

"She deserved to know her heritage and to have the choice. What will you do if you are given the choice between taking the throne and letting someone you know unsuitable have it?"

"What I must, as I always have. I truly do not want the throne, but I will not abandon my people when they most need me. I just hope that the cup passes me by."

Nabiki smiled.

"What of you? You are the true heart of Jurai, yet now you are part mortal. Have you thought of how our people will react when they find out?"

Nabiki frowned. "I am _not_ the heart of Jurai. The heart of Jurai is the sum of all the people of Jurai, both now and in the past. I have helped those who I felt worthy of it in the past and given them the power needed to due their duty. I will not abandon my people. If the time comes again when they need my help they will have it. As to how they will react, there is little I can do about that. For now it is best that they not know. If it became common knowledge that the goddess of Jurai was reduced to little more than a mortal, it would shake their confidence."

* * *

The tenth morning had come and to Yosho's great surprise he was awaken with a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Yosho was trying and failing miserably in his attempt not to smile.

"Do I have to fill out a form to kiss you?"

"No, it was just unexpected..."

Nabiki laughed. "As old as you are, and yet its still easy to surprise you."

The day proceeded as many others but a certain playfulness was present too. Nabiki really hated Yosho's idea of sword practice while knee deep in water, but after a time Yosho definitely found its merits.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Plan what? Training in many environments is important in learning Jurian sword forms."

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Nabiki increased her pace trying to break through his guard and score a hit. Nabiki smirked.

"Whats the matter? Does your side hurt? You seemed a little distracted."

"Everyone makes mistakes." With that the sword match ended and Yosho started on dinner. Nabiki really wished one of them was a decent cook, but then there was little that could be done to make fish cooked over a campfire taste better.

* * *

The night of the tenth day there was cold again and they had huddled together for warmth. In the morning, Nabiki woke him with a delicate kiss on the lips. She was surprised when Yosho suddenly kissed back. Both of them were surprised when they were instantly teleported onto the floor of a a room filled with about a dozen people. Nabiki recognized them though, they weren't people but gods and goddesses. She scrambled to her feet and tried to gather her dignity.

"Tsunami, you have been brought here because some of us wished to know what you had become and if you deserved to be counted among us. Your foolishness led to your entrapment in your own creation. Now you are half mortal, and a mortal with a dubious history at that." came from a god on the right.

"You have been tested. You freely gave your remaining power and some of your own life to save the life of this man, who is also one of your people. Your actions since merging with this Nabiki show that you are worthy to remain among us, however you will still have to live with the consequences of those actions." came from a goddess on the left.

A different goddess started speaking. "I am the goddess Ameratasu. I have plead for you because of the help you are giving my people. This is the result. Your power will be restored to the point before we abducted you, but no more. If you are truly to ascend back to the level of a full goddess someday it will be on your own. Furthermore, Sailor Pluto's tampering in the course of history has been taken into account. It was decided that it was past time for her interference to have consequences. She will face her own when the time is right. You are not to inform her of this. You have joined with those that are defending the Earth and may continue to do so. The consequence is the other Gods in the Earth realm have agreed that their will be no further help given until at least the looming crisis is resolved. You are on your own. I pray that you and your friends efforts will be enough."

With that they were summarily tossed back to the positions they were originally abducted from.

* * *

It was early morning at the Tendo home in Jubaan. The occupants of the house had just finished breakfast.

"Nabiki, where have you been? What has happened to you? You look older. We were so worried. Your a mess." came from Akane.

"Where is father? Did he come back with you? Is he ok?"

"Your father is fine. I expect he was sent back to where he was taken from. I believe their number is on the speed dial.. As to the other questions. It seems that my fellow gods and goddess wanted to play with the half mortal a bit. On the bright side, they brought Kagato into the game as well, and he is now dead."

"Kagato is dead? I wanted to be the one to kill him."

"Yosho almost died defeating him. I'm afraid my ill timed shouting of his name did not help. I managed to heal him, but it was a close thing, a very close thing."

"Is that why you have aged?" inquired Ranma.

"Yes. Do not worry though. I have enough power to halt my aging, so its not going to matter that much in the end. It was just harder there being so distant from any Jurian tree."

End of Chapter 16.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was originally intended to be a sidestory, yet it has some plot elements relevant to the central story, although right now they are not major ones.

I chose to stick with Achika for the name for Yosho's daughter, even though it is shown to be Kiyone some places like in the following url. http/tmau. Remember eats urls, so you'll have to go to my web page if your curious. I will use Airi for the name of Achika's mother, since well its the only name I have found.

* * *

2006-02-01 


End file.
